Fix You
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: She was a broken and unfix-able mess. He was the person who was just willing to change that.
1. Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**A/N: **_Oh gosh, so I've recently fallen in love with the pairing CM PUNK/AJ, anyone else a fan of the pairing? I hope so (; So in light of my new love for this pairing I have created this idea for this story, Oh, and if you "like" or "love" the pairing RANDY/KELLY i suggest reading my other story "A Twist in My Story", the first few chapters are super confusing so you can I guess skip over them and start around chapter 3 or 4 or maybe even 5. [First few chapters are the "start" of my writting process]. Well ENJOY :D _

_Changed my PEN NAME again: "sweetbellesammy" formally: "WalkingOnnSunshinee". :D _

**Fix You **

It wasn't a secret that A.J wasn't the same girl as when she first started, and it wasn't a secret that Daniel Bryan was the cause of that dramatic change. Anyone with eyes could see how timid and quiet she had become, she looked fragile, weak and perhaps abit distant. She didn't think anything of it, to her Daniel was just going through difficult times with being the champ and all, she knew it was basically like having a giant target on the back of his head.

A.J just let every hit and every word he said to her pass by and let everyone else believe it didn't get to her, or that the mark was from being her clumsy self. She went on telling lies on how she was just so childish and how just needed to work on her balance, most believed her but the ones who truely knew her were smart enough to see right through her lies and allibies.

Now most people would of thought A.J finally dumped Daniel when she walked in that afternoon with a big smile on her face and even that little skip to her step was back, but the real reason was that today was A.J's birthday. She had awaited this day for a while, still younger than Daniel but not by much at the moment.

A.J placed her headphones in and started to listen to random songs, and once she was out of sight she began to dance to beat, not even noticing who she was about to run into. As she bumped into a hard object she fell back and looked slightly up and saw that the kicks the man was wearing were yellow and had stars on them, she finally realized who it was; CM Punk.

She looked up and met his piercing green eyes, and looked at him with fear, as he reached for her hand she mistook it as him trying to hurt her so she flinched, something that didn't go un-noticed by Punk, she looked at his hand and took it gently, wrapping her smaller fingers around his, he pulled her up and chuckled.

"Well, aren't you little miss sunshine today, Princess" he said looking at her curiously

She nodded softly, hoping Daniel wouldn't randomly show up and see this, he would be furious. She tried not to look at him, hoping he'd take the hint but that wasn't the case. Punk was confused by how jumpy she was now-a-days, where was that spunky girl he loved to talk to, was she hiding? He tilted his head sideways as if he were trying to figure her out, but unfortunately she was a closed book.

"I..um...gotta go Punk," she replied softly

As she was about to walk past him, he catched a glimpse of a scar on her kneck, stopping her dead in her tracks he pushed her hair to the side and examined the mark carefully. He felt small flashbacks come to his mind when he saw the scar and came to the conclusion that it wasn't caused 'natrually'.

"Who did this?" he asked looking not even looking at her, but keeping his eyes focused on the mark

"Nobody, I did it to myself, I can be a cluts," she chuckled softly, but her laugh was to fake and forced; he didn't buy it anyways.

"Please, this mark is abit to big to have been caused by being a clumsy person," he bit back

"Look, it's nothing!" she hissed stepping back from him and placing her hair to cover it up once more, she mentally kicked herself for forgetting to cover it up with make-up again

"It was Brian, wasn't it?" he said bitterly

Punk had seen the transformation his former friend had gone through, and he could tell at the begining A.J and Daniel were happy together and he was truely happy for them both, but once he got the title he no longer felt the need to be a kind man, he flaunted around the arena like he owned the place, and he flaunted A.J around like she was some sort of property. He saw the pain written in her eyes, day in and day out when she was out in the ring with him, she masked it whenever he won a watch but it wasn't something Punk could over-look like most people had done.

He speacially couldn't place it in his head that she was truely happy because he knew her, even if they had grown distant by the fact thats he had a boyfriend, he knew her well enough to figure out she was upset and in need of someone for her, but she had pushed everyone away, telling everyone her relationship wasn't there business.

He knew deep down she was hurting more than ever, and he knew the reason she was still there was because in her mind Daniel loved her and he was doing all this to benefit her in the end, to make them both happier in the end. She was wrong, Punk knew from a personal level how dangerous things like this were and how it would get ugly soon if A.J didn't choose to get up and leave.

"No," she finally whispered

Her voice was about as fake as the smile she put on during Daniel's matches and interviews, he scoffed.

"Don't lie, trust me I know you and I won't hurt him right now, but-"

"Please just stay out of this Punk, it's none of your business," she muttered softly

He looked at her with no emotion what so ever, but inside he just wanted to wrap his arms around the small diva and tell her it would all be okay.

"It became my business as soon as I saw that mark on your kneck," he replied

"I can handle myself," he replied, "now I have to go, Daniel will- I have to go."

Punk watched her dash off without another word, he couldn't understand the sudden feeling that hit him when she left, he felt as if it were her duty to protect her and be there for her when she needed it most and that's when he made a vow to himself, he'd never let anything happen to her now that he knew about her problem. He would save her from that bastard soon, and he hoped as time went on that she would in turn save him from the lonely sould he had become.

_x _

"AND DID YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO RUN OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

A.J flinched at how loud he was becoming, stagehands were now looking at them with concern faces, but what could they do? They could never mesure up to Daniel physically, and they sure didn't need the superstar to press charges on them. A.J reached for his hand but he pushed her away.

"YOU'RE SO DAM LUCKY I STILL FIND YOU USEFUL," he hissed

There it was again, that feeling, the one A.J hadn't been able to get rid from the start of this relationship, as if she were being used. A.J didn't really believe in Daniel's words unless they were threats so she just let her mind convince her that he didn't mean what he had just said to her. She nodded her head and watched him as he took a bottle of water and began to drink it, she sat on the bench in his locker room and played with her hands. She didn't dare to make another sound or make any comments as Daniel watched Smackdown.

"I have a match, and I want you there tonight," he snapped as he took his title from the bench next to her, she nodded and stood up slowly following him out the door.

She knew her purpose for being out there tonight, she would be "A.J the Human Shield" once again. She had grown quite acustomed to it, she just hoped whoever he was facing was kind enough to not even dare to touch her to spite Daniel, not that he would care.

As she walked down the ramp with him he was chanting his famous "YES!YES!YES!", the crowd following along with his antics. She just followed him in to the ring bid him goodluck, took his stuff and then slipped out.

Soon Kane's music hit and she got startled, she looked at the man at the top of the ramp walking down to them, she was in for it tonight.

"Daniel," she called for him and he took his eyes off Kane and bent down to listen, "can I go?"

"No," he bit back, "I need you here tonight."

"He scare-"

"I don't care," he snapped turning his attention once more to the Big Red Monster

A.J decided to just backed away from the ramp as Kane walked up the steel steps, her eyes never leaving his. She hoped she wouldn't need to interfeer, or anything she couldn't with that man being the one she'd be screwing out of a match.

The match went on with Kane dominating Daniel most of the time, and soon Daniel slipped out of the ring and began to run, and Kane followed chasing right after him.

A.J Became horrifired, and she just hoped Daniel wouldn't come to her, but soon he was running towards her, and before she knew it she was a human shield, as he pushed her towards Kane and since he was thinking he was going to get Daniel he ended up closelinning A.J.

She didn't know what hit her, she just knew she saw Kane one moment, then she heard Daniel yelling and then everything went pitch black.

_x_

Punk ran out of his locker room and towards the medical area, and he saw a very agrivated Daniel leave the room muttering "stupid girl" and "she's lucky I'm still with her". He decided to ignore his anger and he walked into the room to see A.J sitting there looking pale.

"Princess," he whispered

A.J's head snapped towards him and he saw something flash in her deep brown eyes; relief. He walked up to her and sighed softly. She knew he was about to lecture her to not end, but she didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to go home and forget about how Daniel almost caused her a serious injury.

Punk didn't say another word he only rubbed her back softly, and took in her scent, lavender and vanilla. It smelled sweet, and just right. He wanted to bury his face in her kneck and just hold her. He then shook his head and mentally slapped himself for thinking that way of someone he was not so close with anymore.

She finally looked at him and whispered, "take me back to the hotel."

"Anything."

And for the first time that night she gave him a smile, even if it was the smallest thing ever it made him feel happy and almost complete. He helped her out of her seat and they went to pick up her stuff and as they got into his rental she broke down and she cried. He watched her not knowing what to say.

"He doesn't love, does he?"

"No," was all Punk could say, even if it was completely blunt

"Why?" she asked, "I love him."

"Someone like that can't possibly love because they aren't worthy of being loved, speacially by someone like you." he whispered softly

"I wish he hadn't done everything he did," she looked at him

His heart ached for her, it really did. The way her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears, and the way her hands were just holding herself, as if she had nothing left.

"But he did, and that's unforgiveable," Punk replied

"I forgive him," she whispered

"Why?" he asked

"Because, he's all I've got now," she said looking out the window, "I have nothing anymore."

"Don't say that, Princess," he replied reaching for her small hand

"I don't say it to get your attention, or to get your pity Punk," she said looking at him once more, "ever since I chose Daniel I've have to give up everything I have, even my family and now I'm left with nothing that's why he can't leave me, that's why I haven't left him."

"You have me," he told her simply

She looked at him and shook her head, he was too kind to her, speacially since they rarely talked anymore. She just looked down and he took that as a sign to begin driving. He had to mend that heart of hers if it was the last thing he did, and he knew once he did she would see Daniel wasn't the man she needed and that he wasn't the man he made out to be.

Soon he imagined she would see reason and dump the guy, but it all had to be done quickly, he had to earn her trust and get her to see reason. Soon he would save her life, but for him "soon" wasn't quite soon enough. A.J kept starring at out the window, finally remembering that today was her birthday but in all that comotion she forgot. She sighed nothing new, her things never mattered and they never will.

"Happy Birthday to me," she whispered softly

_Done, sucky chapter, but it had to be written to get into the whole story (: _

_AND I promise you guys more A.J/Punk cuteness soon :D _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Lots of love, Sam + Elle _

_[Oh yeah, guys meet my friend Elle, my co-writter and co-owner of this FF profile c: ] _


	2. We Lost Ourselves

_**A/N:**_ I got a bunch of wonderful reviews so I decided to just upload chapter two today, Enjoy_ -Elle_

**Fix You **

A.J entered her hotel room, and noticed Daniel's stuff in the corner of the room, he wasn't here yet. She was confused, after she was taken to the doctor Daniel left in a fit of rage over her causing him to lose the match. She sighed softly and sat on the edge of the bed, she wasn't in the mood for dinner or in this case a midnight snack, she just wanted to bury her head in her pillow and scream out all her frustrations. Her birthday had ended two minutes ago, since it was now officially Tuesday.

_Knock knock_

She got startled as she looked towards the door, she wanted to believe it was Daniel but he was mad, and he had the key to the room, he would of either knocked until his knuckles bled or he would have just kicked the stupid door down. This knock was calm and perhaps timid, she got up slowly and walked towards the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw a flash of blonde hair; Kelly.

She opened the door and smiled at the blonde, "Kelly?"

"A.J," she smiled, "I'm sure Daniel wouldn't mind the girls taking you out to dinner, right?"

A.J didn't know what to respond, Daniel wouldn't be too happy if he got here and she was no where to be found, but she had missed hanging out with the girls and laughing about nonsense so she nodded and told Kelly to wait for a sec. She dashed to the small bedside table and took out a pen and a sticky note pad, she wrote down a message for Daniel, grabbed her phone and key and left with Kelly.

Kelly wasn't dressed up as she normally was she seemed more relaxed at the moment, wearing jeans and a fitted t-shirt, almost like A.J but A.J wasn't wearing heels, she preferred her converse. They walked towards the elevators and got in, in the elevator however was Eve Torres -much to Kelly's dismay- A.J felt the tension in the small 'room' and thought it'd be best to not talk.

"Well, at least you had the decency to come out with clothes today," Eve remarked

Kelly didn't respond, she didn't sneer she didn't even look Eve's way, and that's what pissed the Latina off more than ever, "I'm talking to you."

Kelly however didn't move a muscle, she didn't even look at Eve once, once the elevator dinged they stepped off and left a fuming Eve Torres behind. A.J didn't know if she should start a conversation or perhaps let the obvious 'ticking time bomb' well cool down.

They walked and were soon met by Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Layla El, and Natalya. A.J smiled at them and was truly happy to see her former best friend among the bunch. They walked out of the hotel laughing and talking about how one of the superstars had hit on Layla even when she had a boyfriend.

A.J was quiet as they took a cab and arrived at the restaurant they were heading to, it wasn't the fanciest thing ever, but it was still nice. They all went in and got seated, with menus lifted up, A.J began wondering why they had even invited her when she'd done nothing but push them away for the past month or so.

"So A.J," Layla smirked, "someone tells us you have new 'man candy'."

A.J almost chocked on her drink as she looked at them all with wide eyes, "excuse me?"

"Don't worry," Kelly smiled, "you don't have to pretend with us."

"We can read you like a book," Alicia smirked

A.J was wondering if they had seen her and Punk leave the arena together and also arrive at the hotel together. She decided to just play it off like it didn't happen, she didn't need people assuming she was cheating on Daniel, cause she wouldn't: right?

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," A.J replied trying to sound convincing, even though she wasn't even convincing herself .

"We saw you and Punk together," Natalya finally blurted out

The girls all chuckled, "hunk isn't he?"

"I just needed a ride back to the hotel, that's it," A.J replied softly

"If you want to leave Daniel for him, we support you," Layla smiled brightly

The girls all nodded in unison, to them Daniel Bryan was a stuck up prick who quite frankly didn't deserve the love A.J showered him with day in and day out. She deserved someone like Punk, as he was sweet, and he wouldn't dare to treat A.J as Daniel had been doing for quite some time.

"With Wrestlemania coming up we figured you'd want to start fresh," Kelly shrugged

"I'm fine with Daniel," she muttered

"But is he fine with you?" Layla asked taking a sip out of her drink

A.J hadn't given that thought, did he even love her? She always told him she loved him to which he always replied 'me too' or 'thanks'. She never got an 'I love you too', she was hoping he would say it soon, but with the girls' comments and thoughts she figured that it probably wouldn't come so easily.

"Yes," A.J finally decided ignoring her negative thoughts

"We just want what's best for you," Kaitlyn said softly

"He isn't what's best," Alicia told her

The waiter brought their food, and they all smiled, A.J hoped they'd eat and stop talking about Daniel. She knew that the more thoughts infested her head like that, the more she'd want to get rid of Daniel and just run to a man who might not even love her like that at all.

"He is," A.J replied finally deciding she'd convince them all

"How so?" Natalya asked

"Behind that cold and rough exterior is a man who cares about me a man who likes being with me," A.J replied

Kelly shook her head, "where is he now?"

"I don't know," A.J replied

Layla bit her lip softly and looked at Kaitlyn who also decided to stay quiet, they knew something she didn't. A.J looked at all them and she felt her heart beat ten times faster.

"Do you know where he is?" A.J asked softly

Natalya looked at Kelly who was trying her best to not even look at A.J, "Tell her."

"I can't," Kelly whispered, "it's so unfair to her."

"What?" A.J asked looking between them

"She has every right to know," Alicia replied

Layla had finally looked up and she looked at A.J with pity, A.J just needed them to tell her what they knew that she couldn't figure out. She felt the urge to run out and go find him, but where would she look to begin with? She hadn't seem him since Raw and she didn't think she would.

"We'll tell you," Kelly told her, "but not here."

A.J nodded and the girls continued to eat, they didn't dare say another word, they didn't even smile as they had been when the got here. Soon A.J's phone buzzed, she took it off the table and slid her finger on the screen to unlock it.

_Where are you? I get here and you didn't even bother to show up? It's pathetic honestly, leaving me a note. You better be here within 30 minutes A.J, I mean it. x Daniel _

She sighed softly and looked up at the concerned faces of the girls, "tell me some other time, Daniel is waiting."

A.J left her napkin on the table and dashed off without another word, the girls looked among each other and they felt guilt at the pit of their stomachs. They should have told her, they all knew they should have.

"She had every right to know," Natalya told them

"But how in the world do I tell her the man she's so desperately in love with is cheating on her?"

The girls remained there eating dinner without another word, they all regretted one thing; not telling A.J something that could have possibly saved her from the grief she was about to endure.

* * *

Daniel Bryan smirked at the woman who lay next to him, she was a former WWE diva, she was quite stunning and all the more stunning in bed. She was sprawled across his chest, sleeping so calmly. She was truly an upgrade from A.J. -well not in bed, A.J was still a winner in that department. But he knew he would leave that little pip squeak soon, she just had to help him with one task and that was defeat his Wrestlemania opponent, who ever that was and she would be gone from his life after that.

He sighed softly, he felt truly peaceful with this woman here. He checked his phone and his eyes widened at the time, 1:00 a.m he got up and got dressed quickly. He planted a kiss on the small woman's lips before departing, she woke up shortly, knowing this was what she had to endure if she wished to be with this man.

Daniel rushed to his room and slipped the key in and once he entered the lights were off, she was sleeping. He turned them on and found his stuff where he had left them and her stuff was next to the bed. It wasn't unmade, it was just as he left it when he got here. Where was she?

He saw the sticky notes on the table, he knew they were hers cause they had little pink polka dots all over them, he took them in his hand and the first contained a message:

_Went out to dinner with Kelly + the girls, don't wait up._

_-A.J _

Don't wait up? He sneered at the note and threw the stack back on the table, he placed his jacket down and took his phone out. He sent her a message and waited patiently in the small kitchen area, afterwards she came in wearing a guilty look on her face.

"Well," he hissed, "look who showed up."

"I just went out to e-"

"I DON'T CARE," he snapped

She flinched at his sudden anger, and decided not to say another word. She watched as he walked over to the bed and tuned the t.v on, he looked at her and sighed, "come here."

She walked over to him softly and stood by him on the bed, he pulled her onto him and she straddled him. She hoped he wasn't in the mood tonight because tonight was just not good for her. He looked at her with kind eyes, like when they were only friends and she had starting crushing on him.

"You just need to learn, darling," he told her

She nodded, "sorry."

"You are forgiven," he told her

A.J rolled off him and laid down next to him, but as she did she couldn't help but smell something in the air, perfume and it didn't smell like Lavender and Vanilla something that really got to the pit of A.J's stomach as she began to question her boyfriend's loyalty to her. Maybe he wasn't that prince charming she'd been trying to see him as.

She drifted to sleep soon not noticing when he got up and left the hotel room all due to a text message and it was from _her. _

* * *

CM Punk was a man who believed in working out more than sleeping so it was no surprise that he was in the gym that morning super early. He needed to keep his fit figure and not slack off like some people, he ran on the treadmill with his headphones plugged in when he was approached by none other than Daniel Bryan.

He stopped the machine and starred down at the 'man', "need something?"

"Yeah, I heard you gave _my _girlfriend a ride last night," he hissed, "listen, she's _my _girlfriend so back off, don't talk to her, don't help her -that's my job."

"If it's your job then you should be doing it," Punk replied calmly

"I do," Daniel replied

"Um, no," Punk chuckled, "you give her crap all the time, you basically treat her like your slave."

"She just loves helping me, is that my prob-"

"Cut the crap, honestly, you act like A.J's a cheater like you," he sneered

Daniel looked at him with wide eyes, "what did you say?"

"I know, everyone knows, your little lover just can't keep her mouth shut," Punk replied

"I'm not cheating on my girlfriend, okay?" Daniel hissed

"Sure," Punk rolled his eyes

"You're lucky I haven't told her, but don't worry I'm sure someone else will do that," he chuckled

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled, "she won't believe a word you say."

"Perhaps, since you have your claws so deep in her, but I'm sure Kelly's pictures would help us out," he winked

Daniel looked around the gym trying to catch sight of Kelly, but nothing. He was truly scared that A.J would leave him for this, she couldn't he needed her for Wrestlemania, and she was his not to mention. She would always be his even after he left her and went on to his new girl.

"Now you should freak out, cause Kelly could be with A.J right now," he smirked

"A.J's sleeping," he said as a matter of fact

"Um, again no, she's at the pool with Kaitlyn," he replied running on the treadmill once more

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked

"She told me this morning when we bumped into each other, you wouldn't know because you didn't wake up in her room now did you?"

Daniel wanted to just wipe the smirk off of Punk's face, how dare he make a mockery out of him. He was Daniel Bryan for crying out loud, the World Heavyweight Champion not some second class superstar. Daniel went over to his stuffed and he packed everything as he slipped his shit back on and left without another word, but Punk however had a few more words.

"Good luck at Wrestlemania man, you're going to need it," Punk chuckled

Daniel left and didn't look back, he hoped off the treadmill and check his phone, and had a new message from what he called his 'princess'.

_Wanna get lunch later today? xA.J_

He couldn't help but grin and reply: _Anything for you, princess. _

_Come to the pool, a bunch of the superstars are here! xA.J_

_Okay be there soon_

_okay :P _

He went into the locker room and took a quick shower, afterwards he headed back to the hotel and put his stuff up. He changed into some swim trunks and headed for the pool. On his way he was met with a frantic Daniel Bryan.

"Calm yourself, you act like if you committed a crime " Punk smirked

Daniel only sneered and headed for the elevators, he lied about Kelly she was out shopping here in New York as it was what she did best. He saw A.J and she waved to him, he walked up to her and settled himself on the beach chair next to her. He had to admit she looked pretty hot in her swimsuit it wasn't too revealing but it was just right for her.

"Let's swim," she chuckled

For once he noticed she wasn't so nervous about hanging out with him, maybe it was because Daniel was too busy with other things to worry about what she was doing. And busy he should be, for that gave him more time to 'romance' his little princess. Hey who knows, he could be her next prince charming, well right after they got rid of the awful frog that was Daniel Bryan.

* * *

_Sorry about mistakes and spelling on the last chapter, I forgot to look over it, as it was done in sort of a hurry. Hope this was better: love ya guys thanks for the helpful reviews! Hope you enjoyed . -Sammy _

_Lots of love -Elle _


	3. The Beautiful Letdown

**A/N:**_Sam says due to all her reviews, alerts and favorites she's letting me upload a new chapter, yay! (: She also has a few questions so please read the bottom once you finish, ENJOY . -Elle x_

* * *

**Fix You **

Punk and A.J had a wonderful time at the pool, she had completely forgotten about the physcopath she called 'boyfriend'. They got out after a few hours and went to get changed, A.J came back to the lobby wearing a dress that ended just above her knees, she also chose converse and curled her hair. Her make-up was subtle since she really didn't like wearing it.

She waited patiently in the lobby for Punk, he took too much time for a man. Soon she saw him wearing shorts and a t-shirt, as well as a cap. He was wearing tennis shoes and he seemed to be happier then when she left him.

"You look awfully happy," she chuckled

"Well, I'm having lunch with my princess, of course I'm happy," he smirked

A.J couldn't help but blush a bit, Punk was a very flattering man but she knew better than to fall for that stuff. She had a boyfriend and she loved him too much to even flirt back. They walked out and got into Punk's rental, she hadn't seen Daniel all day, well on her way to the pool she did but he was frantically looking for Kelly. Weird, huh?

They listened to Punk's loud music for a while then A.J switched it to another station where One Direction was planning, A.J squealed and Punk looked at her with an amused face. He reached over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"What are you-"

"Just as I suspected," Punk began removing his hand, "One Direction Infection."

She rolled her eyes and they continued listening to her music, Punk wasn't too thrilled but he kept reminding himself that if it was what his princess what it would be what she got. They got to a fast food joint in a few minutes and they went in. It wasn't too busy as it was a dinner and not your normal fast food place.

A.J smiled at him, "what are you getting?"

Punk picked up the menu and surveyed it, "hmmmm."

A.J glanced at it once and put it down, smiling brightly at him, "hurry up, I'm starving."

"Jesus, it's like being with Evan," Punk rolled his eyes, "that kid has got serious issues."

"How come?" A.J asked looking at him weirdly

"He's way too hyper for his age," Punk replied placing his menu down and signaling for a waiter to come

"How can I help you?" she smiled at them, but it didn't go un-noticed by A.J how the woman was starring at Punk

She was giving him those eyes, the ones Cody gave Layla after a match, which was truly sickening in person. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy overcome her. How she wanted to just rip that girl's hair off and see if she'd try looking at her ma- friend like that again.

"Hello?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at them with confused eyes, "huh?"

"Aren't you going to order?" Punk asked

"Um, Cheeseburger and French fries," A.J told her spitefully

"And to drink?" the girl asked her in an annoyed tone

Punk watched the two women before him interact each looking at the other with such scorn, like they were long time enemy's. But they weren't they had just met right now, "Lemonade."

The girl flashed Punk a smile, and didn't bother looking at A.J, he also noticed she didn't say 'thanks' or 'thank you'.

"What was that?" Punk asked looking at her

"What?" she said looking at him blankly

"Do you know her or something?" Punk asked

"No," she said simply

"Then what's with all the sneering and hissing and almost claws?" he asked

"Don't worry about it," A.J smiled sweetly

Soon the waitress came and handed them their food, and drinks. A.J began eating but she noticed something on Punk's cup, she tilted her head sideways and saw something written there, she turned to see the waitress starring at them, well at Punk, and A.J knew she was waiting to see if he'd see the message she gave him.

Punk however was oblivious to the writing on his cup, he was more concerned with how delicious his hamburger was and how this was the best soda he'd ever drank -well besides Pepsi- not even noticing A.J sneering at the waitress. The waitress caught sight of the small woman that had come with the awfully hot man she was sneering at her like there was no tomorrow. She knew they weren't dating, otherwise the girl wouldn't be so hesitant to tell the man she was jealous and she wanted to leave.

The waitress was however smart enough to know how to handle those too, she smirked right back at the girl knowing it would aggravate her to no end. A.J turned back to Punk who still hadn't notice the writing on his cup. She hoped he wouldn't.

"So Princess," he looked up from his food, "how are you?"

"Good," she replied her eyes glued to his cup

"What are yo-"

Punk caught sight of the cup and smirked, "well, guess I don't need charm, looks do it just fine."

A.J only chuckled, but turned to the smirking waitress and sneered once more, before turning to Punk, "are you going to call her?"

"It says, I get off a 7, wanna pick me up?" he read and looked at her

"Don't you have a flight around that time?" A.J wanted to smirk so badly, but decided against it

"Yeah, you're right," he replied

Punk was never really thinking of asking this waitress on a date anyways, he had his princess. He just wanted to coax a reaction from her, but he got nothing but a sense of not caring. It sucked to know she was still Daniel's, how he wished she would just leave Daniel and run into his open arms.

"Daniel has a match tonight," A.J said to herself, but of course Punk overheard

"Don't be the human shield," he told her taking a sip out of his drink

"I have to be," she replied

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No?"

"Yes."

"Good," Punk smirked

A.J chuckled, "you're so weird."

"Most chicks dig that," Punk smirked

"Crazy chicks," A.J replied

"Hey, gotta' love crazy chicks," Punk winked

A.J rolled her eyes, but then remembered that around the WWE she was sort of a physco know, she gave him a look to which he flashed her a big smile. Crazy chicks, huh? She chuckled softly, she was definitely crazy, alright.

* * *

After Lunch Punk and A.J returned to the hotel where he packed and got ready to head to their next city, she bid him goodbye and returned to her own room, tonight was Smackdown, much to A.J's dismay, she didn't want to be ringside and get hurt again. But she had to as Bryan was facing the Big Show; she had grown fond of that big guy he was a good advice giver and he was very funny and sweet - a good friend in all.

Punk was probably on his way to the airport to take his flight to their next city, Chicago, so she wouldn't be seeing him until she took a plane and landed in Chicago on Saturday. She watched Daniel placed his kick pads on and slip his t-shirt on he had been rather jumpy these past few hours always asking if she had hung out with Kelly. Truth was Kelly had been avoiding her ever since their girls' night out.

"You ready?" he asked

She nodded her head and he took his title and placed it on his waistband, she buttoned it from the back and he smirked at his reflection, "this is how I'm meant to look."

"Yes, baby," she smiled softly

He nodded and extended his arm out as she took it and they were out. They were getting looks as they walked towards the ramp and soon his cue was given and he slipped out with A.J, his persona changed once more to a worse personality as he let go of her arm and ran infront of her chanting 'YES!YES!YES'.

A.J followed closely behind as she stood next to him on the apron, he told her to get off cause he couldn't afford distractions and she did. As Big Show walked down the ramp her mind slipped to Punk, was he watching her? Praying that she wouldn't get hurt? Then again, why would he?

The match started and Big Show really dominated, as always. Daniel finally got the upper hand and he began to punch and kick the big show. A.J was cheering for him as it was her job as his girlfriend, she just hoped he wouldn't suddenly lose that bit of control he had.

Soon however Big Show turned it around as he caught Daniel in mid air, and he threw him on the floor viciously. A.J placed her hands at her head, then began hitting the mat, telling him to get up and that he could do it. But Daniel remained lying soon however he rolled out of the ring, and got a chair. A.J gasped, he wouldn't.

But she soon found Daniel swinging at the man and to her surprise Big Show punched it right out of his arm, Daniel slipped out of the ring, as did Big Show and once again as Big Show got closer and raised his fist Daniel whispered something to A.J and she looked at him with fear but none the less she got in the way and she received that mind blowing KO. She couldn't really recall much after that, it all felt to unreal and she found herself saying one last thing before she was officially out.

"Punk..."

* * *

CM Punk was on his way to the airport singing along to his favorite music, as he was excited to be going home after quite sometime. He wanted to see his mother and his sister. But it was all delayed when he got a call, Punk answered it as it was Sheamus and he never called.

"Ye'llo?" he said

"Hey lad' ye' know that little lass you like?" Sheamus said quickly he was breathing too quickly for Punk's liking

"Yeah, A.J, what about her?" Punk asked turning the radio down

"She's on her way to the hospital," Sheamus told him quickly

"WHAT?"

Punk found himself turning on the next light, heading straight for the hospital he knew was near the arena.

"That lad' Bryan pushed her infront off Big Show, and ye' know the rest," Sheamus explained

"Okay, thanks," Punk replied before hanging up

He couldn't help but feel guilty his princess, hurt once more because of him not being there. Once he got to the hospital he went to the hall she was in and found Kelly along with Kaitlyn and a bunch of other people in the waiting room.

"Where is she?" Punk asked

"Daniel won't let us in," Kelly told him sighing

Punk felt rage in every part of him, he was the cause of this if anything he shouldn't be allowed in. He went towards her room, and opened the door, Daniel was sitting next to her, he wasn't saying anything he was just sitting there.

A.J's eyes were closed, and her neck had a brace around it, his heart felt heavier at the sight of his princess being hurt.

"How is she?" Punk asked

Daniel looked towards him and sneered, "get out."

"I asked a question," Punk hissed

"She's fine," Daniel stated, "now out."

"No," he sneered

Daniel looked at Punk as he closed the door, and walked towards her, "if anything you should leave."

"She's my girlfriend," Daniel defended

"You sure don't make that seem true," he said as he looked at the small girl

"I do, she's with me all the time, isn't she?" Daniel sneered

"You don't love her," Punk told him

Daniel remained quiet, not knowing what to say to him because it was true he didn't love A.J, not like she loved him.

"How do you sleep at night?" Punk asked looking at him

"Excus-"

"You treat her like crap day in and day out, you deny her happiness and love and you still have the nerve to call her yours," Punk sneered

Daniel looked at the small girl who he knew once lit up his day with her very presence, now it seemed as if the spark had drained completely out of A.J Lee, she hardly smiled at people and when she did it was more forced than ever, she looked miserable at his side. But Daniel just couldn't let her go, she was his to keep for now, he needed her to keep what truly mattered to him.

"I do care for her, I'm here aren't I?" Daniel retorted

"You don't," Punk chuckled, "you're probably only here cause your little lover went back to Arizona."

"I'm not chea-"

"Don't keep lying to yourself, honestly."

"I'm not, I'm faithful," Daniel yelled

"You really aren't, and everyone knows it," Punk replied

"You don't know what it's like," Daniel started, "to see your girlfriend get punched in the face and seconds before she knocks out she whispers the name of another man."

Punk's head snapped towards A.J, did she say his name? He looked back at him, "who's?"

"Yours," Daniel sneered, "I knew you were bad news, but I just didn't think you were this low."

"Oh please, the only one here who's 'low' is you," Punk snapped, "and with this you've reached your all time low."

"Don't even begin to blame me she wa-"

"Shut up, and get out one person at a time," Punk hissed

Daniel sneered and left the room, Punk sat in the chair next to A.J and took her small hand in his, "Princess?"

She didn't move, his guess was that she was still a bit woozy, so he just sat there with his hand in hers and waited patiently. He wished she'd open her eyes and look at him, but she was sleeping soundly, as her chest rose and fell time and time again.

_bzzzzzzzzz ... bzzzzzzzz_

Punk woke up, rubbing his eye gently as he picked up his phone, "hello?"

"Where are you man?"

Cena

Punk took in his surroundings and then the events came flooding back, "hospital."

"Whoa," John replied, "what happened?"

"A.J got KO'd by Big Show," he explained

"Well you better hurry and get over here," he replied

"Why?"

"Boss is looking for ya'," He explained

"Tell him I'll catch her flight, which I think is at 7 today," Punk replied

John muttered an okay and they both hung up, the nurse walked in and she smiled, Punk finally noticed A.J was no where in sight. The lady smiled at him, "you must be here boyfriend, don't worry she's just getting cleared to go."

Punk couldn't help but smile at the word 'boyfriend', he hadn't even stopped the woman and corrected her he just nodded and stood up, soon A.J walked in and smiled weakly at him. "I feel funny," was her first comment

Punk couldn't help but chuckle at her, "you're silly you know that?"

"I've been told," she smirked

"You're also crazy for getting in the way of Daniel and Big Show," Punk told her

"Gotta' love crazy chicks, huh?"

Punk smirked and A.J gave him a wink. And truth be told, he did have a thing for crazy chicks, specially this one.

* * *

"Calm down, baby," the brunette sighed softly as she rubbed Daniel's shoulders

"I can't," he told her, "Punk can't take her away."

The small woman sighed, he had always told her this girl meant nothing she was just his ticket to being a winner at Wrestlemania but now it sounded like he wanted to be with her and not let anyone else have her, it was making her angry.

"So?" she replied, "that means we can be together."

"That's not it," he replied standing up

"THEN WHAT IS, DANIEL?" she yelled at him

He looked at her and snorted, "don't raise your voice at me."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Because she's my tick-"

"She's not, you actually have feelings for her," the woman sneered

"No," Daniel laughed, "that's stupid."

"Just admit and stop kidding yourself, you have a soft spot for her!"

"I don't," he replied starring at her

"Prove it, after wrestlemania which is this coming weekend dump her, destroy her."

"Fine," he hissed

Daniel sighed and left the room, now he was going to leave A.J and there was no turning back, maybe he should have just admitted that falling for A.J wasn't part of the plan, seeing her lying there in pain and with that brace ate away at him. His girlfriend was in the hospital because of him and he hated that. He shook his head free of those thoughts and sneered.

"She's a good for nothing," he finally told himself, "leave her after Wrestlemania and have no mercy on her."

He smirked, A.J would be the one begging for him soon and he would savor every moment seeing as he knew Punk would never win her over, he wouldn't.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, well I'm on a vacation and my parents want to limit my computer time so Elle will update everything for you guys! But anyways, Do you guys like the idea of me updating all the time, or should I only update once a week, or month? I really wanna hear your thoughts, also I wanted to know who you thought Bryan's secret lover was, it's pretty obvious but I wanna hear your guesses and Last, do you guys think Daniel will actually hurt A.J as he said or do you guys think his feelings will be mixed and he won't do anything? Well thanks again guys, hope you enjoyed! and if most people answer yes to the first question you might have a new chapter tomorrow (; - Sam _

_Keep reviewing, and alerting + such :) -Elle _


	4. When I Look at You

**A/N: **_Read, Enjoy, Review! [This one's a bit longer] -Elle x_

* * *

**Fix You **

Punk and A.J had arrived in Chicago around 10 that morning, A.J was beat and still in massive pain. Punk was exhausted as well, but the only thing on his mind was that he hoped Jericho wouldn't do anything unreasonable tonight, his sister and mother would be there and he just couldn't bare to see them hurt because of something Jericho did.

"Ready for tonight?" A.J asked softly

"Sort of," Punk replied, "you?"

"Daniel doesn't have a match, I suppose, besides if he does I can't go out there looking like this," she chuckled, "it's silly."

Punk was happy she felt the same about the situation, he didn't want her out there at all. He wanted her to be in his sight at all times, he had even wanted her to accompany her for ringside at his match tonight, but he knew it wouldn't be very good if Daniel were to watch or get the news from another person.

Punk watched A.J carefully as she sat on the bench in his locker room and placed her ear buds in, and soon she was humming to a familiar tune, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He continued to get dressed and as he placed his kick pads on A.J stood up and began to sing very loudly.

"YOU DON'T KNO-O-OW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" she sang -But Punk would disagree, it was more like yelling than singing.

Punk chuckled as she kept singing, "SO C-C-COMMON, YOU GOT IT WRONG, TO PROVE I'M RIGHT I'LL PUT IT IN A SO-O-ONG, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE BEING SHY AND TURN AWAY WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EY-EY-EYES!"

After she finished singing, Punk walked over to her, took her ear buds out and placed his hand on her forehead, "just as I thought."

"What are-"

"You've got a One Direction Infection," he sighed

A.J couldn't help but chuckled at his comment, she shook her head and sat back down on the bench, she watched as he began warming up for his match, doing several stretches and such, and after he was done he stood up and walked over to his bag. A.J hadn't quite taken the time to notice how chiseled his features really were, perfect indeed. He was very built and very handsome, his tattoos made him all the more attractive as well, he wrapped his hands in his tape and placed the 'X's on them, afterwards he put his t-shirt on and sat next to her.

"You scared?" she whispered

Punk knew she was talking about the last time he had been in a match, he was ambushed by Jericho and forced to feel a beer pour down his head, he was thankful that it was a small amount, as he knew he wouldn't have been able to handle a whole bottle.

"No," he told her simply, not even looking at her

"You'll be fine," she told him

"I know."

"And when you come back, I'll be here waiting," she whispered softly

He finally looked at her and gave her smile, it wasn't his normal teasing smile, or flashy smile it was a small smile, as if to say that he was thankful for her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered back

A.J leaned against him and tried to carefully place her head on his shoulder, even if the brace was making it difficult she found this moment to be very calm and placid for her. The first time she actually felt at peace with her surroundings and not agitated or scared. Not this time, for the first time she felt like she belonged right where she was, which was funny cause she had a boyfriend, whom she should be feeling this way about, but quite frankly her boyfriend was long forgotten by now.

* * *

"Thanks, baby I'll call you after the show," Daniel ran a hand through his hair, where was she?

He had gone to the hospital before his flight and A.J was long gone, the nurse said she left with her boyfriend, and to him that was aggravating enough. Her boyfriend was himself and he wasn't anywhere near her, so he guessed the lady assumed she was dating Punk since that good for nothing was always around her now-a-days.

He had overheard Jericho talking about humiliating Punk later tonight infront of his home town, he couldn't be anymore glad to hear that. That would show A.J the kind of man she was in for, that way it wouldn't be her loosing him in the end, no, Daniel Bryan was going to make A.J loose him and he'd be dammed if it was the other way around, specially because of that man known as CM Punk.

He sent A.J about 20 text messages and nothing, her phone wasn't off however because it rang so he guessed she was either hiding from him or just not even near her phone. Maybe she had decided to stay at the hotel because of her injuries, tonight he was going up against Kane again, it was annoying to see that ugly masked man day in and day out.

However things were different because he knew he needed his little secret weapon with him or he'd lose or get really hurt before Wrestlemania, he was in a way mad at himself for letting A.J get injured the way she did but at the same time proud, because for once she took the fall for him and he didn't have to move a muscle or goad her into it.

Daniel decided he'd go hunting for Punk since that man was more likely to know where A.J was. As he headed out of his locker room he heard a soft voice, Kelly's soft voice to be exact she was chatting with Zack Ryder about some shopping place in Milan, boring.

He watched Ryder leave and he took his chance and walked up to Kelly, she was a bit taller than him, and that caused her a lot of humor.

"Erase them," he spat

She stopped laughing and smirked, "erase what?"

"Those pathetic pictures you took," he snapped, "Punk told me all about them and I want them gone."

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about," Kelly replied biting her nail, "I'll keep an eye out though, you know in case someone else has those pictures."

He felt anger rush through him rather quickly as he gripped her arm, "erase them, NOW."

"Let go of me," she spat

"Not until you erase them," he gritted his teeth and he applied more pressure to her wrist

"Is this how you treat A.J?" Kelly hissed, "no wonder she's always upset, I wouldn't be the slightest surprised if she left you for Punk."

"What did you say?" he sneered gripping her much tighter

"Ow, let me go!" she yelled

"She said to let go, lad',"

They both turned to see the 'Big White' Sheamus standing before them sneering down at Daniel

Daniel let go, and Shaemus hissed, "leave, NOW."

Without another word he departed and didn't even dare to look back, Sheamus would get his soon, very soon.

"Thanks," Kelly smiled softly as she took her own wrist in her hand

"Let me see, lass," he told her taking her wrist

He saw the red marks where Daniel had gripped, "does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Kelly replied smiling at him

"So I heard ye' guys are having an intervention for A.J," he told

"Indeed," Kelly sighed, "she has to see reason."

"When is it?" he asked

"We plan to have the man come to my hotel room and we bring A.J there, so tomorrow," she replied

"Ye' mind if I come, I'd love to help the lass out," he replied

"The more the merrier," she smiled up at him

"Alright, well goodbye lass," he flashed her a big smile and walked away

Kelly couldn't help but find herself giggling after that talk, what had Shaemus done to make her this way? Weird she thought, way too weird.

* * *

_"And from Chicago, Illinois, CM PUNK!" _

Punk kneeled down and ran his hand across the floor infront of him, before placing his hands around his mouth and yelling, "IT'S CLOBBERING' TIME!"

There was so much energy tonight as it was his home tome, he walked into the ring, and as he stood there he saw his mother and sister cheering him on, his sister sporting one of his shirts, and his mom holding a sign that said "GO PUNK!"

He was very happy to see them, as he rarely got to see them because of his job, but now they were here he just hoped Jericho wouldn't think of embarrassing him tonight. He couldn't handle it if it happened, he just didn't want his family to be dissapointed or upset.

His opponent came out, and soon the match was underway, Punk dominated most of the match, but his opponent had gotten a few hits and moves on him. Soon however Punk connected the GTS and his opponent was out. He got down for the pin and the ref counted, "1...2...3!"

He smiled as the bell was rung and his hand was raised in victory, but soon something hit the back of his head. And just as he had feared it was Jericho.

A.J watched from Punk's locker room as he won and his hand was raised in victory, "YAY!" she cheered, but said happiness was ended when Jericho hit Punk on the back of the head with his own WWE title, Punk was out and Jericho went for a mic.

"Well Congrats, Punk," Jericho smirked

"I will tell you know that come wrestlemania you won't hit the GTS and you won't be pinning anyone, if anything you'll be looking like you are now."

A.J watched intently hoping he wouldn't do something that would cause Punk real damage, "two weeks, Punk, two weeks."

Soon Jericho kneeled infront of Punk and smirked, "So your family his here tonight, right?"

No, A.J thought, he wouldn't dare do anything to make Punk look bad to his family. She saw Jericho throw Punk out of the ring and he placed the title on the floor, and then slipped out. He dug under the ring and took out a bottle of something. A.J gasped once she saw what it contained.

She got up and left the locker room and she hoped she'd be able to stop this madness. She felt her legs feel like Jelly was she reached the stage, she took a mic and asked for it to be set up. She couldn't bare to see Punk hurting anymore.

The stagehands however couldn't get the mic to work so they told A.J to wait, she felt so helpless as she heard and "OHHH," and she knew Jericho had poured the substance on Punk, she felt so miserable at the moment, and as she turned to the monitor she watched Jericho raise the bottle and then hit Punk on the head with it causing in to shatter into tiny pieces, A.J yelled and just ran out.

"HEY!" she shouted

The whole arena was cheering to see her, but they were also confused as to why she was here in the state that she was in. She ran up to the scene and looked at Jericho, she took the mic from his hands and she sneered, "what's your problem?"

Jericho only laughed, and signaled for another microphone, "if it isn't Daniel Bryan's girlfriend, coming to the aid of CM Punk."

She looked out into the crowd and saw Punk's mother and sister, who were scared for Punk just as much as she was, she turned back to Jericho and she pulled the microphone up to her lips, "You're vile, you're pathetic you good for nothing, spotlight hogging, waste of space, mean and bossy, manipulative bastard."

The whole arena roared as they chanted her name over and over again, Jericho however was now sneering as well, "what did you call me?"

"I don't think I stuttered, but if you want me to repeat it fine, I said you're vile, you're pathetic and you're a good for nothing, spotlight hogging, waste of space, mean and bossy, manipulative bastard."

"You might want to shut your big mouth up," he sneered

"Or what?" she hissed, "you're gonna hit me too?"

She then saw Jericho's arm raise, and she saw his hand go flying but she ducked and he missed, A.J then took her chance and slapped the taste right out of his mouth. And as he stumbled back she tackled him while yelling, "YOU STUPID MAN, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID."

Her neck was in severed pain she had to admit, but that wasn't stopping her tonight. She hit Jericho in the face over and over again, and then the ref came out pulling her gently off of him.

"You're a physco, a physcopath, YOU NEED HELP," Chris yelled as he left the ring and went backstage

A.J then released herself from the ref's hold and kneeled before Punk who was still lying on the floor, "Punk?"

"Get me out of here," he begged her softly

She helped him up and soon the paramedics came to help her, she walked by his side and they were soon gone. She knew how bad he was hurting and it wounded her too, Jericho got what he deserved and even if Daniel would hound her about it to no end she was proud of standing up for Punk because she truly cared for him.

Once he was finished he sat on paramedics table and he placed his head in his hands. She watched him carefully, trying to chose what to say to him as she knew he was hurting more than ever.

"It'll be fine," she whispered

He didn't respond he just stood up and walked out, then it was A.J's turned to get checked but she couldn't understand what she did wrong. She got her neck checked and was told if she didn't stop with all this moving it would never heal, she had to admit she was in a lot of pain right now, but her biggest concern was Punk not herself.

* * *

After being checked up she went to his locker room and knocked, she got no answer so she just slipped in. She heard the shower running, and figured he must be cleaning up since he did smell like alcohol. She however noticed that his ring gear was no where to be found, did he not take it off?

"Punk?"

"I'm decent," he whispered in the shower, she slipped the curtain to one side and saw Punk sitting there. He looked helpless, she took of her brace, even if it completely brought the pain back and placed it on the bench, she then kneeled next to him as she felt the water splashing down on herself as well, "I've dissapointed them."

"Punk you had no control over his actions, this isn't your fault," she replied

He pulled her closer to him, and she only sat there, letting herself be held by him. She could tell he needed this. He held her closely and tightly, afraid she'd disappear back into Daniel's arms if he let her go, he didn't want her to go, she couldn't go not now not anymore.

"Let's go back to the hotel so you can sleep," she whispered

"No," he told her simply

"Please?"

"Are you staying with me?" he asked

She pursed her lips and shook her head, "I have to room with Daniel."

"Stop," he told her

"Stop what?"

"Going to him," he told her looking up a the ceiling

"He's my boyfriend," she replied, "I have-"

"You don't," he cut her off, "stay here with me."

She lifted her head and looked at him carefully, she was trying to figure out if he was woozy about what happened, why was he all of the sudden say thing to her, she didn't know if he meant it or not. She wanted to stay, she did but what would Daniel say?

"Punk, you know I can't, I wish I could but I can't," she whispered softly

He didn't respond he only sat there, with her in his arms savoring the small moment before she would be gone once more. He hated to watch her go, he only ever felt certain of himself when she was there with him, it was weird for him to however feel this way as she had barely started talking to him. He just couldn't help it, she was so helpless he felt that urge to be protective of her, to care for her and not let her come to harm. His eyes wondered down to her, and she was starring at him with his deep brown eyes.

"By the way, I gotta' say your little stunt was a bit too crazy," he smirked

She only smiled, "don't you dig crazy chicks?"

"Eh," he winked

She blushed and shook her head, but didn't fail to smile at him. She sat up, and looked at him carefully, trying to read his expression, since the smirk was now gone from his face, she chuckled at his really cheesy smile wondering what was going through the mind of the oh so clever CM Punk.

Punk however was just thinking nonsense about how life would be better with her in it. He starred into her brown eyes and she starred back into his green ones. "You have beautiful brown eyes," he finally whispered.

"You have stunning green ones," she whispered back

His eyes wondered to her lips, they looked so smooth, so dam kissable. Punk shook his head slightly, as he didn't know why he was feeling all these emotions at once, he had felt them before but one at a time now it was all clumped up together causing him to go insane with just wanting her. Most would say it was the alcohol that was poured on him, but it wasn't he didn't drink any of that pathetic stuff, he was one hundred percent himself.

"What are you thinking?" A.J asked him softly

Punk didn't respond, he just continued to stare at her and take in her beauty. She was gorgeous, a girl he just couldn't seem to get out of his head, he however couldn't say she felt the same way.

A.J watched him carefully, she had gotten no answer to her question and it was driving her mad. He only kept looking at her with no hint of a smile or anything what so ever, she had been dying to hear a comment like the one about her eyes, it just made everything so much better. She had to admit Punk was just someone who wouldn't leave her head, no matter what, he was always there clouding her every thought. She was always worried about his health, or how he was doing she just wished he felt the same maybe then Daniel would be gone so much easier.

Punk watched as the water trickled down her face, the way her hair was now in slick strands looking almost separate as they didn't go into one cohesive unit. He took her hand, and watched her carefully, trying to read her mind but she was just as blank as he figured she'd be. Why wouldn't she? He was here trying to confess his like crush for her, but she seemed to not be taking the hint so quickly.

"Want to leave?" she asked softly

"No" he replied once more

"Why not, you're all socked," she told him

"It's worth it," he replied simply

She nodded her head slowly and looked down at the floor, she saw her fingers had begun to prune up. She then looked up and Punk had seemed to shift, as his face was now inches away from hers. He seemed to be thinking of something to deep for her to even begin to comprehend. She only sat there and let him look at her carefully, as if inspecting her. Soon he brought her closer, and they were now centimeters from each t other. He looked at her carefully, and he mumbled a sorry before he began to lean forward.

A.J stood there shocked as she watched him carefully, "Pun-"

"Tell me when to stop and I will," he replied

She didn't stop him however as soon his lips were on hers, she let him kiss her taking in how perfect his kisses were, how perfect he was to her. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and deepened the kiss, and for the first time in a long time Daniel was completely off her mind. She didn't think that maybe he was looking for her or that maybe he was going insane and she would be lectured when she arrived at the hotel. No, this time A.J's mind was only wrapped around being here with this man.

He pulled her on his lap and she smiled against his lips. That simple action caused Punk to let his worry's go and his nerves ease. He was whole when she was around, when she wasn't he was nothing but a lost soul waiting for her to return sooner rather than later. He continued to kiss her and they continued even when their mouths got tired.

"You can't leave me anymore," Punk replied as he kissed her

"I won't," she assured him

After a little more A.J stopped the kiss, and placed her small hand on her lips. She wasn't sure what they had done, but it went against everything she believed in. She was a cheater, something she swore she wouldn't become, she looked at him carefully and before she knew it his lips were back on hers.

She once again let herself get lost in the kiss, something she hadn't quite mastered with Bryan. His kisses were rough and not very passionate, Punk's were soft, they were sweet filled with that spark that you only ever heard about in books.

They pulled apart and just starred at each other, she didn't dare question his feelings or her's that night, perhaps tomorrow but tonight was just for them. She placed her head on his chest and gripped onto him tightly, afraid to let go because something this real she knew could disappear in a matter of seconds.

She stayed in his arms until he was ready to leave with her, they got their things and got into Punk's rental, and soon they were off, A.J once again forgetting she had left her boyfriend behind; not that she really missed him or remembered they were dating that night to begin with.

* * *

**Author(s) Note's:**

_You guys are gonna' kill me for what I did! Muah hahahaha, I'm going to leave you hanging with the kiss being the last thing you read, am I evil or what? Sorry, it's just my dance teacher thinks in order to portray a character in my dance I have to do something evil, and well that's not really working for me (x Gosh, kill me now! Hope you enjoyed, the bottom is what Sammy emailed me to put! Lots of love **-Elle** _

_Hey guys, my iPod is just booming with email notifications about you guys reviewing and alerting and favoring this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You have no idea, when I first started writing this story I didn't think in a million years it would be as it is now. I hope you guys keep enjoying my story and you keep reading and finding each chapter more sparking or more amazing then the previous one. Well again, I love you all very much and thank you so much (: _

_-So most of you think Eve's the mystery girl, is she? I don't know (; You'll have to keep reading, her appearance isn't made till' the wrestlemania chapter, however so just keep guessing and keep reading :)_

_QUESTIONS: _

_- Do you still think Daniel will be the one to leave A.J or will she turn the tables on him? _

_- Who do you think Punk will face at Wrestlemania and who should Bryan face?_

_-Should A.J have a match that night? and if yes, who should she face? (: _

_Trillions of hugs and kisses, bye guys! **-Sammy**  
_


	5. Let Me be the One You Come Running to

**A/N: **Holy Jesus, I almost didn't upload cause my laptop was acting up again! Well, anways enjoy _ (: -Elle _

**Fix You**

A.J sat quietly as Daniel yelled at her once more, she had returned this morning to her normal hotel room, since she had decided it was time to stop avoiding her own boyfriend, but in honesty after what happened last night she could hide all she wanted if it were possible. She was upset to let Punk stay in Chicago and have her go after what had happened, but she couldn't quite tell Daniel she wanted to stay and be with him instead. Daniel was even more pissed off then when she last left him, he was yelling at her for causing him a match against Kane since she chose not to show up and how it was her fault that hew now had a new Wrestlemania opponent, even if she had nothing to do with that.

She just sat there and let him yell at her, she wasn't very brave when it came to Daniel, he still had her in right where he wanted her. She would only nod and listen to him rant about how stupid she was, and how lucky she was that he still found her useful. Today she was going off to New Jersey for the rest of the week, and Daniel was going to his home as well to see his parents and family. She was hoping her parents would want to see her, although she didn't really know from their last talk.

She had pushed them all away, and she knew that they weren't too happy with her. She starred at Daniel as he began to calm down she watched his movements carefully, he looked more nervous than he did mad she had noticed that in him for quite sometime, he hadn't been himself for a while. Yeah he still yelled at her and called her names, but afterwards he would sigh and just think things through before apologizing for getting so loud.

"I'm going to pack, and you better pack to," he told her quietly before walking out of the room

She just sat there quietly, and didn't say a word, her bags were packed so she didn't need to even bother with that. She just wanted to go talk to Punk, after last night all she wanted was to be in his arms and she knew it was wrong to think that way as she knew she had a boyfriend who she was supposed to love more than anyone.

A.J took out her phone and checked her messages, nothing. She sort of felt like Punk would start avoiding her soon, as she figured that kiss was probably a mistake to him, something that happened because of his headache, something caused by his mind playing tricks on him.

"Did you eat?" Daniel asked walking into the room

"No," she told him

"Want to go down to breakfast with me?" he asked

"Aren't you going to pack?" she asked looking at her phone once more

"Yeah, I'm done," he told her

"Okay," she answered and stood up

He gave her a warm smile and they walked out of the hotel room together. It felt weird to be going to breakfast with Daniel as he was usually too busy to be with her, she always ate either alone or now-a-days with Punk. But she had no idea were he was, he had disappeared last night after they got back, she checked into her room and when she went looking for him he was long gone.

They walked towards his rental and they went off to some restaurant. A.J felt relaxed for once with him, but her mind wouldn't leave Punk alone for one second, she needed to know where he was. She was begining to think he regretted their kiss and that his feelings were just mixed or confused on her.

"So, how's your neck?" Daniel asked as he ate his pancakes

"Healing," she smiled as she took a bite out of her toast, "doctor says the cast can come off by next week."

"Good," he told her, "try not to get in the way of big show anymore, that man really is too big for your size."

"Yeah," she chuckled

"Honestly, no more jumping infront of that man," he told her

"I'll try," she chuckled

He flashed her a genuine smile, and she wondered what was put in his drink to have made him so clam and to actually smile at her and not smart mouth her. He actually even invited her to breakfast, which was something he never did. She was begining to wonder if Daniel had some though news to break to her, or something along those lines.

"Are, um you okay?" she asked softly

"Why do you say that?" he asked her nervously

Truth was, Daniel wasn't so sure of what he was doing. A.J had been on his mind constantly even when he was with his other girl, it was impossible to get rid of her, maybe it was the fact that she would do anything for him to be safe, and he was grateful but at the same time regretful that she took on that collision the way she had done.

He had never intended on feeling sorry for her, or to have been dying for her to be safe, but something about that night changed everything and suddenly she seemed like his perfect girl, he had been staying up lately to think about how he would play things out at Wrestlemania, since his 'lover' had given him till' then to dump her, she said she wanted her humiliated, and perhaps at first he would have done so gladly, but now he just wanted to stay with her and keep her from Punk.

Maybe that was it, maybe he only cared for her cause Punk was trying to chase after her as well, but he had settled with the idea that it wasn't that at all he just figured out that he finally found out what it would be like to not have her around, these past few days were just grueling for him he couldn't get out of bed he felt almost numb, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he had a thing for the petite diva she was something else. She was kind, she was gentle, her lips were soft and she looked at him as if he were irreplaceable, but now-a-days he had a hard time believing he was irreplaceable he knew just as well as the whole locker room that Punk may very well be a replacement.

"I'm fine," he answered, "I just never treat you to much, so I'd figure I'd start."

"Well thank you, this is very lovely," she smiled at him

"I'm glad," he told her

She felt her heart do somersaults, he was never like this to her, was he changing? That change she had waited for so long, it was weird to think that he could actually do it without she having to ask. Maybe this was it, he loved her.

"Daniel," she got his attention as he placed his fork down, "Do you love me?"

Daniel pursed his lips, and he didn't know what to tell her, because he liked her love wasn't something he found himself feeling when it came to her. He wanted to be with her, yes, but love wasn't something he felt just yet. Perhaps if this relationship went somewhere then maybe he could one day be able to answer yes to that question.

She looked at him and sighed, just as she suspected -nothing. She only shook her head and stood up, he starred at her and sighed as well, he knew she was hurt but what would he do? Lie? Not that his honesty bar was at a high right now, it was at it's low point as he was cheatin gon her, but lying about 'loving' her would only make her more of an emotional mess if he did pick the other woman over her at wrestlemania, he didn't know who he was choosing, and they didn't need to know there was a debate over his pick because that would only cause them both to leave.

"I wanna go," she told him

He nodded and signaled for the waitress to come over, she gave them the tab and they paid and then departed. The car ride was silent, she didn't even look at him. He was truly worried that she would just leave now after they got home, she couldn't leave not now not when he was finally beginning to realize how much he needed her around.

"When does your flight leave?" he asked her trying to break the awkward silence

"around 7 tonight," she told him

He nodded and they headed for the hotel, they got out and A.J didn't wait for him she just marched towards their room. She needed to get away from this feeling, she had Punk didn't she? Why was she still trying to get an 'I love you' from Daniel? He was pathetic, right?

"Just shut up, A.J," she muttered to herself, "he's your boyfreind."

She sighed and pressed the button on the elevator, in the back of her head she however heard a voice that rang, it said:

_He might be your boyfriend now but after what you did not for long. _

She groaned feeling the guilt swell up in her stomach once more, what had she done?

* * *

CM Punk was excited to be going home today, since the show was over he would be driving a few minutes away to his house -he only stayed at the hotel for A.J, a diva he was just dying to talk to today but she was no where to be found. He had looked everywhere but finally gave up when Alicia told him she headed for breakfast with her boyfriend. He hated that word, specially when it related to her, he figured that since they kissed she would have left him by now.

He had just given up completely after hearing that from Alicia and began to place his bags in his car, but as he did he saw something a Prius, Daniel. He chuckled at the car, but soon his smile faded when he saw a very distressed and dissapointed A.J leave the car and run away.

He watched Daniel, trying to see if he had anger expressed in his face but for the first time he saw a frown, like he actually was sad to have made her feel as she was feeling now. He locked the car after loading all the bags and decided he'd go talk to her.

He watched her take the elevator so he quickly ran up the stairs hoping to stop her, but as he did something or more like someone bumped into him.

"umphhh,"

He groaned at the impact and looked down to see Eve Torres on the floor, she shifted her glasses up higher and looked at him, "aren't you going to help me?"

He raised a brow and helped her up, as he did she stumbled abit and kind of clashed with him causing them to fall, she of course on top of him. He groaned in pain as she just stayed there, complaining about how her new expensive heels were completely destroyed.

As Punk lifted his head he caught sight of A.J who looked at them with a shocked expression, he pushed Eve off him and stood up. She helped herself up and took her heel off and stumbled back to her room, something was seriously wrong with her.

"A.J," he called for her as she started walking away

She turned to look at him and sighed, "I have to go."

"We need to talk about this," he told her sternly

"There's nothing to talk about, Punk," she sighed running a hand through her hair, "I cheated, I'm a cheated what will Daniel say?"

"Leave him," Punk told her

"I can't," she whispered, "Punk maybe we should stop our nonesense."

"Our nonsense?" he hissed, "you think how I feel about you is nonesense."

"It's time that we let go and hold onto reality," she told him, "we aren't mea-"

"What made you change your mind," he asked her, "what did Danny boy say to you."

"He's finally trying," she told him

"You said you would stop leaving," he told her

"I say a lot of things," she told him softly

"So this is it?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him, "I CAN'T KEEP FEELING THIS WAY."

He was shocked by her sudden outburst, but let it slide as he knew she was frustrated with feeling something for himself and for Bryan.

"Then drop him," he told her softly, pulling her towards him

"Drop him?" she asked looking at him

"Yes, leave him and stay with me," Punk told her gripping her tightly

"I don't know, Punk," she told him

"I'll tell you what, I give you till' wrestlemania, after I win you walked right down that ring and you tell me you want to be with me, or you don't even bother to come out," he told her simply

She bit her lip but nodded, that gave her a little less than two weeks to think things through, she wanted to be sure Daniel was it, so she would give him a chance to prove himself, and as for Punk he had already proved himself to her, and she didn't know if she needed anymore overwhelming feelings from him.

"Okay," she replied

He smiled softly at her, and kissed the top of her head, "I care about you, alot."

"I know you do," she whispered back

He pulled back and looked down at her, "kiss me."

She starred at him slightly, and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if that was something to be doing right now, she wasn't even sure if she felt like the first kiss wasn't a mistake. She however placed her hand on his cheek and starred into his piercing green eyes, she pulled him down slowly and soon their lips connected. She felt the spark once more, it was unbelievable to feel this way over a small kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Daniel Bryan starring at them from afar, his fist clutched together and he knew that now there was no other choice, he was picking A.J he was going to dump her like the sorry little girl she was. He didn't need a cheated in his life, he spat and walked off in the other direction, A.J Lee would rue the day she chose to cross him.

A.J and Punk pulled apart from each other and he placed his forehead on hers, "don't make me wait too long."

She only closed her eyes and nodded slowly, he smiled at the sight of her, she was for him. He knew she was, there was no more second guessing when it came to his life, from now on it was always her nobody else.

* * *

Kelly and Sheamus had began setting things up for the small intervention, it was weird to be around him he was always so vile but he was actually a sweet man. They were setting up while Alicia and Kaitlyn went to find the other girls and while they went to find Punk and A.J.

"Okay, we're all set," Kelly smiled

"Finally, woman's work is hard lass," he told her sitting down on in a seat

Soon Alicia walked in with Layla, and Natalya they were wearing huge smiles on their faces, and they were giggling about Natalya's new beu. Shortly Punk waltzed in and smiled at Sheamus, "what are you doing here?"

"Here to help your lass out," he smiled

"Thanks," Punk smiled

He sat in one of the chairs, and soon their speacialist walked in he looked like a too serious man. They were now awaiting A.J who Punk had left to come here, and she had gone to find Kaitlyn who had texted her about an emergency that required her help.

Soon Kaitlyn walked in, dragging A.J along with her, "here she is."

A.J stood there looking at them with confused expressions, "what are you gu-"

"This is Dr. Abott," Kelly smiled, "he's here to help you."

"Help me?" she questioned

"Now, A.J," the man smiled at her, "have a seat, your friends are gathered here today because they want to help you out."

"With what?" she asked

"Your relationship," Alicia told her

"Now, as friends I want you to tell her your thoughts," the Dr smiled at them

"Well, I think you're in an abusive relationship, emotionally and physically," Kelly told her, "you need to quit this, and just leave him before it's too late."

A.J starred at them blankly, and Alicia continued, "We just want what's best, perhaps another man."

They all starred at Punk, but he was oblivious to them as he could only stare at his little princess.

"We want you to smile, all the time not just sometimes," Layla sighed, "we really do care about you."

"We want our happy A.J back, not a lifeless robot who has to ask for permission to hang out with us," Natalya pouted, "bring her back to me?"

"Chick-busters, dude," Kaitlyn smiled, "I miss that."

"I just think you won't be a physco if you leave Bryan, besides you remember all that nice stuff you said about him a while back?" Sheamus chuckled, "still sicking, but I know you didn't mean it."

They all turned to the only person who hadn't spoken, Punk. He smiled and shook his head, "I just want you to myself." he admitted, "and perhaps once he's gone you'll be mine."

The girls aww'd and Sheamus only pretended to gag, causing Kelly to smack his chest. A.J looked at all them and sighed, "guys-"

"Your friends care about you," the man smiled, "take their advice A.J, it's what's best."

A.J keep looking at them before bursting into a fit of giggles. They all looked at her with weird expressions, "why are you laughing?"

"It's funny," she giggled

"What's funny about this?"Kelly asked starring at her

"The fact that you guys think I'm in an abusive relationship," A.J told them

"You are," Alicia told her

"No," A.J shook her head, "Daniel doesn't abuse me."

Punk stayed quiet as everyone bickered with her, she didn't defend Daniel she just simply stated that Daniel didn't abuse her like they all claimed. Then they all got quiet and A.J looked at Punk, and smiled, "besides I have something to keep me sane."

Punk smirked, "I'll keep you sane alright."

A.J rolled her eyes and stood up, "Point is it's 6 and I have a flight to catch, I know what I'm doing guys, trust me."

They all nodded and watched her go, Punk stood up as well and followed her out the door. They all turned to Kelly and she sighed, "ughh, this woman is difficult."

"No," Sheamus shook his head, "don't you see what she did?"

"What did she do?"

"She hinted at possibly leaving him," Sheamus told them

"How?" Alicia asked

"She would have been very deffensive if Daniel was someone she was choosing to stay with, don't ya think?"

Layla nodded and smiled, "ALL THANKS TO PUNK!"

Kaitlyn smirked and as did Natalya, "man's got charm."

"When are you going to tell her he's cheating?" Alicia then asked looking at Kelly

Kelly bit her lip and sighed, "soon."

"How soon?"

"Wrestlemania day soon," she smiled at them

"Good," Natalya smiled

Kelly however didn't know how she would break A.J the news, but then again the way she saw things maybe A.J wasn't as innocent either, specially with Punk around.

* * *

Punk smiled as they arrived at the airport, "there 30 minutes to spare."

"Thanks," A.J smiled

"No problem, anything for you princess," he smiled

"Have fun okay?" she smiled, "no sadness."

"When you're gone I'm anything but happy," he pouted

"Stop," she chuckled, "go on and go home hang out with Colt and see your mother and sister."

"They wanted to meet you," he told them

"I know, but I'll miss you all the same," he told her

"I'll miss you too, but I'll see you on Sunday in St. Louis," she smiled

"Of course," he chuckled

"Be safe," she smiled as she kissed his cheek and slipped out of the car, she grabbed her two bags from the trunk and wave him goodbye. He smiled and watched her go it was sad to think he wouldn't be near her for a few days, but it was what it was. She had Smackdown to attend and he didn't really need to make an appearance that night so he chose to just stay home and enjoy it.

Soon she was out of sight and he drove home, on the way there he caught sight of something on the seat, it was a stuffed toy. He smiled and picked it up it was a cute little cat looking thing, it was so like A.J to have bought this. He put it up to his lips and kissed it, noticing her scent lingered in the small object, it was at that moment that he really began to miss her.

"Sucks to be CM Punk," he muttered

* * *

_My computer was like acting up on me so I ALMOST couldn't upload for you guys -this was all written by my own terms, Sammy didn't send me any emails so I got no message for you guys from her :( I hope you liked it? I kind of followed the direction Sam was going with this and tried my best, it's not all that good, but hopefully Sam will have an email for me to start writing the next chapter as she wants cause I feel like she won't like this one all that much, cause even I don't . Sorry guys x - ELLE _


	6. One Lethal Pipe Bomb

**A/N: **_Okay, Sam got me an email so we're good! Enjoy -Elle _

**Fix You **

A.J smiled at the house before her, she had landed in New Jersey 30 minutes ago and now she was standing in her parents place. She was happy to have all her childhood memories come back to her, but she was also nervous to comfront them after their last encounter.

* * *

_flashback _

_"A.J," her dad sighed, "you don't need him."_

_"I do," A.J told him, "he's my everything."_

_"Darling, he doesn't love you," her mother explained _

_"HE DOES," A.J defended, "you wouldn't know."_

_"Just listen to mom and dad," her brother, Elliot told her _

_"You guys just don't want me happy," she spat_

_"We do and he isn't something that even makes you happy, you look miserable," Elliot told her _

_"Shut up, I'm happy!" she hissed_

_"A.J, we're just concerned," her mother explained_

_"I'm sick of all of you telling me what to do, I'm not a little girl anymore, I can fend for myself." _

_That day A.J left without a 'we love you', she left feeling guilt but not planning on looking back. She left her family behind in her damaged state of mind and she decided it'd be better if they stayed behind._

_end __  
_

* * *

She knocked on the door, and her mother open it. At first the woman starred at her with tears evident in her eyes, "you came back."

"I'm so sorry," she sighed

Her mother pulled her in for a hug, and soon her father came to see what all the comotion was about, "A.J?"

"Daddy," she smiled

Her father pulled her in for a hug and they all stood there, just holding each other and letting it sink in that they were still family, even when a man like Daniel Bryan was the cause of their arugments. Soon her father helped her get her bags inside of the house and she stood there looking at all the pictures that were on shelves or on the walls.

"Where's Elliot?" A.J asked

"Out to get his girlfriend so she can join us for dinner," he smiled

She smiled, "need help with anything mom?"

"No, I'm fine you go take a shower and come back down for dinner," A.J nodded and went upstairs

Everything was as she remembered it from a few months back, she figured this place would change after her departure. Perhaps they would have taken all her photos down and just shunned her, but no they welcomed her with open arms.

She took a shower then changed into a pair of shorts and a green lanter t-shirt -Oh, how she loved superhero's- she put her hair into a pony tail and she placed her converse on as well, she decided to call Punk and check up on him, well she could say that but in all honesty she just missed him.

She called and waited patiently as the phone rang, and soon she heard a "Hello?"

"Hey," she smiled

"How was your flight, princess?" he asked, "I was just about to call you."

"Sure," she chuckled

"No honestly, this is the first spare minute I have, it's all been family here and there," he chuckled

"Oh joy," she giggled

"Have you talked to Daniel?" he asked

"He won't answer my text messages, so I'm guessing he's back to his old self," she sighed

"Oh," was all Punk managed to say

"Yep," she smiled, "but how is it seeing all your family and friends?"

"It's wonderful, but I'm missing one thing for it to be perfect," he told her

"And that is?" she smiled

"You, duh," he chuckled

"I bet you say that to all the girls you like," she smirked

"Only the really crazy ones, and darling so far that's just you."

She chuckled at his comment, not even noticing her parents evesdropping on her call, "I'm not that crazy."

A.J had decided to put her phone on speaker so she could draw abit, as she enjoyed doing that alot. "That's debateable."

"Jerk," she chuckled

"I miss you," he told her

She smiled softly and she could feel herself blushing, "I do too."

"You do what?" he smirked

"I miss you," she chuckled, "you know, even on the phone I can feel that you're smirking at me."

"Perhaps I am," he chuckled

"I knew it!" she said pointing her marker out

"So, I'm catching a flight to New Jersey on Thursday," he smiled softly

"So you're gonna visit?" she chuckled

"Well no," he replied

"Then what?" she pouted

"I'm like paying an expensive ticket to go and get a kiss from you," he smirked

"What if I refuse?" she raised a brow

"You won't, no one resists my charm," he smirked

"Concieded, don't ya' think?" she chuckled

"Eh, It's debateable," he chuckled

A.J smiled and looked down, "I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither," he told her softly, "I can only imagine holding you in my arms once more."

Soon there were voice heard and she smiled, "I'll let you be, goo-"

"call me before you go to bed," he told her

"Okay," she smiled

"Bye princess,"

"Bye Punk," she smiled

They hung up and A.J fell backwards on her bed, she pressed her phone up to her chest and soon her parents walked in, "dinner is ready."

They looked very happy, too happy actually and that worried her. Their faces sort of proved to her that the physco in her runs in the family, almost as an inherited trait. They walked downstairs and they all sat around the table, "and Elliot?"

"I'M HOME,"

They all got up and went towards the door, A.J saw her brother's girlfriend from afar, she was tall and beautiful with long blonde hair and big blue eyes she could see what Elliot liked in her, now she wanted to see what made Elliot choose her.

"Look, Elliot," her mother smiled and pointed towards A.J

Elliot's smile only widened, and he opened his arms out, "well, if it isn't one half of the chickbusters."

A.J smiled and ran up to him, hugging him tightly, and muttering a sorry for what had happened.

"A.J this is my girlfriend, Danielle," he smiled

"Nice to meet you," A.J smiled

"Pleasure is all mine, I've heard so much about you," she smiled shaking A.J's hand

"I wish I could say the same," she smiled

They all gathered up at the kitchen table and sat down. Her parents still had that same smile like when they walked into her room, it was starting to creep her out big time. She ate quietly, every once in a while engaging in conversation with Danielle, or Elliot. Her parents were only quiet giving each knowing looks.

"SO, A.J did you finally leave that rat?" Elliot asked taking a bite out of his mashed patatoes.

"Um, no," she sighed

"When?" he asked

"I don't know," A.J replied

"From what I saw last monday, you seemed to be taking an interest in Punk," he smirked

She looked at him and chuckled, "NAHHH."

"Don't lie," Elliot smirked

"I'm not lying," she told him

Her parents looked at each other in confusion, did she have two guys?

"A.J, who was the man you were talking to earlier today?" her dad asked

A.J starred at him with wide-eyes, "you evesdropped?"

"Abit," her mother admited, "we just think he's better for you than Daniel."

"You seem very happy while talking to him," her dad smiled at her

"That was CM Punk," she muttered causing her brother to smirk

"HA!" he chuckled, "told you."

"Do you like him?" Danielle asked, "and your boyfriend?"

A.J didn't really know what to answer to that, she liked Punk yeah, but her boyfriend that was something different. Punk had lately made her leave the love she had for Danielle behind, and she couldn't really say she loved him as much as used to. It was strange that she felt that way but it was true, she wasn't in love with Daniel anymore -she once was- but not anymore, and well Punk, well lets just say the word 'like' was abit of an understatement now.

* * *

Punk starred at his family and friends, his sister and mother had planned him a welcome home party and everyone was here. It was crazy, Colt was busy trying to eat some more cake without Punk's mother knowing that he had completely left his friend in the living room. Punk was just going insane being here, he wanted it to be thursday already he needed to see his princess.

"Hey,"

He looked up to see his ex-girlfriend, she was a family friend so it wasn't too complicated to just stay friends after breaking up, she was finally engaged and he was honestly very happy for her and her future husband. He smiled at her and she hugged him, he hugged back and chuckled.

"How are you?"

"Never better," she smiled

"That's good," he responded

"You however seem down," she told him taking a seat opposite to him

"I just miss someone," he told her honestly

"Girlfriend?" she asked taking a sip from her soda

"Not quite," he chuckled, "she's just important to me, you know?"

"So, soon-to-be girlfriend?" she smirked

"If all goes well," he chuckled

"Lets hope for the best," she smiled at him

"You have no idea," he chuckled

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Cause, she has a boyfriend," he sighed

"Then don't you think wasting your time is lethal?" she asked

"No," he laughed, "me holding a mic is lethal, this is just a risk worth taking."

"How so?"

"She could possibly be the one," he smiled at the thought, "crazy, huh?"

"You have no idea," she chuckled, "CM Punk always said he wouldn't be tied down."

"The old Punk," he smirked

"SO, Phil how are you planning to win her over?"

"Well, Bethany, " he mocked her, "a master never reveals his secrets."

"PFFT," she laughed, "you're dumb."

"No, I'm smart," he chuckled

"Goodluck," she told him as she stood up and walked away

He laughed to himself, and decided to take his phone out, it was a little over 11 and she still hadn't called him, did she forget? Or was she talking to Daniel. He sighed thinking it was probably the second one, after all even when they obviously felt something she refused to aknowledge is properly, she was more interested in the fact that Daniel was 'trying'.

He ran a hand through his slick hair and sighed, "stupid goat face."

The he got an idea, he got up and went outside where it was quiet he dialed a familiar number and smirked, "um yeah may I speak to MR. Teddy Long?"

* * *

"Daniel," she sighed

"What?" he snapped

"Why are you so angry?" she asked

"I just am, deal with it," he hissed

The smaller woman felt a sudden rage hit her, he wouldn't be like this if that pip squeak had just stayed away. She had him under her little control and a man could never break out of her's, but somehow she managed to get Daniel to do that. Stupid little mouse, she thought, if only there were a way to get rid of her, make her pay.

She smirked, she may be a former diva, but she sure as hell could make a little 'visit', right?

She texted her former boss and got herself a meeting scheduled, this would be absolutely amazing, she would expose the mouse for what she was and show Daniel that he shouldn't waste his time on little girls, and that he should spend his time wanting to be with a real woman like herself.

She went over to where he was sitting and began to rub his neck, "want me to help you forget."

He looked at her and sneered, he stood up grabbed his jacket and left the room, he needed an escape from this woman she was driving him sick. He decided since he already visited his parents he'd pay A.J a visit in New Jersey, after all she was his girlfriend. And he needed a little bit of an excuse to et away from this woman who was just smothering him with effection -something A.J had stopped doing for quite some time.

But maybe he was kidding himself, maybe he just wanted to be sure Punk was no where near his girlfriend, after all even once he leaves her a shredded mess what belongs to Daniel Bryan remains property of Daniel Bryan, even if he wants nothing to do with it, till the day that he dies.

* * *

_So many writing mistakes last chapter, I apologize. Well, Sam has a message for you guys so keep reading! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Sam was thinking that maybe we should just update every other day, or so, what do you guys think? Let us know please! Again, thanks and review please! Lots of love -Elle _

_Hey there, so I'm currently in a bad mood -One Direction is in my home town tonight and I'm all the way in California. This sucks, I would trade the beach, sun and shirtless guys over here to see a One Direction concert, ushh -Sorry I'm a huge Directioner, I like own shirts and CD's etc, well guys thanks for the reviews and don't you think Elle did good without an outline last chapter? I should be back in a few weeks, so no worrys (: Updating is not a problem, but I just wanna know if you guys are keeping up or if you would just like us to update every other day? Let us know, okay? Well thanks for all your reviews, favorites, alerts and for adding me to your Author Alert or Author favorites it means a bunch. Greetings from C_

_ali and I love you guys so much thanks! If you have questions follow me on twitter, there's a link on my profile -Sammy_

_[If there are any spelling mistakes, sorry my computer wouldn't show me my misspelled words :(] -Elle x  
_


	7. We Walk a Fragile Line

**A/N: **_Writing on my own terms again, hope you like. -Elle _

**Fix You **

"GET UP."

A.J stirred in bed but remained sleeping as her family hovered over her, she was leaving today in the afternoon and her parents had figured that they needed to spend time with her before she left. Elliot then smirked and hoped on her, causing her to jump and push him off.

He landed with a thud and an 'Ouff", she laughed but kept her eyes closed as she sat up. She looked at the time 10:30, she groaned and fell back on her bed.

"Let me sleep," she told them

"No, you're leaving today at night and we want to spend time with you," her mother smiled

"We planned a small barbque," Elliot explained from the ground

"It'll be fun," her dad smiled

"Fine, but um my friend is coming here for the day and we're leaving to the next city together, is it okay if my friend comes?" she smiled

Elliot smirked, "does this friend have a name?"

"No," she answered

"Hmph," Elliot smirked and walked out of the room

"Sure thing, honey," her mother smiled and left the room with her dad as well

She groaned and then gasped at the sudden memory of what she was supposed to do last night came back, she forgot to call Punk he was probably ragging mad wanting to hate her more than ever. She checked her phone and saw that she had several messages from Punk she opened them and read through them:

_No call? :( -Punk x_

_I miss you, please wake up :( -Punk x_

_I'M DYING -Punk _

_Goodnight my princess, shame you forgot but I have a surprise for you on Friday (; -Punk x _

_About to get on my place, I'll call you when I land so you can give me directions, I can't wait to see you princess -Punk x_

A.J smiled and got up, she went towards her bag and changed into a pair of new jeans and a 'Flash' t-shirt, it was cropped so her stomach showed abit. She placed a pin in her hair and placed her converse' boots on and went downstairs. Soon she got a call and answered it.

"Hello?" she smiled

"Directions please?" he told her

She gave him the directions and he bid her goodbye saying that he was excited to see her, she told him she was as well and they hung up. A.J decided to go help her brother set everything up, as this 'party' was starting around 1 and everything had to be ready.

"So, he's coming here right?" Elliot smirked

Elliot Mendez was a huge fan of CM Punk so he couldn't help but fangirl abit over the fact that his 'idol' was coming to his house for his sister. It was a dream come true honestly, he would befriend Punk and they would hang out all the time, he thought it would be amazing.

"Stop fangirling," A.J chuckled

"It's not everyday a kid gets to meet his idol," he winked

A.J rolled her eyes and continued to help him set up, soon she heard a "A.J, I have something for you!"

She told her brother she'd be back and she walked into the kitchen area, she smiled at her mom, "what do you have?"

She looked towards the hallway and in walked CM Punk, she smiled at the sight of him and he smirked. She felt as if it had been forever since they last saw, even though it was roughly only a day. She walked up to him and he pulled her in for a hug. Her mother watched them with an intense look, she could see this man had very platonic feelings for her daughter and she could tell her A.J wasn't the least concerned with how Daniel would feel. She could tell these two cared about each other in otherways than just friends.

"So who is this man?" her mother asked

"Mom, this is Phil Brooks, but he is know as CM Punk," she smiled

CM Punk stuck his hand out and waited for it to be shook but instead A.J's mother pulled him in for a hug and smiled, "welcome."

A.J giggled as she watched on and smiled at the sight, Daniel never got a warm reception like this, when he was over once it was only quiet murmurs about how she could do much better. She honestly felt much more at ease when Punk was around everything seemed less dull and her mother seemed to notice that as well.

"Oh, come," A.J smiled taking his hand, "You have to meet your biggest fan."

Punk raised an eye brow and followed A.J to the back yard, he was expecting a small kid but he found a grown mad smiling at him, "OH MY."

"Calm, Elliot," A.J chuckled, "Calm."

"Calm," the man whispered

"Let me guess?" Punk chuckled, "biggest fan?"

"EVER." Elliot continued

A.J placed her hand to her face and groaned, "you're so embarrasing."

She walked away and left them alone, Punk starred at his 'biggest fan' and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Elliot chuckled sticking his hand out

"Likewise," Punk chuckled

"So, you and my sister," he smirked, "what's going on there?"

"Um, I'm not sure what you are refering to," Punk chuckled nervously

"Don't play games," Elliot smirked, "I see the way you two look at each other."

"I um," Punk was speechless, he had to stop being so obvious with how he showed his feelings towards A.J, only she needed to know not the whole world included.

"It's okay," he chuckled, "I like you a whole lot better than that sniveling little parasite, Daniel Bryan."

"Doesn't everybody?" Punk chuckled

_x_

"A.J, honey,"

She turned to her mother who had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Did you invite Daniel here?" she asked softly

"No," A.J told her simply, "I haven't spoken to Daniel for almost two days."

"He texted you," she sighed, "I know it's an invasion of privacy but your phone virbrated and I saw his name and couldn't help it."

"It's fine," A.J assured her, "what did he say?"

"He got on a plane and is headed here, and that he should be here in a couple of hours."

A.J's eyes widened at the fact that Punk was here, and if Daniel saw him here he would go nuts. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "What do I do?"

"I don't want him ruining this night, A.J," her mother told her sternly

"I can't just kick him out, he's my boyfriend," A.J explained

"Is he?" her mother smirked

A.J gasped, "He is, Punk and I just," she pursed her lips as she thought of a response that seemed appropriate without giving anything away

"Don't even dare lie to me, I see how you look at him and how he looks at you," she smiled, "a look Bryan never gets while starring at you."

"Mother.." she sighed

"Don't start April Janette Mendez, I can read you like a book," she smiled, "I just want what's best for you and that boyfriend of yours is not it."

A.J sighed and nodded her head, she'd heard that line for the longest now-a-days. She wanted to leave Daniel, but part of her was scared. Mayvbe she was rushing things with Punk, or maybe this wasn't a long-term thing, what if she left Daniel and Punk left too? She couldn't cope with that, she just couldn't. A.J walked outside and watched as Elliot talked to Punk, she could hear there conversation so she stayed there in her place and listened.

"So, how excatly do you feel?" Elliot asked

"About what?" Punk smirked as he helped set up a table

"My sister," he chuckled, "what is it that A.J Mendez has that you just can't seem to back off."

"Hmph," Punk smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked with a raised eye brow

"You wouldn't want to know," Punk smirked

A.J chuckled silently, he was trying to get a reaction out of him. Elliot looked abit mad, but he continued, "I'm her BIG brother, you realize that, right?"

"I'm just kidding," Punk chuckled

"Then wh-"

"Guys," A.J smiled as she walked towards them

They smiled at her, "Hey sis."

"I need to speak to Punk, privately." A.J smiled sweetly

"OH NO, whatever you need to tell him can be told to us both," he smirked

"Elliot," she chuckled, "LEAVE, NOW."

"Fine," he mumbled and headed into the kitchen, "I'M STARVIN' MA'."

She smiled and looked at Punk, "have a seat."

"Am I in trouble?" Punk chuckled

"No," she sighed sitting down as well, "Daniel is on his way here."

"Why would you invite him?" Punk snapped

"I didn't," she sighed, "he just texted me saying he was on a flight on his way here."

"Want me to leave?" Punk asked

"No," she sighed

"Good," he smiled softly taking her hand in his

"But we can't let Daniel know you're here for me," she told him

"Then what do we do?"

"We lie," she whispered, "like we've been doing about how we feel."

"Okay," Punk sighed

"Thank you," she smiled, "after that we go back to _us._"

Punk chuckled and pulled her in for a hug, "I can't wait to till' us is a real thing."

A.J smiled too and just let herself be held, sure her brother and mother were probably watching but she liked being in Punk's arms even if she had a boyfriend and this was totaly wrong. She looked at Punk from her place and smiled, yesterday she told herself she liked Daniel, but now she wasn't sure that even she believed that. Maybe Punk was slowly taking his place, maybe just maybe.

"So tell me something you haven't told me before," she smiled

"You're the only that rocks my world," he told her

"What else?" she blushed

"I'd give anything to see a smile on your face," he whispered

"Anything else?" she looked up at him

"When I'm with you, I feel complete," he told her

"Really?"

"Yes," he smiled, "now you tell me something you haven't told me before."

"Each kiss makes me fall harder," she smiled

"What else?" he smirked

"I like being in your arms," she laughed, "I feel safe."

"And?"

"When I'm with you, Daniel doesn't matter," she smiled

Punk looked down at her and smiled, she was too busy looking straight ahead that she didn't watch the way his eyes took in her beauty. The way he just wished it was like this all the time, but soon Daniel would be here and she would have to go on and pretend that she felt absolutely nothing for Punk.

And that's what killed him inside more.

_x_

Daniel Bryan had just landed in New Jersey, he had been dying to get off that plane. It was tortue to have to sit next to a baby who couldn't stop crying and a chatty woman who kept webcam chatting with her friends. Annoying if you asked him, and then some little girl was singing songs from that band A.J seemed to love so much, One Direction?

Pathetic.

He was now on a cab on his way to his girlfriend's house, sure he was mad at what he had seen but he had also decided that he would make her life miserable so what better way to do that then infront of her own family? That way she would defend him and her family would end up pushing her out and away from them. He wanted her to suffer now, sure he had begun to fall for her but no one ever crossed Daniel Bryan, no one.

As he arrived he noticed a ton of cars parked around the big house, he go out of his car and walked towards the door. The last time he had been here he had left after fighting with A.J's brother, who claimed that he was just using his sister for his own personal needs, and perhaps he was right.

He knocked on the door and A.J's mom opened the door, she looked quite blank at the sight of him but allowed him in, she didn't give him a smile or a hug or a welcome she just stood aside and watched him slip in.

"Where's A.J?" Daniel asked looking around to the people trying to find A.J

"Backyard," she told him

Before Daniel left she pulled him back into place, "you better not ruin this for us, do you hear me?"

Daniel only smirked and walked off, he went into the backyard where more of A.J's family was, he wanted to find her quick because he didn't need to be engaged in any of their conversations. He finally spotted her with her brother and CM Punk?

He walked up to them and sneered at Punk, "What's he doing here?"

"Well," Elliot stood up

Now, most people would have laughed if someone as unexpirienced at fighting as Elliot stood up, but Elliot was tall, taller than Punk and he could easily strike fear into those who dared to stand in his way. Daniel looked at A.J and sneered.

"He's here to visit Elliot," A.J told him

"Why?"

"I'm a big fan," Elliot explained sitting back down

"of this guy?" Daniel almost bursted into laughter but decided against it

"A.J get me something to drink," he ordered

A.J nodded slowly and walked away, leaving them all alone. Elliot watched at how Danile tried his best to not tear Punk apart, and how Punk tried his best to not to the same. They really hated it each other, it wasn't anything to do with Daniel being a heel wrestler, this was real hate and he could bet a million dollars it was alll because of his little sister.

"Aren't you above talking to your girlfriend like that?" Punk hissed

"I can do whatever I want, as you said she is my girlfriend," Daniel hissed

Daniel might have not heard what Punk said afterwards, but Elliot heard it perfectly, he muttered a "not for long."

Soon A.J walked up to them with a drink, Daniel took a sip of it and spit it out, "what is this?"

"Soda," she smiled

"Soda?" he chuckled throwing it on the ground infront of her

A.J frowned and she looked like she was about to cry, "stop."

"Stop what?" he snapped, "Pick it up and just get me some water."

She nodded and just as she was about to bend down Punk stopped her, "What's your problem?"

"You," Daniel hissed

"You know, you should find yourself real dam luck to have A.J by your side,"Punk hissed

"Why's that?"

"Because I know for a fact there are guys out there willing to give her the world and you just treat her like crap, why she hasn't left you is a mystery to all of humanity," Punk sneered

Elliot stood because he knew this would end bad real soon.

"Why don't you just back off," Daniel hissed, "she's _mine_."

"Not for long," Punk sneered at him

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked getting closer to Punk

"It means if you'll be lucky if she doesn't dump you right here and now," Punk replied measuring up to Daniel

"Why would she?" he smirked looking at A.J,"she's head over heels for me."

"That doesn't mean you can treat her like you do," Punk snapped

"You're lucky I don't kick your teeth in," Daniel sneered

Punk measured up to him and sneered right back at him, Daniel however didn't back down either he was done playing the coward, speacially infront of him.

"Guys," A.J got in between them and pushed Daniel away

"Don't touch me," he sneered pushing her slightly backwards

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER," Elliot yelled walking over to Daniel

This outburst caught the attention of everyone, A.J looked around her and her eyes began to tear up. It had finally sunk in, this was her fault. She looked at them and watched as Punk and Elliot stood before Daniel, he however didn't back down.

"Stop," A.J whispered

They all looked at her, and Daniel finally calmed down as he walked towards her, "lets go.

"Go where?" she asked softly

Daniel sneered at Punk and Elliot and wipped her tears," I can call and get us tickets to leave to our next city now."

"I can't leave my family," A.J told him

"Let's go, or else," he whispered in her ear harshly

"No," she spat

He gripped her arm tightly and started pulling her along, "it wasn't something we were going to discuss now go get your stuff."

"No," she hissed pulling her arm away from his grasp

"Either you come with me or you suffer when I see you tomorrow," he sneered

"I suffer everytime I see you," A.J hissed

"What did you say to me?" he sneered

"I said, I SUFFER EVERYTIME I SEE YOU," she yelled, "did you hear me now?"

He didn't say a word he only watched her sneering at her, and letting the anger bottle up inside of him, "DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND I'M HAPPY WITH YOU, ALL YOU DO IS MAKE ME CRY."

"Don't you d-"

"I WASN'T FINISHED."

Punk watched with a smirk on his face, and her brother looked on with a shocked expression.

"All you've done is make me push away the people I care about and you've only made me feel worse about myself, you do nothing but put me down, dissrespect my family and friends and I'm sick of it," she sneered

"A.J," he mother tried to take her away from there as she noticed Daniel Bryan was a ticking time bomb that was just about to explode

"I want you out of my house and I don't want to see you until smackdown, if you want to yell at me do it there, but you won't dissrespect me infront of my family and friends," she sneered

"You better be at our hotel room by tomorrow, no later we're going to the arena together and I want you to help me out with something, understood?"

A.J nodded and he left, for the first time A.J felt like she did the right thing, she put Daniel in his place. She looked at Punk and he walked towards her pulling her in for a hug.

"You did good, Princess," he told her kissing her forehead

"Thank you," she whispered wrapping her arms around his torso

"For what?"

"Being here tonight," she whispered

"I will always be here," he replied, "no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_And there you have it . Sam emailed me but she said she didn't write an outline cause I did so good on my own last time, did you guys like it? I hope you did, because I love this chapter I don't know why it just felt like the right way to go. Someone asked when the mania chapter would be up, well we have two more chapters before the mania chapter so don't worry guys! Big things planned as Sam said to me, she has alot of ideas involving the mystery girl but I can't give anything away, and the call that Punk made to Teddy had a purpose, you'll see (; Well please review, they would make my day and Sam's as well - Elle x [short note from her below, keep reading!]_

_Hey guys! I love you so much right now, I was abit upset that I didn't get to see the 1D concert, but all your reviews, alerts and favorites made my day my email was just swarming with them and I just felt good inside. Elle had to write this chapter on her own, as I figured she would do a fabulous job I will read this chapter as soon as soon as I can. Keep on reviewing, alerting and such love ya! - Sammy x _


	8. Be my Escape

**A/N: **_Enjoy! -Elle x _

**Fix You**

Phill Brooks had a many problems on this 'wonderful' friday, but the main one was a goat faced, little coward known as Daniel Bryan. He had tried his best to keep A.J away from the man but she had told him it was best that she go and do what she was supposed to.

Tonight however he could say his spirits might be lifted, he had given Teddy Long a call and well, lets just say Daniel Bryan will be lucky to be alive for Wrestlemania. He smirked at how easily Teddy agreed to putting Daniel in the match up, he seemed eager to see what would happen.

"_Hey, this is A.J, I'm not here at the moment so just leave your name and number and I'll call you back," _

He sighed softly, last night they got to the airport and their flight was delayed 4 hours, so they weren't even on their way until roughly around one in the morning. It was exhausting, A.J slept most of the trip but he hadn't been able to get out of his head the way she stood up for herself, and the way she went to him afterwards.

Now, after they landed they got their luggage and Punk got a rental and soon they were at the hotel. She bid him goodbye there and told him that Daniel was waiting, he wasn't sure if Daniel would leave her after her outburst, but he strongly doubted it becuase Daniel was a possesive man -scratch that- boy, who only saw A.J as property. He knew deep down Daniel would have dumped A.J if he wasn't such a threat but since he was Goat Face didn't seem to be able to let the girl go.

He placed his phone in his gym bag and checked the time, 5:30, Smackdown started at 7 and he had to be there to speak to Teddy and well to find his little princess. He took his rental keys, and his room key and slung his bag over his shoulder, right now he wasn't wearing his ring gear but he did wear some basketball shorts, his t-shirt and some sneakers.

He headed towards the elevator, but something caught his eye. It was Eve Torres and Daniel Bryan. He stood by and watched them intently, he wondered what Goat Face was up to.

"If you could please get that match made, or something I'd apreciate it," he smirked

Eve laughed and nodded, "I'll speak to "Big Johnny", and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Miss Torres," he smirked

"It's not trouble at all for the World Heavyweight Champ," she smirked

He winked and she chuckled, "again, thanks."

She nodded and headed the other way into her own room, and then before he knew it Daniel was heading his way. Punk dashed towards the elevator and pretended to have not seen that. He waited patiently and soon he heard Goat Face behind him as the 'boy' gave out an annoying sigh.

"You agian," he hissed

Punk didn't say a word as he stepped in the elevator. He watched Daniel slip in as well; Joy, he thought sarcastically.

"Suprised you aren't around _my _girlfriend," he sneered

"I didn't know Daniel Bryan was jealous," he smirked

"I'm not," he sneered, "speacially not jealous of you."

"Sure thing, kiddo," he chuckled

"Kiddo?" he hissed, "honestly, grow up."

"Well," he chuckled, "someone's moody."

"Shut up," he grumbled

"So where is your "girlfriend", he smirked

"She went to get her kneck brace off," he sneered, "not that it's any of your business."

"Sure it's not," he chuckled

"Look, she's my girlfrined I don't want you to go near her anymore, or you will have to suffer the consequences."

Punk placed his hand on his heart in fake sadness, "but, Danny I thought we were close friends."

Soon the elevator doors opened and Daniel only sneered and walked away, Punk loved teasing him because he was so easily angered. He stepped out of the elevator and went towards the exit and to his rental. Once he got there he saw someone in the distance, his princess. She was talking to Kelly Kelly -who had yet to tell her the secret- Kelly looked too happy and he wondered what was going on. He threw his bag in the trunk and called her name. She turned and bid Kelly goodbye before walking up to him.

"Punk," she smiled

"Princess," he smiled back as he closed the trunk of the rental

"It's nice to greet you but I have to get going," she sighed, "Daniel is waiting."

"Promise we'll meet up in the arena?" he smiled softly

"Okay, just text me," she smiled and headed towards a Prius, figured.

He watched them drive off and felt that feeling drown him once more, he felt so alone without her here next to him but he only had to wait a whole week to hear her decision and sometimes he had to admit he doubted he stood a chance against Goat Face.

* * *

A.J was too scared to even come close to Daniel, sure she had stood up for herself but that was with people around and with Punk there. She couldn't stick up for herself at the moment, it would be something stupid. She just stayed quiet and let him drive listening to his music and humming along to it.

She felt so much better not that the stupid cast had come off, it was such a burden to have around, honestly. Yeah sure she had Daniel's wrath to deal with, but since she showed up at his hotel room he hadn't spoke a word to her, he hardly even looked her way.

"Since you thought it was funny to insult me and dissrespect me like you did yesterday I have a job for you tonight," he told her

"What is it?" she asked softly

"You have a match tonight," he told her, "and I swear to you if you don't win I'll humiliate you more."

She nodded and then it got silent once more, she didn't want to say something she'd regret and then make Daniel hate her more and want to just ruin her completely.

Once at smackdown A.J got changed into her ring gear, she didn't know what to expect from this she didn't even know who she was facing tonight. Soon however her phone buzzed, she smiled upon seeing the name, she noticed Daniel was listening to his iPod too busy streching so she just slipped out of the locker room and headed for Punk's locker room.

She knocked on the door and he opened it, "welcome."

"So what's with the ring gear?" he asked

"Match tonight," she said simply sitting down on the bench

"Against?" he asked placing his tape on

"I don't know," she mumbled, "Daniel set it up as a sort of pay back."

Punk stopped placing his tape on and looked at her, "don't go out there."

"I have to," she sighed, "Mr. Laurinitus said I had no choice."

"I'll be here if anything happens, I promise."

"Thanks but I can handle myself," she shrugged, "it's probably Beth."

"I don't think so," Punk told her as he adjusted his kicks

"How come you're getting ready?" A.J asked wanting to change the subject

"I have a little surprise for you," he smiled at her

"What is it?" she chuckled

"You get to see your boyfriend get a little beat down," he smirked

"By you?" she asked

"No," he laughed, "which is the beauty of it all."

She shook her head and looked down, "why do you go through all this trouble for me."

He finally looked at her and walked towards her, she looekd abit confused and he could sense that hint of insecurity slip into her voice. He kneeled and front of her and lifted her head up so she could see him.

"Because," he chuckled, "you're worth it all."

"I have a boyfriend, Punk" she sighed, "you could have any girl and maybe you should, why be tied down to a girl who's just emotionally destroyed?"

"When I first found out about this Daniel deal, I'll tell you something, I made myself a promise," he told her

"And what's that promise?" she asked looking into his eyes

"I was going to protect you, save you, fix you." he told her starring into her eyes

She looked placed her hand on his face and smiled softly, "I like you."

"Like?" he smirked

She only pulled him closer and pressed her lips against hers, whatever happened to Daniel was his problem. This right here gave her a little help on what she wanted to choose, Daniel wasn't it. She pulled away and smiled softly, he couldn't help but just fall alittle more for her if it were even possible. This is were he belonged, with her and just her, no one else but her.

"I want to be with you," he told her

"I do too," she smiled

He felt his heart swell when he heard her response, was this her chosing him?

"Then leave him, right now," he smiled

"Now?" she looked down and smiled

She felt her phone vibrate and saw it was Daniel: _Your match is in five minutes, hurry up!_

She stood up and pulled him in for a hug, she placed another kiss on his lips and left without saying a word. Punk sighed, he knew it was too good to be true, she wasn't making a choice yet, why rush her? Then again, what if she couldn't choose on Mania day?

* * *

A.J stood in the ring after being announced, she was nervous to find out who her opponent was, she just hoped it wasn't anyone too mean or malicious. She looked towards Bryan as he stood by her corner, many things ran through her mind as she waited patiently.

"A.J,"

She looked towards Daniel and he got in the ring. He looked like he was going to embarras her once more, something she just didn't want to deal with right now, she didn't want to be in any pain infront of all these people.

"Now, I know I said you had a match, but we're actually here to talk," he smirked

A man handed A.J a mic and she took it, she walked back up to Daniel slowly, who just seemed to want her head on a plater right about now, "Daniel, let's go backstage and talk ab-"

"SHUT UP, A.J," he snapped

The whole arena boo'd and she stepped back, "let's go, please."

"No," he sneered, "I WANT THE WORLD TO SEE WHAT A.J LEE LOOKS LIKE AT HER MOST VULNERABLE."

She looked around at the people and then back at him, she was scared. She didn't want to start crying, or seem like a pathetic little girl who was only with Bryan because she had no other choice, and sometimes she'd believe she didn't.

"Now," he smirked looking at everyone around him, "A.J, give me a kiss."

She shook her head, "no."

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you," he sneered

"No, Daniel," she sighed

"I WASN'T ASKING," he pushed her causing her to fall back

She landed and hurt her hand, she looked up at him with so much hate, she wanted to just kick his ass and be done with it. Punk was right, he had always been right this guy was bad news and she just ignored it. She ignored everyone when they told her to run away while she had the chance, she tried to get back up but Daniel placed his foot on her hand.

"I WANT YOU TO SUFER, FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME." he sneered

She looked up at him as he looked down at her, she was scared she wanted to be in Punk's arms away from this physco.

"NOW TELL THESE PEOPLE HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME," he snapped

She felt tears begin to fall, and she looked down, Daniel only laughed at how miserable she was. He took his foot off of her hand and she backed away against the ropes. Soon fire came from each corner of the ring, startling both A.J and Daniel. A.J was in shock as Kane walked down the ring and as Daniel went for a hit he was gripped by the throat and slammed onto the mat. The lights lifted and Kane looked towards her, she kept backing up into the ropes as he walked right up to her.

"You're welcome," he hissed and slipped out of the ropes

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Colt of Personality_

The arena went wild as Punk ran into the ring and up to A.J, she grasped him and held him tightly, and he did the same as Daniel was gaining consiousness, he looked at them and he sneered as he stood up.

"Lets go," he sneered

A.J shook her head and gripped onto Punk tighter, "don't let him take me."

"Back off, Bryan." Punk sneered

Daniel slipped out of the ring and grabbed a mic, "COME HERE NOW."

Punk helped A.J up, and he felt something that just told him she was going to leave him in the middle of this ring alone going along with Daniel as she usually did. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Daniel, she took a mic and shook her head.

"NO," she snapped

"I wasn't ask-"

"I DON'T CARE," she snapped

Daniel looked awe-struck once more, "come here now."

"I'm done being your little toy, Daniel Bryan," she sneered, "you are nothing but an annoying, time-wasting, self centered, over-rated, good for nothing boyfriend."

Punk chuckled as he watched on, he could almost point and laugh at the look of Daniel's face, it was red like a tomatoe he thought.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU," she snapped, "want to know why?"

"Why?" he sneered, "tell me A.J why not?"

"BECAUSE DANIEL BRYAN, I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU."

The whole arena cheered and even Punk was shocked at her words, Daniel however looked like he could kill everybody right here right now. He didn't get dumped, no not before Mania, she was going to mess this up for him.

"You don't mean that," he sneered

"I don't?" she smirked, "then would you believe it if I did this?"

She took Punk's face in her hands and pulled him down as she pressed her lips against his, at first he was shocked and just stood there, but soon he shuggred and pulled her small frame closer to his. The whole arena went wild, and Daniel had started walking away.

They pulled apart and A.J gave Punk a wink. He only smirked and waved at Daniel Bryan who was claiming that she would be sorry and she would crawl back soon, very soon.

A.J and Punk pulled their hands up and for the first time Punk finally felt safe, she was his to claim now. Nothing and no one would stop them. She then jumped and he caught her, wrapping her legs around his waist they cheered and the whole arena chanted their names. She finally felt like she did the right thing, and now she was free to be with the one who took his time to fix her broken hear, she looked down at Punk and he starred at her, "kiss me."

He placed his lips on hers and the arena went wild again, and she could swear on it that at that very moment they were both infinate._  
_

* * *

_Twist, huh? I bet most of you thought she would dump him at Mania, well hope you liked it, many more surprises to come cause we just can't let them have their happy ending, not yet but soon (; Review please! Sorry for the mistakes, my laptop is still not working -Elle x_

_Thanks for all the reviews, keep on reviewing, and did anyone see our little Physco out there? Wooo, she better end up with Punk or I will have a fit. And John Cena and Jericho, oh my it was just asdfghjkl. I'm such a fangirl, sorry well for the first time I have gotten tv time since getting here to Cali, coming home next week so I will be helping Elle out, thanks again guys! Keep on reviewing and such - Sammy x _


	9. Better Days

**A/N: **_Everyone seemed pleased with the last chapter, enjoy! The segement in this story if from Smackdown but I slipped it into Raw and altered it abit -Elle x_

**Fix You **

Now to say Daniel Bryan was pissed off was an understatement, Daniel Bryan was on the verge of killing everyone in sight that night. He didn't even want his lover to stop by, which showed clearly how much this effected him, how could she leave me? he kept asking himself, trying to find a flaw that would make her want to leave but he finally decided she was a physco and he had no flaws. Daniel however wasn't someone who was willing to give up A.J too quickly, he had a plan to get her back. It would require time, but he was willing wait if it meant he wouldn't end up the fool.

In most people's minds Daniel was just being a douchebag, he wanted to keep A.J to himself but yet he planned on making her life miserable day in and day out. Daniel would have argued however, in his mind it was just the fact that she was his first, and that she was the one who was going to help him win at Wrestlemania. Now she would probably help Punk and let him suffer and he couldn't have that, the championship was his not Sheamus', who he knew had the chance of beating him -even if he denied it to others.

Daniel pulled his luggage towards his room, he was tired of everything and everyone he just wanted to sleep and forget this mess. He got into his room and noticed A.J's stuff was gone, she had left the key on the small table in the hall and she didn't even bother to leave a message, he knew she was well on her way to being CM Punk's new girlfriend, and that sickend him to no end.

Yeah, Daniel Bryan was jealous of CM Punk, he would never admit it however. No, that was beneath Bryan to admit Punk had won, cause he hadn't, not yet. He got the girl, but it was all a matter of time before he let her down causing Daniel to swoop in and take her back. He had plans to make A.J hate the very ground Punk walked on, just like she did with him. Daniel had his mind set and he knew that getting A.J back would be rewarding in the end, because he would prove her wrong and he would win, because in his eyes, Daniel never lost, and he speacially never lost to CM Punk.

* * *

"Ugh," A.J groaned as she pulled her suitcase to the lobby

"Need help?" Punk asked for what seemed the millionth

"No, I got it," she told him as she tried to push it

"Okay," he chuckled as he reached the lobby, "yeah I'd like to check out."

"Name?"

"Phill Brooks," he smiled

"Okay, hold on one sec," she smiled and started typing into her computer

A.J finally gave up and proped the suitcase on the floor and sat on it, she pulled out a comic book and started reading while Punk checked out of this stupid hotel room. She really had a horrible time here, mostly because she found band-aid's on the floor, and the room smelled really funny all the time.

"Okay, keys please," she smiled at him

Punk handed her the cards and she nodded, "okay, Mr. Phill Brooks, you're all set."

"Thanks," Punk smiled as he grabbed his suitcase and pulled it along, "lets go."

"Will this never end?" she groaned as she pushed the suitcase that was still lying on the floor out the door, Punk got to the car first and slipped his luggage in, he then proceded to watch her in amusement.

She was pushing the suitcase along the street, causing the other cars to beep at her telling her to hurry up.

"Shut up, we'll be done when we're done!" she groaned as she pushed it towards the car

"So, need help?" Punk asked again smirking

"Fine," she gritted her teeth as Punk proped the suitcase up with so much ease and placed it in the car

"So, this is the car Colt drove all the way here for?" she chuckled

"Yeah, this is my car," he smirked, "since we'll be roadtrippin' now."

"Joy," she chuckled, "we better have a ton of potty breaks, cause when I traveled with Kaitlyn and Derrick I never get a potty break, but she always does."

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed as he placed her suitcase in the trunk

They both got in the car and began to drive off, A.J didn't really feel tired as she had just come from Smackdown and was as excited as ever for Mania this weekend. She had been dying her whole life to be able to walk down that ramp. And now she got to walk it with CM Punk, she was truely pumped for the event. Punk hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, which did come off as a surprise, but maybe he just didn't think it was appropirate at the moment, she was okay with it, or so she likes to believe she is.

She pulled her blanket up to her body and drifted to sleep she didn't even bother to tell him 'goodnight'. He starred down at her, it had been an hour since she fell asleep, and he was quite lonely. He wanted to ask her to be his official girlfriend, but maybe this wasn't the time?

For the next four hours Punk sat in complete silence till she awoke once more, she groaned and looked around, "how much do we have left?"

"Well, at this rate five or six hours," he smiled innocently

"Ugh," she groaned

"Hey, at least you're here with me," he smiled

"Lovely," she smirked

"Indeed," he chuckled

She whipped out her phone and got into her twitter as she was bored once more, she had a tweet from Punk:

WWEAJLee hey guuuuurl

she chuckled softly and tweeted back: CMPunk Ohh snappp

She then looked at him and smiled, "would you like me to drive?"

"Pfftt," he laughed, "everyone knows women can't drive."

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I don't believe I stuttered," he smirked

"Ugh, you jerk, I'm giving you the silent treatment," she told him placing her arms across her chest

"Come on, Princess," he chuckled looking at her but getting no response in return, "I was joking."

Nothing

"I'll get you ice cream?" he smiled

Still nothing

"Fine you can drive," he replied as they stopped at a fast food place

"Oh, food," she smiled and hoped out of the car and into the place

Punk groaned, "WOMEN THESE DAYS."

He went in and they ate a nice breakfast. She had ordered -as childish as it sounded- smiley face pancakes, it warmed his heart to see her as free spirited as she was before. Now if only he could ask her out, he wanted to but like he said before, he figured it was all too soon.

"Yum," A.J mumbled as she took another bite from her pancakes

Punk had ordered regular pancakes, eggs and baccon, A.J's was the same except she had orange juice and not coffee. After they ate they got into the car and were off again, this time A.J was driving. Punk was on his twitter answering lots of questions since he didn't have much to do.

_[__**A/N:**__If these are real twitter names -besides' Punk's & other wrestlers, etc. - sorry, to me these are all made up since I have no twitter & if it's weird sorry the "at" sign wouldn't show on here :( basically the one with the name is who the tweet is for ]_

CMPunk: You and A.J are adorable, are you guys dating?

CelestlovesCena Not yet, but hopefully soon

CMPunk WWEAJLee: Way to stick it to Daniel guys!

CMPUNKFAN Thank you! Just doin' my job

CMPunk: DATE A.J NOW.

ColtCabana: Fuck off.

CMPunk: Please tell me you two are dating - you guys are cute! (: #AJPUNK

Sharoonloveswwe: Not quite, sorry x

CMPunk: Ohh Snappp

WWEAJLee: Woman, drive faster!

He placed his phone away for abit and watched as A.J put the radio on, and Let's Hear It For the Boy came on, A.J sang along, quite loudly infact. Punk smirked and took a picture of A.J as she sang, and placed it as an attachment to his next tweet.

CMPunk: WWEAJLee 's attractive face while singing along to "Let's Hear It For the Boy". #Sabbotage

Soon there were many replies and favorites and retweets of the picture, he was sure she would get mad at the sight. A.J kept on singing, not even noticing when he took more pictures. He decided to keep replying to some tweets.

CMPunk: She was singing it to you, right? (;

MissAlyssonPunk: I sure hope not, you see WWEAJLee can't sing!

CMPunk: She has got to be singing that to you!

Coralovesyou: Not sure, still hoping that's a no!

CMPunk: Isn't she going to get mad that you took this?

KaraandCena: Perhaps, but that's a risk worth taking!

CMPunk: Get a life and get off twitter, Jesus.

ColtCabana: As I said before, Fuck off!

After three hours they traded once more, and A.J was now in the passanger seat, she whipped out her phone and decided to tweet again. She got a ton of metions, and found an interesting one that said :

CMPunk: WWEAJLee 's attractive face while singing along to "Let's Hear It For the Boy". #Sabbotage

She groaned and opened the file, she gasped, "PUNK."

"Oh, you've seen," he smirked

"I've seen and I'm mad," she hissed

"Brighten up, you look attractive," he smirked

She groaned and tweeted : CMPunk is just begging to be kicked where it hurts!

They stopped to get sweets and just junkfood at a store, but as Punk stuffed his face with popcorn A.J took a picture without him noticing. She smirked and attached it to a file.

Well, isn't someone hungry today? This is Punk's one and only attractive face (; CMPunk HA! Sabbotage me, I sabbotage you! ;D

For the rest of the ride they spent their time listening to music, until Punk turned the music down and looked at her right quick, "you're adorable."

"I know," she smirked

"I wanna talk about yesterday with Daniel," he told her

"What about it?"

"Are you going to go back to him or something?" he asked her

"I don't plan on it, no," she told him looking forward

"Good," he told her taking her hand in his

"Why's that?" she asked him looking at him

"Cause, I kind of had a question," he smirked

"Do share," she smiled at him with exitement

"Well," he looked at her, "A.J will you like to be my girlfriend?"

She smield at him and nodded, "To quote Daniel, YES! YES! YES!"

He chuckled and pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it, "about dam time."

A.J smirked and tweeted one last thing: CMPunk: About dam time, don't you think? (;

In matter of minutes fans were asking if they were finally going out, but A.J decided she'd let Punk confirm it to the world.

* * *

_Monday Night Raw _

A.J slipped her constumed CM Punk shirt, she had worked hard on it, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing red shirts and matching converse to go with it, she hadn't seen Punk in a while as he went to meet up with Sheamus but she had to address the wwe universe, as Mr. Laurinitus has said it was crucial.

She walked up to the ramp and her theme blasted, she went out and smiled at everyone as they cheered for her. She slipped into the ring and took a microphone, they chanted Punk's name and she chuckled.

"I just wanted to let everyone know that Daniel and I are no longer dating," she smiled

They all cheered, "and I just wanted you guys to know that Punk and I, well we'-"

"EXCUSE ME,"

A.J froze and looked towards the top of the ramp where Vickie stood, she was sneering at everyone but her sight soon returned to A.J. She looked pretty mad, but A.J only smiled and waited for the "cow" to continue.

"NOW, A.J NOBODY CARE ABOUT YOU AND PUNK," she chuckled, "YOU'RE OLD NEWS."

A.J tilted her head slightly, and looked at her, "WE SHOULD BE DISCUSSING HOW THE "SHOW OFF" DIDN'T GET A TITLE MATCH THIS SUNDAY."

The whole arena boo'd and A.J chuckled abit.

"I SAID EXCUSE ME,"

"NOW, MEET THE MAN WHO SHOULD BE THE REAL NUMBER ONE CONTENDER FOR THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Vickie yelled

Soon Dolph's theme blasted and they were both out and on their way to the ring. A.J stayed in her place and watched them intently, and odd pairing indeed. She knew Dolph could do better, I mean the best he ever did was see Kaitlyn but then he chose Vickie to A.J that was alot like downgrading from a dimond to a rock.

"What are you doing in my ring?" Dolph sneered, "and wearing that pathetic excuse for a t-shirt."

"Yeah!" Vickie bit back

"I'm not going to let some physco like you take my spotlight, I should be the next WWE Champion, not your little boyfriend Punk," she sneered

"You know Dolph," A.J chuckled, "that hair dye of yours must be seeping into your scalp because you're delusional if you think you are even worthy of facing CM Punk for the WWE title," she bit back

"Excuse me?" Dolph asked

"I didn't stutter, so now go on with your tail between your legs and take your grandma with you," she smirked

Suddenly Vickie's hand raised and she slapped A.J, she was shocked to say the least.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO US LIKE THAT!"

She looked up at Vickie, holding the spot where she hit and smirking at her while stepping towards her. Soon Vickie was backing up and even Dolph was scared of the "physco".

_Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality!_

Dolph and Vickie looked towards Punk and A.J did too as she had that look like she had been stricken by Cupid himself. Punk walked into the ring and went over to A.J, he took her face and examined the spot where Vickie hit her, he then turned to Dolph and Vickie and chuckled.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" Punk smirked hinting towards A.J, "Now, I know between all that screaching of yours -it's like nails on a chalkboard- you said 'Excuse me', did she say excuse me?"

Dolph and Vickie nodded, "Yes she said that."

"Well, on the behalf of myself, A.J and the whole WWE Universe, I'd like to say that just because you say 'excuse me', doesn't mean we have to excuse you," he told her

"Now, Dolph you and I both know that you getting a championship match is just stupid," Punk laughed, "I mean, you couldn't beat me all the way back in January, what makes you think you can beat me now?"

Dolph only rolled his eyes and let him continue, "Now, as my lovely little helper, A.J said before walk out of _our _ring with your tail between your legs and to quote A.J," he chuckled, "take grandma with you."

Soon, they heard Daniel Bryan's theme ring through the arena, A.J looked on at him with such hate and Punk told her to stay behind him. Daniel walked into the ring and rolled his eyes, "Punk shut up."

"You are seriously out here defending her?" he asked pointing at A.J, "she's mental, and Punk trust me when I say that if you have her in your corner at Wrestlemania you might as just hand the title to Jericho."

"Why's that?" Punk asked

"Because, if there's anything around here that is a mistake it's you," he said pointing at A.J

Punk slapped his hand down so he wouldn't point at A.J, and A.J looked up at Punk then at Bryan.

"I'm lucky I left you before you cost me my title," he told her

Soon Sheamus' theme was heard and Punk smirked, Daniel rolled his eyes and watched the man come in the ring. He was wearing a big smile, and to A.J it seemed adorable. Which was totaly weird to her.

"Danny boy, you still believe that you dumped A.J?" he chuckled

"Yes, because I did," he told him

"Stop kidding yourself, with her ye' had a chance to keep the title, now come this sunday ye' better start prayin' I don't punt ya in the face," Sheamus smirked

Daniel sneered, "Now, as for our one on one match later tonight Dolph, I say we turn it into a tag team match, you in Punk?"

Punk lifted a finger and raised the mic to his lips, "I'm in and ready!"

"Okay good," he smirked, "Bring a ref out here so I can your teeth in."

The whole arena yelled and chanted their names, A.J smiled and brought the mic up to her lips, "oh well, if that's the case,I just have some old business to take care of."

She dropped the mic and before she could leap on Vickie, Punk caught her, and Sheamus helped out so she would escape his grasp. A.J kicked and punched trying to break herself free, she was pushed up against the ropes as she tried to get at Vickie.

"LET ME GO," she snapped

"I'm not gonna let go," Punk replied as he held her back

"Calm down lass," Sheamus told her as she kept kicking

"LET ME GO," she snapped

Punk kept trying to back her away from Vickie, "no."

"NO," she yelled, "LET ME GO."

"Come on!" Vickie sneered as she tried to get out of the ring

Punk tried his best to keep A.J in his corner as she kept kicking and punching him, not that her hits hurt but they were starting to get abit hard to handle. Sheamus helped to as he blocked her path incase she did freeherself. Punk placed her down and cornered her.

"Calm down," Punk told her as he placed his forehead on hers

"Let me," she hissed

"Give me a kiss," he told her

She nodded and kissed his lips briefly causing the arena to cheer, Punk smiled at her and asked, "better?" she smiled and Punk placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her slip out of the ring. The match began and it was Sheamus against Daniel, they went at it for a while before Sheamus tagged Punk in, and to A.J's joy he kicked Daniel's butt before Daniel tagged Dolph. Punk and Dolph threw punches here and there, neither falling too quickly. But one mistake and Punk had Dolph in his corner beating him senseless. Sheamus was tagged in, but before he could closeline Dolph he ducked and ran to tag Daniel Bryan.

A.J sneered at the sight of her ex-boyfriend, Sheamus did have the upperhand until Dolph distracted him and Daniel ran and kicked Sheamus in the back of the head. And they kept him in their corner for a while, A.J bit her lip as she watched, Punk looked like he wanted to be in there right now. Soon Daniel bounced off the ropes and Sheamus caught him placing him in a backbreaker. Sheamus then tagged Punk and he began to toss Daniel around, but as he was tossed over the other side of the ropes Dolph caused a destraction and Daniel kicked him off the apron causing Punk to his his face on the matt.

He then climbed to the other side of the ropes and set up Punk as he threw himself at him and then got right back to his feet. He starred at A.J smirking at what he had done, but A.J only sneered at him in return. After the break Sheamus and Dolph were in the match and Sheamus was about to win till' Daniel broke the pin and the Punk hit him and tossed him out of the ring, but just as he was going to kick him from the inside Daniel grabbed him foot and Punk slid out of the ring and soon Daniel threw him against the baracade.

Daniel tried to cause a distraction once more but Sheamus punched him off the apron and soon Sheamus had the upperhand, he was going for his signature until Vickie got on the apron and started yelling at him. A.J was fed up as she got on and threw the old witch in the ring. But the distraction cause Sheamus to be rolled up and pinned.

Vickie was startled as she looked up and saw Sheamus before her. Dolph slipped out of the ring chating he won and Sheamus slipped out as well and began chasing him. A.J watched them go and then turned back to Vickie. She smiled sweetly as she stepped in the ring.

"You want to go, little girl?" she told her, "get out of my ring."

A.J however only smiled sweetly as she kept stepping towards her, Vickie then pushed her and A.J smirked before tackling Vickie to the floor. They went at it for a while before Vickie slipped out of the ring, crawling, A.J got out and pulled her towards the ring once more, but as she did Vickie used her legs to push A.J into the ring. A.J hit her neck, as it wasn't super duper healed and she fell down in pain.

Vickie ran away from the scene as she didn't want to be hurt by someone like A.J. She laid there for a couple of seconds before a familiar theme blasted through the arena. It was Kane, A.J could barely recall what was going on as he walked up to her and bent down to pick her up.

She wished she had the strength to get away from him but she felt dizzy and slightly worn out. He carried her up the ring, as she remained in his arms. Soon however she fell over onto the ramp and caught a glimpse of her knight in shinning armour, she watched as Kane put Punk in the ring and began to hit him. Soon A.J saw Daniel and watched as he got chocked slammed, her heart hurt more when she saw him do it to Punk.

"No," she whispered as she stood up

Kane watched her from afar and A.J shook her head she felt like crying. She wanted to go over there and help Punk, but she was scared of the man who was currently standing there as well. She watched him carefully as she sank to her knees and ran a hand through her messy hair.

She then looked up once more with tears in her eyes as Kane watched her intently, she only there crying and looking up at the ring. He smirked and started to laugh as he looked down at Punk and soon his theme blasted one more time.

How A.J wished she would have never come out here, now it was all too late.

* * *

_Raw was amazing, and this segment at the end is all part of something HUGE! Or so we think, I just love how mostly everyone voted for AJPUNK, brought me great joy! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter is the Wrestlemania chapter, where you will find out some secrets, you will meet Daniel's lover and perhaps more of Kane? Please review, don't just read give us some feed back on what you want to see, some suggestions, comments, questions? :) Well thanks again, love ya! - Elle x_

_Raw was just OMG, Punk and A.J please! I swear WWE better make it happen or else ! As Elle said, please review it would mean the world to us ! Love you guys - Sammy x_


	10. You're Falling, Who's Crashing Now?

**A/N: **_"ENJOY" - Elle x_

* * *

**Fix You **

* * *

Today was the day, the day Daniel Bryan would finally humiliate A.J Lee for dumping him and for cheating on him. She was going out with her new little boyfriend and he thought he might as well introduce his new girlfriend to her, maybe that would have her crawling back to him. He starred at his newer girlfriend, she was on her phone texting her sister who was at her latest photoshoot.

"I have a speacial surprise for you," she smirked looking up from her phone

"And what is that?" he asked fixing his kickpads

"I pulled some strings, and well you'll finally be able to see A.J suffer," she smirked

"How so?" he asked

"You'll see," she smiled, "now I must go say hi to Eve so be back in a bit."

Daniel watched her go and then sighed, that woman might just knock A.J out in the running for world's biggest physco. After he was done he wrapped his belt around his waist and headed to see what everyone else was up to. He soon caught sight of CM Punk and he rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Well, well, well," Daniel smirked

Punk said goodbye to the stagehand that was helping him out and starred at Daniel blankly, "well?"

"If it isn't the girlfriend stealer," Daniel hissed

"If it isn't goat face?" he chuckled, "ya' need something, I'm kind of busy?"

"Where is A.J?" he asked looking around him

"_My girlfriend _is out with Kaitlyn she should be here in a couple of minutes," he chuckled

Okay Daniel had to admit the first part of that sentence stung him, it just made the rage in him grown more and more. How dare Punk even think about taking what's his and trying to claim it as his own. Pathetic, very pathetic.

"Oh, you sure she's not out with some random guy?" he asked sneering

"First off," he chuckled, "you are delusional if you think my girlfriend is going to cheat on me, see unlike when you two were dating she actually wants to be with me and only me."

"That's real cute," he chuckled, "she tell you that herself?"

"Trust me Daniel when I say you are the last person who should be accusing someone of cheating, I mean as I can remember you already have a girlfriend, well you had two but one dumped you," he smirked

"And believe me when I say she will come crawling back to me, she loves me," he sneered

"Correction, she _loved _you, something completely different," Punk laughed

"I wouldn't count on A.J staying with you for long," he chuckled, "she's not over me and when she wants me back you'll see how wrong you were."

"And when she doesn't you'll see just how wrong you where," he smirked

"I'm never wrong," Daniel chuckled, "A.J knows that on a personal level."

"For someone who has a girlfriend you sure seem to have something going on for my girlfriend," Punk told him

"I don't have, nor do I feel anything for her, she was just someone I was using for my own benefit," Daniel gritted his teeth

"What ever keeps that little ego of yours alive," he smiled

"I'm being completely serious," he sneered, "A.J always has a way of coming back to me, you see Punk you may have her now but she will always belong to me."

Daniel smirked at him one last time before walking away leaving Punk in silence, he rolled his eyes and walked towards his locker room, he didn't need to hear anything that baffoon said to him, it wasn't true A.J wouldn't go back to him, no he wouldn't allow it because she was his not Daniel's.

* * *

A.J paced in her boyfriend's locker for the millionth time, she was nervous. She didn't want to screw this up for Punk, what if Daniel was right, though? She couldn't bring herself to be the reason he lost the title, it wouldn't be fair to him at all. He hadn't shown up however, she arrived with Kaitlyn here a few minutes ago and nothing. Maybe he went out to take a breather, after he should be nervous too he's up against Jericho.

Soon however she saw the door swing open and he walked in wearing a smile on his face, she looked at him with a nervous smile and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," she tried covering up her fear, "I'm fine."

"A.J," he sighed

"I'm just really really really nervous," she spoke rapidly, "what if Daniel's right? What if I cost you the championship? What if you loose it all thanks to me, I could never live wit-"

He pressed her lips against her and then pulled away smiling down at her, "you're something else."

"Thanks," she mumbled as she sat on the bench

He was warming up as the show started, "well here we go."

She nodded and remained seated, she was too nervous to even think of the positives right now, Punk told her she didn't have to be out there but that he would appreciate and love it if she was, she had agreed but now she felt like saying no to him. She sighed softly and stood up, "I'll be back."

"Were are you going?" he asked

"I have stuff to do," she sighed and walked out of the locker room

Punk watched her go and sighed, she was insecure and it pained him so much. She was beautiful and certainly no mistake, Daniel was only hell bent on making her miserable and so un-sure of herself, he wished she would see that with her there she'd be a lucky charm, something that would give him all the more strong to get the task done.

A.J walked carefully down the halls and spotted someone she'd never seen in a while, she had been gone from the WWE for a while now. She shook it off and went towards the divas locker room, but before she could get there Johnny Curtis -a weirdo who just loved to wind people up- stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey, hey, hey," he told her

"Can I help you?" she sneered

"Calm down tiny," he told her then lowering his head to her height, "so where's your boyfriend?"

"He's busy," she told him

"Busy, huh?" he smirked

"Can you get out of the way, I'm busy," she rolled her eyes

"Look here, A.J," he starred at her, "I need help with getting Kaitlyn to give up some information."

"Get out of my way," she rolled her eyes

A.J pushed past him and Johnny looked at her, "JUST KNOW I KNOW A SECRET NO ONE ELSE KNOWS, THAT'S WHY IT'S A SECRET."

"Weirdo," she chuckled and made her way inside the divas locker room, it was very fussy inside, she looked around and spotted Kaitlyn

"Hey!" she smiled

"Hey!" Kaitlyn smiled

"Are you excited?"

"Very," Kaitlyn smiled as she fixed her ring attire, "you going out there with Punk?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm really nervous though."

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked as she applied her make-up on

"Well, I just think he'll lose with me there, ya know?" she sighed, "I wanna be there for him but I don't want him to lose."

"A.J, think of it this way," she smiled, "if he thought that wouldn't he of just made you stay behind like Daniel usually did?"

A.J looked up at her friend and smiled softly, "I guess you're right."

"You guess," she chuckled, "Know."

"Okay," she smiled she put her fist up, "Chick-busters?"

"Boom," she smiled pounding her fist with her own

"Good luck tonight!" A.J smiled as she walked out before turning to everyone, "Luck ladies!"

"Thanks A.J," they all smiled at her

She had wanted to compete too but the doctor had checked her up on Friday after the inccedent and said it'd be best if she didn't compete and she would just accompany her boyfriend. A.J got to Punk's locker room and as they watched Wrestlemania it was Daniel's interview, he looked confident and too smug for her liking.

"Well, tonight is about me defeating Sheamus, not about A.J and CM Punk," he sneered, "and Josh with my little surprise weapon I have no doubt in my mind I will remain champ."

"Surprise weapon?" Josh asked

"Yes," he smirked, he signaled his hand towards something and soon Brie Bella came onto the screen smiling at him, "this is my girlfriend, Brie Bella."

Punk looked at A.J for a reaction but she just sat there and starred, tilting her head sideways. He was worried for her, she looked fine and he knew that once Daniel told everyone that she was the one she cheated on A.J with she'd have more of a reason to be insecure about herself and doubt everything she does.

"Okay, lets go walk around," he chuckled nervously

"She's the one, right?" A.J asked looking at the tv screen

"The one what, princess?" he asked as he held her hand

"The one he cheated on me with," she asked, he could tell her voice wanted to break

"Yes," he told her

She finally looked at him and sighed, "I'm not good enough, am I?"

"You are and I promise you he will get what he deserves," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her

"I hope so," she whispered

They continue to watch and soon A.J and Punk found themselves laughing, Daniel had lost in record time, 18 seconds. A.J found herself in hysterics as he told his girlfriend it was her fault, she was so lucky not to be in her place anymore.

Soon it was Punk's match and as they walked towards the stage, she saw Brie crying somewhere, and as the twin looked up she sneered and headed towards the couple.

"I hope you're happy," she sneered

"Excuse me?" A.J asked looking at Punk then back at her

"You think you're so clever? Don't you?" she hissed, "tonight you'll get what's coming to you, so watch your back."

Punk sneered as he watched her go and A.J looked up at him and sighed, "stupid goat face."

They waited for his music to start and soon they were out, they walked to the top of the ramp and then Punk told her to wait, he kneeled and yelled, "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!"

A.J smiled as he stood and began to walk towards the ring, she followed behind and he got in the ring, posing of course and then he took his t-shirt off and tossed it to the crowd. Tonight she was wearing normal clothes as Punk said she'd been wearing his shirts too much.

They watched Jericho come out in his baddazled jacket, A.J couldn't help but want that sparkly jacket, it really had her attention. Soon the match went on the way and for the most part she feared Punk would loose as Jericho pinned him.

"One...two..." the ref stopped as he kicked out

A.J slammed her small hands on the matt, "come on, Punk."

Soon Punk turned it around and had Jericho thrown out of the ring, A.J watched intently as Punk slipped out and got slammed into the baracde, she slowly walked up to him and kneeled, "get up, baby."

"YEAH GET UP," Jericho hissed

Soon Jericho got him in the ring and just as he was about to go for a finished Punk stopped him in mid-air and did the GTS on him, he went for the cover and A.J smiled as she ref counted "one, two, three."

The bell dinged and she slipped in the ring and hugged him tightly, he picked her up and took his title, as she held it up in the air. She had to admit this was wonderful, even though the title was pretty heavy she felt this moment to be nice and wonderful.

Soon however there was a flash of fire on each corner post and Punk placed A.J down slowly, she gripped his title tightly and held onto him as well. She watched as Kane slipped in the ropes and went for Punk, she was scared she wanted to help Punk but he told her to get out. Punk soon however lost the advantage and got choked slammed by Kane. A.J gasped and let go of his title as she slipped in the ring, she checked him and he was out. She then noticed Kane hadn't left, she looked at him as he starred down at her

She began backing away as she didn't want anything to do with this man, "stay away from us."

"I have unfinished business," he sneered

Kane gripped A.J's wrist and pulled her up, he then placed his hand on her kneck, and she swore that she could see that Bella twin smirking at the sight. She looked around frantically, trying to find an escape but nothing. Soon however Kane let go of her, and she slid down, she looked up at him and he smirked.

She looked down at Punk and Kane slipped out of the ring and left without another word. She stayed there starring at the man in shock, why didn't he hurt her? She looked at Punk as he slowly began to get up, he starred at her and took her hand in his.

"Sorry," he mumbled

She told him to stop talking and she helped him up, she left the ring and got his title, they walked out bein cheered on by the arena, but A.J had never felt more alarmed. She didn't want Kane around her, and she didn't need Punk to worry about it so she decided to not tell him about anything.

* * *

That night while Punk was sleeping next to her, gripping her tightly afraid she'd dissappear. She stayed up and tried to figure out Kane's intentions, why would he pretend to want to hurt her and then not do it at all? It didn't make sense to her, he was a monster, he wasn't supposed to feel compassion because she was scared or almost crying, but he did. She saw it in his eyes, a hint of compassion and understanding, he however masked it by smirking but she could see right through that facade of his.

Soon Punk stirred in his sleep and he slowly sat up, "Princess get some sleep."

"Sorry," she mumbled

"What's keeping you up?" he asked brushing her hair out of her face

"Nothing, I'm just thinking of how happy I am," she lied

He smiled and pulled her down with him. They shared a small kiss before Punk was soon asleep, she took a little longer but finally let herself be taken over by sleep. Soon nothing mattered, there was no Kane there was only Punk. She let her dreams take her away as she slept blissfully with her boyfriend.

* * *

_Sorry if you didn't like this chapter :( No outline and I didn't really have many ideas for the wrestlemania chapter, this was supposed to be Sammy's doing but she didn't have the time to message me last night. SORRY GUYS! HONESTLY, I TRIED MY BEST. Well review anyways -many mistakes probably laptop is still being a douche and it's pissing me off. Thanks x - Elle _


	11. She is Love

**A/N: **_Enjoy, I found a way to write this myself since Elle has a dance recital tonight and she will be busy to upload! Wish her good luck! & The whole Kane thing has a purpose, don't worry guys she won't like him or anything of the sort, I swear. Anyways, thanks - Sammy_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

CM Punk was the luckiest man on the planet -or he liked to believe he was- he had a beautiful girlfriend and he had successfully defended his title against Chris Jericho that Sunday, now today was Monday and they were in a new town, right after Wrestlemania himself and A.J got some sleep and then were up again in three short hours and on the road for five hours to their next town.

A.J was busy customizing a new t-shirt Punk had given to her, she loved his shirts and wearing them made her feel amazing. She made it so her stomach would show, she had intended something different but ended up messing up so she decided to just crop it.

"Princess, you wanna go to eat?" he asked as he placed his t-shirt on

"Sure," she smiled placing the t-shirt down

He took her hand and grab his keys, the hotel card, phone and wallet and they were off. A.J was excited to be seeing Kaitlyn later today, she would be coming over to Raw to accompany A.J so she wouldn't get into trouble and they had their first Raw match together, they were truly pumped.

Punk took her to a small dinner and they ordered their breakfast, Punk watched as she pushed the straw around in her drink, she was acting a bit strange as of late and it worried him how she looked so paranoid. He knew Kane did something but she kept denying it, saying he didn't even touch her, so he knew he had to find out on his own.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could head to Chicago?" he smiled

"For what?" she asked

"Since you don't have to be at smackdown and I have no house shows this week I was wondering if you'd like to meet my sister and mother?" he chuckled

"I'd love to," she chuckled

"Good," he smiled nervously

"Uhum," she smiled sweetly as the lady brought their breakfast

They ate and joked about random things, about how his hair looked funny this morning and how her nose was tiny and how he loved being with her and she did too, in all that morning was nothing but blissful for A.J. After they were done they returned to the hotel and A.J told him she was going to meet up with Kaitlyn and do a bit of shopping before Raw.

Punk decided he'd go to the gym and just work out for a while, as he walked down there he caught sight of one of the bella twins, he was guessing it was Brie she was frantically crying. Punk felt sorry for her, but he knew better than to go talk to girl because his girlfriend wouldn't like it. He tried to walk past her but his arm was gripped.

"Um?"

"Aren't you going to ask what's wrong with me?" she sniffed

"Not really, no," he told her

She started sobbing once more, and Punk groaned. He tried to figure out a way to calm her down as he thought about how he should comfort the girl, but he was new at this the only person he ever comforted was A.J, and that came naturally, this was just weird.

"Um," he tried placing his arm around her but then didn't but he tried again and then gave up and she sobbed against his chest and he just placed his hands on her back, this was awkward.

"It's going to be okay?" he assured

She sobbed harder and he rolled his eyes, some women were such drama quees. He pushed her away slightly and she got the hint and backed away sobbing once more.

"I get what A.J went through," she finally sighed wiping her eyes

"Excuse me?" he asked looking at her curiously

"How Daniel treated her, why she left, why she came to you," she told him

"Daniel can be pretty harsh," he replied

"Pretty?" she rolled her eyes, "he kept telling me I was a good-for-nothing mistake, that I cost him the title, I was no where near him."

Punk listened as she ranted about Daniel's recent actions, how he treated her and how he probably treated A.J. She was just as shoken up as A.J was in the begining, perhaps she should find her own form of help as well.

"Be careful," he sighed as he pulled his gym bag up higher

"Tell A.J I said sorry," she sighed

"You should tell her yourself," he smiled and walked away from Brie

Once he got to the gym he started with lifting weights, he wasn't in the correct mindset however. He kept thinking of what had transpired at Wrestlemania, how Kane had totally ruined him and how A.J was all of the suden so shooken up after he gained his consciousness. He stayed there for a few more minutes before going to the treadmill, he had forgotten his headphones so he had no form of music and it bugged him.

"Hiya,"

He looked up and saw Kaitlyn, he raised a brow and looked at her, "where's A.J?"

"She went back early, she felt a bit dizzy and such," Kaitlyn told her, "didn't she text you or call you?"

"Not at all," he told her stopping the machine

"Well I dropped her off an 20 minutes ago," Kaitlyn told him

"Maybe she's at our room," he guessed

"Could be," she smiled and walked back over to Kofi and Kelly

Punk collected his things and went back to his room, he slid the key in and found A.J's bags on the floor in the kitchen area, soon he heard sobbing and he got slightly nervous. He placed his things down and noticed the bathroom door was closed.

"Princess?" he knocked

"Go away," she yelled

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she told him

"Please open the door," he sighed

"No," she snapped, "just stay away."

"A.J?"

"GO AWAY," she yelled once more

He sank to the floor and sat there on the other side of the door, and waited but she never came out. It had been an hour after that and she was still sobbing in the restroom quietly, he turned to the door and yelled, "please come out."

"No," she whispered, "I can't."

"A.J," he sighed, "I'm begging you."

"No," she told him

"What happened?"

"How did things go with Brie?" she sneered

Then it hit him, she had seen them. He sighed and placed his head in his hands, "that was nothing."

"Nothing?" she laughed, "she was all over you."

"A.J," he sighed

"Go away," she snapped

"She was crying because of Daniel," he told her, "she made me stop and she started sobbing on me."

"Don't lie, from what I heard Daniel didn't even stay at this hotel he left right after Mania' to his home in Washington."

His sighed, she had known and that stupid -well not so stupid- Bella twin set her up. He tried moving the handle but it wouldn't move.

"She told him he was making her life miserable," he told her

"Please go away," she sighed

"If that's what you want," he sighed getting up and getting ready for Raw

He packed his ring gear and other necessity's, He wished she would see reason and come out. Suddenly he got an idea, he walked up to the door once more and smirked.

"I'm leaving now," he sighed

"Okay," she muttered

He walked to the door taking his stuff so she wouldn't see it and opened the door and shortly after he closed it while staying inside. Soon he heard the bathroom door open and he placed his things down gently, he walked up slowly as A.J's back was turned so she couldn't see him.

Suddenly he leap and tackled her. She gasped, "OUF."

"Got ya'," he smirked pinning her down

"Get off me," she sneered

She began kicking and trying to get him off her but he just starred down at her, and chuckled. She sneered up at him and tried her best to hit him where it hurts but he soon brought his head down just inches away from her face.

"How could you ever think I would want anyone but you?" he sighed softly

"Let me go," she replied

He smirked and shook his head, "never."

"Punk," she sighed

He then brought his lips onto hers and she closed her eyes letting herself get lost in the kiss. It was moments like these that she lived for, the moments where it felt like it was just him and her and nobody else was existent. They pulled apart and he got off her and hugged her tightly, she smiled softly and hugged back.

"Just me?" she whispered

"You and only you," he replied

"Good." she smiled as she held him tighter

* * *

Kaitlyn smiled as she walked down the corridors of the arena that night. They were in Ohio tonight, and she was excited to be performing with her favorite diva, she went up to CM Punk's locker room and knocked. Soon Punk opened the door and smiled down at her, he was already in his ring gear and hit title was already around his waist.

"Well, hello to you," he smiled clearing the way for her to come in

"Where is she?" Kaitlyn smiled

"What color are you wearing," A.J asked from somewhere in the locker room

"RED!" Kaitlyn yelled

After a couple of minutes A.J came out in her ring gear, but having a CM Punk shirt over her normal in ring shirt. She smiled at them and Punk smirked.

"Nice shirt," Kaitlyn smirked

"Thanks," A.J smiled sweetly

Soon the girls were stretching and Punk was on his way to a photo shoot.

"Well, have you told him?" Kaitlyn asked

"No," A.J mumbled, "he'll be just as paranoid as I am and he will loose focus of his title."

"He has a right to know Kane laid a finger on that pretty little neck of yours, darling," Kaitlyn shrugged

"Just shhh, Kaitlyn," A.J told her, "I won't let him worry about me anymore."

"Okay, whatever you say," Kaitlyn smiled nervously

Soon they were off to the stage and Punk caught up with them, "Ladies."

"Punk," Kaitlyn greeted as she watched the monitor

"Baby," A.J smiled

"Good luck tonight," he smiled, "you're going to do great!"

"I sure hope so," A.J smiled nervously

"So who are you two facing?" Punk asked

"Vickie," Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out in disgust, "and I think Maxine."

"It's her," A.J nodded

"Even more gross then Vickie," Kaitlyn added

"Well, chickbusters, go kick some butt!" Punk smiled at them as A.J's music began playing. She gave Punk a small peck and they were off, they did their entrance and waited for Vickie and Maxine to head down the ramp. Vickie looked very moody, then again she was always moody.

The match started with Kaitlyn and Maxine, A.J had to admit if there was anyone who was crazier then her or Johnny Curits it was this chick, she had the strangest moods and she was so weird around other people. A.J watched on as Kaitlyn dominated until she made a mistake and Maxine started to kick and punch her.

Soon however Kaitlyn managed to flip Maxine over her head and she went for a tag. A.J went in at the same time as Maxine made a tag. Vickie looked at A.J and smirked, "hello little girl."

A.J smiled sweetly at her, "hello GRANDMA."

Soon just like on Friday Vickie smacked the taste right out of A.J's mouth, but now there was no Punk or Sheamus holding her back so she leaped on her and started to punch her, as Vickie tried pulling her hair to get her to get off of her. They sreamed at each other and soon they were up, A.J pushed Vickie towards the ropes but as Vickie came back Maxine distracted A.J and she was close-lined to the floor. A.J was picked up by the hair and Vickie slapped her once more before sending her to the ropes, but as she did Kaitlyn muttered something and Vickie turned to her, then A.J leaped onto Vickie sideways and she locked in her newest submission move.

In a matter of seconds Vickie tapped out, A.J however wouldn't let go as the bell was rung. Kaitlyn came and took A.J off of Vickie as they raised their hands up in victory.

"WOO!" A.J cheered

Kaitlyn and A.J jumped up and down in excitement at their victory. Soon however their victory was short lived as someone came up on the titantron. They looked at Kane's face, Kaitlyn in disgust, and A.J in fear. They took each other's hand as they watched him. He looked so malicious.

"Congratulations, A.J," he smirked, "but you know your good luck is about to end very soon."

She looked at Kaitlyn and sighed softly. Kaitlyn kept her eyes on the Big Red Monster.

"Keep that in mind when your boyfriend looses his WWE Championship to me," he sneered and started to laugh

The screen turned black and Kaitlyn helped her out of the ring, as they went backstage A.J was hoping to find Punk but he was no where in sight. She walked towards a stagehand and tapped his shoulder.

"Have you seen Punk?" she asked

"He went to find Kane?"

A.J's eyes widened in shock and she went running without telling Kaitlyn, she had to find Punk before Kane did something to him. Suddenly she saw Kelly Kelly running from towards her, she looked scared. A.J went in her direction and as she turned the hallway got dark and the only lighting was red. Kane was here, she was sure of it.

She walked in further and found Punk on the floor groaning, "baby?"

She kneeled next to him, and Punk rolled to his side, his eyes squezzed shut, "get out of here, go!"

"No," she muttered she stood and looked around, "KANE WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD?"

Punk wished he could get up and get her out of here before she came to harm's way. He watched as she walked further down the hall, and she suddenly stepped back as Kane emerged from the darker room. He looked down at her with such awe, and curiosity.

"Please," she begged, "leave us alone."

"I can't do that," he chuckled

"You see I always get what I want and I want that," he pointed to the title around Punk's waist, "and until I have it you and Punk will be nothing but miserable."

"Please," she begged, "no more."

Kane only chuckled some and disappeared back into the dark room. She sighed and looked down at Punk, she looked around and started yelling for help. Soon Kofi showed up and helped her get Punk to the paramedics, she looked back as they walked away from the hallway, she had to get rid of that monster, but how?

After Punk was checked up he looked at her, "No more, A.J."

"huh?" she asked softly

"Don't get involved anymore," he sighed, "I want you safe."

"I will be safe once I get rid of that sick bastard," she sighed

"Let me handle it," he whispered

"Sorry," she mumbled

Punk pulled her towards him, and hugged her tightly, "understand how much it would kill me if I let something happened to you."

"Nothing will happen," she assured him

"It's just I," he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes

"You what?" she asked softly

"I love you too much for you to get hurt," he whispered

She looked at him with a smile on her face, she took his face into her hands and shook her head, "I love you too."

Punk's heart swelled up with happiness, the feeling for him was mutal. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back as well. She felt content with tonight, those words meant the world to her and the fact that he actually said them before she did made her feel all the more special. She just couldn't bring herself to let him down, not now or ever.

* * *

_Elle is at practice right now, and is unable to write or update. I decided to stay in my hotel room today because my parents went on some date today and I would be the awkward third wheel. Well, I promise you guys she doesn't kiss Kane or fall for him or anything of the sort, he just a little obstacle nothing more; I promise you he will be gone before you know it! Okay, well hope you liked it? Not my best but I tried :) More Punk and A.J -ness soon, promise! And smackdown better have some more PUNKAJ stuff because I just love them together! Thanks for all your reviews and favorites and alerts, you have no idea how much they mean to both me and Elle, we take time to write these and sometimes brainstorm over Skype, we update everyday because we don't want you guys to lose the story's mood and such so I hope you guys are loving this as much as we are. We plan to have this done by the end of summer, which for me is before the last week of August, if it's different for Elle we might keep going until she has to go but we don't know yet! REVIEW GUYS, all the more reviews make us feel good, and make us want to keep writing. Thank you and love ya! - Sammy x _


	12. We Know It's Never Simple Never Easy

**A/N: **_Two whole days, you guys must really hate us but we have reaaaally good reasons for not updating -at least Elle does, mine might just be stupid. Enjoy the long awaited 12th chapter! - Sammy x__  
_

* * *

**Fix You **

* * *

A.J starred blankly at the house in front of them, how Punk managed to get her out of his car she will never know. Right now she was just worried about this whole family deal, Punk said his mom had planned another one of her dinner parties, she hoped they would welcome her with open arms. Because with Daniel's family all hated her with such passion, they said their son was better off with a woman who wasn't so childish and it hurt more than Daniel didn't even defend her, it was truly the worst night of her life.

"Ready?" Punk smiled taking her hand in his

"No," she said shaking her head

"Okay, good," he smiled as he knocked on the door

Soon enough a small woman with brunette hair opened the door, she looked like Punk in many ways but she was different in that she had a perky attitude. She smiled at them and her eyes were so big and just as green as Punk's. She knew this was his little sister, Punk opened his arms and the girl gave him a hug.

"How have you been Kayla?" he smiled

"Just fine," she smiled, "and who's this?"

"A.J," he smiled, "she's my um...girlfriend."

The younger woman squealed with delight and hugged A.J tightly, "welcome to the family!"

A.J hugged her back and smiled, "thank you."

"I'm Kayla, and everyone else is inside," she smiled

"Is Darren, Alyse and Olivia here yet?" he asked

"I'm not sure if they're even coming," she sighed, "they all had lots of work and stuff."

Punk smiled, but A.J knew he was disappointed. She was guessing they were her other two sisters and brother whom he hardly ever mentioned to her. She stepped aside and they entered a house full of people, Punk's friends and family, A.J couldn't help but feel a bit weird about being here and not knowing anyone but Punk.

"GUYS LOOK!"

Everyone stopped and turned to Kayla who pointed at Punk, they all smiled and welcomed him. A.J was also getting knowing stares, like they knew what her and Punk were, she hoped they didn't. That would be embarrassing, she was so caught up in all the people she didn't see her hand was still intertwined with Punk's.

Punk lead her to the back where other family members were, he sat her down at a table and told her he'd be back soon. She sat there and tapped her nails on the table before she was approached by a woman with brunette hair, she looked a tad like Punk but not by much.

"You must be A.J," she smiled sitting across from her

"Um, yes," she smiled

"I'm Phil's mother," she smiled brightly

"Nice to meet you," A.J stuck her hand out but instead Punk's mother got up and gave her a hug. A.J stood and hugged her back

"You're good for my boy," she smiled

"Thank you," A.J blushed, "he's good to me too."

"That's wonderful," she smiled

"Yes," A.J smiled

"I see a great future for you both," she smiled

"I do too," A.J smiled looking down, "one where it's just me and him and the rest of our lives."

Phil's mother smiled at the small woman and she felt such a happiness over come her, she was happy to know that this would be the girlfriend to finally make her son settle down and have a family, she would be the one to help him forget the awful past they all endured and that's what made this girl all the more special.

* * *

Punk walked into his old room and looked around, everything was as he left it, he hadn't been here in a long time, not even the last time he was here did he go into this room, he had chosen to stay at a his own home a couple of miles from here and that was that.

He had missed this place for quite sometime, as it was the place where he escaped from the cruel people in the world. All the people that picked on him because of the music he listened to or because of how he had his hair, his clothes his piercings and tattoos that no one but his family -with the exception of his father- understood and accepted.

He looked around at all the posters and the things he had decided to just leave behind instead of taking it to his own home. He smiled and left the room alone and went downstairs to find his other two sisters and brother, whom he had yet to talk to for quite sometime because of past events.

"Phil!" his sister Alyse smiled

"Hey there Alyse, how are you?" he smiled giving her a hug

"Just fine," she smiled

"Don't forget about me," Olivia smiled as she opened her arms

"I can't," he smiled, "specially with a belly that huge."

"You're offending my child," she chuckled

"How about you Phil, yet to find a woman?" Alyse smirked

"Actually no," he chuckled, "she's here, somewhere."

"We know," his brother spoke up, "Kayla is bragging about her to everyone."

"Well, at least she's happy for me," Punk told his brother

His sisters felt the tension and decided it'd be best to just leave them. They walked off and left Phil and Darren alone.

"I bet she'll screw you over, I mean why would anyone be with a failure," Darren sneered

"I'm not a failure, after all this time I've managed to prove myself, but that never seemed to be enough for you or dad," Punk hissed

Darren only smirked, "I remember you always trying to impress dad and he never quite cared did he?"

"No, because like you he is pathetic and a good for nothing."

"I wouldn't say that, I mean before dad left I was able to make him proud to call me his son, you however always failed when it came to trying to do that," Darren chuckled

"I don't care anymore, I finally see him for what he was, and that is a pathetic, alcoholic bastard," Punk sneered

"Which is why you went drug free, that's pretty dam shameful," Darren bit back

"No, you're shameful, you a have family who left you because of how much of an alcoholic you are, taking after dad are you now?"

Darren sneered at his brother and walked away into the backyard, he turned his head and saw A.J standing there with a concerned face. He sighed and she walked up to him, she looked scared perhaps a bit hurt.

"You okay?" she asked

"I'm fine," he replied running a hand through his hair, "just frustrated."

"Wanna go get some sleep?" she asked softly

"Yeah," he replied, "lets go say our goodbyes and we'll go home."

A.J smiled slightly at how he didn't say 'my home' he said 'home' as if it were hers too. They walked up to Punk's mother and she frowned before bidding them goodbye, and they found all three of his sisters and said their goodbye's as well, Punk skipped saying goodbye to everyone else, specially his brother he didn't want A.J to hear the horrible things that pathetic man had to say, he was a good-for-nothing, much like his father.

They got into his car and drove to his house, they got their bags and got out. A.J thought his house was pretty big, and she knew it must have sucked to always come home to an empty house. They placed their bags in his room and A.J went downstairs and laid down on the couch and watched tv along with Punk. They sat there for an hour before he stood up and began to walk towards the stairs, he turned back to her and smiled.

Punk looked at her and chuckled, "you coming?"

"Where?" she asked from the couch

"To bed," he told her

"I'm not tired," she sighed

He walked back to her and picked her up, turning off the tv as well, "it wasn't a choice, actually."

A.J giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, they walked up to his room and he laid her down on the bed gently, she got off and took her pj's out and changed in the restroom, she came out and Punk was already sleeping. She shook her head and placed her hair in a bun and climbed into bed. She lay on her side facing away from him and pulled the covers on herself. Soon Punk shifted and placed his arms around A.J. She smiled softly and wrapped her small hand around one of the hands that were gripping her.

"Goodnight, my princess," he whispered

"Goodnight," she smiled

"I love you," he told her before drifting to sleep

"I love you too," she responded and drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

"Oh come, you can't expect me not to blame you."

Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella were at it once more, they had been arguing over this situation for quite sometime, it had been four days since Wrestlemania. The day he lost the title he didn't go near her, she stayed in the hotel alone while he went back to Washington and then he came back and kept telling her she was at fault.

She had tried to sabotage A.J's little relationship by trying to manipulate Punk but somehow they managed to get over it so quickly. She wished Daniel would get over his little fit too, he always whined and it was starting to get annoying.

"YOU CAN'T BLAME ME, I WASN'T IN THAT MATCH," she yelled

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BE, YOU BEING THERE WAS A DISTRACTION ENOUGH," Daniel snapped, "IF I WANTED TO FAIL I WOULD HAVE JUST DATED SOMEONE ELSE."

"What if A.J cost you the title?" she sneered

"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY WOULD HAVE LOVED ME ENOUGH TO HELP ME KEEP IT," he snapped back

"You always defend her, Daniel," she hissed, "I'M SICK OF IT."

"THEN LEAVE," he yelled, "I'M NOT KEEPING YOU HERE."

"IF I WERE A.J YOU WOU-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER, I KNOW YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE AS HELPFUL AS HER BUT JUST SHUT UP."

There it was again, that need to defend her like she was still his. Daniel shook his head and left the room, he needed an escape from Brie Bella, he needed A.J, he knew that now was the time he needed to start begging, but every time he saw her he always screwed everything up by making her feel like crap even when they weren't dating, ever since Punk had dared to lay a finger on her he felt the need to rip his head off. Even though he knew Punk was already on that mission himself. Why was he always wanting her, back before she left he always wanted her gone, he just wanted Brie.

Now that she had Punk it killed him because she swore to only be his, then again he swore to never break her heart and he was sure he did that plenty of times. He needed her to be back in his arms, even if he hated to admit that he let go of the most wonderful thing in the world.

He took out his phone and clicked 'New Message', on contacts -which he had yet to change- he clicked the one that said 'My sweetheart'. He knew this was A.J's as he named it that before he had become such an asshole to everyone he cared about.

He started typing;

_I'll make this quick, you mean the world to me. I don't know why I couldn't see that, why I treated you like shit day in and day out. But I just can't do this anymore, I don't know what to be without you around. I'm lost, A.J. Please understand that I need you here, I never wanted you to get hurt because of me, but I'm human, what do I do? It's hard to admit all this because it's not me, I just hope you will think this through and come back to me. I'll change, I swear, no more being hateful, I'll appreciate everything you do for me, anything you want. Just come back to me, I can't do this alone anymore. Brie is a mistake, she isn't you and I just want you. Sorry I saw that a little too late. Call me if you choose to give me another chance. x Daniel _

He clicked the small green button and the message was sent. He looked at the time, and he knew she'd be sleeping, perhaps in his arms. He just hope he wasn't all that late to make things right with his sweetheart, his A.J, not Punk's.

Soon he got a message from A.J and it read:

_I'm sorry Daniel, you are a little too late. x A.J _

He yelled and threw his phone across the room causing it to shatter into small pieces, he had lost her and all because of his selfish ways. Stupid was a term he now used to describe himself, he was done kidding himself, she was the one and he let her slip away. But if Daniel knew anything he knew that one never got what they wanted by giving up. So he chose to just keep holding onto a strand of hope and just pray she'd see reason and come back to him.

"She's mine," he muttered to himself, "no one's going to change that."

* * *

_Oh my gosh, sorry for not updating, I had my dance recital and then I got injured so I've been under watch and I haven't been able to touch my laptop, but it's all good now. I'm sorry guys! I hope this everything better, please keep reviewing and favoring. The screen caps of emails Sam always sends me are crazy, and someone asked if we were from Dallas, Sammy is she is a Texan! I'm not :P I'm from Florida : Sam and I are long term "pen-pals" if you wish, and well yeah :D - Elle x _

_Okay, my explanation is I've been on this trip where I rarely have time for writing so I couldn't get it done, SORRY. But I hope you enjoyed this! If you guys have questions or comments please tweet me, that's the one thing I can answer on my phone and not have to use a laptop for. the username is 'ilovejohncenaxx'. That or you can search me up on formspring -but twitter is better- I also have a Tumblr, x-belleoftheboulevard! I'm always open for questions and such :) Thanks again guys lots of love and keep reviewing. - Sammy x_


	13. She's All I Need and More

**A/N: **_Doing much better, thanks to those who worried! Love ya, and well enjoy! (: - Elle x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning and A.J just couldn't go back to bed, she had been lying awake for an hour, thinking of the text message Daniel had sent her last night, it sickened her to know he actually wanted her forgiveness when A.J wanted nothing more than to be rid of him for good.

Soon however after thinking of her hate she drifted into a peaceful slumber, not even bothering to keep thinking of the prick who had cause her so much pain, besides she had a wonderful boyfriend, Daniel was old news.

An hour later however the doorbell began to rang, and A.J groaned as the doorbell just rung over and over again, she looked next to her and found Punk sleeping soundly without making much movement. She got up and went downstairs to open the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw a woman with fiery red hair. A.J felt like she was familiar but couldn't quite make-out her face.

She opened the door and gasped at who she saw, "Oh my god, you're Amy, better known as Lita."

"And you must be A.J, Punk talks about you too much," the woman smiled, "sorry to be of a bother this early in the morning but I figured Punk would help me with something."

"And what is that?" A.J asked

"I need a baby sister for today and tomorrow, Punk must have forgotten however, but is it okay if I leave my daughter here?"

A.J smiled brightly, she loved kids, "yes of course."

Amy gave her a tight hug and ran back to her car and got her daughter, the small girl had dark hair and a deliquite face. She had big blue eyes and a cute little smile. Amy seemed to be very rushed and she even looked worried, she told A.J a few of her daughters needs and such, and she handed her the suitcases and then she was off.

A.J was very sleepy but now she had to babysit since Punk was off in his room sleeping soundly. She smiled at the small girl and stuck her hand out,"I'm A.J."

The little girl did a curtsy as smiled at her, "I'm Marigold."

"That's a pretty name," A.J smiled

"Wanna play dollies?" the small girl smiled up at her

"Sure," A.J smiled sweetly

Marigold took her small bag and took out all her dolls and set them in front of A.J, she even brought along their outfits and shoes and little accessories. A.J took a doll and started to comb her hair, Marigold followed her lead as she then placed the dolls hair in a braid. She then picked out an outfit for each one to wear.

"Uncle Phil never plays dollies with me," she sighed

"Awe," A.J pouted

"But I like you, you play dollies with me," Marigold smiled at her

A.J chuckled, "well I'm not Phil Brooks, but I guess I'll do."

"Are you Uncle Phil's girlfriend," she giggled

A.J started blushing but laughed as well, "yes I am."

"Good, cause you're pretty not like Uncle Phil's last girlfriend," she stuck her tounge out

"Who Beth?" A.J chuckled

"Yeah, she never played dollies with me and she said I needed to be though so no boy pushed me around so she sometimes made me to push downs," Marigold said

"Push-ups, darling," A.J chuckled

"Oh sorry," Marigold giggled, "I hope you and Uncle Phil stay together forever."

A.J smiled down at the little girl, not even noticing Punk standing at the foot of the stairs watching them from a distance. Marigold placed her doll down and looked at A.J with a serious expression, A.J did the same as she waited for her to say something.

"Do you wanna be with my Uncle Phil forever?" she asked

"Yes," A.J smiled

"Why?" Marigold smiled, content with her first answer

"Because he's sweet, and he understands me," she smiled

"Does he make you smile?" Marigold asked

"All the time," A.J chuckled

"I hope you get married to Uncle Phil," she smiled as she brushed her dollies hair

"Why's that, Marigold?" she asked

"Because then you'll wear a pretty princess dress," she smiled at the thought, "and you'll have a baby and I'll be able to play dollies with her."

A.J felt herself go red, this little had her future more drawn out then A.J ever could ever imagine. She hadn't even given marriage or children a thought, now here was Marigold trying to get things into A.J's head, things A.J knew Punk was far from thinking of. He had his career to think of, not of how he should be married soon and have kids as well.

"Morning," Punk walked in as he stretched his arms out

Marigold hopped up from her spot and gave Punk a big hug, "oh short stuff, Uncle Phil missed you too."

"Lots and lots," Marigold added

"Lots and lots," he chuckled

Marigold stepped back and pointed to a spot next to A.J, "sit there Uncle Phil."

"Okay?" Punk sat down and smiled at the small girl and then looked at A.J, she looked a bit worn out but she masked it with a huge smile

"You tired?" he whispered

"A tad, but it's fine," A.J assured him as she picked up a doll

"Auntie A.J, I'm hungry," Marigold told her as she placed her doll down

A.J went wide eyed at the girl's name for her, Auntie? Was she that important to the small girl, A.J smiled softly as she stood up and headed for the kitchen with Marigold following closely behind, Punk watched them closely, A.J got on so well with kids. She wasn't as rough as Beth when it came to Marigold, she actually took the time and did whatever it was Marigold wanted to do. And he loved how Marigold had called her 'Auntie'.

A.J began making pancakes and eggs along with bacon, he was surprised she knew how to cook so well as she didn't really seem like the type to-do so. They ate as Marigold talked about wanting to see the zoo and the big tigers and the lions and a giraffe, Punk had always laughed at Marigold's giant giraffe obsession, she had trillions of stuffed giraffe's and even just little plastic ones, but the one giraffe that always traveled with her was her stuffed giraffe, Henry.

Punk couldn't help but notice how perfect this moment was with A.J and Marigold, he somehow wished Marigold was theirs, but he knew better than to think that way too soon, he didn't want to rush A.J into something she wasn't so sure of yet.

He just had to wait for a bit and perhaps she'd want this too, and then and only then would he consider the possibility of poping the big question.

* * *

Daniel Bryan had been in the newest city for a few hours, he had asked everywhere for A.J but Kaitlyn had told him to stay away and that her bestfriend was with her boyfriend in Chicago. He grew quite aggravated the fact that she was with him all the time. He had left Brie in the last town, and he hoped she'd get the hint and just go to her own home and away from him.

He went towards the pool and found nothing, he however saw Kelly sunbathing next to Sheamus. He found it funny that Sheamus was sunbathing as everyone knew the Irish don't really tan.

"DANIEL BRYAN!"

He turned to see Kaitlyn running towards him with a sneer on her face, now he was wondering what he had done because as far as he had been concerned he wasn't anywhere near her or her friends.

"Yes?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Excuse me?" he asked

"You're seriously going to stand there and act like you didn't go and tell Teddy to give you a match with Punk?" she hissed

"Excuse me?"

"Eve was talking to Punk on the phone and you two have a match, are you that jealous of him that you needed to ruin their off time?" Kaitlyn sneered

"I had nothing to do with that, but I'm not complaining now she'll be here and I can talk to her," Daniel replied smugly

"I doubt it," Kaitlyn sneered

"What makes you so sure?" Daniel asked smirking

"Lets just say A.J will be too busy to even worry about your sorry ass," Kaitlyn sneered

"I don't need this," Daniel chuckled, "you'll see, she loves me not Punk."

Kaitlyn watched him walk away and mentally kicked him so many times he no longer had a way of calling himself a man. How she wished she could do that in real life.

Daniel walked up to his room only to find Brie sitting on her suitcase waiting for him, he groaned and walked up to his room. She sneered at him and he opened the door, allowing her to step in.

"YOU ARE A JERK," she sneered, "YOU ALWAYS DITCH ME."

"Okay," Daniel responded

"Okay?" she gasped, "HOW DARE YOU JUST SAY OKAY."

"Please just stop, Brie, I don't have time for this," Daniel sighed

"NO," she sneered, "DANIEL BRYAN NEVER HAS TIME FOR ANYONE BUT HIMSELF OR THAT PATHETIC THING KNOWN AS A.J."

"DON'T CALL HER PATHETIC," Daniel defended once more

She sneered at him, "always defending her."

"Just stop," Daniel replied, "leave me alone."

"Gladly," she sneered heading into the bedroom

Daniel sat on the couch and groaned, he hated fighting with Brie but she was always begging to be yelled at. She always had something against _his _A.J and that bothered him. Perhaps it was jealousy, he wasn't sure but it was like how he felt with Punk just a single mention of his name sent him over the edge, and no one understood why.

Daniel just hope he could talk to her soon, he needed to air out his thoughts and she was the one who needed to hear them most.

* * *

Marigold was excited as they took Punk's rental to the arena. It had been a few hours since her Uncle's boss had called him and told him he had to be at the arena tonight, she was going to be left with Uncle Colt but she didn't want to she wanted to see her Uncle work and perhaps meet her dream superstar. She had always loved wrestling as her mother was a former diva, and her favorite was always John Cena. She hoped she would get to see him here even if it was Smackdown.

A.J helped Marigold out of the car and Punk took his things and A.J's things out and they walked inside. Marigold would not stop bouncing around as she chanted, "you can't see me."

"Settle down, short stuff," Punk told her as he slipped his t-shirt on

"Okie dokie," she smiled sweetly as she sat on the bench and kicked her legs back and forth

A.J changed into shorts and a Punk t-shirt, much to Punk's pleasure. Marigold watched her with wide eyes, she was so pretty and she looked so nice in Uncle Phil's shirt.

"You look pretty," Marigold smiled

"Thank you," A.J chuckled

"So anything for you?" he asked

"No," she sighed, "when's your match?"

"It's the main event, I think?" I have got to ask

"Okay," she smiled

"I'll be back ladies," Punk smiled

"Uncle Phil I wanna meet John Cena," Marigold whined

"We'll meet him soon," he promised

"Can I go with you?" Marigold asked taking Henry off the bench

Punk nodded and took her small hand in his, "We will be back soon."

"Bye bye, Auntie A.J," Marigold waved as they left

A.J chuckled and began to help Punk polish his ever so precious championship before there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

A.J figured it was Kaitlyn but got a big surprise as she placed the title down and starred wide eyed at the man who stood before her, he wore his oh so famous "YES!YES!YES!" t-shirt and he was wearing an apologetic look.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

_Sam and I send our love for all the reviews and such, but guys if you read this story PLEASEEEEEE review, we'd like to have more reviews as the story progresses, it takes like two seconds, so please help out cause. Hope you liked this, and Marigold was all Sam's idea, so if you have questions ask her! -Elle x_

_Free night tonight, I get to watch Raw! Let's hope for some AJ/PUNK cuteness to occur or I will have to have a stern talk with the WWE 'creative' writers! I hope you liked, and as Elle said PLEASEEEEE review it would mean the world to us, thank you! - Sammy  
_


	14. The Adventures of Marigold and Henry

**A/N: **_Last night was confusing, and the way I see things; Punk and Daniel are so screwed come MiTB. Wonder if we'll have more AJ/PUNK -ness, minus the pushing off and into D-bry and a table! & That kiss was like my fangirl heaven! FINALLY. Well enjoy! (: -Sammy_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

CM Punk inwardly cursed himself, and perhaps even killed himself as he chose to bring along his close friend's daughter along with him. Don't get him wrong, he loved the child to pieces but the fact that she could not sit still was just causing him to not even want to be here tonight. This was supposed to be one of his well-deserved day-offs but no, he had a match with Daniel Bryan.

"Uncle Phil where's John Cena?" she asked looking up at him

"I don't know sweetie," he groaned as they arrived at John Laurinitus' office, he opened the door and walked in.

"I need to have a word with you," he said sternly

"Mr. CM Punk, what can I help you with?"

Marigold watched her Uncle Phil converse with the man and grew tired of it, she wanted to meet John Cena not be here with a man who had a funny voice. She took her hand away from Punk and he failed to notice as he was busy arguing, she walked out of the door and began walking down the hall.

Some of the stagehands stared at her with amusement, she then saw Kane standing in a near by corner she smiled and walked up to him. She looked up at him as he sat on one of the crates and he looked down at her curiously.

"You're tall," she told him in amazement

"And you're short," he replied back

"That mask is creepy," she pointed out, "and aren't your pants to tight?"

"It's supposed to be that way," he told her

"You're no fun," she stuck her tongue out at him and walked away

She wanted to find her idol but she kept bumping into less important people, she had bumped into Eve Torres, Big Show -who had refused to share some cookies with her- Darren Young -who she thought was way too dark and might disappear if he were to go into a dark room, so she told him to watch out- she bumped into a dark haired woman she'd never seen before, but later found out was named Maxine. She was growing frustrated as she finally came to a dressing room with a sign that said 'John Cena'.

She knocked on the door twice and waited patiently, soon came out her idol the man she'd been dying to meet. He looked up and looked to his left and right but found nothing.

"Down here," she yelled

He looked down and smiled, the little girl looked so familiar, "hello, who are you?"

"I'm Marigold," she smiled at him with wide eyes, but managed to do her little curtsy "I'm your biggest fan along with Henry."

"You're my biggest fan?" he chuckled guessing that Henry was her stuffed giraffe, "where's your mommy?"

"She's away on a trip," she smiled at him

"Who are you with?" he asked kneeling down to her height

She instead placed her hand on his face, John chuckled at how tiny her hand was compared to his face, she smiled at him adoringly and hugged him tightly.

"Oh," John chuckled hugging her back, "it's always nice to meet my biggest fan."

She pulled away and smiled, "I like you, you have soft skin."

"Why thank you, I try to moisturize," he chuckled

"Mommy always said you were a nice man," she smiled

"Who's your mommy," he asked

"Her name is Amy," she smiled

"Red haired Amy?" he chuckled

"Yes mommy has red hair, she used to wrestle with you," she smiled at him

"Oh I know, you're mommy is one of the greatest divas to grace these halls," he smiled, "very talented."

"Yes," she giggled

"Now who is baby sitting you tonight?" he asked

"Uncle Phil," she smiled at him

"How does Uncle Phil just leave you wandering about, you could get lost," he told her sternly

"Oh no, I followed the map here," she smiled

"The map?" he asked

"The man with the dark uniform and funny earphones had a clippyboard and he let me see," she smiled at him

"CENA!"

They looked up to see Johnny Curtis walking their way, John starred at the man in amusement and Marigold glared at him. She had seen him with the dark haired woman who was really really mean to her, saying that Marigold's dress wasn't so cute and that she was just another distraction.

"Make your kid apologize for upsetting Maxine," he said sternly

"She's not my kid," he corrected

"I'm not apologizing," Marigold stuck her tongue out

Johnny kneeled and he stuck his tongue out too,"you better or else."

"You gonna' tell my mommy?" she mocked him

"NO ONE MAKES FUN OF ME," Johnny responded, "just go apologize kid."

"Make me," she teased

"LOOK LITTLE GIRL, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS," Johnny ran a hand through his hair

"Johnny go put on a shirt," John told him

"ENOUGH JOHN," Johnny told him turning back to Marigold, "just say I'm sorry."

"N-O, NO." She said placing her arms across her chest, "she should say sorry to me before mommy puts her in a time-out."

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE," Johnny yelled as he stood up and walked away

"Weirdo," Justin Gabriel now came out and was eating cookies and starring at the mentally insane Johnny Curtis

He looked down at the little girl and smiled, "she looks familiar."

"You have a funny voice," she giggled, "but I like it."

"Thank you," he smiled, "I'm Justin Gabriel."

"I'm Marigold," she smiled as she did her curtsy

"She's cute," Justin commentated handing her a cookie

Marigold gladly took it, as John and Justin discussed whom she belonged to. They had hoped they would figure it out soon cause John had a segment and could not bring her along and Justin didn't really know how to handle her but soon John had to go and he had to leave the little girl under Justin's care. She ate cookies and apple juice and just sat in the men's locker room with her eyes blind folded so she wouldn't see a thing. Justin sat there on his phone hoping John would finish his segement soon.

"You can't see me," Marigold chanted for what seemed like the millionth time

"Kill me, just kill me," Justin muttered

* * *

_"We need to talk."_

She looked at the man who stood before her and sighed, "about what?"

"Us," he said sternly

"Daniel, there is no _us,"_ she rolled her eyes,"there was but you just gave it up like nothing."

"Look I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'M SORRY." he told her frantically

"Please just go," she told him

"You are someone I just can't get out of my head," Daniel muttered, "I wish I could but I can't."

"Maybe you should have thought that through before cheating on me and treating me like crap," she yelled

"I didn't mean to," he told her, "I was so blinded by my dam desire to be champ that I lost sight of what was important."

"No, you only want me because I have a boyfriend now, if I go back it'd be the same dam story," she sneered

"No, let me show you," he told her, "give me another shot at this."

"No," she told him feeling the need to just slap the taste out of his mouth

"Please, give it some thought." He begged

"No," she told him sternly, "just go and be with Brie."

"A.J, I love you," he told her

A.J starred at him with wide eyes as he stood before her, she didn't know if she should believe him or not, but those were the words she had begged to hear for so long. She didn't know if they meant something to her now. She finally shook her head, and sighed softly.

"It's too late for that, Daniel," A.J told him

"No it isn't, we can fix this, we can fix us," he told her

"No we can't," she told him her eyes filling with tears, "I love Punk and I don't plan on leaving him, so just go and leave me alone."

"I'm not giving up A.J, okay?" he replied looking down

"Go," A.J spat

He nodded and soon was on his way, A.J sighed and wiped her tears and went inside to fix her make-up. Punk returned shortly looking shocked and quite scared. She handed him the title and he placed it around his waist.

"I can't find Marigold," he told her

A.J's eyes widened, "where did you last see her?"

"I was in Laurinitus's office and then poof she was gone," he said

"let's go find her, I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Punk," she told him

They headed out the door and towards Kane who looked at them curiously, "hello, have you a little girl about yay high, and a puffy dress, brunette hair blue eyes?"

"Yeah, she said I was no fun and walked off that way," Kane pointed to a hallway

"Thanks," Punk muttered going in that direction

"I swear if Lita kills us for this I'm going to kill you," A.J muttered

* * *

Marigold looked towards Justin's direction even though she was blindfolded. She tapped his shoulder and he sighed softly, "Yes, Marigold."

"I need to pee," she told him

"Oh Gosh," Justin replied heading towards the hallway and bringing her along, he finally spotted someone and called out for them, "HEY, ALICIA."

She turned around and walked towards him, "why is this little girl blind folded?"

"She needs to pee," Justin told her

Alicia shook her head and removed the blindfold from her face, Marigold followed her into the divas locker room, not even noticing Henry wasn't with her but back with Justin. After she finished she left Alicia without telling her and went back into where Justin had taken her, she took her blindfold and placed it on her head again and sat on the bench.

"Welcome back," she heard Justin say

"Don't you get bored?" she asked him

"A tad," he chuckled, "but I get to sit around and eat cookies."

"That's always good," Marigold smiled brightly

He nodded and handed her a new bag of cookies and a new juice box, they sat around for a few minutes and then John walked in wearing a huge smile and Justin nodded his way.

John walked towards them and grabbed the small girl's hand, "thanks man."

"CENA," she giggled as she took her bag of cookies, juice box and Henry with her

"Now we need to find your parents," he smiled

"I told you," she giggled, "mommy isn't here."

"Then who did you come with?" John asked

"Uncle Phil," she replied, she had completely forgot she was blindfolded

"Phil," he tried placing his finger on it, skipping over the fact that she might be here with Punk and just assuming she belonged to a stagehand

He took her blindfold off and they walked for a bit more before John stopped to talk to Zack Ryder, in the middle of a serious conversation Marigold smiled at them and yelled, "WOO WOO WOO, you know it."

Both men starred down at her and chuckled, Zack kneeling down to her height, "and you are?"

"Marigold," she smiled doing her famous little curtsy

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, "I'm Zack."

She smiled as he stood back up and John said his goodbyes, Marigold waved at the man and continued to walk with John. Soon they came into catering and most of the divas "awww'd" at the sight of big bad John Cena walking with a tiny little girl.

"Hello," Marigold smiled

"Aren't you cute?" Alex Riley commented

"Hi there little lass," Sheamus smiled

She let go of John's hand and hugged Sheamus tightly when he kneeled down, the divas getting carried away with the cute seen before them, "thank you?"

"You helped Uncle Phil beat up goat face," she smiled

"Uncle Phil?" he asked

She nodded her head and smiled, "Yes, Uncle Phil."

"You're adorable," Layla smiled

She turned to the British woman and smiled as she walked up to her, "can I hold your title?"

Layla nodded and handed the small girl her championship, the title was heavy however for Marigold's size and she ended up leaning a bit to her right. Layla caught her in time and helped her balance it. Marigold giggled and ran around catering chanting "you can't see me."

"Uncle John," she smiled as she walked up to him

John felt a sudden warmth to his heart as she called him "Uncle John", he had never had that happened, "yes, Marigold?"

"I wanna take a nap," she sighed softly giving Layla her championship back and picking Henry up

"Okay, c'mon," he smiled taking her hand

"BYE MARIGOLD," everyone said waving her off

"Bye bye," she smiled and walked off with John

They walked for a while until Punk spotted the small girl from behind, "JOHN."

They both turned and saw A.J and Punk headed their way, Punk laughed a bit at how she did anything to find her biggest idol.

"Where did you find her?" Punk asked

"She um found me," he chuckled down at the small girl

Marigold tugged on John's shirt and he kneeled down to her height, "thank you Uncle John."

"Anytime, kiddo," he chuckled hugging her as well

She then kissed his cheek and turned to A.J, "Auntie A.J I'm tired."

"C'mon let's go back to the locker room," she smiled picking the small girl up and walking off

Punk chuckled as they walked away then shook John's hand, "thanks, man."

"No problem, she was no trouble at all," he smiled

"Speak for yourself," Justin told them as he walked by and disappeared into catering

"She kind of slipped off and ran to find her favorite wrestler," he chuckled

"She told me," he smiled

"Again thanks," Punk smiled as he patted John's back and walked off towards A.J and Marigold

"So are you guys ready to see me wrestle?" Punk asked excitedly

"No, no," Marigold yawned as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm wanna go night night with Henry."

"Okay you can go night night with Henry," Punk chuckled

Once they returned to the locker room Punk couldn't help but wish once more that Marigold was his and A.J's. It was crazy since they'd only been together for a little bit, and he knew A.J was still a bit young to be thinking about it but everything felt so perfect and he wished Marigold never had to leave their sight but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Good luck tonight," A.J smiled

"Thank you," he smiled

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too," he whispered back

* * *

_So last night left Sam in hysterics, she is freaking out and it's all she talks about. But you didn't hear it from me (; Well, I know lots of you loved Marigold so I brought so more cuteness to the story, I might make her appear more as I believe her mother comes back for her next chapter. Well review, we've reached the 100 + mark and I want to reach the 200 + soon, so REVIEW thank you guys! -Elle x_

_It's not fair, it's not fair guys! WWE just continues to hurt me, she kissed him and then pushed him off, what is this! This better lead to a romance, or else. Well got a ton of emails, and someone asked for more Sheamus, I promise you there will be more of him soon! No worries, and Marigold's isn't Punk's daughter they aren't related she just calls him Uncle Phil because she feels he is like an Uncle, her mother is Lita and her father I haven't decided, she might be Edge's but not sure. Well guys please review and thank you guys a bunch. - Sammy x_


	15. This Love is Ours

**A/N: **_Day two: Sammy is still in hysterics, Smackdown just didn't help her poor shipper heart, and I hope she'll stop talking about it real soon. She's coming back on Friday and should be here by Saturday morning! WOO. -Elle x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

"Three, four, but no five," Marigold pouted

A.J chuckled softly as she watched a frustrated Punk go and ask for more chicken nuggets, they were back in Chicago and Marigold's mother or father would be there in a few hours to pick her up. She was disappointed to be leaving because she wanted to meet more people and she wanted to punch Johnny Curtis in the face for being as she called it 'a big, fat doody head'.

"Okay Marigold," Punk sighed as he placed a 10 piece nugget box in front of her

A.J watched as she took one out and put it in her box, "all better."

"I'm going to miss you," A.J told her

"Me too auntie A.J," she sighed, "and I'm going to miss uncle Phil too."

"Me too," Punk gritted his teeth

"Maybe next time I come over you'll have a baby belly auntie A.J," Marigold said as she happily sipped her drink

Punk spit out his drink and A.J chocked on her cheeseburger. They looked at her with wide eyes and she smiled innocently at them, as if what she had just said was completely normal and acceptable. A.J felt her cheeks burn and she knew she was blushing, Punk was surprised the little had even dared to say that to them.

"Marigold," A.J smiled at her, " auntie A.J is too young for a baby belly."

Punk felt his heart sink but played it off, "that's right too young."

A.J felt dissapointed, she wanted Punk to say otherwise, but he didn't, "maybe when you're super old I'll have a baby belly."

"Na uh," Marigold giggled, "you're going to have a baby belly soon."

A.J didn't understand her meaning behind that but shrugged it off, she didn't want to start an argument or anything of the sort or even make Punk believe she wanted this more than him because she wanted him to just want it a bit more.

"All done uncle Phil," Marigold smiled as she pushed the trash away

"Good," Punk smiled as he took the tray and threw everything away

They left the restaurant and got into Punk's car they drove to his home where Marigold spotted her daddy's car. She squealed as her daddy had been away shooting a movie, she waited for A.J to unbuckle her and she ran off. A.J's eyes widened at the man who was hugged ever so tightly by Marigold, Edge -or Adam, she preferred the first.

"Hey there Punk," he smiled and noticed the girl behind him, "and A.J?"

"Hello," A.J greeted

"So you're back," Punk said in a sort of hateful tone

"Yeah," he replied, "I came to pick up Marigold."

A.J noticed the tension starting to seep it's way into their conversation so she took Marigold's hand and smiled, "let's get your stuff."

"Okie dokie, auntie A.J," Marigold smiled following A.J into Punk's home

"You know, you outta' start helping Amy out a lot more," Punk told him sternly

"You outta' stay out of my business," Adam sneered

"I'm sick of you not being there for her or Marigold," Punk hissed

"I've been busy, I have to work too you know," Adam responded

"She needs a father figure who's there 24/7, Adam," Punk told him sternly

"Don't you think I want to be with my daughter all the time, but I can't," Adam sighed

"You can, when you want something you work for it, remember?" Punk asked looking at A.J and Marigold heading their way

"I remember," Adam replied as Marigold approached him

"Daddy," she smiled up at him

"Lets take you home, princess," he smiled picking her and her bags up

"I wanna go to see Uncle John on Monday with auntie A.J and uncle Phil," she smiled up at him

"If it's okay with them, sure," Adam smiled

"It's fine," A.J smiled at her

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she smiled hugging her father tighter, "I wanna go home with you and mommy."

"Me too," he smiled kissing the top of her head

Adam placed her in the car and before he left he shook Punk's hand and smiled, "thank you."

"No problem," he smiled

"Take care, A.J," he smiled waving at her

"Bye," she smiled

They watched the little girl go and A.J sighed, she looked at him and smiled slightly, "you okay?"

"Just dandy," he sighed

"After Raw I have to be at a few house shows in Arizona," she smiled at him slightly

"For Smackdown?" he asked as they walked in his home

"Yes," she sighed softly, "and I noticed you don't make an appearance on Smackdown next week so it'll just be me."

"I hate how it seems like they want us apart," he sighed

"We can make it," she smiled

"A whole week?" he sighed, "I doubt it."

* * *

Daniel Bryan looked at the woman who laid in his bed asleep, as if everything were normal and perfectly fine. He had noticed how distant they had become as opposed to when he was dating A.J, maybe that's why because she was boring to have as a whole, she was everything he hated but he put up with it because she was great in bed, but even that bored him now.

He learned her every trick and it bored him, A.J was different she had a new trick every night it happened and it wasn't something he could easily forget. She would always find new ways to impress him, she was special, but now she was Punk's.

It had shattered his heart to know that she wasn't going to take him back to easy but he was going to make it happen. He would show her the time of her life and he knew she'd come crawling back, Punk couldn't keep up with a woman like her, it was something he noticed last week, he looked far too tired -perhaps of her.

"Danny?"

He looked towards the woman who was now sitting up, "yeah?"

"Aren't you sleepy, you had a rough night," she told him

"I'm fine," he answered hoping she'd take the hint and leave him alone

"Come to bed," she smiled

"I SAID I'M FINE, BRIE." he snapped

She rolled out of bed and walked towards him, she wasn't angry at him this was all A.J's fault, she just had to stick her nose in their business. Always trying to get back with Daniel even when she knew perfectly well that Brie was the woman whom Daniel praised and adored.

"C'mon, baby," she smiled softly

"GET OUT OF MY FACE," he yelled

"Why are you mad at me?" she pouted

"Because you are naggy, nobody likes a nagging girlfriend," he sneered at her

"I could be other things too," she smirked at him

Daniel found her little smirk and 'seductive talk' to be so disstasteful, he wanted to vanish her if possible. He looked at her in the eyes and saw lust starring right back at him, he'd seen that rarely in A.J's eyes, in her eyes he always found love and compassion not lust and hunger, it sickened him to know this woman was like that -she wasn't a man to be acting that way.

She climbed into his lap and placed her arms around his neck, she started kissing his neck gently, and Daniel only sat there and rolled his eyes.

"You are annoying," Daniel told her

"You're just tense," she whispered in his ear causing him to flinch

"I'm not," he answered as she kept on kissing him

"Let me help you," she smiled

She pulled away and starred into his eyes, she didn't see what she wanted to. She saw nothing but the stare of a man who was bored with her presence, she had to change that. She needed him to be back on her side, that way he'd help her out with getting rid of A.J and she'd have no more 'competition'.

She began to pull his shirt off but as she did he pushed her off, and grabbed his shirt. She looked appalled at his actions but he only slipped it back on and got his shoes on as well and grabbed his phone, card, wallet and rental keys and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Brie asked him

"Away from you," he muttered as he opened the door and left slamming the door

He walked for a while before he caught sight of Kaitlyn, she was sitting in the lobby reading a book. He headed up to her and tapped her shoulder

"Hello?"

"I need to talk to you about A.J," he smiled

"Look, I'm not helping you win her back, she's better off with Punk anyways," Kaitlyn shrugged

"No she isn't, he's just usin-"

"Get out of my face," Kaitlyn hissed before leaving him alone

Daniel felt miserable at the moment, he should have never dumped A.J, but how was he to know she'd be this important? He truly failed this time, and no one was around to be blamed, as it was something Daniel Bryan did a lot of.

* * *

Sunday had rolled around quite quickly in A.J's eyes, she had decided to just go ahead and leave on Monday to the town where Smackdown was shooting because no flights would be available to Arizona on Monday night. She watched as Punk laid on the bed flipping through the channels, but she knew his mind was somewhere else.

She had been packing for a while since she wouldn't be there for a whole week, Punk had decided to take Marigold with him to keep him company so they were okay. She zipped her luggage up and smiled at her work, she turned to see Punk starring at her.

"You okay?" she asked

"I don't like being away from you," he admitted, "especially when I know Bryan will be there all week with you."

She flinched at the mention of his name, she had yet to tell him about their talk, but why ruing their last night together with that?

"I'll be back before you know it," she smiled at him

"I might sound selfish but I don't care, stay," he told her gripping her hand

"I can't, physco here as segments to make," she sighed softly

"you'll see me at No Way Out," she smiled softly

"That's Sunday, I'm going to be without you, all of tomorrow, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday," he argued

"They'll go by quick," she assured him

"Don't leave me," he whispered

"Punk," she sighed, "it's for a little bit."

"The give me something to remember you by," he told her starring into her eyes

A.J looked at him carefully and smiled softly, he sat up and took her face in his hands. Gently he pressed his lips against her, and she deepened it. Soon she was straddling him as they kissed, she wasn't too nervous as this felt natural with Punk, with Daniel she'd always pray he wouldn't hurt her, she knew this would be different.

He rolled over and pinned her down, she starred at him and pulled him down to her once more. His hands tangled in her hair as they continued to kiss, she slipped her hands under his shirt and he growled. She giggled softly as she pulled his t-shirt off, soon he had done the same to her top.

He began to attack her neck with small kisses, bitting gently every now and then, she moaned softly as he made his way down. For the rest of the night it felt like it was them and nobody else was alive in the world. To A.J all the worries and stress had disappeared, no more Daniel drama, no more Brie no more Kane.

For that night it was just her and Punk no one else. She felt like this was it, the man she'd been waiting for her whole life. As they began to cool down he starred down into her brown eyes, and smiled at her

"I love you," he smiled

She blushed and starred into his piercing green eyes, "I love you too."

He kissed her once more before they fell asleep in each others arms, neither remembering she'd be leaving soon. But that didn't matter because for now it was just the two of them, no one and nothing else mattered to them.

* * *

**Author Note(s):**

Sam_ just won't let me catch a break guys, she keep going on about the latest Punk/A.J kiss and I believe she even counted which kiss was longer, leave it to Sam to be this obsessed. But I admit her kiss with Punk was much more cute then the one with Daniel by a milestone, and then his face after they barely broke apart from each other? Just adorable. Well the reviews and alerts are coming in like crazy, PLEASE GUYS KEEP IT UP! Thank you - Elle x _

_OH MY GOSH. OH MY GOSH. Please tell me my shipper heart is not dreaming, they kissed for a loooooong time and it was just so cute! They better give me more A.J and Punk or I will beat them all up, I have not been able to stop thinking of how I'm going to add that little segment into this story! BUT I WILL, WATCH MEEE! Okay, on a serious note, I will be heading home Friday, and will be super busy until Sunday, and Elle has a bunch of things to do as well so I think no update for the whole weekend, but I don't know yet! Keep reviewing and alerting and favoring, love ya! - Sammy x__  
_


	16. That Wonderful Stroke of Bad Luck

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Enjoy! -Sammy_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Punk had been miserable all Monday morning, from dropping A.J off till Marigold had arrived to go to St. Louis with him, she was very excited to be going back this week to meet more people and show Henry new people. Maybe she could take Layla's title and take it to show mommy how pretty it was and how shiny it looked in the light.

Punk was happy to see the little girl as she was the only joy he had at the moment, A.J was on her way to Arizona where she would be super busy with shows and meetings, she had promised to call once she landed but he got nothing.

"Uncle Phil," Marigold whined, "where's auntie A.J?"

"She's at work," he sighed

"I miss her," Marigold frowned,"lots."

"I do too, kiddo."

"We should go bring her back!" she giggled

"I wish I could but Uncle Phil has a very busy week and I just can't fly out everywhere this week," he told her sternly

"Will we get to see her soon?" Marigold asked holding Henry tightly

"Yes, we'll see her on Sunday," he smiled

"Good," she smiled

Marigold and Punk entered the arena wearing huge smiles, all the stagehands welcomed Marigold once more and she was happy that they liked her. Since this was RAW she knew her uncle John would be around more than he was on Friday. Punk gripped her hand tightly as they walked to the men's locker room, he decided to just stay there as A.J wasn't here and he didn't need that reminder to be at the back of his head. Marigold was once again blindfolded and sat on the bench where she was accompanied by Heath Slater.

"I should be out there kicking butt," he gritted his teeth, "I'M THE ONE MAN B-"

"Maybe that's why you don't get a match," Marigold looked his way, but only saw darkness

"What do you mean?" Heath asked looking at her curiously

"Cause you don't shut up," she told him as a matter-of-fact

"Hmph," Heath got up and decided he'd go talk to his boss instead of complaining to a little girl

Marigold was happy he left, that meant she didn't have to hear his constant nagging, mommy had always told her naggy people never get far in life and she now believed that thanks to Heath Slater. Punk took his place and sat next to her as he placed the X's on his wrists.

"I'm hungry," Marigold told him

"Well you're going to have to wait, I have a promo in a few minutes and my road wife, Kofi is going to be taking care of you," he smiled at her

"You have a road wife?" Marigold said in awe,"ohhh, auntie A.J is going to get very mad."

"Well then let's not tell her," he whispered

"I dunnno uncle Phil, mommy said lying is a bad poi-," she struggled to get the last word out for a bit before settling with "poilacee.'

"Policy," Punk chuckled

"Uhum," she replied

"Just behave Marigold, no funny business, you two Henry," he smiled as he stood and placed a kiss on the small girl's forehead

"Good luck road wife," Kofi smiled

"Thanks, take good care of her," he smiled down at the small girl kicking her feet and wriggling her nose

"I will," Kofi assured him

"Bye Marigold, bye Henry," he smiled

"bye bye Uncle Phil, Henry says go kick butt!" she giggled

Punk left and soon after she asked Kofi for a cookie, but he said he didn't have any. She pouted, uncle Justin would have some cookies and juice like he had last time. She slowly took the blindfold off and found that Kofi was no where around she smirked and hopped off the bench and went liked having adventures with Henry they were so much fun except for when Uncle Phil found her then they weren't fun.

"Starships were meant to fly," she sang loudly as she skipped through the crowded hallways, "hands up and touch the s- OUF"

She looked up to see a tall woman standing before her, the same one who had the crazy boyfriend. She didn't quite remember her name, only that she was very mean and bossy and also very rude, she woman sneered down at her and it didn't really frighten Marigold, she thought it was sorta funny.

"Watch where you're going _little girl," _she sneered

Marigold got up and brushed the invisible dirt off her dress and starred at the woman, "you watch where you're going."

Maxine smirked as she kneeled to Marigold's height, "didn't mommy ever tell you it's rude to talk that way to your elders?"

"Mommy doesn't know who you are," Marigold told her

"Excuse me?"

"Mommy said you're a nobody," Marigold giggled

Maxine sneered and acting on pure anger she managed to push Marigold into a cart, Marigold cried out as something sharp cut her arm. Maxine starred at the small girl's arm with wide eyes, the cut was huge. She gasped and looked around, "JOHNNY."

The mean man came by and looked at the scene in front of him, "what did you do?"

"She called me a nobody." Maxine yelled

"LET'S GO." Johnny rushed her away from the scene as Marigold's cries became louder

The small girl looked at the blood that was now seeping onto her brand new dress, she was scarred. She looked around desperately until she spotted a man walking with a blonde woman, "please help me."

They rushed towards her and they looked at her carefully, "what happened?"

"The mean lady pushed me," she cried

"Oh my god," the woman gasped at the amount of blood that gushed out of her, she imagined whatever she hit was very sharp

"Maryse go get the doctor," the man told her

"Please call my uncle Phil, I'm scared," the small girl cried

"It's okay, sweetie," the man sighed looking around and finding a towel on the equipment and wrapping it around her arm, he picked her up and headed in the direction Maryse had gone. She was slowly feeling a bit dizzy and she in fact announced it to the man who took her to a doctor.

The man had decided she'd better go to a hospital, where Maryse and the man had found that they needed to be since her Uncle was no where to be found at the moment, not that they understood who he was exactly. The doctor had placed stitches on her arm and hooked her up to a lot of contraptions since she lost a lot of her blood and it wasn't healthy for a girl her age to be loosing all that blood.

Maryse looked at the small girl who laid in the bed, she did indeed loose a lot of blood and it frightened her that the girl was in peril but the doctor had assured her that everything was fine. Maryse was relieved to say the least, and she hoped this showed Mike she was ready for kids of their own.

"Okay, they told her uncle, who ever he was," Mike told her

"It's a good thing she's okay," Maryse whispered as she placed the small girls giraffe next to her

"It is," he sighed sitting next to her

Marigold woke up shortly and starred at the man and woman who had helped her, she gave them a weak smile as she hugged Henry tightly.

"Thank you," she croaked

"You're welcome," he smiled, "I'm Mike better know as t-"

"The Miz," she responded

"And you're Maryse, the very pretty woman who always flips her hair," she smiled

"Thank you, and I am," she smiled

"I'm Marigold," she smiled at them weakly, "and where's my uncle Phil?"

"Right here, baby," he sighed

Marigold's eyes began to water as Punk made his way to her, Maryse and Mike watched them carefully. She hugged him as tight as she could without hurting herself and he did the same. He was so happy she was okay, he didn't blame Kofi for this as he tried his best to find her and Marigold loved to leave a guardian's side, but however Maxine and Curtis were going to have a visit from him soon, and they wouldn't like it one bit.

* * *

_Friday (Four Days Later)_

A.J had been without Punk for about four days, today being five. She was exhausted of doing all these promos with Daniel as the storyline had been changed due to the fact that Punk wouldn't be around for a while. She had also felt rather sick these past two days as she threw up in the morning for quite some time, scaring Kaitlyn and Layla. And not to mention the fact that she was late, something she pushed off as being normal, as her mother said she might be a few days late at times.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaitlyn asked as she bit into an apple

"How should I know?" A.J sighed

"Maybe you have food poisoning,"Layla suggested as she placed her kicks on

"I don't think so," A.J told her

Kaitlyn's eyes widened at a sudden realization, "A.J?"

"Hum?" A.J asked as she placed her boots on

"Have you and Punk, you know?" Kaitlyn asked

"Excuse me?" A.J asked looking at her

"Have y'all, you know, done it?" Kaitlyn said awkwardly

A.J's eyes winded as well, Layla following behind, "oh my gosh."

"No way," Layla said as she placed her title on

"This can't be," A.J said softly, "no."

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked, "aren't you happy that it's possible?"

"No, this will ruin everything," A.J whispered, "I'm going out to buy a test, I need to know."

"Okay," Layla and Kaitlyn nodded

A.J left them and ran out, she hoped in her rental and sure enough she got a call from Punk.

"Hello?" she smiled softly

"How are you my princess?" Punk asked

"Just dandy," she replied biting her lip, "you?"

"Wonderful," he replied

"How's Marigold?" she asked

"FLUTTER-RIFIC." she heard in the background, guessing someone -being Punk- allowed her to watch Tinkerbell movies

"That's great," A.J replied

"Two more days," he told her

"I know, baby, they'll go by quickly, I promise." she smiled

The drive seemed too long for her liking, she was getting too nervous. She bid them goodbye and said her 'I love you's to both of them before hanging up. She went inside and both two tests to be accurate and then headed back to the hotel.

She walked quickly to her room, but sadly that wasn't the case as she was stopped by Brie. She looked furious, and perhaps like she'd kill A.J if there wasn't so many people in the lobby. A.J was just desperate, she needed to check before she lost it.

"Get out of my way," A.J bit her lip

"No," she sneered, "stop trying to take Daniel from me."

"I'm not, now move," she sneered

"What do you have there?" Brie asked noticing a certain word on the boxes

"Nothing," A.J told her

"Are you?" Brie asked with wide eyes, she began to back away; she looked livid, "it better not be Daniel's."

Soon she was gone and A.J rolled her eyes, that woman was pathetic, why would she ever have a baby with Daniel? Stupid indeed. She rushed into her room and headed for the restroom, she took them out and did what the instructions said to. Afterwards she waited ten minutes for each one, she was growing impatient, she hoped they were negative.

After the timer on her phone went off, she got up slowly, the looked at the tests with wide eyes, tears filling her eyes as well. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and her head snapped towards it, "A.J, what happened?"

Kaitlyn.

"Go away," A.J whispered

"Open the door," Kaitlyn told her

A.J looked at the door and decided to just sit on the floor, she began crying once more. How could she be so stupid? How could she be so careless, Punk would be furious. She knew deep in her heart that he would hate her to no end and want nothing to do with her, she just wanted to run and hide now.

She starred at the ceiling for what seemed hours, contemplating how she would explain to everyone how careless she was.

"How could it be positive?" she whispered

* * *

_Sunday [No Way Out PPV]._

Punk and Marigold were both very excited on this day, they would see their beloved A.J. Punk had called her in the past days and got nothing, she wouldn't answer him or reply to his texts and yeah it was scaring him to no end. Marigold had been very fussy this morning saying her stitches hurt and that she just wanted to see her auntie A.J already.

"Kaitlyn," Punk smiled

Kaitlyn's eyes widened, as she knew of A.J's secret already, it had taken a lot of effort to find out but she did nonetheless, "HEY."

"Where's auntie A.J?" Marigold asked

"She's out," Kaitlyn smiled, "she did leave this."

Punk took the room card and smiled, "thanks."

Kaitlyn nodded and left without another word, she hoped her bestfriend told him soon because if not she'd blurt it out. Unlike A.J, Kaitlyn was excited for this, she was basically going to be a aunt, she would spoil the kid to no end -she was sure of it. As was Layla, she already had herself and Cody signed up to be the Godparents of the child.

Punk and Marigold went up to the room A.J had gotten for them, once inside it was very neat, something that came as a surprise with A.J. Marigold sat on the huge bed and turned the tv on and watched her cartoons. Punk sat on his phone trying to get a hold of A.J but nothing, where was she?

After a few hours Marigold had fallen asleep with Henry and A.J had walked in. She smiled upon seeing them, and looked at Punk carefully he looked stressed and she knew if she told him now he'd be even more stressed.

"Where have you been?" he asked coming towards her

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling too good and I went to see a doctor," she smiled

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"Just dandy," she smiled

He pulled her in for a hug and a kiss, A.J however was more nervous than ever. She knew after his match she'd tell him, if he lost however she'd have to wait. She had gone to the doctor to get a clear result and it was indeed true, A.J was expecting a baby and it was indeed Punk's.

"You seem a bit off, you sure you're alright?" Punk asked

"You have no idea," she smiled slightly and let herself be held

She knew she was truly screwed this time around. She figured she'd just keep it a secret until the time was right, whenever that was. She watched Punk go into the bathroom and she sighed softly.

"I hate my life," she muttered

* * *

**_Author(s) Note:_**_  
_

_Okay, Elle is gone :P No she's just in all these like training thing-a-ma-bob's so that her leg gets used to Physical work and it won't become useless, she's doing fine however so yay for Elle. Now I'm obsessed with this pairing, and to the people who counted each kiss -HERO'S I SAY. I love you guys for doing that, Elle was baffled but I sat over here like "YUHHH, that's wasssup." Lol, not really but you get the idea. I've been re-watching the segment for the longest time, and it's just wonderful. Elle has banned me from talking about it on Skype, so eh. Going job hunting so wish me luck! And well hope you liked this little twist! All your reviews and favorites bring me so much joy so please if you read don't forget to review, we could use all the reviews you can give us! They mean a lot to us, as well as your alerts and favorites, thank you [again]. Well please review it takes like two seconds, thanks! - Sammy x_


	17. Hopes and Fears

**A/N: **_Sam got a job [surprisingly as she barely knows how to prepare cereal] but congrats to her, and my doctor thing went well, yay! Well thanks for the reviews, and um you guys are in trouble with Sam so good luck! -Elle x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Daniel Bryan was a strong believer in the fact that 'one you go Bryan there's no point in tryin'. But that just wasn't the case with his ex girlfriend, A.J. She was happy, even more happy then when she was ever with him. He knew better than to try and change her mind because she was truly stubborn but he couldn't help it, he had made that phrase up to have a meaning to it, but A.J had done nothing but make the phrase seem like it was worth nothing, like it meant nothing.

He had also been thinking of breaking up with his current girlfriend, maybe she'd keep the meaning of the phrase intact, she was madly in love with him. It was a something he took great pride in, to have a woman head over heels for himself, but then again who wouldn't? He was a very attractive man in his eyes, he was better than CM Punk in any way.

"DANIEL."

He groaned inwardly as his girlfriend stepped into the room, she was fuming. She looked quite livid, he remembered how he once found the sight to be attractive and quite a turn on, but now it was hilarious the way her nostrils would sort of flair. He watched as she went up to him and smacked the taste right out of his mouth.

His head snapped back towards her in anger, what was this physco's problem,"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"You got her pregnant you sick fuck," she hissed

Pregnant?

"Who?" he asked looking at her curiously

"A.J, who else?" she hissed, "you're always cheating on me with her."

"I am not cheating on you-"

"ONCE A CHEATER ALWAYS A CHEATER."

The words she uttered where completely pathetic in his eyes, she was one to talk. He watched her carefully and smirked, "you're a stupid girl."

"Why would you get her pregnant?" Brie asked

"Look, A.J isn't pregnant, stop listening to Eve she's a rumor starter, you know John Cena called her a scandolous bitch for a reason." he replied

"She is," Brie cried, "she had the boxes, she was getting tested."

"You've been following her around?"

"I NEED TO KNOW IF SHE IS," Brie yelled, "this could be yours."

Bryan considered it carefully, he remembered they shared a night before their break-up but that wasn't something to have caused a baby, but if she was it would Punk's and that's what made this pregnancy all the more pathetic.

"It's not mine," he sneered

"How do I know that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips

"Go ask her to take a paternit-" he paused and thought for a moment, that was it.

His ticket to getting A.J was messing with their heads, taking their situation and manipulating it into something he wanted. She would tell him sooner or later, and he knew John Laurinitus would turn it into an actual storyline and that's when he would barge in and claim it was his, even if he lost Brie. He had to get A.J back and if this baby was his ticket then so be it.

"Daniel?"

He snapped out of his trance and smirked, "go get ready."

"We're not done talkin-"

"GO," he snapped

She flinched and walked over to her belongings and got dressed, she knew him better than anything. He was planning something, and she knew in the end it would only hurt this relationship more and more, all because of A.J and her baby. She knew this baby was going to be a huge problem.

Pursing her lips she smirked slightly, "and when you have a problem, you get rid of it."

* * *

Marigold was a very smart child, she knew what was right and what wasn't. And in her eyes her way was always right, she could never go wrong. So when she overheard auntie A.J on the phone with nanny Kaitlyn it was no surprised that her auntie said she was going to have a baby, but it confused her to know that she hadn't told uncle Phil.

So that's where Marigold came in, she was going to help auntie A.J out and tell uncle Phil for her, she skipped down the hallway making her way to the hotel's gym, where uncle Phil said he'd be. She pushed the door open and saw a lot of men with big muscles, like uncle John.

"UNCLE PHIL," she yelled as she searched

"Marigold?"

She looked up to see Zack Ryder standing before her wearing a huge smile, and his hair wasn't fixed up, "you hair looks funny."

"Where's Punk?" he asked looking around

"UNCLE PHIL is here," she smiled

"He left?" Zack told her

"Oh," Marigold pursed her lips and soon was in deep thought, "where did he go?"

"Breakfast?" he said

"Okay?" she smiled and walked out of the gym

She skipped but as she made her way to the breakfast place she noticed uncle Phil talking to the meanie Beth, they were laughing, and it angered Marigold to know he would do this to her auntie A.J.

"UNCLE PHIL," she hollered

Punk looked at her and chuckled, "sweetie, where's auntie A.J?"

"What's she doing here?" Marigold asked pointing her finger to Beth

"No pointing," Punk said sternly, "she's just talking to me, no problem."

"I needa' talk to you," she told him

"About?"

"AUNTIE A.J IS GOING TO HAVE A BIG BABY BELLY." she cheered

Beth's and Punk's eyes widened at the smaller girl's announcement, she looked at them innocently and smiled. She was excited, and Uncle Phil looked like the people in the scary movie's who had just seen the killer. She smiled and looked at Beth who would an uneasy smile on her face.

"Where did you here that, Marigold?" Beth asked sweetly

"Oh, auntie A.J and nanny Kaitlyn were on the phone talking and auntie A.J told nanny Kaitlyn she was going to have a baby," Marigold explained

Punk gripped onto the wall and looked down at her, "and what else?"

"She said," she cleared her throat to try and impersonate her auntie A.J, "you can't tell Punk, I'm not sure when I'm going to tell him but now is not a good time."

"Oh my gosh," Beth smiled, "you're going to be a daddy!"

Punk felt his lips tremble and he starred down at Marigold and then towards Beth, "I know."

"Aren't you happy?" Marigold asked

"I need to talk to A.J," Punk replied ignoring the small girl, "take her to breakfast please."

"Come with me, let's go eat," shes smiled

Marigold was confused at why Beth was so nice to her now, maybe she liked her? The small girl took her hand and followed her into the cafeteria where they sat with Natalya and Tyson and that's when it dawned upon Marigold that she needed pink in her hair as well.

* * *

Punk's mind was racing with questions, and worries. He was scared this was true, not because he hated A.J and didn't want kids with her, he did but now was not good for either of them. They were unfit for parenting, sure they took care of Marigold but she could travel with them. A.J being pregnant would ruin it for her, not as much for him.

He walked towards the elevator where she was greeted by Cody Rhodes, he had such a big smile on his face and Punk could only assume he knew too.

"How's it going?" Cody asked

"You know don't you?" Punk asked starring at him

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said in an eerie tone

"Sure," he told him as he stepped of the elevator and onto his floor

Just as the doors were closing Cody smirked, "CONGRATULATIONS."

Before Punk could turn around and attack him the doors closed and he was gone. He groaned and walked towards his room, he needed answers for all these questions. He was just hoping Marigold just had a huge imagination and A.J said something else that she mistook as her saying she was pregnant.

He entered the room and as he did he saw A.J laying on the bed reading a comic, she looked so calm. He walked up to her and she turned to him slightly, "hiya."

"You need to..um..tell me something?" he asked

"Not that I know off," she lied

"Really now?" he asked sitting in front of her

"Yeah," she said looking at her comic

"Marigold overheard your conversation," he pursed his lips

A.J's head snapped up, and her eyes widened, "what?"

"She told me _everything,_" he said calmly

"Everything?" she squeaked out

"Tell me why you're keeping this from me?" he asked, "do you not trust me."

"No I do, I trust you," she told him calmly

"THEN A.J?" he snapped

She flinched at his sudden change of tone as she sat up, "I was scared, okay?"

"Scared of what?" he asked calmly

"Of you getting up and leaving me," she told him without looking at him

Punk sighed softly and took her hand in his, "do I look like the person who would get up and leave?"

"No, but I, I just I couldn't tell you," she told him softly

"Why not?"

"You were stressed, you have a match tonight, this is going to effect you," she replied

"I don't care, A.J," he replied, "I care more about you then that stupid thing over there."

She looked to see him pointing at his title, "you mean more to me than that."

"Stop," she sighed softly, "Punk I think it's best I just leave, okay?"

"No," he replied, "you can't leave."

"Punk," she looked at him and placed her small hand on his cheek, "I love you, I really do but this isn't what you need at the moment."

"A.J," he scratched the back of his head, "it was scary at first, but we can do this."

"We can't," she replied, "we travel, you don't have time to settle down, okay?"

She stood up and walked towards her bags, "I want the best for you, and a child just isn't part of your plan and I know it."

"Stop trying to figure things out for me, I know what's best for me and that's you," he told her walking towards her

"I want you to be happy and okay, I want you to be successful a baby will drag you do-"

"Enough," he told her pressing his lips against her forehead, "no more fighting or discussing this, I'll make arrangements and you'll move into my home in Chicago, we'll tell our parents and that's that."

"Okay," she sighed softly

"We'll take this day by day," he smiled down at her, "I'm the father and this is my child and you're mine as well."

She smiled at him slightly and hugged him tightly, she was surprised at how welcoming he was to this. He was willing to put things on hold for the baby that was to come. She had thought about getting rid of it but he gave her the reason to keep it around, this baby was the thing that would bring them closer together and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I just hope this doesn't ruing any of your plans," she sighed softly

"Hey, if it gives me more off time then by all means," he smirked

She chuckled and kissed him, he couldn't believe how content this moment was. It was just the two of them and no one els-

"I WANT PINK HAIR."

They broke apart and watched Marigold storm in, she looked very angry and determined. A.J laughed at the sight and bent down to her size, the small girl had her hands on her hips and was taping her foot impatiently.

"You can't get pink hair, your beautiful brown locks do just fine," she smiled

"NO," she hissed

"Why not?" Punk asked

"CAUSE NATALYA HAS PINK HAIR SO I WANT PINK HAIR TOO," she yelled, "I WANT IT KNOW."

"When we get home you can ask your mommy for it," A.J smiled at her, "I gotta go pack."

Punk checked his watch and groaned, "same here."

Marigold gasped and frowned, her uncle and auntie were so mean to her, she decided she'd go find someone else to give her some pink hair. She grabbed Henry and left the hotel room without them knowing and wondered down the halls looking for Natalya.

* * *

Kelly was a woman who loved to shop, it was her favorite thing in the world. She was excited to be showing off her newest dress to A.J, Layla and Kaitlyn as well as everyone else. She walked towards the elevator when she caught sight of Marigold walking her way with her giraffe in tow.

"Well," Kelly smiled, "where's A.J and Punk?"

"Packing," she smiled brightly, "I like your dress."

"Thank you, it's new," she smiled

"Cool," Marigold smiled, "do you know where auntie Nattie is at?"

"My you have a ton of aunts and uncles," Kelly replied, "need help finding her?"

"Yes please."

Kelly took the small girls hand and took her inside the elevator, as she did they stopped on her floor where she found Sheamus going into his room. He caught sight of them and stopped, he walked towards them and Marigold hugged him tightly.

"You being careful with your stitches?" he asked

"Yes," she smiled at her bandaged arm

"Good," he smiled

He looked at Kelly and flashed her a big grin, "well hello to you too."

"Hey," Kelly smiled

"Where are ye' off to?" he asked

"She's looking for Natalya," Kelly told him shyly

"Oh for what?" he asked

"PINK HAIR," Marigold yelled

"Marigold not so loud," Kelly smiled down at her

"So about what I asked ye'," Sheamus told Kelly scratching his head awkwardly

Marigold watched the way her auntie Kelly would sort of kick the invisible dirt on the floor and looked down shyly before starring back up at her uncle Sheamus. They were a perfect pair, she thought. She was about a head shorter in those heels and to Marigold it looked like how auntie A.J and uncle Punk were.

"I thought about it," she smiled at him

"And?" he asked fidgeting with his hands

Marigold smiled, knowing her uncle just asked her aunt on a date, but she knew better than to let her auntie Kelly decided since she was very shy when it came to men she barely knew -or Marigold assumed.

"SHE'D LOVE TO," Marigold beamed

Sheamus smirked and decided not to question, "good, after the show don't forget."

"I won't," she blushed as Marigold dragged her away

"Marigold?"

"Yes auntie Kelly?" she smiled at her

"When we find Natalya I'm going to have a serious talk with A.J and Punk about you," she groaned

"OKAY," Marigold shrugged," but now, PINK HAIR."

* * *

A.J and Punk had began to worry as they couldn't find Marigold anywhere, Sheamus had claimed to have seen her with Kelly but they couldn't find her either. Just as they were going to go out once again she walked in the room with some strands of pink hair.

Punk's mouth dropped open and A.J chuckled, "nice job guardian."

"Shut it," he replied inspecting the small girl

"I got pretty pink hair," she cheered

"Marigold, mommy is going to be mad," Punk told her

"Na uh," she replied, "she loves me and she could never ever be mad at me."

A.J covered her mouth to hide the laugh that was begging to come out as Punk starred down at her. She was truly something, he just hoped his kid wouldn't turn out like this, he looked at A.J and sighed.

"THAT'S IT," he groaned, "spend all day and night praying it's a boy."

He walked off into the room to get their things as Marigold stayed behind with A.J. They chuckled and high-five'd each other, "PINK HAIR."

"Yay for pink hair," A.J chuckled

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING." Punk yelled from the room, "NOT HELPING AT ALL."

* * *

**Author(s) Note: **

_Sam is livid right now because someone showed her the newest edition of the PUNK/AJ kiss where the ending is a tad different. She can't get over it and I'm just going insane, how could you guys betray me like that? Just kidding -but seriously. Well we got reviews but not enough :( Come on guys! Sam is considering updating every other week because of it, so please review! and now, ladies and gents the crazy punk/aj shipper: SAM. - Elle x_

_Okay sooooo thanks for the **Redheaded Bandgeek** for showing me the clip, I LOVE YOU TO PIECES. Well the kiss was a bit different and it makes me jealous of how passionate it was. BUT WHATEVER. It was so beautiful to re-watch with a different little part. Well again still not over the kiss so yeah! Alright, now down to business. I don't get too many reviews anymore, and it frustrates me a bit because you guys are the best at reviewing and it keeps me writing, but since you don't review as much I'm thinking of just updating every other week or so because I do indeed take time out of my day to write and update for you guys, so please review and make me happy or I will have to put limits up in order to have the next chapter. Well again thanks for the reviews, alerts, + favorites; love ya tons! - Sammy_


	18. If You Could Only See

**A/N: **_Oh gosh, everybody wants pink hair! Wooot, the power that Marigold has over you guys is amazing. Forever loving her also from myself and Elle we'd like to give a shout-out to __Jean-theGuardian__ for being so kind and including us in his latest chapter! Elle and I were like crazy about it since he is an amazing writer and we love his story so thanks! Alright, Enjoy - Sammy _

_Some people had questions so that's for the end, okay? Okay! Thanks guys! - Elle x _

_[Oh um, while reading this I guess we'd recommend you listen to Here Without You -3 Doors Down __**and/or **__From Where You Are - Lifehouse If you think it should have been a different song, then share with us! OH, and from Elle: Never Say Never -The Fray.]_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

A.J and Punk had been through complete hell on this night, not only had John Laurinitus explained that A.J's pregnancy was going to be placed in the storyline, but he had also said that Daniel would still be taking part in this. Kane of course decided that it wasn't a wise thing to do as she would be put in risk so he decided that he would back off after No Way Out tonight, Daniel however had smirked and proclaimed the idea was amazing.

He had claimed that it would spike their ratings up, but that wasn't the case -he was sure of it. He knew deep down Daniel rued the day he let A.J go and all he was trying to do is get them to break-up and just force them apart from each other, but he was wiser than that.

"Phil?"

His head snapped towards A.J, she only ever called him by his real name when she was truly worried or scared. He signaled for her to come over and pulled her into a hug. She was shaking a bit and he knew she was scared of putting herself in danger like that, but now it just wasn't her it was her baby as well.

"I'm going to talk to Paul about this, I'm not playing nice anymore," Punk growled

"Baby, I appreciate it and trust me I'm scared too but going to Paul won't make things better, so calm down okay?" she smiled at him

"We have to get you out of this storyline, I refuse to even let you be around Daniel in this condition," he sighed, "you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine," she chuckled, "so calm down baby you'll go out there kick some red monster and goat face butt and we'll go home."

"Alright," he smiled as he placed a small kiss on her forehead before walking back to his bag and beginning to wrap his tape around his arms.

A.J sat on the bench as Marigold explained all the necessary things she had to get for her baby, since she had taken it upon herself to be the nanny. A.J thought she looked funny the way she looked so serious about what she was saying and the way her pink hair just stood out from the strand of brunette curls.

"YOU GOTTA GET TOYS TOO," she cheered, "but dollies so I can play too."

"Okay," A.J smiled

"Is uncle Phil gonna take care of the baby too?" she asked

"Yes, sweetie," A.J smiled

"That's good, cause daddy never took care of me when I was a baby," she sighed softly

A.J frowned, this little girl was slowly becoming her world and to see her ache over someone who wasn't worth it hurt her deeply. Sure Adam provided her with a future and a so on but he wasn't there, and that's what Marigold needed a father figure, not just random superstars she chose to call 'Uncle'. She was surprised she didn't call Punk 'daddy', because in A.J's eyes he was more of a father figure than Adam ever was for this little girl, she couldn't imagine how Lita coped without Adam there all the time.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about because you now have me to take care of you," A.J smiled

"Does my daddy not love me?" Marigold asked hugging Henry tighter

A.J's heart felt like it was ready to break, she didn't deserve this; she was a kind and sweet little girl. When they got back home she'd have a talk with Adam, she didn't care if he was a Hall of Famer, or anything she was going to set him straight and make sure that Marigold never felt unloved again.

"He loves you very much, but not as much as I do," A.J smiled as she opened her arms

Marigold smiled and hugged her auntie really tightly, "I love you very much too, auntie."

"Good, cause even when the baby comes you'll still be my favorite girl," she smiled

"Good," Marigold smiled

Punk was done and sure enough 'nanny' Kaitlyn walked through the door with a huge tub that was marked 'STUFF'. A.J chuckled and Punk sighed deeply, he was in for a big mess when he returned and that frustrated him.

"NANNY KAITLYN," Marigold cheered

Punk had allowed Kaitlyn to babysit as A.J put it because Kaitlyn was the only person that hadn't failed to keep Marigold at her sight, he had decided his road wife was only allowed to visit and not baby sit. He had also yet to hear from Curtis and that girlfriend of his as they hadn't been on the show since the accident.

"Okay, we're off," A.J announced as she took Punk's hand and they walked out of the locker room, leaving Kaitlyn and Marigold to their night filled with arts and crafts and while making a card for auntie A.J it dawned upong Marigold that everything looked better with sparkles, so she would need to update her dresses when uncle Phil and auntie A.J came back.

"YAY FOR SPARKLES."

* * *

"Stay as far from the mat as you can, do you understand me A.J?" Punk asked

"I'm not a baby," A.J muttered

"Just please, I know you have to distract, but do it from afar," Punk ordered

"Okay," she sighed, "but you know if I'm told otherwis-"

"I know." he replied sighing deeply

A.J watched as Punk made his way to the ring, as well as Daniel and Kane, she had never failed to jump when Kane came out as the 'explosives' were rather loud for her. She bit her lip as she watched the match carefully, she saw a lot of oppertunity's for Daniel to have gotten the pin but was happy he was so thick headed to realize anything. Kane had a lot of oppertunity's too, but either Punk or Daniel always sought out to make sure that didn't happen.

A.J was grateful Kane was a nice person in reality, she didn't need another person going after her and possibly hurting her baby. She knew what Kane was possible of and it scared her to no end.

"Come on Punk," she whispered as she noticed Punk wasn't in control and Kane was -Daniel was no where to be found

"A.J, ready to go?" a stagehand asked

A.J whispered the change and he nodded, he placed her theme and everything on set and as soon as it sounded she was off, she skipped down the ring, and the first to catch sight of her was Kane. She yelled at him to stop, and to leave Punk alone. She watched Kane go back to beating Punk and she knew she had to do this the hard way, she got up on the apron and as she was about to start yelling Punk hadn't quite seen her so he threw Kane towards the rope and Kane managed to push her off.

"OUF," A.J groaned as she landed,

Kane was distracted as he noticed she was hurt, he felt overwhelmed, what if the baby went to harms way too and Punk hadn't seen her yet. Soon he turned to tell him but Punk kicked him and ended up putting him in the GTS.

The arena exploded as the ref counted "one...two...three!"

The bell dinged and Punk was named victorious, A.J remained on the floor as her stomach hurt a bit from the impact, Punk was still oblivious until he say Daniel crawl towards the other end of the ring, he watched carefully as he came to a stop by the ramp, and his eyes widened.

Slipping out of the ring he pushed Daniel aside and pulled A.J towards him, he slipped his arms under her and picked her up. He felt so angry, at himself, at Laurinitus at everyone and he was mad at her too for doing what he told her not to. Taking her backstage he took her to get checked up. He was glad that after a few minutes the doctor said she was fine but that she needed to be a lot more careful or this baby could be put in danger.

Punk took her hand and they walked out, he didn't speak to her or look at her and that worried A.J. She pulled at his arm and he turned towards her but didn't look at her.

"Why are you mad at me?" she whispered

He didn't responded he only wanted to turn the other way and keep walking

"ANSWER ME," she yelled

He looked down and somehow found himself sneering at her, "YOU DISOBEYED ME."

"I'm alright, everything is fine so stop!" she told him

"NO, A.J," he yelled, "IT'S NOT FINE, YOU PUT YOURSELF AND OUR BABY IN DANGER."

"I'M FINE," she repeated

They were too wrapped up in fighting neither noticed the stares passing superstars and stagehands were giving them.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEE SERIOUSLY HURT," Punk hissed, "YOU'RE STUPID."

A.J frowned and shook her head, "you're right, I'm stupid."

He calmed a bit getting at what she was trying to say, "A.J, I-"

"Take care of Marigold, okay?" she whispered, "I'm not leaving with you tonight."

"Stop," he sighed

"NO," she yelled, "you stop, this discussion is done and I'm leaving."

A.J walked into the locker room and collected her things, Kaitlyn starred at her and walked up to her, "what's wrong, sweet thang?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" A.J asked softly

"Sure thing, what about Punk?" Kaitlyn asked as she placed the items back in her tub

"He's leaving to Chicago with Marigold," A.J told her

"Okay?" Kaitlyn shrugged and bid her goodbye's to everyone before walking out with her tub in hand and A.J following behind

Punk groaned as he placed his things in his bag and changed into his street clothes, Marigold was napping so he didn't bother waking her. He suddenly found himself sitting on the bench, and burring his face in his hands as he muttered, "I'm so stupid."

That night Marigold was put in the room that he had separated for her in his own home and he went to his own room, he caught sight of one of A.J's things and couldn't help but feel the void that was in his heart at the moment. He needed her much like she needed him at the moment. That night felt like those nights before he met her, the ones where he battled insomnia and couldn't quite keep himself from going insane.

"I MISS YOU," he yelled out to the empty room, "so much."

* * *

Monday rolled around pretty quickly in A.J's eyes, she didn't sleep as much as she had an early flight. Kaitlyn and herself caught breakfast and soon they were off to Texas along with Derrick. Soon after arriving at the hotel she asked around if Punk had arrived and they all said no.

She sighed softly and checked in, as she walked up to her room she caught sight of Brie and Daniel in the midst of another one of their fights. She couldn't help but feel like that's how they looked last night, like to people who were only intent on hurting each other but that wasn't it, he cared; too much.

She went into her room and laid down for a bit, it was crazy how time went so slowly with him gone and when he was here time couldn't be any faster. She soon fell into a deep sleep, ignoring the constant ringing her phone did.

After three hours she woke up and ran a hand through her hair, right now she imagined he'd be here as it ws almost time for them to be at RAW, she was nervous to see him but then it dawned upon her that maybe he wanted to be away from her, so she decided she'd stay away until he asked for her to be there.

She started packing and met up with Derrick in the lobby, Kaitlyn was going to go later since she really didn't have to be there. She walked out with him, not even noticing the straight-edge superstar who was walking quietly behind them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Dead," she responded simply

"I don't think that's an emotion," Derrick chuckled

"It is in my bleak and bitter little world," she responded

He popped the trunk open and chuckled, "go talk to him."

"No," she sighed

"Why not?"

"Because even though I miss him I get the feeling he wants his space at the moment," she replied

"You could never know, he could be around here somewhere just dying to see you," he replied smirking at the man who stood behind A.J

"Oh shut up, lets go," she replied as she opened the door to the car

Derrick watched as Punk sighed deeply and placed his bag in the trunk as well, A.J had yet to notice who was tagging along with them.

"Bateman, I'm going to ignore you for the car ride," she announced as she placed her headphones in and placed her music on full blast.

Derrick smirked as Punk slipped in the back and shut the door as quietly as he could, soon Derrick got in and pulled her headphones out. Punk took his cue and sat quietly.

"LISTEN HERE WOMAN, WHEN WE GET TO ARENA YOU WILL TALK TO HIM," he yelled getting stares from the old lady who just parked next to them

"DON'T YELL AT ME," she replied, "and I do what I want."

"You will talk to him because I say so," Derrick told her

"Sure thing, mom," A.J chuckled

"You'll thank me," he replied smirking, "so tell me esteemed colleague, what is it hat made you want to have this baby with Punk?"

"This baby isn't planned," A.J replied

"ACCIDENT BABY," he yelled, "I was one too."

"No, I'm happy the baby will be here he just wasn't planned but he is no accident," she replied

"oh then forget what I said," he replied

"You're stupid," she replied, "did you see Nattie's tweet about you?"

"Pfft, I'm telling you that woman acts like she isn't impressed with ALL OF THIS," Derrick told her smugly, "I'm mantastic."

"Alright, don't get carried away," she chuckled

"So, you gonna talk to yo' loverboy?" Derrick asked as he came to a stop as the light had turned red

"I don't know," she bit her lip, "I want to, but what would I say?"

Derrick cleared his throat and in a high pitch voice imitated what A.J would say, "OH PUNK, YOU ARE MINE FOREVER AND ALWAYS, I LOVE YOU, YOU BIG LUG. DON'T EVER LEAVE ME BABY."

"Um," she pursed her lips, "NO."

"Fine, whatever, see if I care," Derrick replied as he parked the car and got out, "I'M SICK OF YOU MUSTREATING ME, YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T CALL THE POLICE ON YOU."

A.J rolled her eyes and stepped out, as she did Punk stepped out as well, and as she gasped upon seeing him. He gave her a small smile and a shrug.

"What are yo-"

"I miss you," he replied, "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU."

"I miss you too," she replied

He pulled her in for a tight hug and she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"AWWWWW, YOUNG LOVE." Derrick yelled

They starred at him with a sneer on their faces and he chuckled nervously looked scared, "AND I WAS JUST LEAVING."

They watched him dash off, and they chuckled, "don't leave me."

"I never will."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," she chuckled,"I'll never leave you."

"Ever?"

"NEVER EVER." she smiled

"Neither will I," he replied

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise," he replied

And for the first time since their fight Punk felt a smile form on his lips, she was his and nothing and no one would ever change that.

* * *

_Sam has been nagging ALL MORNING about how she can't stop sneezing, it's funny though. Her sneezes are just like cute I guess? Anyways, the amount of reviews we got was crazy! Please don't stop reviewing like that, keep Sam sane cx & Recently Sam has managed to get all the lyrics to "The Motto" by Drake and let me tell you hearing the words, "OH MY GOD, BECKY LOOK AT HER BUTT" 20x a day is just not good. Well again thanks guys - Elle x_

_Elle won't leave me alone, she laughs while I sneeze so I ended our Skype session and she tried to get me to chat with her again but as soon as I accepted it I sneezed and she was on so she laughed, I swear I will murder Elle guys! Well the amount of reviews as Elle said was just amazing, I can't believe how many people reviewed, and almost everyone wanted pink hair -oh Marigold! Well she'll be back, and with a little change in her normal clothes so watch out for that one! Well PLEASE keep reviewing the story and don't ever stop! PLEASE, I BEG YOU FOR THE LOVE OF AJ/PUNK c: Well thanks guys, and like I said keep reviewing, alerting, favoring + so on. love ya! -Sammy x_


	19. I Just Can't Help It

**A/N: **_Enjoy, I gotta' pin point that Sam is sick today, she's been lying in bed sneezing her organs out -in my eyes. We've skyped today and she emailed me the notes, after sending her latest tweet she went to bed so wish her well; also Sam has made it clear to me there needs to be more 'Sheally' [Sheamus/Kelly] so okay? [but I didn't put them in this chapter, we have Sheamus but not Sheally, maybe later] Not a fan of the pairing but it's fine, I know one of our readers is well, alrighty now to the story. -Elle x_

_Songs to listen to I Still Ain't Over You -Augustana (for Daniel), and Absolute - The Fray (A.J, White Blank Page - Mumford and Sons (for Brie) and maybe even Wonderwall - Oasis alright enjoy._

* * *

**Fix You****  
**

* * *

Daniel fixed his kick pads quietly, Brie was watching Raw adding her little comments here and there. He watched her intently, he had a special surprise for her tonight and to him it was a wonderful thing, he wasn't sure how she would take it. Maybe she's punch him until he was bleeding or just chop his manly parts off.

His thoughts drifted away from that annoying woman and back over to the task at hand -A.J. Ever a month ago they had been even more blissful then ever and it sickened him down to his very core, he hated seeing them together. It felt like the oxygen was knocked out of him everything she kissed him, or when she hugged him and even when he would smile down at her.

"Daniel?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and starred at Brie with a thoughtful look -he needed to remind himself what exactly attracted him to her.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked, "you've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," he replied returning to fixing his ring gear

"Okay," she whispered to herself

She soon stood up and left the room, he watched the door closed and ran a hand over his face. Lately things were on the edge, every night was the same fight after fight with no break in between. He had grown tired of it, maybe he'd be okay with it if she let him yell at her and not talk back, and that's something Brie just never learned to do.

She wasn't like A.J at all, A.J wasn't one to talk back to the person she cared about; then again that's why he lost her. He couldn't appreciate her as she appreciated him. He missed her too much to admit it but what good was that?

Punk had made it clear to him that he was someone who only cared about himself, but that wasn't true he cared about A.J he just didn't quite know how to show that to her. He bit his lip lightly then placed his bag away, he left his locker room in hopes to find A.J around and maybe speak to her like a civil human being.

He walked for a bit getting weird stares from people around him, he wasn't sure what it was about but soon he came to an empty hallway, he spotted her she was sitting on the equipment outside of Laurinitus' office, his guess was she was waiting for Punk.

He noticed the flowers that were set on the box next to him and he took one, he approached her carefully so she wouldn't get startled.

"A.J," he called out

She turned to him and her smiled dropped, he noticed she was wearing some of Punk's wrist tapes and then his eyes fell on her stomach, there was a small bump there but it wouldn't be too noticeable if you were looking at her from afar.

"Daniel?"

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine?" she responded

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about this whole baby thing," he told her

"What about it?"

"It's been a month since you told everyone and I just need to know if it really is Punk's," he told her

"It is his," she spat back, "why wouldn't it be?"

"Remember our celebration that one night?" he told her

"Yes," she said shamefully,"but it never happened, if you know what I mean."

"I don't know," he replied, "A.J, let me take care of you and _our _son; I want to be there for the baby, to love it and give it the family it deserves."

At that moment he took the flower from behind his back and gave it to her, she took it in her hands and pursed her lips before looking at him.

"Let me take care of you both because I care about you," he added

"Daniel that's so sweet," she smiled blushing slightly

"It is," he replied

She hoped off the trunk and chuckled, "and I know it has nothing to do with that fact that I am dating Punk, it has nothing to do with you being a jealous mess."

"No," he replied quickly

"You don't care about me," she hissed backing him up against the wall, "you never cared about me and tonight after my segment I'm going to run into the arms of the man the WWE will see as my _soulmate_."

Daniel felt a sudden anger rush out of him at her words, but just looked stunned. She then proceeded to look at the rose he had given her and brought it up to her lips before biting the top off and spiting it out, she smirked at him and pushed the stem of the flower into his chest before walking off without another word.

"You should really back off."

He turned to see CM Punk standing there with a sneer on his face, Daniel played off the hurt in his eyes at her words and smirked, "and let me guess you're going to make me?"

"You say that like it's nothing bad," Punk sneered

"It's not, if I get a beating from you might as well get a beating from Eve while I'm at it," he smirked

Punk chuckled, "the baby isn't yours and when it's born it will have my last name and I know that'll wound your pathetic little heart."

"You'll be sadly mistaken then won't you, to have your child look just like me."

With that said Daniel walked off and smirked, he knew he poked a hole through his little theory and it made this all the more rewarding. Soon he will have both the title and A.J, the baby being a plus. He walked off to find Brie cause now he would show A.J what he was capable of for her.

"Soon you'll be my sweetheart, soon."

* * *

A.J was so surprised at Daniel's words, how would he even dare to claim her child was his. She had been struck down with the realization that he could be right, what if this baby wasn't Punk's at all?

"Stop it, A.J," she hissed slapping her forehead, "stupid girl."

"I'm guessing Daniel tried his tricks on you," Big Show commented as he brought her and himself a plate of food

"Yeah," she sighed, "I don't get it show."

"He's just being that same sniviling little bastard you went out with, he hasn't changed," Show told her as he took a brownie off the plate

"I want cake," she smiled

"ohh cake," he smiled

"Thanks for being my eating buddy," she smiled, "with these cravings I just won't make it alone."

"No problem, but back to the problem at hand, are you going to talk to Punk?"

"I want to but what if he gets his doubts too?" she sighed, "I want him to believe this child is his, because I do."

"Do you?" he asked

"I do, well I don't know anymore," she sighed taking a brownie off the plate too

"Maybe you should do that DNA thing," Cody suggested as he sat across from them and ate an apple

"I don't want to risk it," A.J sighed, "besides it can't be Daniel's."

"How so?" Zack asked sitting next to Cody

"Well, Daniel and I did that," she started awkwardly, "before he broke up after that I didn't feel any different, and then Punk happened and well now you see me."

"He's just trying to get to you," Sheamus added as he sat next to Zack and drank out of his water

"Yeah," A.J nodded, "he's just being a prat."

"A jealous one at that," Cody added

"So you nervous to give birth?" Zack asked, "then again, why would you? It shouldn't be too hard."

"Excuse me?" A.J chuckled, "giving birth is hard work."

"How so, all you do is lie down and push, it's like going to the restroom," Kofi told them as he sat down next to Show

Soon the whole table was full as Derrick Bateman had sat next to the other side of Cody. A.J chuckled as she saw the little cirle she had form.

"WELL," she started,"imagine this; pushing a watermelon through a pinhole."

"HOLY CRAP." Zack eyes went wide

"Giving birth is much worse than getting hit in the balls," she continued,"and my friends you boys have the most wonderful honor to not have to give birth."

"I will never judge women again," Kofi replied

"A watermelon through a pinhole?" Derrick chuckled, "that's almost like me-"

"EWWWW," A.J chuckled,"don't finish that sentence."

"Fine, just know there's a _special _reason as to why woman refer to me as mantastic," he smirked

"No women calls you that," Cody told him as he finished his apple

"Yuh huh," he told him nodding his head, "and they also call me doctor love, just ask A.J."

"I don't call you doctor love," she replied

"You guys mind if I take my woman with me?" Punk asked, "I just won my match and you all distracted her from being there."

"UGHHHH," Derrick yelled, "you always ruin our circle buddy moments."

"I'm so sick of this," Cody added, "A.J and her baby belly are never around us for too long."

"She and I were doing great until you guys came along," Show added handing her the rest of the brownies

"A watermelon through a pinhole," Zack told him as he walked away with Cody

"Alright then see ya," Kofi and Sheamus left and soon show left as well

They were about to kiss until they noticed Derrick still standing there wearing an awkward smile. Punk turned to him fully and lifted up one brow as if trying to figure him out.

"Leave," he told him simply

"No, this is America," he replied, "U.S.A".

"One," Punk started

"Pffffft, didn't scare me when I was five doesn't scare me now," Derrick smirked

"Two," Punk continued

"I LAUGH AT YOUR COUNT DOWN."

"Thr-"

Before Punk could finish he was running down the hallway yelling "you will never catch me alive sucker". A.J smiled at Punk and leaned up to kiss him.

"Mm," he chuckled, "you have anything to do?"

"Um, N-" her phone went off and she sighed checking it Laurinitus just texted me.

"What does he want?"

"Daniel will call you out and you will show up," she read looking up at him

"Let's go see what goat face wants," A.J sighed softly praying nothing would happen to her baby

Everyone chanted "Yes!Yes!Yes! as Daniel stood in the ring with mic in hand, he smirked at the people who chanted and brought the mic up to his lips.

"Now, this will be quick I just need to prove something to ALL OF YOU."

He then turned to the ramp and smirked, "specially you CM Punk."

"Now, A.J please come down to this ring I have to speak with you."

There was a brief silence and Daniel felt as she if she wouldn't come, but then "Light it Up" rang through the arena and his lips formed a smirk. A.J walked down the ramp slowly and the fans cheered as she noticed the slight bump beginning to form on her stomach.

Daniel rushed to pull the ropes apart so she could climb into the ring she took a mic and looked at him curiously.

"What's this all about?" she asked softly

"Now, I know I've been a horrible boyfriend," he started,"but let me show you why you should give me another shot."

"Dani-"

"BRIE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, WE NEED TO TALK," he snapped causing A.J to flinch

Soon Brie walked down the ramp with a sneer on her face as she stared at A.J. A.J hid behind Daniel as she knew Brie was pretty crazy when she wanted to be, Daniel smirked as the woman stepped in the ring.

"What are you doing with _her," _Brie spat,"the 20 second flash in the pants, filthy, scum sucking wh-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE," he snapped

"What do you want then?" she asked

"I wanted to tell you I no longer wish to waste my time with you, now get out of my ring," he spat

Her eyes began to water as it dawned upon her that he picked A.J over her, "Daniel, no we can tal-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY RING," he yelled in her face as she backed up against the ropes

A.J watched with tears wanting to come out, how could he be so careless with a woman who was obviously head over heels for him? She watched as Brie wiped her tears and slipped out of the ring and that's when Daniel turned his back to her as she walked out slowly hoping he would change his mind but he never once turned back around.

After she was gone he smiled at A.J, "see? What I'm doing for you?"

"Stop," she told him

"Just come back to me, A.J," he smiled, "my sweetheart."

"No so stop," she told him, "I'm with Punk and I love him very much."

"You're making a mistake in being with the man who isn't the father of your child," he told her sternly

A.J covered her ears and yelled, "SHUT UP."

Daniel stepped towards her and she took her hands away from her ears and ran a hand down her cheek, she then looked at him with eyes that only contained fear for him. He then took her roughly by the hips and pressed his lips against hers, A.J kicked and screamed but he didn't release her as he kept kissing her.

Soon however he was pulled off of her and thrown into a GTS courtesy of her boyfriend, she looked at him with hurt eyes and he starred down at her too.

"No," she squeak, "I'm so sorry."

"A.J, it's not your fault," he told her

"I'M SO SORRY," she yelled falling to her knees

Punk rushed to her side and helped her out, "let's get out of here."

Soon they left the ring and went backstage, neither of them said a word the whole ride to the hotel and truth be told that A.J felt guilt eating at her insides. She had done Punk wrong and he had never done anything to cause her pain.

She turned to Punk that night while he was asleep and mumbled an apology, and somehow wished she could forget that burning memory that invaded her thoughts. She also wished she could erase all the memories that flooded back when he kissed her, and the kiss how she wished she couldn't feel his taste still lingering on her lips.

How she wished it would all go away.

* * *

_Sam is super sick and I feel bad for her, I MISS HER. Well she wants more reviews so get to it guys or there will be no update soon! Well, Sam's twitter account is also mine now so tweet us there and we will keep you up to date with everything and anything. Link is on the profile, well Sam's got me listening to this band called Mumford and Sons, they are amazing! The song I picked out for Brie is my favorite by far but I have come to love all their songs. If you have song suggestions then send them in and we will listen and maybe write a point of view based off of it. Well questions? Comments? REVIEW PLEASE, and keep alerting and favoring -maybe that'll make Sam feel better? Hopefully. _

_Oh someone had asked a while ago how the kiss was different, well in the first cut the kiss was just on going, in the second one there is a split second where they break apart and smile at each other and then kiss once more, Sam had to point this out as I didn't really see it at first, well thanks guys ! Lots of love from the two of us. Oh and if anyone wants to makes us a banner or book cover please do, we're having a contest were the winner gets a 'prize', it'll be a lame prize but still. Bye guys! - Elle x _


	20. The Real Enemy

**A/N: **_Quick update for you guys, thanks for reviewing and such. Sam still isn't better so I wish her well, she wrote this by the way so thank her cause I had a ton of dance stuff to do, but I'm uploading since she had to go to the doctors cause her ear starting hurting as well, wish her well guys! Alright enjoy. -Elle x_

_Songs to listen to [if you wish]_

**Fix You**

A.J sat quietly in Punk's house, she had been here before but now it was different, the last of her things was being moved in today. She wasn't too nervous to be moving in to his home but at the same time she felt as she was intruding his personal place, somewhere he could be without anyone.

She watched as Colt slapped the back of Punk's head and smirked, "that'll be a million bucks."

"I'm not paying you," Punk replied as he slapped Colt's back

"You're paying me cause if not I'm taking yo' kids," Colt smirked, to which A.J's eyes widened

"You're scaring my wife," Punk growled

"SO?" Colt smirked

"Three seconds to get out of my house," Punk replied

"MAKE. ME," he chuckeld

"One," Punk started but before Colt could say anything back he continued, "TWO,THREE."

"Shit," and with that Colt was out of the house slamming the door behind him

"There all done," Punk smiled down at her

"Yay," she smiled softly, "so are you gonna sleep now?"

"I gotta take a shower," he told her smirking

"You're just putting sleeping off, but I'll tell you this Punk if you don't go to sleep after your shower I will personally invite Colt over for dinner," she smirked at him

"You wouldn't," Punk replied with a hint of amusement in his tone

"Try me," she smirked

He stood there with his arms crossed until she pulled out his phone -which he had no idea she had- and she dialed a number, "hello?"

She put it on speaker and smirked, "YO' what do you need from me now motherfucker."

"It's me, A.J," she smiled sweetly as Punk rushed to the bathroom

"Oh hey, girly," he chuckled, "sorry about that last gretting, it's how we-"

"It's fine," she smiled, "listen I'm trying to punish Punk for disobeying me, wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh how kind," he smiled, "I'd love to."

"Alright then see you soon," Colt replied

"Bye now," A.J replied as she hung up the phone

After Punk finished his shower he came down in a t-shirt and jeans, "you got rid of him, I presume?" He then walked into the kitchen area and smelled the air, "MMM."

"Back off, this is for dinner," she shoved him out of the kitchen

"I'M HUNGRY." Punk whined

"Go start on the nursery," she told him

"No," he pouted sitting at the dinner table

"You're going to regret that," she mumbled

"What's that sweetheart?" Punk smirked

"Nothing," she smiled sweetly, but smirked to herself once her back was facing him. He was in for a big surprise tonight.

_x_

Brie Bella had been a total mess after she had been dump on national tv by Daniel Bryan, she hated his guts but yet she'd take him back if he came rushing to her right now. She dabbed her eye and looked towards the window, today was her last day here and she had yet to hear or see Daniel.

She had seen him very pissed off after what happened between him and A.J and of course her boyfriend Punk, she was happy A.J denied him like that maybe she did have a heart. A.J had looked so concerned for her when Daniel yelled at her for no reason what so ever, it was almost a sweet gesture.

"Brie?"

She looked towards the door to see Eve standing there wearing a fancy dress and her glasses, she couldn't remember if those were real, they seemed so fake to her. Eve sat next to Brie on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey Eve."

Eve sighed softly and looked at her carefully, "you've been in here for a while now, wanna go out to eat?"

"No thanks," Brie smiled wiping her tears

"Stop being negative, look at yourself," Eve told her as she stood up, "you can get any man you want."

"I want Daniel, how come I can't get him?" Brie asked

"Because he's chasing after little girls, he's oblivious to the real woman he has infront of him," Eve told her

"But A.J doesn't want him," Brie bit her lip and continued to sob, "why does he want her so badly, a few months ago he hated her."

"It's all her fault," Eve told her, "she brain washed him into thinking he wanted her and not you, she did what any crazy woman would do; she manipulated him."

"I may dislike A.J but she wouldn't do that," Brie told her

"Don't be so stupid," Eve commented, "how else could she get a man like CM Punk?"

"She's not ugly, Eve," Brie replied

"You're so blind, look at you," Eve told her laughing slightly, "that's why he left you because you're so dumb."

"Excuse me?" Brie asked standing up and looking at her so called 'friend'.

"He left you because you just don't see who your enemies are, the people who cause you the real damage," Eve commented, "quite frankly I'm not surprised."

"You should shut your mouth," Brie replied wiping a tear from her eye

"Keep that in mind Brie, I mean men like woman with a brian and quite frankly you don't have o-"

Before Eve could finish her sentence Brie had slapped her, Eve looked at her with shock written in her eyes and also a hint of anger. She however knew better than to lounge at someone right now as it was unprofessional and she didn't need Johnny to be angry with her.

"Leave," Brie sneered

"You're delusional," Eve smirked,"if you think Daniel will EVER come back to you."

Brie watched as she made her way to the door and left without another word, she sighed softly and fell back on her bed. The rest of the day she denied anyone entrance and she just laid there crying about how Eve was right, she was stupid. Very stupid, but she also thought about how wrong she was, A.J wasn't the enemie, Daniel was.

_x_

Punk groaned loudly one more time hoping his girlfriend would get the hint and just hurry up. Soon however the doorbell rung and his eyes snapped towards the door, he then looked at A.J with a scared expresison.

"Who's here?" he asked

"A couple of friends," she smiled

"Couple?" he asked chocking on the word

"Go open it," she smiled

He should have guessed that, that was why she had a large amount of everything. He walked to the door and outside of his house he saw all of A.J's cirlce buddies who brought dates and Colt waving from the back and holding some ballons.

"THANKS THANKS," Derrick replied pushing a pineapple into his arms and heading into his home

"Well by al means come in," Punk called out with sarcasm invading his voice

He watched all his friends and A.J's as well come in and he groaned, so much for a calm dinner with cuddling with his girlfriend.

"What are you guys doing here," Punk replied as they sat down

"Cockblocking," Derrick replied while taking some mashed patatoes and placing them on his plate

"A.J invited us," Kaitlyn replied elbowing Derrick

"Oh right, that too," he replied as he took a bite out of his roll, "nice cooking, short stuff."

"Thanks," she smiled

"Gee sweetie," Punk gritted his teeth, "how _nice_ of you to invite our _friends_."

"Don't be so rude motherfucker," Colt smirked taking a spoonfull of patatoes and adding them to his plate

"I'm not rude, it's just this is a surprise," he replied

"My mother always told me I was a surprise to her," Derrick replied while starring off into space

"Derrick sweetie, eat," Kaitlyn replied as he shrugged and continued to eat

"So have you guys come up with any baby names?" Layla asked as she took a sip out of her soda

"Not yet," A.J replied smiling

"What do you want it to be A.J?" Sheamus asked as he looked at Kelly

"A girl," she smiled, "so she'll be just like me."

"No a boy," Punk corrected her, "I can't be outnumbered."

"What about me?" Colt asked, "I'll keep it balanced."

"You don't count as a man," Punk retorded

"Ouch," Colt replied placing his hand on his heart in mock hurt

"Take it like the man you aren't," Punk smirked

"So hostile," Colt sobbed sarcastically, "I wish you luck with that one A.J."

"I made you some brownies," Show interupted as he pushed the tray towards her

"Oh BROWNIES," Derrick shouted reaching for one before having Show's hand slap it away, "owwww."

"They're for A.J," he told him sternly, "she can share if she wants, but doesn't have to."

"I'll share with you show, but not with doctor love over here," A.J chuckled

"Didn't I tell you guys!" Derrick yelled in excitement at A.J's mention of his nickname

"Doctor love?" Punk questioned

"I still can't believe it," Zack blurted out

"What?" everyone asked in unison

"A watermelon through a pinhole," he replied weakly, "how can it be."

"It's okay, man," Kofi replied

"God is so unfair to women," Zack replied sobbing

"Oh, it's okay big guy," Kofi told him rubbing his back, "bring it in."

'I'm so sick of this," Zack replied 'sobbing' into Kofi's chest

Punk looked appalled at the scene before him and shook his head, "anyways."

"I heard Daniel's going to do something drastic next week," Cody told them eating some steak, "you worried?"

"Not at all," Punk replied

The room grew silent as the comment Cody made was a bit too un-needed. Colt decided to lighten things up by bring their baby up again.

"So, even though you said you haven't picked names, go any picks?" Colt asked

A.J smiled at him brightly and nodded, "Tani-"

"Phillip Brooks Jr," Punk replied while taking a bite out of his food

"And if it's a girl?" Colt asked

"Won't be," he replied

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Cause you'll lose!"

"Fuck off."

"Then place your bet!"

"NO."

"Cause you will loose."

"Whatever," Punk rolled his eyes

"I bet that she will have a girl," Layla smiled brightly, "and her name shall be Layla jr."

"Um no," Cody smirked, "it'll a boy named Cory."

"NO," Kaitlyn laughed, "a girl name Andrea."

"I think it'll be a girl too," Show added, "but her name should be Marie."

"It's a girl," Zack smirked, "her name will be Tori."

"Tori?" Colt chuckled,"that's such a white girl name."

"Your point?" Zack asked

"I personally think it'll be a boy," Kelly smiled, "his name should be Scott."

"Yeah," Sheamus agreed, "a boy but surely his name will be Irish, like Alec or Adair."

"I like the Hunger Games, and since I do and it will surely be a boy name it Finnick," Kofi smiled getting weird looks from everyone else

"Nah, it'll be a girl," Colt smiled, "her name will be as I heard A.J say before Alee."

"Alee's a pretty name," A.J commented, "who didn't share their thoughts?"

Everyone looked at the silent Derrick Bateman who was busy eating A.J's brownies, much to Big Show's dissmay and A.J's amusement. He looked up at them and smiled, "hello?"

"What do you think A.J's baby will be named?" Cody asked

"Baby? As in singular?" Derrick laughed, "I laugh at your naive-ness."

"What?" Layla asked laughing

"She's going to have twins," Derrick replied smirking

"Twins?" Punk chocked on his drink,"what makes you say that?"

"Doctor love knows _everything_," he replied looking off into space while getting looks from everyone at the table

"I'm not having twins," A.J assured him

"You say that now but when you go to your ultrasound, don't say I didn't tell you so," Derrick replied,"these are delicious by the way Show."

"I bet," Show replied angrily

"What would I do without you guys?" A.J chuckled

"I would do alot without these guys," Punk mumbled

"WE LOVE YOU TOO, PUNK!" they all yelled simotaniously

"Hmph," Punk grunted

_Sick in bed, sucks indeed. I bet a lot of you doubted me updating, didn't ya? Well here it is, hope you enjoyed, keep reviewing we hit the 200 mark, 300 soon? Yes? Okay! Well love ya guys, Elle has announcements I'm sure so bye. - Sammy x_

_Alright guys, we are having a poll with all the names mentioned in this chapter, I want you guys to also give us a few suggestions! Just tell us what you think the gender will be and give us a name or names, doesn't matter! Also keep reviewing it makes our day. Hope you guys loved this, and please don't hesistate to send in song suggestions or chapter ideas and such thanks again, lots of love. - Elle x_

_[Someone asked about the banner, it just has to be sort of like a book cover, if that makes sense? Thanks]_

_lots of mistakes but I couldn't fix them sorry.  
_


	21. The End Where I Begin

**A/N: **_I loved reading all your reviews about the last chapter, Sam worked super hard on it as I had said before she is sick and she was not really in the state of mind to be writing our next chapter, she was a bit woozy on medicine so that's why the ending was very random. As I read the story did anyone else notice the pineapple that was handed to Punk by none other than Derrick Bateman himself. So we have decided what we are going to do with the baby or babies -not saying which is correct just keep guessing as you go along- and we just need names. About like four chapters or more until you find the gender so look out for that! _

_Alright, enough of my gibberish, enjoy the chapter and Sam has a few words as well so don't forget to read. - Elle x_

_Song recommendations: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol, Feels Like Tonight - Daughtry and Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls, and Sam's picks: Mr. Brightside - The Killers, Shiver -Coldplay and It's not Over -Daughtry _

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

CM Punk was never a man to do errands for anyone, much less for a woman but this was different. He remembered how peaceful it was when everyone left, and even when Daniel took his dam pineapple back claiming the hospitality here was awful and that they wouldn't see his face around his home again before yelling towards A.J that she should probably give him a call if Show ever bakes brownies.

Now, he was standing at Walmart looking for everything on his small list -well according to A.J it was small, the thing was almost down to his feet- she had gotten her latest craving and it was some sort of concoction, it sounded good so he'd give her that.

He remembered how she went from a total sweetheart who was calm and placid to a monster, it scared him:

_"Finally they're all gone," Punk sighed softly as he sat on the bed after changing into his gym shorts_

_"Yeah," she chuckled placing her hand on his chest, "I like it when it's just us."_

_"Me too," he replied, running his hand up and down her arm_

_"Do you think Derrick was right about the whole twin things?" A.J asked biting her lip_

_Punk burst out laughing and shook his head, "that man has something wrong up there, we are not having twins."_

_"If we do wouldn't two girls be lovely?" A.J asked shyly _

_"No," he muttered,"but two boys that's heaven."_

_"You say that while their babies, when boys grow into toddlers their the reincarnation of Satan himself," A.J replied with a stern tone_

_"I'm kidding," he smiled,"whatever it is will be loved by it's daddy very much."_

_"and it's mommy too," A.J smiled softly placing a hand on her protruding stomach,"tomorrow is two months."_

_"Joy," he muttered,"your hormones seem to be in control thought, that's good."_

_"It is," she replied pursing her lips,"I'm like in the mood for this ice cream thing I saw online, I have a list will you go get the stuff?"_

_"No, it's almost midnight, I wanna sleep now," he replied burying his face in her neck_

_"Punk please go get the stuff," she asked sighing_

_"No, darling wait until morning," he replied_

_"Punk?"_

_"Yeah?" he asked looking at her_

_"GO GET ME THE STUFF," she yelled_

_"Whoa, babe calm down," he replied siting up_

_"I'll give you the count of three to go," she replied darkly_

_"Bab-"_

_"One," she started looking at him_

_Punk got up and slipped his sneakers on and grabbed the list,"this is so u-"_

_"GO BEFORE I CUT YOU," she screamed_

_Before she actually went through with her threat he was already out of the house with keys and phone in hand, he called Colt but got voicemail, he felt as if she was just teasing him for commenting on her hormones, but then again she'd never looked so livid in their months of being together. He groaned and stepped into his car and drove off muttering silent "dam pregnancy hormones."_

_-end-_

He sighed as he grabbed the last of his stuff, he hated going out without his girlfriend it gave other girls the excuse to be all over him. Like a while back there was a blonde who seemed to be following him and once she caught up to him she handed him her number and told him to give her a call her. He had thrown it on the ground recklessly getting a growl and hiss from the girl and he continued with his list as he walked down the isle his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yo?"

"You called?"

Colt

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me in some shopping," he muttered,"but too late."

"Late night cravings?" Colt asked laughing slightly

"Pretty much," he replied collecting the whip cream and placing it in the cart

"Good luck with those, motherfuker," Colt laughed, "late night cravings are a killer cause they can hit at anytime."

"I pretty much figured that out," he replied laughing slightly

"So you left A.J alone?" Colt asked

"She didn't give me a choice," he replied

"How so?" Colt asked

"She threatened to cut me," Punk sighed as he packed the bucket of ice cream, "sprinkles."

"Ohh, that one's feisty, isn't she?" Colt laughed

"Yes, she's my feisty little one," Punk smiled

"Just be careful around that goat-face, he's very manipulative as you've told me before, anything can happen with him around," Colt told him sternly

"I know that," Punk sighed,"well go back to sleep piss face."

"Oh so kind," Colt replied sarcastically, "call me when you die."

"Ass," he muttered

"Love you too," Colt replied and then hung up

After completing the list he bought the items and then was off on his way home, fearing the ever so lovely hormones his girlfriend had.

* * *

Brie had to admit this was a big step for her, coming to terms with A.J wasn't going to be easy, she had been thinking about it all last week and after John gave her the job back she had taken it, only to make Daniel's life a living hell, cost him every title and even befriend the girl he wanted desperately.

"Have you seen A.J?" Brie asked biting her lip as she starred at Kaitlyn

"No, sorry?" she replied

Brie muttered a thank you before walking off deeper into the twisting halls, she hated walking around here. She walked towards a stagehand and smiled,"where's CM Punk's locker room?"

"That way," he pointed and she nodded heading that way

She knocked on the door and waited patiently before she was greeted by Punk. He looked down at her with curiosity, the last time she had showed up near him she almost ruined his relationship.

"Daniel isn't here," Punk replied with a bit of spite in his tone

"I came to see A.J," Brie replied

"Who's here to see me?" she heard A.J question from somewhere in the room

"A person," Punk replied as A.J pushed him aside

"Wh-" A.J starred at the woman in front of her

"Can we talk in private?" Brie asked

"Um, sure Punk will you get me something to eat?" she asked

"Yeah babe," he replied while placing a kiss on her lips and walking away from them

"Alright, Brie, what is it?" A.J asked

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, "for taking your boyfriend, for trying to make you miserable."

"Ex-"

"I now see how you felt, so used and thrown away like you were worth nothing," Brie replied on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry Daniel treated you this way and I let it happened."

A.J was shocked that this woman was sorry for what she had done, most people just kept bringing the bad in them out causing pain to everyone whom they loved and didn't love. A.J placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly at the woman.

"It's the past, and I'm happy you're away from it now too," A.J smiled

"Why are you so nice to me?" Brie asked, "I've been nothing but crude towards you."

"Because it's silly wasting time on hating someone for nothing," A.J smiled

"Thank you," Brie smiled, "honestly."

"No problem," A.J smiled

Brie opened her arms and A.J smiled as they hugged tightly, "it took a lot for me to come here."

"I know," A.J replied, "anyone in your place would have felt the same way."

They pulled apart and A.J welcomed her into the locker room for a tiny chat, and perhaps to get to know what either of them denied to know about each other.

"So how's your pregnancy going? And I noticed your belly looks so much bigger!"

"Wonderful, I think people don't give Punk enough credit though, he's the one that puts up with my hormones," A.J chuckled, at that moment Punk had walked in with a tray of food since he knew they had a 'visitor' and A.J was so hell bent on loving everyone around her and not hating what so ever. He kept silent as he kept listening to them.

"Do you love him?" Brie asked

"Very much," she smiled

"That's good that you feel that way about him, does he love you?" Brie asked

"He says he does," A.J smiled looking down,"and plus he never fails to back it up."

"He must be very sweet to you," Brie smiled

"He is, but you know sometimes I feel like I'm forcing all of this on him," A.J sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Like this whole baby thing, he shouldn't have to worry about it -he should be focused on his career not a baby," she sighed softly

"Why would you ever think that?" Brie asked,"I mean he takes you pregnancy so well, and he's always there."

"I don't know, I'm just being stupid," A.J muttered, "I'm starving."

"Me too," Brie chuckled

Soon after that Punk pretended to just walk in the door and place the tray in front of them, "there you go ladies eat up."

"We have a segment tonight," he replied

"Alright," A.J smiled

After a few minutes of chatting and Punk warming up to his favorite music, Derrick walked in looking frantic with Cody and Johnny Curtis trailing behind. A.J looked at Curtis carefully, she had yet to forget what he had told her about the secret only he knew.

"GUYS WE ARE IN A CODE RED," Derrick replied waving a paper and pen in the air

"What now?" A.J replied looking at him in annoyance

"I'm writing Kaitlyn a letter but I don't know what to put on it," Derrick mumbled

"Read what you have man," Cody laughed

"Oh okay," Derrick place on his 'reading glasses' and began:

"_Kaitlyn, my darling. I wanted to say I love everything about you, speacially your eyes; they're like two big brown circles with big black dots in the center. Your face a perfect oval, like a circle that had it's two sides gently compressed by a Thigh Master."_

At this point Cody was in hysterics, Punk was gripping onto his stomach to ease the pain his rib cage felt, A.J was on the verge of tears along with Brie and Johnny had no clue as to what was so funny he turned to Derrick and patted his back, "keep reading, man."

"Yeah, yeah," Derrick replied, He cleared his throat and continued:

_"Your laugh, it's a deep, throaty, genuine laugh -kind of like the sound a dog makes before it throws up."_

He smiled at them as he waited for their claps of approval, but only got laughs and tears. He looked around him and threw his hands up in the air, "lets go Curtis, these people are jealous."

"Jealous," Johnny repeated as they headed out of Punk's locker room

"Come on A.J, we have a segment," Punk told her

A.J followed him out the door and held his hand tightly as they made their way through the curtain, the whole arena cheered them on. She had never felt this nervous before, what was so different tonight?

* * *

Daniel watched the segment before him, the one he'd have to stop. He had been dying to see her up close once more and tonight was his night maybe he'd kiss her in front of Punk to get his mind all worked up for their next PPV.

Soon after several meaningful words from Punk his theme hit and they both watched the ramp for him to show up. Daniel walked down the ramp with the mic up to his lips.

"NO, NO, NO," Daniel replied

A.J stood behind Punk much to his dismay as he stepped in the ring. Punk sneered down at him and it just made his smirk grow .

"You see Punk there are many things wrong with your plans," Daniel smirked

"Enlighten me, goat face," Punk replied

"You see you're obviously delusional if you can't see that you're in love with a woman who quite frankly is still in love with Daniel Bryan," he smirked

A.J sneered at him and Punk looked back at her then at Daniel Bryan, "In love with you, eh?"

"Yes," Daniel nodded

"Then why is it that she's carrying my baby?" Punk asked tapping the microphone on his chin

At that comment the whole arena erupted and Daniel sneered at him, "that baby isn't yours."

"And I suppose it's yours?" Punk smirked, "as far as I know, you don't really have what it takes to make a child, if you know what I mean."

Daniel chuckled, "really Punk? That's the best you came up with?"

"Just know that if you even dare to touch my girlfriend or my child I will personally hurt you," Punk sneered down at him

"I can touch my future girlfriend and my child all I want," Daniel smirked, "they are in fact mine."

"Shut up, you don't care about my girlfriend of our child, you're just hell bent on having her cause she's not in fact yours anymore, I care about her as to where you don't," Punk sneered

"WHAT A LOAD OF GARBAGE," Daniel yelled into his microphone,"do you actually believe this A.J? He comes out here trying to be the good guy with this whole child thing, when deep down he knows he only cares about one person and that person is himself."

At that moment Punk dropped his microphone and tried to measure up to Daniel before A.J came inbetween them and held them apart, Daniel sneered at Punk and Punk did the same towards him. A.J pushed Daniel aside and she looked at him curiously, did he mean what he said?

Punk watched them as well, he felt his heart quicken before he knew it she slapped him. Punk's eyes widened as Daniel looked at her appalled and perhaps a bit angry as well. A.J huffed and walked over to Punk slowly, wearing that little crazy look she had on for most of their segments, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Gotta love crazy chicks, huh?" A.J replied as she took Punk's face and then lowered it so she could kiss him

Daniel smirked as he walked out of the ring and went backstage, this wasn't over. She was only trying to build a wall so it didn't seem like she was going to leave Punk too quickly, but she would. He would have her very soon and that's what made this all worth it.

* * *

_Not feeling any better, didn't get any sleep last night and it sucks. I'm so tired but I wanna give you guys a massive thanks for helping us reach our 200 + goal, hopefully we get to 300 soon. The poll will be up a few minutes after the chapter is up. So go cast your votes for what you think she should have, the poll for baby names will be up after the find the gender out, and that's completely up to you guys! SO the one that gets the most votes will win and son on. I gotta' run now, but keep reviewing for us, okay? And alerting and favoring us. Thanks -Sammy _

_Alright guys that's it for this chapter, so don't forget to vote for the poll, please! It'll be up shortly, so go check it out after you're done reading and reviewing of course (: Thanks guys, lots of love from the two of us -Elle x _

_[Oh, someone asked for the deadline of the book cover, lets say you have until July 20th? Send them to my email please, just PM for it! Alright guys thanks a bunch.] _


	22. Let Me Take Your Breath Away

**A/N: **_Okay before I begin I wanted to give a shout out to __**jsweetpea10**__ because she went back and reviewed every single chapter, thank you so much, much love from Elle and I. And also big thanks to everyone who has just started reading this fic and has already favored it and alerted it and us. And guys -NO ONE HAS VOTED. The poll is on our profile, and I would really like it if you voted for Elle and I both, thanks. We will be skipping time frames every so often so don't be alarmed, Oh Elle and I have been texting and she is a bit cranky this weekend, and can't take pity on a sick little me so I'll reveal a secret of hers that she would hate for you guys to know, okay?__  
_

_Ready?_

_Okay; Elle isn't her real name, it's her nickname; the first thing Elle ever said to me when we met is that she hates her first name so she goes by Elle, her real name is Eleanor. Oh, there It has been written. _

_Anywho, songs to listen to for this chapter: Light Up the Sky - Yellowcard + You Had Me at Hello - A Day to Remember . _

_Without any further adieu enjoy, lots of love -Sammy x _

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT, AHHHHH."

Punk's heart sped up as he heard A.J upstairs bawling, he was fearing she'd fallen or something else. He dashed to their room and pushed the door open to find her perfectly safe sitting on a chair and fixing her hair, she looked so beautiful in his eyes, and she was now four months pregnant and her belly was slowly starting to become more of a burden to her since she was a small woman.

"What's wrong?" he asked out of breath

"My hair," she sighed, "it won't...ugh."

"Come on baby, you look fine," he smiled, "lets get going before Marigold has a fit."

"No," she told him stubbornly, "I will not leave until I have completely finished."

"You know if we're late Marigold will sit us down and lecture us again," he told her sternly

"Ugh, fine." A.J mumbled getting up and following Punk out the door

A.J smiled and held her hand and slowly guided her down the stairs today was Marigold's 6th birthday, they were both proud to say their little girl was growing up. Punk had to admit today her hormones weren't as extreme as yesterdays and that was always a plus for the WWE champion.

As they reached the big fancy house they noticed Justin Gabriel coming out of his car and they looked at each other in amusement, Marigold had come with them last week to Raw and she disappeared like she always did, he guessed she went to pass out invitations.

"Oh Marigold," A.J chuckled

"Only she would disappear to invite other superstars," Punk laughed

"They're her uncles, remember?" A.J laughed

"Of course," Punk chuckled grasping A.J's hand

"Wait her gift!" A.J replied rushing to the back

Punk watched her in amusement as she took the huge box out of the back, Marigold had written on the invitation that she needed ONLY sparkly paper, nothing else either that or pretty pink paper. She had to dye her hair back to normal once she got home as well.

"Let me help you with that sweetie," Punk smiled as he took the box

The box was large, as A.J insisted that they needed to get her something big for her since she was the favorite -and the only. Punk only agreed because of how scary her hormones were getting when he denied it at first. They walked up to the house and rand the doorbell, and a woman opened it, to whom they guessed was the nanny Marigold always complained about.

"Welcome," she smiled at them

They entered and went onto the backyard, which was filled with screaming kids and two bounce houses. One was a sort of obstacle course and the other was just a normal bounce house, Punk and A.J didn't fail to notice all the WWE superstars here, Marigold had quite a way with people.

They were greeted by Amy who wore a huge smile, Punk hugged her tightly and she awkwardly hugged A.J as well.

"That was though," Amy admitted, "when that baby comes out remind me to hug you again."

"No problem," A.J smiled

"Uncle Phil Auntie A.J!" Marigold ran up to them and she tightly hugged them both -being more careful with A.J of course.,"you've got a big belly."

"I know," she smiled

"How many more months till' Alee comes out play with me?" Marigold asked

"A few more sweet-pea," A.J smiled

"Finally," the she noticed the huge box that was bigger than herself on the floor next to her Uncle Phil

She squealed with the light at the sight of the sparkly pink paper and hugged them both once more, she then asked Punk if he'd help her take it to the table that contained all her gifts. He nodded and kissed A.J before departing from her, leaving the two women alone.

"Well come sit, the food will be out shortly," she smiled

"Alright," A.J smiled sitting down at a table with Amy

"I can't thank you enough for how kind you've been with my daughter," Amy started

"It's no problem, I love that small little girl," she chuckled

"She loves you two very much," she smiled, "it's crazy how she already made me shop for gifts."

"For gifts, but we don't even know the gender," A.J chuckled

"Don't worry, she insisted that as she called him 'coo coo Derrick' had said twins so we bought both colors," Amy chuckled

"Twins?" A.J squeaked, "I doubt it."

"You never know," Amy smiled,"so how is your pregnancy."

"Tiering," A.J laughed, "I sometimes find my hormones wishing death upon Phil."

"I remember that feeling," Lita laughed, "Adam got a rough nine months though."

"I give Phil credit though, he puts up with it," A.J smiled

"That's good," Amy smiled at her, "I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, and I'm glad is finally taking a part in Marigold's life," A.J smiled

"I am too," Amy smiled looking towards her daughter and Adam and Punk standing by the gifts

"That's great," she smiled

"It truly is, you have no idea," Amy smiled before getting up

She bid A.J goodbye as she noticed more people were beginning to come and she had to greet them, A.J sat there in silence before she was approached by Justin Gabriel. He sat across from her and gave her a smirk, she and Justin had quite a past, one in which they both decided to just stop since she was going to start dating Daniel.

"Justin," she smiled

"Your baby belly is just huge," he chuckled

"Tell me about it," A.J laughed

"We haven't really talked since, you know," he replied looking at her carefully

"I thought that was something that we decided to leave behind us?" A.J questioned

"It is, trust me, Punk is a nice guy and I wouldn't want to be the next Daniel Bryan in your relationship, but it needs closure," he replied

"Closure?"

"How about we talk somewhere else some other time cause Marigold is coming," he replied

"Yeah, we can talk at the arena on Friday if that's fine?" she replied

"No punk this week or what?"

"No, he has a Raw house show somewhere else and we have to be away from each other for a bit," she replied pursing her lips

"See you then," he replied getting up and walking towards Marigold

A.J sighed, she didn't need this 'closure', she was fine until he brought it up like that. Besides, what would he want to do with a pregnant woman? It was completely stupid to be chasing someone who you knew loved another person, she just wished Daniel would learn that lesson too.

* * *

"It's good that you're committing to this," Punk replied smiling

"Thanks, I just, I don't know what snapped up here," Adam replied pointing to his head, "this kid just warms my heart."

"I bet," Punk chuckled

"How's her pregnancy going?" he asked taking a bite out of his burger

"Don't make a mess daddy," Marigold replied wiping his mouth with a napkin

"It's though," he replied, "her hormones are crazy and random."

"I get ya, Amy's were no walk in the park, but there will be better days," he smiled

"I can see that," Punk replied taking a sip out of his soda

"Now drink daddy," Marigold replied handing him a soda

"Thanks baby," he smiled kissing her forehead

"Lookie," she smiled, "auntie A.J and uncle Justin are talking!"

Punk and Adam looked towards were Amy had left A.J and they did indeed notice Justin talking to her, what bothered him was the smirk he was wearing. Why would he be smirking at her? He looked at Adam and he shrugged and continued to eat.

"Be right back," Marigold replied as she walked towards A.J

Punk watched as she asked her questions and A.J shook her head and Marigold smiled, obviously content with her answer.

"THE PARTY IS HERE."

Punk and almost every person who recognized that voice groaned loudly as Derrick Bateman walked in through the door wearing a big smile and holding a watermelon with Kaitlyn trailing behind holding a huge gift bag. Punk watched in amusement as he gave Amy the watermelon and sat with A.J, and Kaitlyn handed the bag to Marigold who put it next to her other gifts.

"That Justin kid really has it in for your girlfriend," Adam replied changing the subject

"You mean Daniel?" Punk asked

"No, Justin," he replied confused, "they had a thing going on before she dated Daniel."

"Really?" Punk asked

"Yeah, yeah," he replied taking another bite out of his burger, "they were not a thing, but they had a very physical relationship."

Punk felt his heart beat ten times faster as Adam told him about A.J and her past fling with said superstar. And now his fears were increasing as he asked Adam, "Why'd they stop?"

"Management made her stop because of the storyline and then Daniel happened," he replied

"Do you think they still have feelings for each other?" Punk asked

"They might," Adam responded, "you know if they sat down and talked about it they would certainly find something there."

"Oh," Punk responded

Adam noticed the look on Punk's face and looked a bit frightened and his mouth full of food almost to the point where his cheeks were bloated, "I'm not helping am I?"

"No," Punk muttered

"Sorry," he mumbled

"It's fine," he sighed

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing," Adam replied trying his best to convince him

Punk starred at Justin who sat with Alicia and Evan, then back at A.J. He wanted to believe Adam, but he had no proof that there was nothing there, so far he'd seen him wink at his girlfriend and talk to her when no one else was around. What good was that?

* * *

"Watermelon's are good for your health," Derrick debated

"But they aren't a gift!" Marigold stomped her foot

"Some of us aren't rich, little girl," Derrick replied

"I WANTED A DOLLIE," she yelled

"NO," Derrick yelled back, "YOU GET NOTHING."

"YOUR WATERMELON IS STUPID," she screamed

"GIVE IT BACK," he yelled

"Fine," Marigold muttered walking over to the concreted area and going to the table full of presents, she looked at Derrick and smirked, "here's your watermelon."

Derrick watched her until she pushed the thing off of the table and he screamed. He fell to his knees and looked at the sky, "WHY?"

"Marigold," her father yelled, "what happened?"

"It slipped," she replied innocently

"LIAR," Derrick yelled, but Adam decided to ignore it

"Be careful baby," he replied kissing her forehead

"Sorry daddy, " she replied hugging him tightly

"It's fine, baby," he smiled letting her run off

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-"

"Derrick, sit," Kaitlyn commanded

"Fine, but when I see her again," Derrick's eye twitched, "she will pay."

"Derri-"

"WE MUST AVENGE MY WATERMELON'S DEATH."

"So he gave you the letter?" A.J asked

"Yes," Kaitlyn laughed, "it was funny."

"It was cute," Derrick corrected her

"Whatever," Kaitlyn replied laughing

"Auntie A.J," Marigold sang

"Auntie A.J," Derrick mimicked her

"Don't talk to me, you're ugly."

"You're so rude," Derrick yelled bending down to her height

Marigold placed her hands at her hips and stomped her foot,"GET OUT OF MY FACE OR I'LL SLAP YOU LIKE AUNTIE A.J SLAPPED GOAT FACE."

"Go ahead," he stood up to his full height and smirked down at her, "if you can reach."

Marigold felt the anger seep through her and without a warning she kicked him in the shin as hard as she possibly could.

"OH MY GOD," Derrick cried out as he fell on the ground, "it's killed me, it's killed me."

"MAN UP," Marigold yelled in his face

A.J laughed and then noticed Punk had sat next to her, she smiled at him and he took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly. She pulled back and looked at him with a questioning look.

"What's wrong, love?" she smiled

"You're mine, you know that?" Punk replied placing his chin on her shoulder, "all mine."

* * *

_More Derrick and Marigold for you guys, and it has come to my attention that they will be an ongoing thing, so you will have some more Marigold cuteness along with Derrick Bateman. Elle -or should I say Eleanor is currently at her dance studio, with a broken leg so she is stupid to be going back all the time but she is committed and I guess that's what you learn to love about Elle, she never lets you down._

_Okay guys, __**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **__ There is a poll in my profile page, PLEASE go vote, you have 2 votes, so you can pick two different choices, please do so cause that voting will determine the gender of the baby so the one with the most votes wins, and I think you are able to vote repeatedly if you clear your web history and refresh the page and such. Well again, go and do so please!_

_Don't forget to review as we are already at the halfway mark of 200+ reviews so aiming for 300 very soon, ladies and gents. Alright then I shall be going now as I have a doctor's appointment, still stick and not even looking like I'll be better, so wish me luck. Alright, review, alert, favorite, AND GO VOTE. lots of love -Sammy x_


	23. A Not So Wonderful Roadtrip

**a/n: **_Elle here, or as Sam told you guys; Eleanor. Seriously, my name bothers me so much, Sam says it's amazing cause it's the name of Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend, but personally I'm not the biggest One Direction fan out there so eh. Sam is just a weirdo who loves to make me miserable, if she wants to spill secrets I will too, Sam's middle name is Alexandria!buah hahahaha :3 I like her middle name, though -it's cute and fitting for her. If you knew what she looked like you'd be like, "Oh my gosh, Elle! You're so right Sam does look like a Alexandria !" But since she hates it and her nana calls her that the most she just goes by Alee, so if you see her fascination with that you'd know she wants Punk and A.J to have a girl named that; lol. I just said "lol", wow. Now I'm just ranting, sorry. _

_Poll closes I think tonight at 8:00 or earlier -Sam said to cast your votes in cause the winner right now has us kind of surprised as a lot of people didn't say that they wanted that, but we can make it work either way (; _

_Sam sends a shout out to _**The Galick Gunner**_ for being the only person to catch onto her Draco Malfoy reference, if anyone knows anything about Sam it's her love for Harry Potter and especially Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton, that is her personal husband. -In her dreams, you know. [We have started doing shout-outs so if your reviews catches our eye we shall write your name here!]. _

_Songs, hmm. Sam gave me one cause she thought it was cute enough for A.J, it's called Hotel Heart - Sharon Kenny & I agree. So that one for the A.J/ Punk part, yeah? Okay! _

_Enjoy. -Elle x_

_[Beware of horribly sung Taylor Swift songs.]  
_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Punk looked at A.J carefully as she packed her bags, they would be on the road in two hours and they were both very exhausted. Marigold had denied their departure from her house last night until she fell asleep, which after all that cake and sweets she ate along side Derrick, was roughly around three.

"You ready?" he asked

"Kind of," she muttered fixing the things so she could zip it up

After Raw tomorrow she'd be off to smackdown on her own and that made his stomach turn, Justin and Daniel both would be there. Two against one? Not a fair game at all. He had wished that his good-for-nothing boss had assigned him to a Smackdown segment for them but he didn't get too lucky this week, then again luck had always been for losers anyways.

He let her be and took his bags in the car, he then proceeded back to the room. He however stopped at the unfinished nursery, it had taken him about a week to figure out how to set up the crib, Colt wasn't any help either. He would come screw in a few bolts and then complained about not being able to work because he was weak from lack of food to the point in which his beautiful girlfriend would get up laughing to make him a sandwich.

Mobility had become a great task for A.J as of late since her stomach had gotten so big, she was five months going and her stomach just didn't look right, it was a lot larger than Lita's and Marigold was abig girl. Derrick had said a while back that she was having twins and now he felt like that was true, he just hoped and prayed he had a large baby which is why her stomach was a little too large for five months of pregnancy.

"Baby?"

He shook his head and went into the room and smiled at her, "yeah?"

"Can you give me a hand, I tri-"

"You tried to lift this up?" he replied, "what's wrong with you?"

"Punk, I'm pregnant, not handicapped," she muttered rolling her eyes

"I just can't let anything happen to you or my little Punkers," he smiled kissing her cheek

"Awww, already have a nickname for him?" she smiled

"Him?" he chuckled

"Or her, not sure yet," she chuckled

"We are going to find out next week though, and before you know it we will know what color Colt has to paint the nursery," she smiled brightly

"He's the laziest man I know, I can guarantee you he won't do it," he replied

"Says you," A.J chuckled, "I have my ways."

"What ways?" Punk asked suddenly

"Don't get jealous on me, not those kind of ways," she laughed

"Well you gotta' understand me, what's mine is mine and usually what's Colt's is also mine just cause I say so," he chuckled

"You two bicker like toddlers," she laughed

"Eh, that's debatable," he smirked

"Whatever," she chuckled softly, "lets get going."

He smiled and took her suitcase and headed with her downstairs, he placed the bag in the car then noticed she had yet to come inside, he went inside and looked for her but found nothing upstairs, then he heard a yelp and ran downstairs, he found her on her tippy toes trying to reach a box of gram crackers. He chuckled at how cute she looked trying to reach he carefully slid his arm up and grabbed the box and handed it to her, she frowned and took it from him.

"You're taller and I'm pregnant," she told him

"Ah huh, sure," he smirked

"Go on, lock the doors, I wanna leave," she yawned

"You sure you wanna travel? We can call Vince and have all this storyline bullshit cut off," he told her

"No, I'm fine, just sleepy," she smiled, "I'll sleep in the car."

"I don't know if I'm ok-"

"LETS. GO," she hissed

"Fine," he replied pushing her slowly out the door

He helped her in the car much to her dismay and then he got in the car, once he did she slipped out and pulled her key out before running inside, he groaned loudly and slipped out of the car, she came back after a couple of minutes smiling and laughing. He helped her in again and then he got in as well, "what was that?" he asked looking at her

"Had to pee," she giggled

"Oh lord help me on this trip," he muttered to himself

"What was that?" she asked looking at him

"Nothing, babe, nothing at all," he smiled innocently

She chuckled and pulled her phone out, she had yet to log onto her twitter since this whole business with her baby and such. She noticed she had a lot of mentions and she smiled, "look at what this dude said."

"Hey A.J tell Punk he's a motherfucker, lots of love x" he read, "stupid Colt."

She laughed and retweeted the message before going through the rest of her mentions. She answered a few as she was really bored.

_'A.J, any plans for next week?'_ to which she replied, _'Indeed, very busy week with house shows and of course Punkers and I will find out the gender of the baby!'_

_'Hi A.J, hope you and your baby are doing great, tell Punk I love him' _she smiled and replied with: _'Thank you, we're both doing wonderful! & will do! (:'_

_'Please just marry Punk and be done with it! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY CUTE' _ she chuckled and replied: _'Working on that, he rejected my proposal though :('_

She looked at Punk as he drove with his ear buds in, he was singing along to his music and she was here making sure he'd have a million mentions by the time it was her turn to drive, IF she was able to even touch the handle since Punk was such a baby when it came to her.

_'How could Punk reject you? You're so cute, please just come to me, baby and all' _She laughed at Colt's tweet to her and replied: _'I know, now he's being such a woman and ignoring me. Sad day for me'_

She carefully put her phone to the side where you could see her face and Punk too, she made a sad face and took a picture of Punk with his earphones in. She then attached it to her next tweet and wrote:

_To: CMPunk hates me, he ignores me like the woman he is on our car rides to Raw. _

She attached the photo and smirked, Punk would be in for it now. She then continued to answer tweets.

_'It's okay darling, I love you!' _she smiled at Layla's tweet to her and replied: _'Yay for short people love!' _

_'Baby's name?' _ She pursed her lips and replied: _'I want it to be Alee. Punk is thinking Phillip.'_

_'Is it a girl or boy?' _she replied: _'Don't know, but To: DerrickWWE can tell you his theory of the gender. cx' _

_To: WWEAJLee is having TWINS, that's right you heard it here first' _she read and her eyes went wide, she then typed her own tweet: _'Oh my gosh, don't listen to Derrick that Physco knows nothing, I promise you will be the first to know -after Punk- what I'm having'. _

_To: WWEAJLee Lies.' _

She frowned and rolled her eyes as she replied: _Derrick Bateman is just praying he gets unfollowed by me. _

She waited and then soon Derrick had tweeted too: _So she says she'll unfollow me? Never, once you go Bateman you- JUST DON'T UNFOLLOW ME._

_'A.J! What's Punk's favorite cookie?' _she pursed her lips and frowned '_I honestly don't know.'_

_to: WWEAJLee Make me a sandwich woman._

_'Stop tweeting me #loser '_

At that moment Punk pulled his headphones off and looked at her, "you okay?"

She turned to him and smiled, "yeah, want me to drive?"

"I do-"

"I'll be fine," she smiled softly

"No it's oka-"

"Please? So you can relax for a bit, besides we're almost to the place were we have to pick up Derrick, Cody, Kofi, Zack, Kaitlyn and Layla. One of them can drive," she smiled

"Fine," he muttered as he stopped on the side of the freeway and changed spots with her, she drove while putting the radio on a loud volume, he put his head phones in and decided to just tweet people as well.

_'You gon' pick me up yet?' _he rolled his eyes at Derrick's tweet and replied '_No'_

_'Hi Punk big fan, how's the baby and A.J?' _he smiled and replied '_Both of my babies are doing great!'_

_'When do you find out the gender? If you already have, what is it?:D' _he replied: '_Not yet, we find out next week I'm very excited'_

_'Stop ignoring A.J!' _Colt, he groaned and replied: _'Leave me alone, I do what I want'. _

He then saw the picture A.J posted and smiled, she was so cute and then he noticed the caption to which he frowned. He chuckled and retweeted it and also replied to it: _I wasn't ignoring you, your voice is just to beautiful for my ugly ears.(;'_

_To: CMPunk Lies.'_

_'Shut up Colt'._

_'Do you love A.J?' _he smiled at that tweet and 'quote retweeted it' adding: _With all my heart and more if possible.'_

He placed his phone away and starred at her, he smiled at her and shook his head, what was this woman doing to him?

* * *

Derrick tapped his foot impatiently as they waited by the store, Layla had agreed to drive them here as she had to be at headquarters for a meeting and such. Cody was growing hungry, Kofi was trying to decided if he should wear the yellow or red trunks to RAW, Zack was filming for his show and Layla and Kaitlyn were planning A.J's baby shower.

Soon they saw a black car pull up and they cheered while Zack waved goodbye to the camera, they walked up to the now parked car and A.J and Punk slipped out, she ran into the store and Punk sighed.

"Potty break," Derrick chuckled

"You guys better go pee too, we have places to be at, and A.J gets a bit moody after a while," he told them

"Alright, lets go," Cody replied slipping in the back

Then Kofi slipped in and got pushed aside as Derrick lowered the seat so he could sit in the back along with Zack, Layla sat next to Cody and Kaitlyn told Kofi if she could sit there, he agreed and sat in the back with the other two boys. A.J came out minutes later carrying about four bags filled with snacks and all the boys cheered.

"ROAD TRIPPING WITH MY BUDDIES." Derrick sang loudly

"God, shut him up!" Cody groaned

"Don't tell me what to do!" he sneered

A.J slipped in and smiled at Punk, "you sure you wanna drive?"

"Yeah man, I can drive if you want, "Zack offered from the back

"I'm fine guys," Punk told them as he started the car and soon they were off

_two hours later _

"And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Punk groaned and rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time, Derrick had plugged his headphones in about two hours ago and started singing every song he found on there, right now he was focused on singing Taylor Swift. A.J had fallen asleep and Layla was now taking pictures with Cody. Kaitlyn was playing a game on Zack's phone and Kofi was sleeping -with earplugs of course- as well and Zack was singing along with derrick.

"BUT YOU HELD YOUR PRIDE LIKE YOU SHOULD OF HELD ME," Zack sang to him

"Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing?" Derrick sang back to him

"I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, " Zack sang

"I'VE NEVER HEARD SILENCE QUITE THIS LOUD," they both finished

Punk groaned and looked at his girlfriend she looked so peaceful and at the same time it was funny, she looked awkward since she had her big belly. She had a chip in her hand and she was smiling slightly.

"The battle's in your hands now," Derrick started after a while

"But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight," Zack finished

"SO MANY THINGS YOU WISH I KNEW BUT THE STORY OF US MIGHT BE ENDING SOOOOON," Derrick sang

"NOW I'M STANDING ALONE IN A CROWDED ROOM AND WE'RE NOT SPEAKING," Zack sang back

"AND I'M DYING TO KNOW IS IT KILLING YOU LIKE IT'S KILLING ME?" Derrick turned to Punk

"Yes, your singing is killing me," Punk replied sarcastically

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY SINCE THE TWIST OF FATE CAUSE WE'RE GOING DOWN," Derrick kept singing

"AND THE STORY OF US LOOKS A LOT LIKE A TRAGEDY NOW," Zack continued

"The end," they both finished

Punk sighed with relief once they both grew silent he felt as if the room had become much more peaceful and no one could wreck that mode.

"You with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me," Derrick sang to Punk

"YOU have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing," Zack continued, "You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded."

Punk rolled his eyes, "please shut up."

"YOU picking on the weaker man!" Derrick sang to Punk

Once it got quiet Punk sighed, "thank you, was it so hard to just be quie-"

"Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city and all you're ever gonna be is mean!" Zack started once more

"Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean," Derrick continued, "Why you gotta be so mean?"

After a short pause Zack started once more, much to Punk's disappointment, "YOU, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation!"

"YOU, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them!" Derrick cried

"I walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you, I just wanna feel okay again!" Zack continued

"100 dollars, will that shut you up?" Punk replied

"Yeah," Zack replied

They were quiet for about a whole minute before it started once more, "And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game, with that same big loud opinion."

"But nobody's listening," Zack sang,"Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things."

"You two can't sing," Punk yelled at them

"D- and grumbling on about how I can't sing but all you are is mean," Derrick sang, making sure not to say the first word as he knew Punk was not that type of person and it would have pissed him off.

"All you are is mean!" Zack yelled at him

"AND A LIAR, AND PATHETIC AND ALONE IN LIFE AND MEAN!" Derrick continued

"MEAN!"

"AND MEAN!"

"AND MEAN!"

They didn't sing the rest of that to which everyone smiled, they were quiet for a few hours and that's all Punk needed to recover from that horrible experience, why was it always him put in these situations? Why him? Why not A.J? She was sound asleep not even aware of the horribleness that just took place in this car.

A.J woke up shortly and looked at Punk, "what happened while I was out?"

She turned to see Punk sigh not even noticing her, "Okay, I'm sorry just please be quiet."

"All this time I was wasting, hoping you would come around," Derrick sang softly

"I've been giving out chances every time and all you do is let me down!' Zack sang to Punk as well

A.J looked at them in amusement, "what is goi-"

"And it's taking me this long, Baby but I figured you out!" Derrick sang to Punk

"And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around!" Zack continued

"You don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone," Derrick sang pretending to cry, "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW, DON'T WANNA HURT ANYMORE."

"And you can tell me that you're sorry But I don't believe you baby like I did -before," Zack sang to Punk

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY, NO NO OH," they both sang to him

"Please make them stop, Cody!" Punk begged

"Stop it guys," Cody waved his hand at them then went back to sleeping with Layla

"Thanks for your help man, I really appriciate it," Punk told him sarcastically and Cody gave him a 'thumbs up'.

A.J noticed how tired Punk looked and she starred at the pair who was singing before clearing her throat, "what up short stuff?"

"Hey guys, Punk's tired of you guys singing so stop," she said sweetly

They laughed and then pretended to wipe a fake tear, "don't make us laugh."

"WE LAUGH AT YOU," Derrick chuckled

"I SAID SHUT UP!" A.J's voice rose, "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SIT BACK THERE IN SILENCE UNTIL WE REACH THE HOTEL, AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOUR DEATHS ARE SLOW AND PAINFUL."

"Moody," Derrick mumbled

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing," Derrick squeaked

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT," A.J yelled at them

The boys sat in silence for the rest of the ride and once they were out Punk turned to her and kissed her hand gently, "I love you."

"I love you too," A.J smiled then she turned to Derrick and Zack who got out of the car," sorry for the yelling guys."

"You had me crawling for you honey and it never would've gone away, no!" Derrick sang to her

"You used to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade" Zack sang softly

"So you don't have to call anymore, I won't pick up the phone," Derrick continued

"This is the last straw; there's nothing left to beg for!" Zack sang to her

"I just wanted you to be qu-"

"And you can tell me that you're sorry but I don't believe you, baby like I did - before," Derrick sang cutting her off

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY," they sang to her before walking away

"What just happened?" A.J asked

'"Don't even bother," Punk replied to her, "it's better that you stay clueless."

"Okay?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you, now that we're alone," Punk told her

"What's up?"

"What's this whole you and Gabriel thing?"

"That was something that happened a long time ago," she told him, "nothing-"

"What did he tell you yesterday?" Punk found himself growling

"He just told me that we need to have closure," she told him softly

"You're not going to right?" Punk asked starring daggers into her

She stepped back and shrugged,"I don't know."

"Please don't," his voice pleaded

She starred at him curiously and sighed, "Punk."

He gripped her tightly and pulled her towards him, "you can't be his, you're mine, no one else's, mine."

"I know," she smiled hugging him

"Not Justin's, and not Daniel's, MINE," Punk told her

"Always," she replied softly

* * *

_Sam had to pry me from my Dance Moms marathon cause I almost forgot to update, so who's watching Money in the Back? We don't get to watch it :( So who would be willing to give us full details on CM Punk/Daniel Bryan and AJ? Anyone? Please, we beg you for all things good! Punk and A.J would want you to do this for us! _

_Keep voting, poll closes soon and we'll have the results for you guys very soon, maybe like two chapters away soon (; _

_Keep on reviewing, and alerting we love to hear your feedback, and if you have any questions feel free to email Sam! Just ask for her email, alright guys thanks for reading, this chapter was for pure fun, but next chapter will have A LOT more tension so watch out for that as well. Lots of love from myself and Alexandria as well (; The use of her middle name will surely strike her with pure fear of me; love ya Sam __**Alexandria! **__-Eleanor x_


	24. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N: **_Poll is closed, results are in. Whether or not the results are in this chapter are up to Sam cause I haven't read this and of course she wrote this, I'm just adding a note cause she had to work on this 'wonderful' day. So IF you are watching Money in the Bank and you wish to tell us, please do! Just PM us from this account and we're all set, yeah? Okay!_

_A lot of people liked the whole Zack/Bateman thing, I don't know if she brought it back. But I believe she made these two travel in a 'pack'. So good luck fellow readers, cause apparently there is more 'Zateman' coming towards you! _

_We have been thinking of starting another fanfiction story, but we want multi-couples this time not just one main couple, so with your review send us about 4 or 5 different pairings and we'll see if we make this happen, cause I have several ideas and Sam has come up with a lot of great ideas as well, and we really want to keep collaborating and such. _

_Shout out to everyone who reviewed, thanks guys!_

_Alright, well enjoy. No song, partly cause I'm lazy :P bye now. - Elle x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Punk starred at the tv, he was seeing something but wasn't so sure of it. That's what she did to him when she wasn't around, she filled him with no will power. It had been roughly about four days since she left his sight and he saw her segment with Daniel on Smackdown and it worried him what happened after the camera's were off, what if she was hurt?

For some reason he hadn't been able to shake those thoughts free of his mind, and it was becoming rather annoying. She was a big girl and she promised she'd be fine, but that just wasn't good enough for his heart or mind. He had wanted to be with her but wasn't to because he had house shows for the past four days and today was the last one and he had to stay put but not holding her for so long had just killed every part of him.

He changed the channel once more, nothing seemed to be intriguing enough for him to keep her from running circles in his mind. After minutes of searching and finding nothing he turned it off and threw the remote across the room, he sat up and slung his legs on the edge of bed, he buried his head in his hands and just yelled.

He needed her back, but what was he to do? He couldn't possibly go out driving it would be dangerous as it was far too late and he doubted any planes went to where he needed to be right now. He decided he'd give it a try, he needed her -four days without food, sleep or anything was just becoming painful to him.

He packed his bags and then collected everything that was his before heading out of the room, he went towards the clerk and gave him her card explaining he'd be checking out. She smiled and granted him his request, it was weird that a man would check out of the hotel at two in the morning.

"Thanks," Punk mumbled and headed out of the door and walked to his car

He put all his bags inside the car and then hoped in, he wasn't thinking all he needed was to see his princess and know she's safe with him. He shut the door and started the car, they were in Texas now and the town in which A.J was in was about five hours from him, and for once he didn't think of the consequences.

He found himself speeding every now and then, maybe it was reckless on his part to not even consider others but who would? He was going to be with his girlfriend, the one he loved with everything. And it was no use slowing down and wasting time when he could be there right now, he had to be there right now.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," he whispered to himself

Punk smiled slightly as he heard his phone ring, it was her. He decided to ignore it and make her wonder just so when he showed up he would hugged tighter than usual. He smiled at all the possibilities, not even looking at the road carefully.

After about four hours of drying he had grown tired, and just wanted to be with her. He was so close yet so far at the same time. He wasn't sure what happened only that he hit something and then he was on the ground, shards of glass all around him, blood sliding gently off his forehead and his mind become a blur. He could only think of one thing as he slipped into darkness.

"A.J"

* * *

A.J lay awake wishing Punk was here, her hormones had been acting up all day causing her to cry from time to time. She missed Punk so much, they had been apart for four days and it just made her a mess. She was awake again for what seemed the hundredth time, she had called him hours ago but getting no answer.

_Light it up -_

Her head snapped to her phone and noticed it was her boss, she had only ever made contact with Vince when he told her about her storyline with one of his biggest superstars. So in all she could thank him for where she was now.

She answered it and tried her best to clear her throat to not sound like she had been crying, "Hello?"

"A.J," he sound slightly out of breath and nervous,"we need you to get a flight or something out here to San Antonio."

"Dallas?" she questioned, "that's about two hours from here."

"Please, It's urgent," he told her, "I had to catch a flight as well, but you need to be here too."

"What's going on?" A.J asked feeling her heart beat ten times faster

"It's Phil, he's in the hospital," he told her

She felt her breath hitch, Punk. She dropped her phone in shock, and quickly grabbed her things and and headed out, tears were streaming down her face. She rolled her suitcase out of the room and left a note for Kaitlyn -whom she was sharing a room with.

She quickly ran towards the elevator where she was stopped, "where are you going at this time of night?"

She turned to see Justin, someone she had been avoiding for quite sometime, "I have to go."

"Where?" he asked

"Punk," she cried softly, "he's in the hospital two hours from here."

At that moment Justin looked alarmed and took her suitcase, "I just finished placing my stuff in my rental lets check out and I'll take you, you can't go out there on your own."

"I'll call for a flight," she told him and he nodded

They checked out and she called for two plane tickets their plane would leave in thirty minutes and soon they were off, she got checked and boarded the plane. A.J's nerves and hormones were getting the best of her as she cried softly in Justin's chest, he had to admit having her close was nice but not under the circumstances in which they had found themselves in.

After a long wait they were released from the plane and they were finally in the new town, they grabbed their things and Justin rented a car. He noticed how tense A.J was, but there was also a hint of exhaustion in her.

"Ready to go?" he asked

She nodded feebly and they left the rental place, A.J called Stephanie for directions and they found it was about 30 minutes from where they were and they were there in short minutes. Once they got there A.J broke down and started crying.

"Stop," Justin told her, "this isn't good for your baby."

"What if he isn't fine?" she asked

"Then know you aren't alone," he told her softly

"I don't think I could take it if he didn't make it," she told him softly, "I need him, sort of like you need air to breathe and water to drink."

"Come now, let's go," he whispered

She nodded and he led her inside of the hospital, "hello."

"Hi," A.J looked at them with wide eyes that had nothing but pain in them, "I need to see Phil Brooks."

"And you are?" the lady asked

"My name is A.J," she whispered

"Oh, his girlfriend, of course," the nurse smiled at her and told her which floor he was in

Justin helped A.J get there as her protruding stomach made it hard for her to move around and she was slowly becoming really tired. She got to the lobby where she found John Cena with his cap draped over his face and she knew in that instant he'd been here for a while now. She then saw Stephanie on the phone with her father and Paul was sitting down starring at the clock. She noticed Amy and Adam sitting with a sleeping Marigold. Colt was also there he looked stressed and far to tired to be here, her eyes drifted to Punk's sisters and his mother and the man she'd seen him fight with.

"Stephanie," Justin spoke up catching everyone's attention

Punk's sisters and mother smiled at the sight of A.J, and her stomach. They had yet to see her from the party and this was all new to them, they weren't aware of her pregnancy.

"Hello," she smiled, "Kofi, Zack and Sheamus are on their way as well."

"When can we see him?" A.J asked softly

"Doctor hasn't said," he whispered

"Do you want to go see him?" Justin asked

"I don't know," she admitted, "what if he lost his memory, what if he looks at me with disgust?"

"Punk would never do that," Justin assured her

The doctor came towards them, he looked very serious and that frightened A.J, "is he okay?"

"Mr. Phil Brooks suffered a very hard concussion, and we don't know if he will wake up remembering everything," he told them starring down at A.J's stomach

A.J felt her heart sink at that moment,"you may go in if you wish, he is wide awake."

"I don't know," A.J bit her lip

"Come on, I'll go with you," Colt told him softly, "it'll be okay."

She nodded slowly and walked carefully to the door, he was sitting on the hospital bed with a bandage on his head, he looked tired and he hadn't even noticed her. She walked in trying to figure this whole thing out, what if he really didn't remember? Colt stood before her and she tried her best to hide, she didn't want him to see her if he didn't remember a thing about them.

"Hey you physco," Colt spoke up

She watched Phil's head snap towards them and a smile tugged at his lips, "well, if it isn't Colt."

"What were you thinking man?" Colt asked him

"I don't know," Punk admitted, "I wasn't thinking obviously."

"A.J was really worried about you, you shouldn't do that to pr-"

"A.J?" his brow arched up, "why would she care? We don't even talk anymore, she's with Bryan."

At that moment A.J wanted to sink into the ground and never come out -he forgot. Colt starred at him with concerned eyes, "so you don't remember."

"Remember what?" Punk asked

A.J sobbed softly but loud enough for Punk to hear, he turned to Colt and mouthed a 'what's that?'

"A.J?"

She stepped out in sight and his eyes went wide at her stomach, "whoa there, someone got busy."

She looked at Colt with pleading eyes but what could he do? She stepped towards Punk and sighed softly, "nothing?"

"Excuse me?" Punk asked starring at her as if she was strange

"I gotta' go," she whispered and left without another word

"What's up her corduroy's?" Punk asked looking at Colt

"That's your five month pregnant girlfriend," Colt told him

Punk's eyes went wide but after a while he laughed, "good one, why would I ever sleep with her? She's crazy."

"Says the man who claimed to dig crazy chicks," Colt told him

"Yeah but not her," he replied, "she's been with Daniel and a girl like that can't be safe."

Colt sighed as his friend laughed at his own joke. A.J must be hurting so much right now, but what was he to do? He couldn't bring Punk's memory back even if he wished for it. He just hoped A.J would be fine.

* * *

_**One Week Later** _

* * *

A.J looked at the doctor and smiled as brightly as she could, now-a-days she didn't have much to smile about. She had taken her stuff from Punk's home and moved back to her apartment in New Jersey, she told her parents about the pregnancy and they were very excited but when she told them the Punk thing they offered to help her out, but she denied it.

She had been avoiding everyone for the past week, Punk's sisters had called and his brother had as well but she decided not to answer. Amy had sent her letters and messages to which she just ignored. Sheamus had tried calling along with Kelly but she just didn't need anyone right now, just herself.

Today was the day she'd find out the gender and she was excited. The doctor had finished and he was now going to tell her what it was, "well Ms Mendez."

"What is it?"

"_They _are twins and it's a boy and girl," he smiled at her

A.J felt her heart swell up with joy and she squealed, two babies. She had to hand it to Derrick though, Doctor Love was finally right about something.

"Can I get about ten copies of those?" A.J asked softly

"Sure thing," he smiled before cleaning the gel off of her stomach

She sat up and her legs swung back and forth as the doctor came back in he handed her the copies and smiled, "your next appointment is next month, so don't miss out we gotta' keep you three safe."

A.J nodded and carefully got off the bed, she left without another word and as she headed out, she would be going to Raw tonight to tell everyone about how she would be leaving now as she was pregnant. Sure she was sad, but Stephanie had said it was for the best and she needed a break as well after everything that happened last week.

She hadn't seen, and much less spoken to Punk since what happened. He hadn't called her or anything and she wondered if he even knew what happened between them. She missed him terribly but Justin helped her out so she wouldn't go insane, he was a good friend to her and she was grateful for that.

That night A.J asked for her own locker room and didn't talk to anyone backstage as she headed to the curtains. She heard her music and she came out, wearing the huge smile A.J Lee always wore when she was out there for the fans.

She carefully -with the help of King who was nice enough to get out of his seat- got in the ring and smiled at King as he waited by the steps for when she needed to head out.

"I wanted to tell you guys how wonderful it has been coming out here and preforming for you," she smiled

They all cheered and soon she heard a "Punk" cheer, she pursed her lips and decided she'd ignore it, "now as you may have already seen I'm pregnant." The crowed cheered in approval and she laughed, "and well since we're almost there we will be taking a break from this."

The crowd didn't seem very happy with the idea of their favorite crazy chick leaving the show for a while as they boo'd, "I know, I know, sucks but if we don't take care of P- the babies we'll be in big trouble." She smiled slightly and continued, "now I told you guys I would tell you the gender of my baby once I got it so here it is." She laughed and let the crowd cheer for the announcement, "I'm having twins!" she cheered

The whole arena exploded as she announced it, "and they will be a boy and a girl."

Everyone seem to take that well, and she smiled at them. But her smile dropped as soon as she heard Daniel's theme come on, he walked down the ramp wearing a huge smile on his face, one that just ached to be slapped off.

"Baby," he smiled, "we're having twins?"

She sneered at him and tried to back off, "no, I'm having twins."

"Why do you keep denying me the fact that I'm the father," he replied

"You aren't," she snapped

"Then tell us A.J, who is the father," he smirked

A.J felt her throat close up, she couldn't do that to Punk. Surely he was watching and if she said that he would go livid and try to murder her because he would have assumed she was lying about it. She shook her head and tried to leave.

He however gripped her arm tightly, and she cried out in pain, "let go."

"Admit it to the world that I'm the fat-"

Suddenly there was a flash before 'Cult of Personality' began playing, A.J's heart sped up as he walked to the ring. He looked mad and perhaps a bit shook up, she watched Daniel let go of her and she backed up.

"Daniel, this has nothing to do with you, get out," he told him simply

A.J's eyes widened at Punk's words, he wanted to speak with her. She hoped Daniel wouldn't leave for the first time, maybe that way she wouldn't have to speak with him because after last week she wasn't sure she could say one word to him.

"Don't talk-"

"I SAID GET OUT," Punk growled

Daniel sneered and slipped out of the ring and left without another word. Punk starred at A.J with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You," he chuckled, "You didn't tell me these were mine."

She froze in her place and starred at Punk with wide eyes, why would anyone tell him?

"You see at first Colt told me and I didn't believe him but then my sisters started ranting about it and my pathetic excuse for a brother did as well," he told her

She was speechless, she didn't know how to reply to him, he was smiling at her, "funny thing is I don't remember anything, how do I know it's true?"

"It's not," A.J blurted out

"It's not, is that so?" he chuckled,"lying to me is futile, you should know that."

"I'm not," she whispered, "get that out of your head the twins aren't yours."

She began to make her way out of the ring with King waiting close by, "then whose are they?"

She looked back at him and shook her head, "that's none of your business."

She took King's hand and carefully left the ring, she went backstage without another word. She ignored everyone and as she got in the car with Justin she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Why did you lie to him?" Justin questioned

"Because he can't know, Justin," she sighed, "it's better that way."

Justin nodded and didn't say another word to her on their way to the hotel, but he could see it in her eyes how worn out she was, she was broken even more than when she had been dating Daniel. A.J didn't think anything of the feeling, it felt natural to her, she had felt this way before.

Tired, with no excuse to keep moving forward. But she did have an excuse this time, two to be exact and if Punk couldn't be there for them she would and she would love them twice as much, and she would let him be even if it killed her.

A few months away from everything would heal the hole she had in her heart, she was sure of it.

* * *

_Sam has left you guys with a huge twist, I hope you liked it -if not we apologize! Remember to review, new poll is up! We gave each twin a choice for a name so please pick one! You have the chance to vote for two as you will vote for a girl and a boy._

_And if you are watching MiTB you know the drill c; Just PM us and let us know what happens with Punk. I won't be updating for you guys and Sam will try to do it for me cause I'm going to Ohio to join my dance competition team -even when I can't dance and that saddens me. But she will try her best as I know she is super busy with work but fear not I'll be back on Wednesday! Lots of love and Sam sends her love too!  
_

_**[Remember to vote for a girl name and boy name, don't vote two for girl or two for boy cause she is having a boy + girl, please! thanks.]**_

_Thanks guys again, much love. - Elle x _


	25. Much Like Falling

**a/n: **_Elle is on her way to Ohio and won't be back on Wednesday. _

_**Important notice: **__Last chapter Elle talked about voting for your favorite baby names from the set we gave you, but she forgot to open the poll, she made it but didn't open it. Silly Elle, okay guys after you are done reading and reviewing please go and vote or we will pick the names of our choice! So go, go, go! Thanks :D_

_So I saw the pictures on and I read everyone's little summary of everything and let me just say, I can't believe I missed it. A.J looked upset when Punk won, though so that's throwing me off big time! And Cena won MiTB, I am so proud of him :'D Miz came back with a new do -I like his old look better but cute nonetheless! I was expecting Tyson or Cody to win MiTB, but no Dolph won, blah. Sheamus kept his title so yay! Layla, Kaitlyn and Tamina won so that's good; I like Layla's ring attire -then again I always love her ring attire. _

_Someone said they hate me for the plot twist -I'm sorry, I love you and promise you a very wonderful chapter oh so very soon c;_

_Songs: Never Say Never -The Fray + Broken -Lifehouse_

_[Oh, anyone good with Mv's? I would love to see this turn into like a trailer or something, PM if you're up for it c:]_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

CM Punk stirred for what felt like the millionth time that night, for some reason he hadn't been able to get that girl A.J off his mind. The way she looked at him when she said that the twins weren't his and that it wasn't his business to find out who they really belonged to.

But also the look she had on her face when he approached her, she looked so heartbroken. A lot had changed since what happened, apparently she and Daniel had the most nastiest break-up but what surprised him the most is that he didn't leave her she left him. Punk grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number, once it picked up he heard a grown on the other line.

"I'm going insane," he blurted out

"First off, have you seen the time?" Colt hissed, "Secondly, this is about what happened on Raw, isn't it?"

"Shut up, and yes," Punk groaned, "she's invading my every sense and we hardly talk."

"That's A.J for ya," Colt chuckled, "maybe you should find her."

"And then what Colt?" Punk hissed, "tell her oh I'm here cause I don't remember you but I might be able to if you tell me what happened?"

"She wouldn't do it," Colt told him

"Do what?"

"Tell you what happened, I finally got a chance to speak with her last night," he told him

"What did she say?" he asked

"Punk, this isn't good, me making you remember is just going to make this a lot harder, if you want answers get them from her, not me," Colt told him sternly, "you have until Friday, that's when she goes back to New Jersey and you have to keep traveling my friend."

"I can't talk to her, I barely know her," he replied

"I bet you'd be able to find a lot to talk about if you gave it a shot," Colt told him

"And what if she denies me? I saw her heading out with Gabriel, are they dating?" he asked

Colt smirked over the phone at the sudden rage that filled his friend, that certain pull was there. He was still the same jealous motherfucker he'd come to love, and he'd only ever seen that side come out from him when A.J was with Bryan or in this case Justin.

"They aren't," Colt laughed

"He's the father, isn't he?" Punk growled, "pathetic."

"Stop being jealous and go find her," he chuckled

"It's four in the morning, I should let her sleep," he replied

"Oh so you let her sleep and not me, nice," Colt shook his head, "way to be a bestfriend."

"Shut up," Punk hissed

"So what did you feel when you saw her out there?" Colt asked him

"I don't know, it was strange," Punk told him, "I felt like I had to protect her, like she was mine, you know? It was weird to be feeling that way about someone I barely know."

"That's my boy," Colt laughed

"This is literally driving me insane," Punk told him but it came out as a whisper, "I don't know what she's doing to me."

"Go find her," Colt told him

Punk didn't even say goodbye and he hung up. He looked around the room and sighed softly, this girl had a way with him. And if they did have something going on he could only imagine half of the time he felt this way about her, so flustered and worried for her safety. He sliped his sneakers on and put his hoodie over his 'In Punk We Trust' shirt, place on a cap and left the room bring his wallet, hotel key, car keys and his phone.

He wasn't sure were he was going, much less why. He walked slowly to the elevator when he heard whispers and then a yelp. He went back to where it came from and found _her _and Daniel in what seemed to be another one of their arguments, she looked worn out and he just looked smug about the situation in which she was in.

He hid and listened in, perhaps it was rude on his part but he needed to know what his friends and family denied to tell him more about.

"Why are you not okay with this whole me being the father thing?" Daniel asked

"You aren't the father, Daniel," she sighed, "I've told you time after time."

"If I'm not the father let me be the step-dad you know they need," he replied

"No," she told him harshly, "just stop and stay away, find someone else who's life you'd be willing to ruin."

"Ruin?" he rolled his eyes and gripped her arm, "you need someone to help you out, because your little prince charming can't even remember that what's in your belly are all because of him."

"Shut up," she hissed, "Punk and I had something and he forgot, that doesn't mean I'm going to run into your arms."

Punk's eyes widened, so she lied to his face about the twins. He felt something tug at his heart as he watched the conversation continue with Daniel now sneering at her.

"Why the hell not?" Daniel asked, "give it a week and Punk will have found someone else to flirt with, let's face it he wouldn't go after a pregnant woman."

"I don't care," she whispered, "what he does isn't my business."

"It was," Daniel laughed harshly, "but now your perfect little world has seemed to have fallen in."

"Stop it," she cried, "I can't help what happened to Punk, It was an accident, I didn't want him hurt."

Punk watched as the tears streamed down his face and he frowned, how could Daniel sit back and watch her cry? He could barely stand it, he then mentally slapped himself for pittying her, she wasn't a chartiy case.

"It was because of you it happened," Daniel smirked as he looked at the smaller woman, "he was going to see you."

"No, stop," she cried, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Now because of _you_, A.J," he paused and smirked, "Punk can't even remember he gave you what you're carrying, so admit that you need my help."

She looked up at him in disgust, how could he stand there and talk to her about needing help. She pushed him and made her way out of the hallway and headed to the elevator. She pressed the button roughly and began crying softly, she couldn't help but feel like Daniel's words were true, she hurt Punk she cause this pain -it was her fault.

Punk made his way towards her and tapped on her on the shoulder, he heard her gasp softly and watched her hands desperately try to wipe the fallen tears, she turned to him and frowned, "it's just you."

"Just me," Punk replied

The elevator dinged and she looked at him, "floor?"

"I don't even know," he replied

"Me neither," she shrugged and clicked the highest floor, wherever that was

Punk watched her intently, the way she would be so tense around him and he wondered if that's how it was like back when he could actually remember. He wanted to desperately break the silence but they reached the highest floor, they stepped out and A.J grimmiced at the sight, there was only a staircase there and it led somewhere higher, Punk was determined to leave but she hoped off the elevator and he followed, slowly she climbed the steps and he followed behind in case she fell.

She opened the door that was at the end of the staircase and it led to the outside of the hotel, she smiled at the sight of the small garden there. She looked around and began making her way to the edge, Punk following behind as he wasn't sure what was going through her mind.

He watched her place her arms on the edge of the building and he followed her lead. It was weird how his eyes wouldn't leave her, the way the air flew into her hair causing it to go every which way, and the way she would shut her eyes and let herself be consumed by the feeling.

She was beautiful.

Punk groaned softly at his words, he didn't know this woman and around work she was a physco. He couldn't let his wall fall down so easily or she'd be there ready to take him down. She watched him carefully from the corner of her eye, he was looking at her like her old Punk would and it brought on a small smile.

"Starring is bad manners," A.J whispered

He shook his head and mumbled a sorry before looking out into the city,"why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, you?" she asked

"Couldn't sleep either," he replied

"Oh," she replied

"I felt like I was missing something, you know?" he asked

"I know exactly what you mean," she chuckled, "but I guess that's how it is."

She smiled at him before looking back out into the city, "I don't understand, what's this whole thing about 'us'."

"Ignore it," she told him without giving him a glance, "it's not important."

"How can I ignore it?" Punk asked, "it's everywhere."

"I'm sorry," she replied

"I need to know what happened between us, it's just eating at me," he replied, "it's confusing."

"Go to sleep Punk, I've got to get going too," she replied softly walking towards the door

"No, I'm tired of you walking away from me," he snapped

"What do you want me to do?" she hissed at him, "pretend that me telling you changes everything? IT DOESN'T."

"It would change alot," he snapped

"WHAT WOULD CHANGE?" she hissed,"you would know the story but not feel a single thing for us."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, STOP PRETENDING THIS IS OKAY FOR US BOTH, I CAN TELL IT EATS AT YOU LIKE IT DOES AT ME," he yelled at her

"Shut up," she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm not telling you, so get it out of your system."

"NO," he snapped, "YOU'RE TELLING ME NOW, BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK THIS."

"JUST STOP IT, OKAY?" she yelled at him on the verge of tears, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND."

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND," he snapped, "STOP DRIVING ME INSANE."

She looked down and then turned the nob on the door, "good luck."

With that she headed out of the place with Punk following behind, he tugged at her arm and brought her to him, "no."

"Sorry I forget your motto: luck is for losers," she replied harshly

"That wall you've built isn't helping me," Punk replied, "tell me everything you feel for me, tell me what I'm suppose to feel for you."

"Love," she whispered

His eyes shut and then re-opened to take in her words, he loved this woman but somehow it wasn't in him to believe it. He watched her intently as she looked at him with a hurt expression. She wason the verge of tears and they were his fault.

"Are these mine?" he asked placing his hand carefully on her stomach

She pursed her lips and shook her head, she knew better than to do that to him.

"No," she whispered looking down

"Look at me and say that," he replied

She looked up at him and shook her head as her tears escaped her, "I can't."

"Then just tell me the truth," he replied

His hand was still on her still on her stomach as he suddenly felt something push at his hand, he smiled at her stomach and looked up at her, "it's kicking."

"I know," she whispered

"If these are mine then let me take care of you," he told her

"No," she whispered

"I also saw the nursery at my home, I'm guessing that's where they were going to be along with us?" he asked a smile smile tugging at his lips

A.J cursed inwardly, Colt told her he had taken care of the issue at hand, he lied to her and now Punk knew. She looked at him and shrugged trying her best to play this whole thing off.

"I don't k-"

"Stop with the games," he chuckled, "tell me these are mine and we'll take it from there."

She stepped back and away from him, "these aren't yours."

She made her way to the elevator and once inside he followed her and pushed her slightly into the corner, he looked down at her and she looked up at him. She had found herself in these predicaments with him many times before, but it was different now, she starred at him and placed her hand on his chest to push him away.

"Are they mine?" he asked

"No," she replied looking away

"Just tell me, let me be able to sleep," he sighed

"It makes no sense for me to tell you anything," she whispered, "it'll be just words, not feelings."

"What I feel right now isn't just put into words, though," he replied, "it's strange this pull you have over me."

She starred at him carefully before he began to lean down, her eyes widened but she found herself pulling him down to her height. Her mind was arguing with her, telling her that he would remember on his own and to not mess with it because it could be dangerous in the end for them both.

"argh,"

She watched Punk pull away from her and hold his head, she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Did she hurt him again, he looked at her desperately and she placed her hand on his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly

"I don't know, something shot through my head, it hurt," he replied to her

She perssed the button to their floor and once they got there she helped him to his room, he opened the door and she led him inside helping him get into bed. She smiled down at him and began to make her way out.

"Stay," he groaned

"No," she whispered, "this is for the best, you'll see."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead and he groaned once more. She couldn't leave him after what happened. He however had other things in mind as he grabbed her gently and pulled her onto the bed. She starred at him and shook her head.

"No,"

"Please," he whispered, "I know I'm taking a risk because I don't know you, but it feels right."

She shook her head and tried to stand up, he sat on the bed and reached for her legs and placed them on the bed causing her to lie down. He was content with her now, and he fell into a blissful sleep, she was at his side and everything felt perfect.

* * *

"HE'S THE REASON FOR THE TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR."

"Stop," Kaitlyn groaned

"PLEASE," Kelly begged

"THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME WISHING ON A WISHING STAR!"

The girls had been at breakfast with Derrick and Zack for the past ten minutes and they were already annoying them to no end, people had begun starring at the duo whom were title 'Zateman' all thanks to A.J.

"He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do," Derrick sang to him

"So what do you think about this Punk thing?" Kaitlyn asked as the boy grew quiet

"I feel bad for A.J, I haven't spoken to her though, she ignores my calls," Kelly sighed

"Mine too," Kaitlyn muttered,"it's crazy."

"I hope she's doing okay,"

"HE'S THE TIME TAKEN UP, BUT THERE'S NEVER ENOUGH," Derrick sang to a old lady who passed by giving him a weird glance

"Derrick settle down," Kelly told him

"Never," Derrick replied eating more pancakes

"Look, look!" Zack pointed to A.J who was wheeling her suitcase towards the lobby with CM Punk behind her

"Does her remember?" Kelly asked a smile forming on her lips

"EY' BUDDAY!" Derrick yelled across the room only to get a weird glance from Punk, "I'm guessing no."

"Or he's embarrased to let people know he knows you," Kelly suggested

"Jealous much?" Derrick snapped his fingers at her

"I wonder what that's all about," Kaitlyn replied looking at them carefully

They all watched as A.J shook her head and he sighed deeply, they were talking for a while before he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, then he placed his hand on her stomach and said something. They couldn't read lips so it was weird to understand.

"This is boring," Derrick announced leaving the table and Zack following closely behind

The girls payed their check and went up to the couple, "hey guys!"

"Hi?" Punk wave awkwardly

"Hey," A.J smiled shyly

"So what are you up to this fine morning," Kelly said awkwardly getting a look from Kaitlyn

"I'm leaving to the airport," she replied

"You driving her there Punk?" Kaitlyn asked

"I was," he replied starring down at A.J,"but she has someone else doing that for me."

"Who A.J?"

"Me,"

They turned to see Justin Gabriel with his suitcase as well, "and you are going where?"

"With A.J to New Jersey," he replied, "I have become the assistant."

"Cool, cool," Kaitlyn replied

"You okay with that Punk?" Kelly asked in a whisper so only he could hear

"I guess," he replied shrugging

"Well we've got to go now, our flight leaves soon," A.J announced

"Alright, let take that for you," Justin told her

"Thanks," she smiled before turning to everyone, "bye now."

"Don't forget what I told you," he replied sternly

"I won't," she whispered before heading out

"What'd you tell her?" Kaitlyn asked

"None of your business," Punk replied

"Tell us," Kelly whined

"You two are more annoying than 'Zateman' over there," he replied

"Those two are the re-incarnation of the devil himself," Kelly replied

"You guys are freaking me out, bye now," Punk replied leaving them before getting followed

Did he really put up with this stuff before? And the jealousy at the pit of his stomach once they left, had that been there before too?

* * *

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound," Derrick sang

"Staring blankly ahead just making my way making a way through the crowd," Zack continued

"And I need you!" Derrick sang to him as he came to a stop

"And I miss you!" Zack sang to him as he too came to a stop

"And now I wonder..." they both sang softly

"IF I COULD FALL INTO THE SKY, DO YOU THINK TIME WOULD PASS ME BY?" Derrick sang loudly

"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you," Zack sang softly

"TONIGHT," they both sang loudly

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

They starred down at the tiny girl before them, she had been here ever since Punk's injury and Derrick would like nothing more than to kick her back to where ever she came from. She was wearing a dress as usual and her hair was in neat curls. If Derrick found her pleasant he would say she looked adorable but since he didn't she looked ugly.

"Well if it isn't Marigold," Derrick replied sneering at her

She sneered at him too, "if it isn't the butt nugget, you need to learn to be quiet."

"Don't tell us what to do," Derrick snapped

"I think you sing horrible," she smirked

"I don not," Derrick sneered, "I sing like Harry Styles mixed in with a dash of Jesus."

"That's the stupidest thing you ever said," she replied

"It's true, no one can deny it," he replied

"You're sing more like a retard elephant giving birth," Marigold shot back

"Did your mommy ever teach you manners?" Derrick asked

"Mommy thinks you're annoying," she snapped

"I don't care," he replied, the then noticed the giraffe she had been carrying. He leaned forward and took it out of her grasp.

She then stomped her foot and Zack became frightened as she held her breath.

"What is she doing?" Derrick asked

"She's holding her breath in," Zack replied, "give her the toy."

"Make he apologize," Derrick replied stubbornly

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMY!" she started screaming

"Oh shit," Derrick replied as he looked around and soon enough Amy, or Lita, came out sneering at them

"What happened sweetie?" she asked

"They took Henry," she cried softly,"and they won't give it back."

She looked at the two men, and they laughed nervously, "pfft, I don't have it."

"I never said you did," Amy sneered

"Oh, right," he replied

He threw the toy at Marigold's face and yelled "Think fast" before disappearing with Zack.

"When I see that little girl again I will hurt her," Derrick told Zack

"Keep dreaming, she has you on a leash man," Zack told him

"It's sad, isn't it?" Derrick told him

"You'll live," he replied

"Not with that thing around," he replied, "I'm never safe with her around."

* * *

_Yes, a little more A.J/Punk here, next chapter might be different though since they will be apart from each other. _

_No one payed attention to Elle and gave us about 4 or 5 pairings that you love, we wanted to write a multi-couples fanfic once we finish this one and we'd love it if you guys would help us decided which pairings to use! Don't forget to go and vote, the poll is on our profile and it will be up for a while as we won't know what she names them until the twins are born. _

_Hope you enjoyed, lots of love. _

_And I have work tonight so no Raw, anyone care to PM me the results? Please and thank you, lots of love guys! - Sammy x_


	26. Maybe You'll Be the One Who Saves Me

**a/n: **_Much love for all your reviews, shout out goes to __**mikabronxgirl **__her review really caught my attention, and as an added plus you will see a little something you requested (; _

_Poll is like very varied, I don't have an exact winner just yet, I have ones that are tied, but we'll see won't we? _

_WWE has managed to piss me off big time, yet again. They're getting married? A Punk didn't really seem to care, what is this? Hmph. And to be honest that little 'moment' she shared with Miz was like "ohhh". He actually smirked at her -to me it looked like he was impressed with her, but I don't know. _

_Alrighty guys, keep on voting for me and Elle, she'll be back soon. I hope. Well Enjoy. -Sammy x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

It was no secret in the wwe locker room that the sudden change in behavior that came from Punk was all due to the petite diva who had left just a month ago. He had been in such a bad mood as of late, no one really stuck around to see him break down because it wasn't really their business.

Punk looked up at the clock; 10:45, Raw had ended a couple of minutes ago and right now he just wanted to be at home but not alone, a part of him wanted that little spunky diva there waiting for him with her big belly that clearly held what belonged to Punk and no one else.

He had grown tired of people treating him like a child ever since the accident, most people never wanted to tell him anything about A.J, they just said all in good time. But Punk wasn't sure when that "good time" would come because it was starting to feel as if it would never come.

He checked his phone and finally something brought a smile onto his lips, the message was from her:

_You did great tonight! Very proud of you . x -A.J _

He had half a mind to go to New Jersey and find her, she had left her address in case he ever wanted to visit her as she wouldn't be back until a couple of months after the twins were born. He understood of course, being that after a woman went through labor she really wasn't up for much. He'd seen it when his mother had his little sister.

He clicked reply and smiled slightly as his fingers moved swiftly over the keys:

_You like? Did my best for you. - Punk _

He clicked send and hoped for the best, he hadn't really figured out where all these feelings had come from. Ever since that kiss they shared she was glued to his brain and it was hard to get her out, he'd tried everything. Even Amy said this was how it was before he lost his memory always with her and no where else.

His phone beeped and he checked his phone: _Much love, take care. - A.J x _

He groaned, he scared her off again. He'd done that many times while texting her over the past month, he would spill his heart on her and she would reply with a text that always ended in disappointment for Punk, he knew she was just running scared because he wasn't in the right mindset to be with her or her twins.

He replied quickly and put his phone up, he placed his shorts over his ring gear and just placed a jacket and cap on, he felt like he'd shower at the hotel that why he'd be able to just think for a second and not be rushed. He slung his bag over his shoulder when John Cena walked in, the man looked far more serious than he felt.

"Hey Cena," Punk lifted his hand up

"Oh, hey man," John greeted him

"You alright you seem down?" Punk replied

"Troubles," John shrugged

"With the wife?" Punk asked

"That's the problem, she might not be my wife for too long," he replied sitting on the bench

"What happened?" he asked looking at the man

For Punk it was strange to see John in a sort of depressing mood the man was so full of life. He was always walking around the arena singing songs to those who passed him, he especially loved singing Cody's theme to Cody himself because he thought it was a good laugh to see the man's expression.

"We're just are falling apart," John replied, "no big deal."

He knew John was like him in many ways, especially in the fact that he hated being to open with everything about his personal life. John shared his feelings as long as they weren't feelings that bothered him completely like this situation was.

"It's a huge deal," Punk told him, "do you love her?"

"That's the funny thing," John sighed, "I thought I did."

"Then maybe it's for the best?" Punk suggested

"It is,"John told him, "I'm not going to fight her for it, she's upset so I'll set her free."

"I guess that's what you do, huh?" Punk questioned

"What?" John asked looking at him

"When you love someone, you set them free?" Punk asked

"I guess that's how it goes," John replied shrugging

"Maybe that's why she's letting me go," Punk told him

"A.J?" John questioned, "don't let her go."

"Huh?" Punk asked

"I know you might have forgotten all the crazy stunts you pulled to get her, but don't ever let her go -she's the one for you," John smiled

"You think?" Punk chuckled, "she can't even tell those twins are mine."

"But you know it's true, so why do you keep trying to find it out from her?" John asked

"It makes it all the more special I guess," Punk shrugged

"I wouldn't look into it," John told him, "when she's ready she'll be back, just don't let go."

"Thanks," Punk mumbled before slipping out of the locker room and leaving John to his thoughts.

Maybe John was right, he did have every reason to leave, but maybe he only needed to find that one reason to keep him here plannted on his feet and next to her at all times. He left the arena without biding goodbye to anyone else, he was going to find her soon enough and he promised himself he would make this right even if he didn't remember a dam thing.

* * *

Kelly groaned as she carried several boxes and bags up to her room, the bellboy hadn't paid attention to her so she had to bring these up on her on and it annoyed her to no end. She carefully made her way out of the elevator as she walked towards her room.

"Need help?"

She looked to her right to see Sheamus standing there wearing a huge smile on his face, she nodded slightly and he took the boxes out of her hands. She adjusted the bags and he followed closely behind her.

"What er these for?" he asked looking at the six boxes in hands, every other box was a different color, half were a soft, pale pink and the others a pale looking blue.

"Gifts," she told him, "it's not everyday I get to be an auntie."

"Auntie, eh?" Sheamus chuckled, "would that make mi a uncle?"

"Perhaps," she smirked as they reached her room

She slipped the key out of the pocket in her dress and slipped it in the slot. She looked at him and he handed her the boxes.

"Thanks," she smirked placing them away

"No problem," he told her giving her a slight nod

"Maybe next time you can come in," she winked and left him before he had a chance to respond

Sheamus starred at the door that was now shut, he had to give it to her she knew how to get to him. He had become slightly dazed by her words to notice the trio coming his way singing the same song. He turned and starred at them, they looked so awkward a small girl and two grown me- boys.

"Boys, lovely miss," he smiled

"Uncle Sheamus," she cheered and hugged him tightly

"What er you doing with these losers?" he asked laughing at them

"Derrick and Uncle Zack have promised me ice cream if I can help them fight nanny Kaitlyn," she smiled up at him

"How come I'm not your uncle?" Derrick asked offended

"I still don't like you," Marigold told him sternly

"I don't like you either," Derrick announced

"Surprised ye haven't been kicked out," Sheamus told them as he heard the song being played in the background

"Oh please, these people BOW DOWN TO US," Derrick announced looking around

"I'll see ye around," Sheamus told them

"Bye bye, Uncle Sheamus," Marigold waved

"Bye sweetheart," Sheamus waved back

He then proceded to walk forwards until he heard Marigold laugh and he turned around to see Derrick on the floor, he chuckled and walked back over to them.

"What'd you do?" Zack panicked looking at Derrick

"I tied his shoe laces together," she cheered

Sheamus laughed and highfive'd the girl before walking off again, as he did he heard them start to sing again and he laughed. He turned to see Marigold and Zack attempt to help Derrick up.

"I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss!" Derrick sang as he stood up with the help of Zack

"I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan!" Zack continued

They whispered in Marigold's ear and she nodded, "Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes!"

Sheamus groaned, they were teaching her to be as obnoxious as they were.

"Big like LeAnn Rimes because I'm all about value Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits!" Zack continued the song

"You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through gonna make a break and take a fake I'd like a stinkin achin shake," Derrick sang to him

"I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors gotta see the show, cause then you'll know," Zack continued

"The vertigo is gonna grow cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver!" Derrick sang

They then whispered in Marigold's ear and she laughed, "Chickity China the Chinese chicken you have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'."

Sheamus then watched as they walked away with the small girl in tow, she was adorable but they were slowly shaping her into the very image that was 'Zateman' and Sheamus knew that only meant trouble for everyone else including himself.

* * *

A.J looked at the clock in front of her, she was growing impatient as the doctor had gone to see a few things. He came back with a smile and nodded, "you're doing just fine, the twins and yourself are as healthy as ever."

A.J smiled and with his help hoped off the hospital bed, she then walked out of his office were Justin was seated with a small kid who kept messing with his hair. He looked pretty aggravated she could only imagine how he'd be when he had his own kids.

"We can go," she smiled

Justin pried the kid off of his hair and stood up and walked towards her. She was thankful that Justin stopped searching for a relationship in her. He was often going out with girls she knew here in Union City but he never actually chose one to 'keep'. He was very good company though as he always helped her out when she needed it.

"So how you feeling?" he asked

"Perfect," she smiled

"About the whole Punk thing, you know it's been a month almost two since it happened, you copping okay?" he asked as he opened her door

After he closed it he slipped into the other side and looked at her, she ran a hand through her dark hair and shook her head. She had been holding in several feelings and tears from what happened, she didn't want to hurt him and Daniel only cause her to believe that this was her fault.

Justin had noticed it too, she was a bit more careless and hardly ever ate and it worried him. He thought the doctor would have given her bad news but all he got was that she was doing fine.

"I miss him," she whispered, "it hurts me to know he's probably with some other chick."

Justin sighed and placed his hand on her back gently, "I know Punk he wouldn't do that to you."

"The new Punk wouldn't, he's back to his old self, how do I know he won't?" A.J asked tears forming in her brown eyes

"Because even with the memories gone I know he's still got those feelings in him," Justin replied as he moved his hand up and down her back

"I want for him to remember his children," she told him, "I don't want them to grow up without a father."

"A.J, you know they will be the last children on this earth without having a role model, they have all the guys -except for Derrick and Zack- they have your father, they have me," he told her

"Thanks honest but I feel like they need their real father," she whispered

"Don't worry," Justin told her, "he'll remember."

"And if he doesn't, Justin?" she asked her voice growing louder, "what do I do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he told her

She sighed softly and nodded, she then heard her phone beep she took it out and saw it was a message from Punk's sister Kayla, she was a sweet person a few years younger than A.J. Punk had told her many times if she ever needed someone to confide in then she should go to Kayla.

_In Union City because of work, we need to talk! Please don't ignore this, meet me in the caffee by the place you live at 2:00 tomorrow, okay? Lots of love to you and my little niece and nephew - Kayla x _

She starred blankly at the phone, she had been avoiding his family for a month now. They however had been chasing after her for quite sometime, she had only ever told Kayla were she was going because she trusted Kayla like Punk trusted her. She clicked reply and sighed softly she had to get this over with.

_I'll be there, see you soon . Lots of love to you too - A.J x _

She clicked send and looked at Justin, "do you have plans tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I've got to fly into Cleavland, Ohio for Raw," he told her, "want to come with?"

"Can't fly, remember?" A.J told him

"Right, you're pregnant," he chuckled

A.J was thankful he wouldn't be home tomorrow otherwise seeing Kayla would be a lot harder than ever. She didn't want Kayla to assume she was dating Justin and that she had left her brother for the simple fact that he forgot her and her twins, because that wasn't the case in the slightest bit.

"The neighbor's baby sitting you," he told her laughing

"Oh thanks," A.J replied sarcastically, "but Trent and Kaitlyn are flying into Union City for the week so I'll be fine."

"Okay then I'll call her off," Justin replied

A.J laughed and continued to stare at her phone, a part of her was dying to text Punk but the other part of her -the rational part- was begging her to leave him alone and to let him be happy. Because she loved him and she had always heard and been told that when you love someone you set them free.

Right?

* * *

**Author's note:**

_I MISS ELEANOR SO MUCH. SHE IS MY ERRTHANG. She texted me last night but that's it. See how close we've become? We're two perfect weirdo's -well she isn't weird, but you know. Once you go Sam you might as well cook ham? -Yeah no, I'll leave the slogan making to D-bry. _

_Don't like this chapter at all, it aggravates me. Next chapter should be better as we're having a re-union with Kayla. _

_This chapter sucked, I know but please review anyways. Share the love. _

_I'm aggravated with the fact that they are engaged, the creative writing team is getting a strongly worded letter from me soon, cause I'm really good at those - I think? Well if you haven't voted, poll is on my profile so please go vote, or your favorite name won't win! Lots of love, Elle should be back tomorrow, yay! But then she'll be here for two days and she'll be off again to California for another compatish . _

_Love ya -Sammy x_


	27. A Fragile State of Mind

**a/n: **_Enjoy - Sammy x _

_Have any one you seen the 'music video' some of the divas and superstars have made for Summerslam? If you haven't go look it up, Punk is such an adorable dork :P And so is about every person who did that video, I have to admit even Daniel was being 'adorable' in a weird psychopathic way? _

_Shout out of the day goes to **DemonicXaliv** loved your review, and **mikabronxgirl** don't worry your idea shall be up soon, just remind me this chapter of the song please!  
_

_New nickname? CHEESE STICK. -thank you __**emilylovesu**_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Justin Gabriel was getting a bit annoyed with the same questions being asked to him ever since he left Union City, they were pointless and pathetic. He knew he had to get rid of them before A.J got word of it or she'd be extremely upset. The questions seemed to pour in having no end to them, even if he already had answered them more than a million times, he got questions that he knew would just ruin everything A.J had worked for questions like:

"are you dating A.J?"

"Did she break up with Punk because the babies are yours?"

"So you're a home-wrecker now?"

He had slowly started becoming extremely sick and tired of everyone flocking him over the situation at hand. He did love A.J, but it slowly progressed into a sister-brother kind of thing between them. Sure he had wanted to be with her at first, but he saw how she felt about Punk and that wouldn't change so why try to change it?

He walked towards the locker room before he was stopped by the one and only CM Punk. He looked furious to say the least, he didn't know if it was about him being here and not bringing A.J, or because of the fact that he had become A.J's right hand and was no also her roommate, he would have to go with the second however, since that's all everyone else could talk about.

"Nice to see you too?" Justin told him sarcastically as he pushed Punk back from him

"Where is she?" he asked

"She's back in Union City," Justin told him, "she can't fly, she's pregnant."

"Right," he replied

Justin studied the man before him carefully, he looked as if he hadn't slept for days and he knew the cause was A.J. He could tell the man was disappointed it was written all over his eyes for a brief second then he covered it up with the same feeling as before, anger.

"How come you act like you care then go back on it?" Justin asked

"Excuse me?"

Justin chuckled and shook his head, "you look for her, if she's not here you act like it meant nothing to find her."

Punk didn't replied only sighed deeply, "it's none of your business."

"She's my roommate and close friend, I think it is," Justin replied

"I don't really understand these feelings," Punk told him, "it's as if they were there before."

"They were there before," Justin corrected him

"I don't know that, how could I possibly know that?" Punk snapped

"Calm yourself," Justin told him

"You know what? Forget it, I'll call her or something late," Punk walked away without another word

Punk walked down the endless hallways for what seemed like a good thirty minutes. He didn't want to be in the company of anybody at the moment, he needed time to think about this whole situation. The feelings that were supposedly there kept wearing him thin and he didn't really know how long it would take for him to crack.

"Punk?"

He cursed silently at the sound of the voice, it was someone he'd been avoiding for quite sometime since the accident, but no matter where he turned she was there trying to wear him thin as well with her advances. He turned to her and placed a fake smile on his face.

"Hey, you," he greeted her

"I've been wondering," the brunette smiled at him, "if you aren't busy tonight maybe we can go eat dinner."

"Listen, Eve, as _tempting _as that sounds I have stuff to do back in Chicago," he told her

"Oh," she pursed her lips and thought quickly, "how about I come with you?"

"I do-"

"It'll be perfect, we can get to know each other and so on," she smiled brightly at him

Punk felt like ripping his hair out, this woman did not know the meaning of the word no. He was about to correct her when she hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you in a bit I gotta' go pack my stuff okay?" she smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek

With that she quickly walked away from him and disappeared into another room. He groaned loudly, how could he let her off so easily? How could he bring her to Chicago? What would his mother and sisters say? The fact that whatever happened in the past had left them with the joy of having A.J as part of the family would only mean they would tear Eve apart once they got there, he surely had to set her straight.

"Well, someone didn't take too long to bounce back."

He turned around to find Derrick standing there with a stern face instead of his usually lost in 'deep thought' face. He seemed to be mad and Punk knew it was the fact that Eve had been all over him and he hadn't done a single thing to set her straight.

"Eve and I aren't dating," Punk told him

"Yet," Derrick corrected, "with A.J gone who knows what kind of woman you'll try to pull, didn't know you were into hoeski's."

"Listen here," Punk gritted his teeth, "you are no one to tell me what I can and can't do."

"So you're even defending her," Derrick laughed harshly, "nice."

"Shut up," Punk bit back

"A.J should just move on, I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind taking your place, he always did have a thing for my pip squeak," Derrick shot back

Punk felt like he saw red in an instant, how dare he bring Justin into this? This man knew which button's to press because as soon as those words came out of his mouth he felt his hands curl up into fists and he was ready to take him down if he so much as insulted him once more.

"You are no one to tell me anything about my love life," Punk told him, "and I don't want you to ever mention Justin and A.J in the same sentence."

"Aw," Derrick mocked, "you care."

Punk ran a hand through his slicked black hair and sighed deeply, "Eve and I are nothing, she is nothing to me."

"It's not me you should be convincing," Derrick told him

"Why wou-"

"Someone filmed you and placed it for the whole world to see," Derrick chuckled,"if I didn't know any better I'd say your little girl ..friend, set you up."

With that Derrick walked away and didn't say another word to Punk. Punk only managed to throw the next available object, which was a crate. He flung it towards the wall causing it to break in half. He then proceeded to walk to the divas locker room. He pounded on the door several times.

"OPEN UP."

To his surprise Layla opened the door, she was wearing a small smile on her lips and had a knowing gleam in her eyes, "I know why you're here."

"Yo-"

"EVE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE," Layla yelled into the locker room

Soon enough Eve came out wearing a smirk on her lips, he had caught on -but it was a bit too late for that mess, "Punk, what a s-"

"Cut the bullshit, okay?" Punk snapped, "I know what you did, you are such a manipulative little -"

"Maybe that sent the message to A.J," Eve replied stepping out of the locker room and closing the door, "she never got it the first time."

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked

"You and A.J were never meant to be," Eve said simply, "It was always supposed to be you and me, but you never ever payed attention because of that little pip squeak."

"I don't know what happened back then, but I'm not simply letting go of someone who I'm supposed to love for someone I can't even stand the sight of."

Eve looked perplexed at his words, how could someone she really wanted to be with talk to her like that and defend someone she couldn't stand. She raised her hand ready to slap him but he caught her arm just in time. She sneered down at him and he only smirked at her .

"Don't _ever_ try to ruin me like that again," he sneered, "is that clear?"

"Crystal," she spat at him

Punk released her arm and walked off -he was done so he was leaving somewhere he could think properly- Eve only smirked and laughed, "it's cute really."

"What is?" Aksana asked coming to her side

"The fact that he thinks I'm going to let _her _win," Eve laughed, "I never lose men, they always lose me, and he won't be an exception."

* * *

A.J walked down the calm streets of Union City, she was on her way to find Kayla. After what she was emailed however she didn't really want to go and see her for the fear of being humiliated any further. She couldn't believe Punk was all over Eve and that quickly. It was truly something she couldn't shake out of her head.

She entered the small shop and soon spotted the woman who had been dying to see her, she smiled slightly and sat across from her, Kayla looked up and gave her the biggest smile ever.

"A.J," she cheered, "oh my, you've gotten so big."

"Well I am five months along, I would think so," she chuckled

"I can't wait to see them, you must call me when you go into labor, or at least get someone to call me for you," she chuckled

"I will don't worry about it," she smiled brightly

"Well, onto the matter at hand," Kayla smiled, "how are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there," she smiled,"how's Punk?"

"Good," she smiled, "and Punk's been real moody as of late, he always ignores my calls now and hardly ever promises a visit."

"Maybe he's just stressed with work," A.J suggested

"No," Kayla shook her head, "if I didn't know any better he's dealing with some emotions he doesn't fully understand."

"What do you mean?" A.J asked

"Whenever you were with Daniel and Punk wanted to be with you too he would always shut off from us and once you guys sort of became a thing he started to talk to us," Kayla chuckled, "weird, huh?"

"I guess," A.J admitted

"I heard you have roommate," Kayla told her looking down

_Shit._ Who could have possibly told her such things? It's not like they were dating or anywhere near that level, and if that was true than why was she being so defensive about it?

"Yeah," A.J sighed

"His name's Justin?" Kayla asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Uhum," A.J responded

"Nothing is going on, right?" Kayla asked

"No," A.J told her sternly, "he's helping out, since all my other friends are way too busy, he chose a light schedule so he's helping out just in case, you know."

"Oh," Kayla sighed with relief, "Punk's been going on about that for quite sometime now and it's been freaking me out too."

"So are you leaving town soon?" A.J asked

"Should be leaving tomorrow, I only came for this stupid business meeting, that's why I thought it'd be nice to catch up," she smiled

"Oh I see, and I'm glad you stopped by," A.J smiled

"You know, if you ever need anything I'm a call away," Kayla smiled at her

"I know, thanks," A.J replied

"No problem," Kayla smiled, "and about Punk loosing his memory, don't lose hope, please."

"I'm trying really hard," A.J admitted, "sometimes it's hard."

"I know, and I have no place to be begging you to stay in Chicago with him, but please think about it, it would mean the world for all of us to see our little niece and nephew and in my mothers case, her grand-daughter and grandson," Kayla smiled, "I know Punk offered, but if he does again please say yes."

"I'll think about it, Kayla," she smiled,"it would be hard to live with a man whom I barely know."

"I know what you mean," Kayla replied, "he isn't his old self, but it'll sink in, just think about it please."

"Alright," A.J agreed

Soon Kayla stood up and A.J did as well, they took one quick picture and then Kayla had to return to the meeting. A.J looked outside to see it was now very dark and not a lot of people were out on the streets. She walked carefully to her apartment and once she got there she found something on the door.

She took the note and read it quietly:

_So you know, you've been on my mind since you left. It's quite annoying to see you clouded up in my thoughts and I have no escape from it. Don't you see what you're doing to me? It's something I can't understand and I just stopped bothering to figure it out on my own, help me understand it with no words but actions. _

She took a pause and looked around, no one was there. Who could have written this? Where they messing with her already damaged heart. She sighed softly and gripped the note tighter as she continued to read it:

_Perhaps it was stupid of me to let you run off with Justin, but what was I to do? Every time I spill my heart out you deny me and you just ignore everything I say. Do you not want this as much as I do? I mean I may have lost it but it's scary to think that even though I have no memory of it I still feel every single thing. It's crazy, that pull you have over me, and it's something I don't wish to break anytime soon. _

"Punk?" she called out and got no response, "how could this have gotten here?"

She took the note and continued to read:

_Maybe it was stupid to come out to Union City and find you, but I had to. You weren't home however and that makes me a bit worried, did Justin come back early? Are you out having dinner, please don't give me something like that. Just tell me it was something that had nothing to do with him, tell me you don't love him -you love me- tell me the twins are mine and then leave all this and live in Chicago with me, give it some thought and if you decided to say yes then come find me. I'm at the hotel about 10 minutes from where you are, I'll be waiting outside until one, no later. _

_-Punk _

She sighed softly and placed the note in her pocket, she could be on her way but what good would that do? He still would be clueless on their feelings, he felt them which was good but he also had the tendency to deny them in front of would lie to everyone about his feelings and only say the truth to her, it was becoming a tiering routine.

12:30 rolled around and she was still at the door of her apartment, she didn't know if it was better to just go or leave things be. However against her better judgement she started going to the steps and hoped into Justin's car. She hadn't dared to drive in a long time, but this time was different, she would be seeing him.

She drove for what felt like an eternity, and then she found the hotel. It was quiet with no one around, she saw the time 12:57. She had taken extra minutes to get her because it had been difficult to go down those stairs with a belly as big as hers.

She parked the car and she spotted him sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. She slipped out of the car and shut the door quietly, she walked up to him and hoped he didn't notice her too quickly. Her mind was yelling at her to get back in the car and leave him alone.

She watched Punk check his watch not even noticing her and he sighed, "guess she's not coming."

And when he stood up he saw her standing a few inches away from him. She looked beautiful in his eyes, he had been dying to see her even if he denied it. Carefully he took his hand and placed it on her stomach, she watched him carefully, the nerves eating away at her insides.

"Punk, what's this all about?" she asked

"I don't know," Punk admitted, "these feelings, you've left them burning a hole through me."

"What do yo-"

"I'm saying I can't go on denying it," he sighed, "I have dreams about us being together and sharing happy moments."

"Dreams?" she asked softly

"There was one where Jericho had just poured alcohol on me and you were there to help me through it," he sighed, "and one where you and I shared out first night together."

"Stop," she begged feeling tears swell up in her eyes, "they aren't dreams."

"They are-"

"Those things happened Punk," she sighed wiping her eyes gently, "they all happened."

"When I'm with you, I catch a former glimpse of what I was and I like what you made me become," he told her placing his hand on her back and bringing her closer, "help me remember."

"I can't do that," she sighed

"You can," Punk told her, "when you kissed me, I felt something just pound at my brain and for a second I swear I saw you telling me you were pregnant and how it was wonderful news to me."

"Sto-"

"Let me remember, let me kiss you," he whispered

She looked at him and placed her hands on either side of his face bringing his lips down on hers. She finally had the courage to cave into what she had been craving to have this past month -him. She pressed her lips harder against his and he was happy to help her do so. He had been aching to just have a feel of her soft skin, and here he was kissing her.

"No more," she whispered before continuing to kiss him

He broke apart from her,"no more what?"

"Lies," she whispered

He nodded his head and gripped her hips to bring her closer, not that they really could with her stomach in the way. She ran her hands through his black hair and felt a smile tug at her lips, she wasn't sure what it was about him that brought her like this. He wasn't her Punk to be excat, but he was Punk and that's all that really mattered to her.

"I love you."

She broke apart from him and her eyes widened, he said the words. Punk seemed to have been out of it because as soon as she did that his hand smacked his forehead and he groaned, he was truly stupid for saying such things to her and so quickly.

"I love you too."

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile before bringing her close again and pressing his lips against her, this is were he belonged, with her.

* * *

Asdfghjkl; Elle should be back in a couple of hours; boo-yah! c:

Keep voting if you haven't guys, thanks. Follow us on twitter too, link on the profile!

Does anyone do MV's? I'd love to see this turn into a trailer or something? Well not much to say today partially because I'm lazy but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it [just the last part, really] and I'll see you soon. Lots of love. -Sammy

**& don't forget to review, alert and favorite this. **

bye now.


	28. The Missadventures of Marigold & Alanna

**a/n: **_Back from Dance competition, we didn't do so well so eh :P Hopefully I can get this brace off so I can dance soon, woot. _

_So Sam has the worst slogan's ever, once you go Sam you might as well cook ham? Sam should be banned from all that, geez. Well guys voting is pretty much just down to the two names we knew would win, results should be in soon!_

_Enjoy the chapter, lots of love -Eleanor x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

A.J groaned as she woke up slowly, she looked to her right and saw Punk sleeping soundlessly with his arm drapped over her swollen stomach. She sighed softly and ran a hair through her brown hair, she had to admit agreeing to what she did last night would only make things impossible for them both.

She sat up slowly hoping not the wake the man who lay next to her, she took her phone and found new messages:

_Trent and I couldn't make, Vince is making us do something, sorry love! Be careful - Kaitlyn x _

_You might have me for this but I have a family emergency back home, taking a flight there shouldn't be back until a few months from now, be safe! - Justin _

She sighed, it's like they new Punk wanted her to move back with him, but she couldn't do it that quickly. This was supposed to take time to consider but she didn't really have much of that. She pried his hands away from her and sat up with her legs swinging off the edge of the bed. She wished things would go back to normal, but something like that just didn't seem to happen too often for her.

"Morning."

She turned to see Punk sitting up as well, he looked far more exhausted than she ever felt. She turned back around and nodded her head, "morning."

"You alright?" he asked

"I just got a few things on my mind is all," she muttered standing up and going into the restroom, shutting the door behind her

Punk sighed, she still had that wall built up and it was so difficult to understand her with it in the way. He saw her phone on the bed, and it was turned on. From where he was he could make out who the text was from: Justin. He felt something stir in him, and soon he was filled with that rage that was always there when Justin and A.J did anything together.

He took her phone and read the message, he was gone. He felt a smirk tug at her lips and placed the phone back down, he would get her to move back even if it took all day. He got up and placed his shoes on, he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?" A.J asked with a smile on her lips

Punk nodded and she walked over to where he was. She began to take out the pancake mix as well as some bacon from the fridge and eggs as well. He watched her intently, she was truly something. He sat at the table and about 20 minutes later she had breakfast for him. She poured some orange juice in his cup and sat down across from him.

"So have you thought about it?" he asked taking a bite out of his pancakes

"Thought about what?" she asked taking a sip out of her drink

"Moving back to Chicago," he replied

"I don't know, Punk," she sighed softly

"It's what's best," he replied

"It might be, but you hardly remember us, won't it be difficult?" she asked

"Not really, but if it is we'll get through it," he told her shrugging

"I don't know Punk," she whispered, "I don't want to end up in a fight with me having to move back here."

"That won't happen," he told her sternly

"Let me think about it, okay?" she told him

"Fine, but you have until lets say, three today," he told her

"Don't worry I'll have my answer by then -I hope," she replied

After eating Punk told her he was going to the hotel to check out and to bring his stuff here for when he left, he also told her if she was planning to come to start packing her stuff because they had to leave soon. A.J watched him go and sighed, he had called the airport and the lady said that she was able to fly out of Union City and into Chicago if she took the proper precautions. A.J was a bit excited to be considering this but she also felt as if she were making a mistake.

What if Punk one day decided he wanted nothing to do with these kids? She couldn't handle that, she sighed softly and began packing all her things. She would be leaving a few things here that Kayla had promised to take with her after a quick call. She sighed softly and waited for Punk to return she was hoping that ignoring the rational side of her would be the best thing she ever did -or it could quite possibly be the worst thing.

* * *

**_Next Monday _**

* * *

Marigold looked at the clock on the wall carefully, she wasn't sure what it said as she was only six but she could imagine that it was saying that it was her nap time. She was growing quite impatient of having to stand around the arena with nothing to do, she was sleepy and wanted nothing more than to sleep along side Henry.

She watched as her parents talked to her Uncle John, and sure she loved him to pieces but her nap time was something she valued just a bit more. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her parents to finish up, but then something caught her eye. She watched as a small girl who was holding the hand of a man she'd only seen on tv before and a woman who she was guessing was her mommy, she was yelling something about being tired as well.

Marigold released herself from the hold in which she was in when the man, woman and small girl approached them. She looked down at the small girl, she looked much younger than Marigold so it brought some satisfaction to the girl's face.

"Hello there," Marigold did a curtsy and smiled at the trio, "I'm Marigold."

The parents watched in amusement as Marigold behaved for a little while, however the man and woman in front of her seemed to be very impressed with her behavior.

"Hello," the man kneeled to her height, "I'm Randy Orton, this is my wife Sam and my daughter Alanna."

"Pleasure," the small girl smiled

Alanna smiled at the taller girl and waited patiently by her daddy's side as the grown ups talked, after a while Alanna released herself from Randy's hold and Marigold smirked; Perfect. She carefully walked up to small girl and whispered in her ear.

"Lets go find coo coo Curtis," she giggled

The small girl only nodded and took Marigold's hand as they walked away into the hallways. Marigold had been up and down these hallways all morning in search for Uncle Phil but he wasn't around. Alanna seemed excited to be with Marigold as she was smiling real big.

Marigold had been told by her daddy and Uncle Phil to never ever go near Johnny Curtis but she didn't know why? He was fun to mess with and was a very easy pranking target. She watched him sit on the crate texting away. Marigold whispered in Alanna's ear and the small girl nodded.

Marigold took out a can of silly string and waited for Johnny to stand up. Alanna walked over to the big guy and started to cry, Marigold laughed silently, she was good.

"Another little girl, what's wrong with you?" Johnny asked

Alanna only started to cry louder this time, Johnny stood up and was prepared to run for it but as he did he was covered in silly string minutes after. He wiped it off his face and watched as the two girls ran away from him. Alanna and Marigold were in hysterics as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Come on," Marigold took her hand and they walked into the divas locker room

They walked in there and found Eve lying on the bench talking about her Uncle Phil -she was really annoying to Marigold. She saw Kelly by her mirror not even listening to Eve, and then they spotted what they were looking for Layla's title, the two girls ran up to it and Alanna stared at it with awe.

"Help me," Marigold whispered and Alanna nodded as they took the title in their hands and walked out without being noticed

"Now what?" Alanna asked looking around helping Marigold hold the title

"We go to find Uncle Zack, duh," she smiled, "he said he hadn't held a real wwe made title in a long time."

Alanna found the plan to be amazing, she followed Marigold holding the title as well. They hadn't even figured out what would happen when Layla found out. They walked to the men's locker room where Marigold told Alanna to put the title down, they placed it gently on the floor and Marigold took one of the many bandannas she had been handed while going in there and wrapped it around the small girl's eyes.

"What's this for?" Alanna asked as she couldn't see a thing

"So we won't see bad stuff," Marigold told her

"Okay," Alanna smiled and Marigold wrapped one around her head to

She placed her small backpack on and stuffed Henry in there as well, they took the title in their hands once more and knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Down here," Marigold told the man

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little girl," Alex Riley answered

"Hiya Uncle Riley, is Uncle Zack in there?" she asked

"Yeah, come in," he smiled

Alex lead the girls to the man who was currently filming for his newest video. He carefully took the blindfolds off of the girls and smiled, "don't worry everyone's decent."

"We brought you this," Marigold and Alanna announced trying to shove the title in his hands

The rest of the men were now around the girls as well as they watched the divas championship be handed to Zack Ryder. Zack noticed the name tag on the title and groaned, this was the real thing and he'd be blamed for it.

"Where did you get this?" Cody asked coming in the room

Marigold's eyes widened, she had forgotten all about Cody. She looked Alanna for help and the small girl smiled, "daddy bought it for me cause I wanna be just like Layla."

Cody shrugged and left them in peace, Marigold smiled down at the small girl and Alanna gave her the thumbs up.

"What is it for?" Zack asked

"Cause you told Crazy Bateman that you haven't held a real wwe made title in a long time so I got it for you," she smiled brightly and innocently

Zack smiled down at the small girls and hugged them tightly. "Thank you."

"Yay!" Marigold and Alanna cheered as they hugged him back

After being done the girls stayed in the locker room eating cookies and apple juice along with Derrick Bateman while they watched the newest My Little Pony movie.

"This movie just speaks to me," Derrick told them taking a bite out of his cookie

The girls laughed at him and continued to watch the movie completely oblivious to the group of parents who were running around the arena in search of the two most mischievous girls that ever graced the halls of the wwe.

* * *

Punk entered the arena that afternoon with a huge smile on his face, he was back home and A.J had agreed to live with him. She had to stay back in Chicago which killed him, but at least he knew she was safe along with Colt who decided he'd help out in the nursery today.

Punk walked towards the hallway that contained his personal locker room but as he did he spotted Amy and Sam Orton looking around frantically, he walked up to them and they smiled at him.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Punk chuckled

"Isn't it obvious?" Amy sighed, "I can't find Marigold anywhere."

"And we're guessing she ran off with Alanna," Sam added

"WHEN I FIND WHO TOOK IT I WILL KILL THEM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

All heads snapped to the petite woman who was running around livid. Punk starred at her like she had sprouted a second head and she walked up to them wearing a sneer on her face, Punk found it quite amusing that a woman so small had temper like that.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO TOOK IT?" she demanded

"Took what?" Punk asked

"My championship," she told him, "I left it in the locker room and now it's gone."

Punk chuckled, "find Marigold and Alanna and you find the title."

"How do you know she has it?" Layla asked

"Cause Marigold likes and I quote "the pretty butterfly title", besides Zack had said something about not having a real championship yet," he shrugged walking off

"Lets go find them," Amy told them

Punk walked into his personal locker room and clicked the dial button on his phone. He got an answer shortly and he smiled, "hello?"

"A.J?" he asked

"Who else?" she chuckled, "how was your flight?"

"Annoying there was a kid who kept singing Justin Bieber," Punk told her rolling his eyes at the memory

"Poor Punk," she chuckled

"Be careful," he warned

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe, and I promise not to seduce her while you're gone," he heard in the background and he chuckled

"Thanks Colt, it's good to know I can count on a friend like you," Punk muttered sarcastically

"I'll be safe," she whispered, "good luck tonight."

"Luck's for losers, hunny," he smirked

"Right," she laughed, "have a good match, be home soon."

"I will," he smiled,"I love you, you know?"

"Yeah I know," she whispered,"I love you too."

They hung up after a while and Punk went out to see if they had any luck finding the girls, but on his way he found a very glum John Cena sitting on the crate on his phone. Punk walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Earth to John Cena," he told him

John looked up and smiled briefly, "Hey there, Phil."

"So, how'd it go?" Punk asked looking at him carefully

"Well, we're divorced, if that's what you're asking," John sighed

"Don't worry man, everything happens for a reason, right?" Punk shrugged

"I guess, but it's still -"

"Painful?" Punk suggested

"Something along those lines," John sighed

"Don't worry, everything resolves itself in the end," Punk told him

"You could be completely right, or completely wrong, but I guess we'll have to see," he smirked

"Always right, never forget that," he chuckled

"I made a mentall note," John laughed

"Aren't you supposed to be helping them look for Marigold and Alanna?"

"Oh shit, right," Jonh replied hopping of the crate

Soon a small girl walked to them panting and laughing, "Alanna?"

"Naked baby!" she cheered and John hoisted her up as she giggled

"Naked baby?" Punk questioned

"Long story," John replied, "where's Marigold Alanna?"

"Oh," Alanna pursed her lips in deep thought and finally smiled, "don't know."

"You do know," Punk chuckled, "where is she?"

"I can't say," Alanna told him stubbornly, "it's a secret."

"WAHHH."

They turned to see Marigold running from a very angry Johnny Curtis, his hair was dyed different colors and even Alanna burst out into a fit of giggles. Marigold was hoisted up by Punk and he starred down at the man, "she did this."

"Where's your proof?" Marigold laughed

"Maybe the fact that you left this at the scene of the crime," Johnny held up a golden colored piece of hair

John laughed and Punk did as well, and Marigold only took it from him, "not mine," she placed it up to Alanna's hair -where she saw abit of brown and smirked, "not Alanna's."

"Did you fin-" Layla stopped as she saw Johnny, "oh my god."

"Did you find them?" the two woman behind her laughed at the sight and once Randy Orton came he laughed too

Derrick came out shortly and looked at them, "hey guys what is u-"

He paused once he saw a fuming, rainbow haired Johnny Curtis and he smiled, "nice look."

Johnny sneered and walked away from them. Alanna and Marigold were placed down and Layla bent down to their height, "where is it?"

"Where's my championship?" she asked sweetly

"We don't know what you're talking about," Marigold told her, "right crazy Bateman?"

"RIGHT," Derrick agreed, "wait, what did you call me?"

With that said Alanna and Marigold skipped off with Derrick following behind them asking if they had anymore cookies. Layla looked at Punk and he shrugged, "hey don't blame me, I'm not the babysitter this time.

* * *

_I would have to say Elle's addition to Alanna was quite brilliant. That little girl is adorable, and with Marigold who knows what chaos will ensue. WELL, I hope you liked this chapter, tomorrow's smackdown so we shall see what Daniel and A.J have to say about this 'wedding'. Well off I go, bye guys! - Samantha Alexandria [Cheese stick]_

_Sam put her whole name on that thing, and I laughed, she is too funny. Well I hope you liked what I did there, no 'Zateman', but no worries they'll be back soon of course! Remember to review, alert, favorite and share if you want with other A.J/Punk lovers Lots of love guys -if you haven't voted go ahead and do so, poll should close either tomorrow or Saturday! -Eleanor x_


	29. The Troublesome Trio

**a/n: **_I made a time frame skip so don't be alarmed! I'm trying to speed this pregnancy up a bit, lol. If only that could happen in real life? Things would be easier, wouldn't they? (;_

_Poll is closed, results should be in oh so very soon!  
_

_& The child you will see is actually four at the moment, but I have chosen for her to be six - so it makes more sense if you will. Kaykay, done with that. Enjoy - Samantha [Cheese stick]_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

A.J starred at the arena before her, she hadn't been to one in a few months and it was truly annoying, today they had enough time to have a drive here so Punk allowed her to show up. It was a quite chilly October afternoon so Punk made her have one more coat that she truly needed. She had gotten many hugs and greetings since arriving since the last time she had been here was three months ago.

She would be going into labor in about a month and three weeks and she was very excited. She walked alongside Punk until they reached his locker room, she sat down and smiled up at him. He was starting to prepare for his match.

"While I'm out there you will stay in here," Punk told her sternly

"No," she pouted, "I wanted to go say Hi."

"Marigold's lose and she's been dying to see you, if she finds you, you're a goner," Punk told her

"Why are they here, I thought they weren't in action anymore?" A.J questioned

"Something about Edge doing something, I don't know the full details, just know she's on the lose and with Alanna in tow," he warned

"Alanna, as in Randy's daughter?" A.J chuckled, "she's adorable."

"Not with Marigold around," he told her sighing, "sadly."

"I'll be fine okay? I wanted to go say hi to Kelly, and find my little groupie," she giggled

"Be safe," Punk told her softly kissing her forehead

"Aren't I always?" A.J laughed softly

Punk gave her a dramatic look and she rolled her eyes playfully. She got up and headed out the door, she would be re-united with her little group. She headed into catering and spotted Big Show in deep conversation with Vickie. She walked up to them slowly so she wouldn't interrupt.

"Show?"

Vickie's eyes widened as she saw A.J's stomach and a smile spread on her lips, "oh my, you're so big."

"I know, it's a little hard to walk," she informed

"How far are you along?" Vickie asked

"Eight months," she smiled at them

Show's eyes widened and he looked at her carefully, "you sure you wanna be here, it's very risky."

"I'll be fine," she assured, "besides I have you to protect me."

"And me," Kofi added as he sat on a table and they followed, waving goodbye to Vickie

"Yes, and Punk's road wife," she smiled

Show got some more brownies and handed them to A.J, she smiled and began to eat one. The trio chatted for a while before they were approached by Cody -who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"You alright there, Cody-kins?" A.J asked

"Layla still hasn't found her title, it's been four months and she's using a replacement, but it annoys me how she just can't let it be," Cody told her

As soon as that was said, a man whom they hadn't seen for quite sometime as he was always on Smackdown walked in with the butterfly title in his hands, Cody's eyes widened and a look of relief washed over him. He tried to reach for the title but Zack snatched it from him.

"Afternoon ladies," he smiled at them

"Afternoon?" A.J laughed, "whatcha got there?"

"Marigold and Alanna gave this to me about four months ago," he nodded sitting down

"Any room for this guy?"

They all turned to see Derrick Bateman standing there with a bag full of oranges. A.J would seriously have to talk to him about always having fruit with him, it was becoming a disturbing habit. Cody took one from the sack and asked for a nice and cut it up into pieces and carefully ate them, forgetting all about his mission to retrieve his girlfriend's title.

"Who are we missing?" A.J asked softly

"Let's take a head count," Kofi suggested

"SHEAMUS," A.J yelled causing everyone to flinch

They watched the pale man walked towards them and in his hands was a tiny Muppet. A.J chuckled upon seeing it and he sat down with them, taking a brownie from the plate. He then proceeded to take an apple, but didn't eat it, he only placed it in front of him.

"Hello," he smiled at them

"How have you been, big guy?" A.J asked

"Fine, what about you?" he asked smiling

"Alright too," she smiled

"How's Punk treatin' ya'," he asked

"We've had a few rough moments, but we're learning," she sighed

"No memory yet?" Derrick asked

"Not quite, he remembers somethings but he dubs them as 'dreams' so I don't really try to convince him otherwise," she sighed softly

"It'll get better," Cody assured, "it has to."

"I sure hope so," she smiled

The group nodded and began to eat whatever it was they brought, Sheamus had gone up to fix himself a bowl of cereal. Cody was now eating some of Show's brownies along with a glass of milk. Kofi was eating some Twinkie's, and Derrick was eating the apples he had brought. Show and A.J were sharing brownies, and Zack was eating a granola bar. It was so peaceful and quiet, just what they all needed.

"OH WHAT'S LOVE GOT TO DO, GOT TO DO WITH IT!"

They all turned to see Derrick singing along to his iPod. Kofi looked like he could kill just about anyone, Sheamus was starring at him like he had sprouted a second head, Big Show was rolling his eyes and Cody was silently willing himself to not kill him, or even Zack.

"What's love but a second hand emotion; What's love got to do, got to do with it?" Zack sang softly so they wouldn't be as mad at him

"WHO NEEDS A HEART, WHEN A HEART CAN BE BROKEN!" Derrick sang as he stood on the table they had been sitting at

A.J in fear of the moron losing his balance and falling on her stepped way away from him, Big Show placing a protective arm in fornt of her as well. Zack stood on a chair, and Cody and Kofi and Sheamus were there to make sure that if they fall they'd be caught -although Cody would much rather let the loser fall down to teach him a lesson, and Zack as well.

"It may seem to you that I'm acting confused when you're close to me," Derrick continued

"If I tend to look dazed I've read it someplace I've got cause to be," Zack continued,"There's a name for it, there's a phrase that fits."

"But whatever the reason you do it for me!" Derrick sang moving on the table, causing A.J to step back a bit more

"I've been taking on a new direction but I have to say..." Zack sang up to Derrick

"I've been thinking about my own protection It scares me to feel this way!" Derrick sang down to Zack

"WHAT'S LOVE GOT TO DO, GOT TO DO WITH IT!" they both sang -although everyone there would argue with that, what they heard wasn't singing, it was yelling something that cause everyone to cover their ears.

"I SWEAR TO YOU, IF YOU SO MUCH AS FALL OF MY GIRLFRIEND, I WILL MURDER YOU!"

They stopped singing to see a fuming CM Punk, he was about ready to kill the duet that had been giving the whole catering place a little show for their trouble. Kofi, Cody, Sheamus and Big Show smirked at his words, they even gave each other looks that said "he said the 'G' word". Even A.J was surprised at his words, she watched him carefully as he starred at the duet that had now stepped down from where they were and dashed off somewhere else.

He then turned to all of them and Big Show stepped out of the way for Punk to see A.J, he signaled for her to come and she did. She looked back at them and they waved goodbye. She then looked at Punk and they walked out of the room.

"You could have been hurt," he told her sternly

"I'm fine," she sighed, "I was just having fun."

"Fun?" he spat, "they could have fallen on you or something."

"You really need to get that pole out of your butt," she hissed

"Excuse me?" Punk snapped

"You heard me," she sneered at him, "I don't think I stuttered."

Punk found himself smirking before capturing the smaller girl in a kiss, not even noticing the brunette who had just walked into the hallway and had seen the couple. She had a sneer plastered on her face and she had no doubt that with time Punk would be all hers and A.J wouldn't be able to stop that.

* * *

"I'm so bored," Marigold whined for what was the 28th time in that single minute

Amy looked down at her and shook her head, "should have thought about that before you ran off."

Amy proceeded to walk towards the couch where Samantha Orton was located. She turned in her time-out chair to see Alanna on the other side of the room sitting down on a pink chair as well. The small girl had her back to her and was tracing 'figures' in the air.

"Pssst," Marigold whispered softly trying to get her attention -she was thankful the t.v was too loud

Alanna turned over and gave her a huge smile, then Marigold signaled for them to walk out of the room without the moms knowing. Alanna nodded and soon the girls were up and out of the room without any of them knowing they were gone. Alanna starred at Marigold and she held up her finger as she went back inside.

Alanna waited out there and soon Marigold came out with her backpack -which contained Henry inside. Then the girls were off on another adventure. Marigold made sure to pack more colorful hair dye and other things her 'big brother' Evan had given her. She never called him Uncle because of that fact that Evan -in her eyes- wasn't tall enough to be an uncle.

"Where we going?" Alanna asked

"To find some suckers," Marigold giggled

"Suckers," Alanna cheered

"Shh," Marigold hushed her, "mommy can't find out."

Alanna nodded and they walked towards the man with a clip board, they waited for him to put it down and once he did Marigold snatched it and ran off with Alanna. They stopped at an abandoned side and looked down at the map, "we gotta go find this room."

Alanna couldn't read, and Marigold barely could but she gave it her best effort that the room they were going to say Uncle John, although she wasn't quite sure. They ran off to the room following the twists and turns and then they spotted something -a small girl sitting in a big chair kicking her feet back and forth.

Marigold grabbed Alanna's hand and placed the clip board in her backpack. They carefully walked up to the girl and she looked at them funny.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Marigold Copeland," Marigold told her, "and this is Alanna Orton."

"Oh," the small girl hopped off the crate and extended her small hand out, "I'm Aurora Rose Levesque."

"Nice to meet you," Marigold told her shaking her hand

Aurora then extended her hand out to Alanna and the smaller girl shook it. The girls starred at each other for quite sometime before Aurora smirked, "wanna go mess with Micheal buttface?"

"Micheal buttface?" Alanna questioned

Aurora disappeared into a room and came out with a small backpack, much like Marigold's. Except hers contained a stuffed hippo instead of a stuffed giraffe.

"Nice Hippo," Marigold told her as she took Alanna's hand

"His name is Steven," she told her, "nice giraffe."

"His name is Henry," she smiled brightly

The three girls walked until they found a man who was wearing a suit. He looked very important in Marigold's eyes, as her daddy only wore those when he had important stuff to do, so she was guessing this man did too. They hid behind a crate and waited for their cue.

"Light on that, please," he told the make-up artist, "I'M THE VOICE OF THE WWE."

Marigold smirked as the stylist person walked off to find something, since his eyes were closed he never noticed when Marigold replace his bottle of light tanning bronzer with a really orange one that Aurora had provided them. The Aurora switched his hair dye with a really bright red hair dye and went back to her place. Alanna was then one who would write something on the back of his blazer, since she was only four she needed help, so Aurora asked if she knew how to spell 'poopy' and she did.

The two girls stood with Alanna and wrote the rest, they smirked at their work and ran off without another word. They looked for another victim to terrorize when they spotted Eve Torres, Marigold looked at Aurora and she smirked.

"I got and idea," she giggled

The three girls made the plan and soon enough Alanna was walking up to her, as she did that Marigold went behind her and gently cut a hole in her dress. Then Aurora placed a sticky note on her back gently, neither of them knowing she'd be out for a segment in short minutes.

The girls walked off and Alanna wiped her eyes and walked away from Eve like nothing happened. The girls were laughing hysterically along with Alanna.

"Lookie," Alanna pointed to the scream where the woman they'd just pranked came out

As she walked into the ring she was being laughed at, there was a giant hole were in her dress -the part that covered her butt- and she had a sticky note on her back as well, and it read: I'm a stupid doody head. Eve looked extremely pissed off at them laughing at her.

Soon the camera revealed Micheal Cole running to his chair frantically, his hair was bright red -not even close to been un-noticed- and his skin was bright orange. The girls collapsed in a head of giggles at his blazer that read "I'm a poopy head'. The girls ran off to find more people to prank and soon they found a office that had a very big sign on it.

"What's it say?" Alanna asked

"K-K...ane," Marigold read, "Kane?"

"I got an idea," Aurora smiled as she whispered in the girls' ears

They nodded and ran off with her to find what they were looking for, a large tub of super glue witch had been used to repair something here. They carried it together to the door and Aurora, Alanna and Marigold started to use the brushes they had found inside of the thing and began to spread it in front of the doorway. After they finished they smirked and carried the tub back to it's place and waited patiently as Kane stepped in it and was soon stuck.

The girls giggled and ran off so no one would catch them, and that's when they found the biggest guy ever, and Alanna was the one who suggested they turn his skin orange. The girls giggled and entered his locker room, spilling the shampoo out of it's bottle and placing the same tanning bronzer in the container.

They ran out and continued on their rampage, by now no one was safe.

* * *

Punk had just finished his match with a very pissed off Alberto Del Rio, and he could see why. His trunks were now bedazzled and had pink them. He had laughed at the sight, but that had only managed to make Alberto even more mad.

As he walked backstage he saw the weirdest things, Johnny Curtis still having rainbow hair, but now had bedazzled trunks. Darren Young had bleached hair, someone how Layla and Cody were all tied up, he had been guessing this mysterious pranker had gotten them while they were kissing as they were facing each other, Santino was glued to the floor along with Kane.

He watched them trying not to laugh, for the fear of being chased, then again.

"Nice going," Punk told Kane and Santino

He kept walking and soon found Vickie Guerrero on the floor crying, and Dolph standing up with an annoyed look on his face, Punk was guessing she had been glued to the floor by her cheek and Dolph had been caught too and apparently, this pranker had enough time to pull his shorts down.

"Hey!"

He turned to see A.J standing there looking very innocent, "did you do this?"

"No, this isn't my handy work, but it sure would have been cool if it was," she smiled brightly

"Then who did this?" he asked

"Don't know, Paul and Vince are looking around for the trouble makers, everyone thought it was Santino until he was found stuck in glue," she sighed softly

"Who else has been damaged of their pride," he asked

"I think King got his crown stuck to his head," she shrugged

"Who ever these people are, when we meet them I will hug them and high five them for being such masters," he laughed

"They're going to be in a lot of trouble," she laughed

"They're harmless pranks," he told her

"R-truth almost got his hair burned off," she laughed

"No way!" Punk asked looking around

"I'm surprised you haven't been pranked, your the wwe champion," she chuckled

"No one would dare touch me," he laughed

Soon a storming Mark Henry walked through the hallways, looking much brighter than usual.

"Oh my God," A.J whispered covering her mouth

"Holly crap," Punk began to burst out laughing

Soon however they heard giggling, and they turned to see a group of small girls running towards them. And chasing after them was Paul and Vince. The girls stopped once they reached the people they had pranked, who looked at them curiously.

"Well morons," Vince started, "this is the mystery pranker."

They all starred at them wide eye, three little girls had managed to completely humiliate them. They looked at them and laughed, they each gave each other a highfive and hugged each other tightly.

"We got you good," Marigold teased

"You look very orange," Aurora laughed at Mark

"Orange!" Alanna squealed

"Girls," Paul kneeled to their height, "YOU ARE ALL IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, ESPECIALLY YOU AURORA ROSE."

The girls flinched and soon Amy, Edge, Randy and Sam were running up to the trio. Marigold looked at her parents and Alanna's parents and her eyes went wide, she looked at Aurora who was being scolded by her father.

"MARIGOLD COPELAND," Amy yelled causing Marigold to yell

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Alanna, you know better," Sam told her causing the small girl to follow Marigold's lead and soon Aurora was doing the same thing

After a while they became quiet and Adam picked up Marigold, promising her that she would be punished once they returned home. Alanna was being punished as well for running off and pranking people like she had. Aurora had gotten the shorter end of the stick as she wasn't allowed to visit wwe anymore for quite sometime, but the three girls were promised a sleepover together in the near future. Each parent silently hoping they wouldn't be the hosts.

* * *

The drive home was very bothersome as A.J felt too tired but for some reason couldn't find it in her to sleep. She looked at Punk who was driving and tapping on the steering wheel lightly to his music. He finally caught her gaze and smiled.

"Hey there," he chuckled

"Hey," she smiled

"You should sleep," he told her

"I would but for some reason I can't," she told him

"Then lets think about something to do, while we drive for about five more hours," he told her

"We haven't named the twins," she suggested

"Ah, right, the naming," he sighed, "lets name them both Phil Jack and be done with this."

"One of the happens to be a girl, and I thought you didn't like your name," she told him while pulling her book of baby names out

"Yeah, but it's the principle of the matter, it _has_ to be named after the father," he told her sternly

"It does not," she laughed, "you aren't named after your dad."

"That man isn't my dad," he told her sternly, "but at the same time, good thing we aren't named after each other."

"Phil," she sighed

"He wasn't man enough to follow this rule," he told her sternly

"I don't know, Phil Brooks," she giggled, "you sure you wanna name your kid that?"

"Yeah," he told her bluntly

"Lets just brainstorm, okay?" she smiled sweetly up at him, "lets start with a girl."

"Oh I have great ones for her," Punk told her

"I'm sure you do," she laughed and somehow found herself holding his right hand tightly

* * *

_Someone suggested we use one of Triple H's [Paul] kids and we used the eldest of the trio, Aurora Rose, who in reality is about four I believe, but in this story she and Marigold are the same age. _

_We got a lot of votes for the baby names poll and the winners of the poll were sort of [but not really] expected to win. I think they will fit perfectly with each twin. Smackdown tonight, ready to see what Christian digs out on the peep show -if you already know, no spoilers please. Thank you. Sam has an important announcement, so listen up! - Eleanor [Cheese Cake] _

_**Very Important, please read:** Now that I have your attention, I'm making a contest where the winner makes an appearance in the story for about two or three chapters as CM Punk's cousin, or maybe even A.J's cousin, one of those or you could pick a role, as long as it isn't sister or brother for either. Okay, to win the contest you must simply make an mv or write a one-shot and the one that we like the most will win, and maybe since we're doing mv's and a one-shot I might have two people win and then maybe I'll turn them into something else, but we'll see? If you're interested PM me please! [If you choose to make an MV we'd love if you used one of these songs, Never Say Never -The Fray, Both of Us - B.O.B ft Taylor Swift, Wonderwall -Oasis, or You and Me -Lifehouse. But you can use any song you want.]_

_And someone had given us a link on their review for an mv, but we couldn't open it, Would that person mind sending us a PM? We'd really like to see it as we weren't able to, if not could you just give us your youtube username so we can check it out? _


	30. The Night that Changed Lives

**a/n: **_Sorry for not updating on time, hope this makes up for it? Love you guys! Not a lot of reviews for the last chapter, if I don't have enough for this chapter you can kiss chapter 31 goodbye -for at least two days. Not being rude ungrateful cause without y'all this story wouldn't be where it is now. But we ask that you give us a bit of feedback, you know?_

_Elle wrote a one-shot so check that out! I loved it, it was cute. Entitled 'Speak Now' -and review for her please! Keep entering the contest remember you don't have much time! Two winners will be selected to be part of the story for about two or three chapters! If you have questions PM me. And if you finish your contest entry PM us so we can check it out! _

_Well enjoy peeps. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Someone said I never put one so here it is, If I owned the WWE, A.J and Punk would be married, Elle would have killed me for marrying Punk with someone who isn't herself. Cole would have been ducked taped each Raw tapping, and Daniel Bryan would be vanished with Brie Bella. John Cena would be my husband and Randy Orton would be in action once more. We would here more of Justin Gabriel's lovely accent and 'Zateman' would sing day in and out for your entertainment, There you have it. x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

A.J looked at the segment before her eyes, Punk and Eve were in their latest 'love story' segment. After she had left and the WWE Universe found out about his memory loss he had "moved on" from A.J and Eve was set to be after him. If only they knew she really was trying to be the slimy little hoeski she "acted" out on air.

A.J had been dreading the fact that Punk agreed to the segment like it was nothing. He said yes and didn't give into a consideration how she would feel about them acting to be together or close to it.

"A.J?"

She looked from the tv to Kaitlyn who had a huge smile on her face, she sat next to her former chickbuster and giggled slightly.

"You alright there?" A.J asked

"I have something to show you!" Kaitlyn cheered,"come with me."

A.J shrugged, anything beat watching this pathetic segment. She followed Kaitlyn to the divas locker room, and once the door opened all the divas jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE."

They had decorated the small locker room with pink and blue banners and they even got a custom made banner that read "It's a boy...and GIRL?" She chuckled at it and kept looking around at all the decorations there was a cake that looked professionally done, as it had little animals on the layers that stuck out.

A.J smiled widely at them and chuckled softly, tears slowly rising in her eyes. She hugged each person in attendance, and they all gave her a congrats.

"You didn't have to do this, guys," she chuckled

"We wanted to, plus it gives us an excuse to party!" Layla chuckled

"Then let's party," A.J cheered and all the divas followed her lead

The girls sat around and played the traditional games and afterwards they had cake, she was very content with the situation but soon a fuming golden brunette haired woman walked in with a piece of paper in her hands.

"What's going on?" she sneered

"You obviously can't read," Beth sneered at her as she took the paper out of her hands, "what does this say Rosa?"

The dark haired Latina stood up and cleared her throat and fixed her hair, "Baby shower in progress, NO EVE'S ALLOWED."

The girls laughed and A.J snickered as well, she stood slowly and Eve's eyes dirfted to her, the brunette looked at her with a smirk. She carefully walked over to the smaller woman.

All the divas placed their cake down and were ready to be on Eve if she tried anything.

"I don't mind being kicked out, I can go find Punk, I'm sure he'd be willing to keep me company," she smirked down at A.J

"Shut up, Eve," Kelly sneered

The Latina however kept her gaze fixed on A.J, "aww, loss for words pipsqueak?"

A.J felt her blood boil as Eve smirked down at her, she felt so weak at the moment since she wasn't able to do anything. The taller woman then laughed slightly before her smile turned into a sneer.

"Punk should realize that he has a little girl in his hands, he needs a real woman," Eve smirked

Before anyone could really register anything A.J slapped the taste out of Eve's mouth. The divas sprang to their feet just in case, and that's when Eve snapped as she tackled A.J hitting her stomach roughly on their way down.

Eve wasn't on her stomach but she punched her several times before something caught her eyes, the red liquid that was begining to cloud up on the floor. The divas looked at Eve stunned, and all A.J did was groan.

"Help me," she begged

Kelly frantically went to get her phone and Natalya and Beth helped A.J out along with Kharma who had returned a few weeks ago. They picked her up slowly and headed out into the corridors. Eve stood there not knowing what to do, she couldn't believe how far lust had gotten her, she killed another woman's children.

She watched as the rest of the divas went to find Phil and their men. And she sank to the floor feeling guilt eat her up quickly. How could she have done that? Regardless of it being A.J, she couldn't believe she stooped that low -Daniel Bryan low.

Layla ran up to Cody and Kofi panting and tears slowing falling down her cheeks,"Lay?"

"It's A.J, she's hurt," she panted,"her babies are in danger."

Sheamus looked stunned before he disappeared with Cody and collected their things, they took Kelly and Layla to the hospital forgetting about Punk in all the commotion. Beth, and Natalya had gone in the ambulance with A.J since Punk was no where in sight and Kharma stayed behind to tell Vince and Paul.

As A.J looked at the people riding with her everything began to get blurry. She looked at Natalya tears staining her cheeks, she was couldn't really make out what was happening all she felt was a sharp pain in her lower regions and stomach.

"Please don't let my babies die," she croaked

She didn't really hear what the paramedics said to her as she began to shut her eyes, then a light flashed on her, "don't give up on us, A.J."

And then everything went pitch black.

* * *

Punk felt so pumped after winning that match with Daniel, they weren't in a feud anymore but it was still nice to know he could kick butt. As he headed backstage he noticed something was off, he didn't see all the divas swarming around Alberto's car as he was just standing by it alone, confused as well.

He walked to the locker room and noticed it was empty, "strange."

It was far too quiet for his liking, there wasn't a overly hyper Derrick running around taking Cody's only pair of boxers, there was no Zack Ryder filming. No John Cena lectures, not even the sound of Kofi's humming. He shook his head and returned to his personal locker room, hoping A.J could clear things up. But as he got there her things were missing, he placed his basketball shorts over his trunks and changed his kick pads and boots for his sneakers. He placed a hoodie over his bare chest and went towards the divas locker room.

He knocked and got a "go away."

Eve Torres.

"Is A.J in there?"

He heard shuffling and then no answer, he stepped in and found A.J slumped on the floor next to what seemed like dried blood. He looked at her carefully as she looked up at him with guilt in her eyes. She had been crying, he walked up to her his heart beating ten times faster.

"What happened?"

"I didn't mean to," she whispered

"Please tell me what's going on," he whispered desperately

"I killed them," she whispered, "but I didn't want it to happen."

She then started to cry once more and her words really struck him, he walked out of the locker room and gripped his bag tighter as he spotted Rosa Mendes, she was crying as well explaining something on the phone and then she saw him, she hung up and ran to him. He felt his heart quicken as she looked at him with hurt coating her usually happy filled eyes.

"She's in the hospital," she explained, "I can take you since I know you won't be in the state of mind and Kofi took your rental.

He felt his heart sink and he nodded slowly, he couldn't cry however. He followed her out the door and they hoped into her car, they went to the hospital and once they were there he found the whole locker room with the exception of Eve. Even Daniel was here, but that was the least of his problems.

He looked at them for any indication that she was okay but they remained silent. He watched as Marigold fell asleep with Alanna and Aurora by her side each holding their beloved stuffed animal, Henry the Giraffe, Steven the Hippo and Thomas the Monkey.

He sat down next to Adam and he patted his back, making false promises that she would be okay. He knew that wasn't guaranteed in the slightest way. He sighed softly as hours passed and no sign of a doctor. He felt like punching a wall, crying, anything. But he couldn't he had to be strong for himself and for A.J and their kids.

"A.J Mendez?" he asked

They all stood up and he looked shocked, Punk stepped forward and the doctor gave him a small smile, "it seems that she is doing just fine, a bit worn out but she will be under watch for a while."

"That twins?" Sheamus asked

The doctor looked at him and smiled, "surprisingly perfectly fine, they were born one month early and are still healthier than ever."

Punk asked the doctor if he could see her before anyone else and he nodded, he entered the room and found A.J on the bed with the twins in her hands, she looked tired but at the same time happy and overly excited.

"Our babies," she giggled

Punk took a seat next to her and smiled down at the two children, the small girl had his piercing green eyes and dark hair much like his, she however had A.J's nose and lip structure. The boy was brunette and had very large brown eyes. His nose and lip structure were much like his however.

"So the names?" he asked

"Alee Raene Brooks," she smiled at the small baby girl in her hands,"and Phillip Jack Brooks Jr."

"Perfect," he smiled at the twins

He had no idea what had landed him here, between waking up in a hospital with half of his memory wiped completely and having a woman doubt the love he still felt despite having no memory. But he was happy to be where he was, with a woman who loved him and their two children who he would love very much. And if one day his memory chose to come back then so be it, but for now he'd take things day by day and let her lead the way.

Soon three impatient little girls stepped in and climbed onto the bed and peered down at the twins, they gushed about how they were so cute and how they wanted two just like them, after their parents came in and met the newborns they shoo'd them out and Sheamus, Kelly, and Trent walked in, Sheamus held a newborn for the first time and he grew very fond of Alee, claiming he wanted to be a godparent and if Derrick got the job then he'd kill Punk.

Kelly held Phillip and found her love for the small child grow, he was really something. Trent only congratulated them and then headed out. Cody, Layla and Zack walked in next, Zack carried both kids but loved holding Alee more as she was smaller than Phillip was, she was also younger by three minutes. After Zack bid them goodbye Cody held Phillip and Layla held Alee the moment of joy ended for Cody when Layla said she wanted some too and then he decided to leave with her before she got ideas.

"I'm tired," she told him

"Few more people and then we can sleep," he promised

Soon Natalya, Beth and Tyson walked in wearing huge smiles at the sight of the twins. Beth had fallen in love with both children they were so cute, Tyson liked Alee more than Phillip because Phillip had fidgeted with him a lot and Alee slept silently, Natalya liked Phillip more because when she held her pinky out the small child had gripped it in his tiny hand causing her to 'aww' at him. Afterwards walked in Alicia, Evan Bourne and Kofi. Alicia liked Alee because she was a girl, but Phillip had stolen her heart as well, Evan had taken more liking towards Alee as she didn't cry out when he held her like Phillip had. Kofi liked both children and he congratulated both parents before leaving.

Soon Kaitlyn walked in with a smug Derrick who had chosen to carry Phillip since he was a boy and he was mantastic. However his heart took a liking towards Alee because she was so small, Kaitlyn loved both children but Phillip was her favorite as he resembled her bestfriend.

The person who surprised them was Daniel, he walked in with a smile on his face. He didn't say anything to Punk or A.J he only took each twin and smiled down at them. He however didn't see Punk in the children he saw himself, he would have to prove it. He then placed the twins in A.J's arms and kissed her forehead much to Punk's annoyance.

After all the visits A.J fed the twins and then laid them in the small baskets they were supposed to go in. Punk laid next to her on the bed and she smiled placing her hand on his chest.

"You stink," she chuckled

"Give me a break, I had to rush over here," he muttered

"I heard Eve had a mental breakdown," A.J whispered

"Yeah, she did, I'm just glad she didn't cause you any real harm, or my twins," he told her

"Me too," she replied,"but now we're a family."

"Yeah," he replied

"I want to sleep with the twins," she smiled

He nodded and took them out, he placed Phillip in A.J's arms and as he laid down he laid Alee on his chest. Soon they drifted to sleep like the perfect little family they wanted to be.

* * *

Punk had to fly out to a new town for the house show that was going to be taken place but Kayla had promised to take A.J to Chicago. Punk had been very reluctant to allow his small family go home without him but after several kisses and promises he took off to catch his flight and the girls took the infants home.

A.J and Kayla drove for a long time [two days] and once they reached home she took Phillip and let A.J carry Alee. They headed upstairs and they placed each twin in their correct crib.

"There you go," Kayla smiled, "I have to get going but we are a call away if you need us."

A.J nodded and after a couple of hours the twins woke up, Alee was easy to put to sleep but Phillip wouldn't settle down. She took him downstairs and the child on stayed awake.

"You don't like sleeping, you and daddy are so much alike," she cooed

The baby only blinked in response and she chuckled, she pulled the small child against her chest and smiled slightly, "mommy will never let anything happen to you."

She fell asleep on the couch with the small child and soon the doorbell rung, she sighed and took the child with her as she opened the door, in walked Olivia, Alyse and Punk's mother stepped in and smiled at the infant in her arms.

"He's so tiny," Alyse chuckled, she remembered when her child had been that small as well.

"What'd you name him?" Olivia asked taking him carefully from her

"Phillip Jack Jr," she chuckled

"After Phil?" she chuckled, "poor choice."

A.J told them to wait for a bit and she returned with a smaller infant wrapped in a pale pink blanket. They gushed at the sight and Alyse took the small baby in her hands, "and her name?"

"Alee Raene," she chuckled

"That's a pretty name," Olivia told her, "very cute."

"Thanks, it was really Punk's idea," she smirked

"Who knew he had it in him," Alee chuckled

"I'm very happy for you both, now I'm expecting a wedding," Punk's mom spoke up

A.J felt herself go pale, they hadn't really talked about marriage, why would they? Punk didn't remember the former promises that were made and they had indeed been too busy with each infant to really work out the details. Punk's family stayed for a little bit before departing and promising they'd be back soon with loads of gifts for their new niece and nephew, and in Punk's mothers case, grandaughter and grandson.

She sat on the couch and starred down at the tiny little babies in her hands, they were looking up at her but she knew that they couldn't quite see just yet, they would develope that later on. She however found herself smiling down at them and then gently kissing each baby on the forehead, and after a while Philliip and A.J fell asleep, Alee on A.J's chest not really up for sleeping.

She had forgotten all about Punk's return as he did step in that night and when he reached the couch he spotted the ones thay were more important than the championship he had around his waist. He starred at them for a while until Alee started to get fussy. He gently picked her up and sat on the opposite couch.

He remembered how badly he wanted a boy, but holding the small girl just filled his heart with so much joy. She was his little princess and no one could change that.

"Daddy's never going to let you get hurt," he told the small infant, "daddy will always protect you and love you, no matter what."

The small baby made no indication that she was paying attention and he chuckled as he extended his finger out and she took it in her small hand. Punk was amazed at how tiny her hands were because of how her whole hand could barely wrap around his thumb. After a while he took Alee and Phillip to the master bedroom and then carried A.J up as well, he placed Phillip next to A.J and then gently placed Alee on his chest.

He kissed Phillip's forehead, and then Alee's as well, and after that he gently kissed A.J's lips. He then fell asleep with the infant in his hands a smile on his face and for once there was no massive headaches or sleepless nights. For once, he actually found himself in a dreamless sleep taking care of one of the most important girls in his life, his little princess.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of updates, been reaaal busy and all and then Elle went to California and ugh. Difficult! Yay the babies are finally here, I was, at first, going to make drama but I decided that Punk and A.J have had enough bad things for the twins to have something wrong with them, and I couldn't do that too poor Alee and Phillip. _

_Well make sure to review and alert, favorite, etc. Almost to 400 reviews? Wowza! I never thought this story would go that far, I guess that's very good indeed! _

_I was thinking of making a sequel, but it would be more focused on the twins all grown up -perhaps 18? And then Marigold as well, and Alanna and perhpas even Aurora? IF that's something you would liked to read then let me know c:_

_Alright that's it for this chapter, lots of love guys! - Sammy x [Cheese Stick.]_


	31. A Derrick Bateman Surprise

_Not much to say, but thanks for your reviews lots of love, Elle wrote this - Sammy x _

_A few entry's, we however only got one MV, so hurry up and turn in your work. I forgot the deadline, but I'll check later, you can PM for the date! Lots of love.  
_

_[Omfg, at Punk turning heel -Massive turn on c;]_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Punk woke up because of the sudden movement that was on his chest. He starred at the small girl who laid there fidgeting, he groaned and picked her up and went downstairs to get her a bottle. Once he prepared it he laid down with her on the couch and turned the t.v on. He sat there with Alee watching re-runs of superhero cartoons.

The small girl in his hands fussed for a bit but he managed to calm her down and continue to watch tv. By 6:30 in the morning they were both wide awake, Alee playing with her bib and Punk watching cartoons. He looked down to the small girl and smiled.

"You're so cute, just like mommy," he cooed, "daddy loves you very much, and your big brother Phillip too."

The small girl only blinked and continued to slobber all over her bib which was bought and designed by Derrick and it said "My Bateman is cuter than yours!" A.J had insisted they put it on her because then Derrick would wind up hunting her down for not placing the bib on her child.

"I hope you grow up to love daddy as much as he loves you," he smiled at Alee, "and I hope that when you grow up you're very proud of daddy."

He yawned slightly but kept his eyes open, knowing sleep wasn't really an option when he had Alee in his arms.

"Do you think I should as mommy to marry me?" Punk asked the small child

"Punk?"

He turned at the sound of A.J's voice as she walked downstairs with Phillip in her hands. He almost groaned out loud hoping and praying she didn't hear anything he just said. If he did propose he wanted it to be random, when she would least expect it. He watched as she walked up to them and smiled slightly, she looked way too tired so he patted the seat next to him and she smiled as she sat down.

"Why are you up so early, baby?" he asked her

"Phillip got hungry," she muttered, "you and Alee been up for a long time?"

"Pretty much," he replied starring down at the small girl

"She really likes you," she smiled

"That's good," he chuckled, "she is going to be a daddy's girl."

"Mm, I bet," she chuckled

"I like this," Punk told her

"Like what?"

"This whole, us being a family thing," he told her

"I like it too," she smiled brightly

"Good," he smiled taking her free hand in his

The small family ended up falling asleep on the couch not really caring that they had to be on a plane in short hours.

* * *

Derrick Bateman looked down at the small girl in deep thought, her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently. He tapped his chin gently trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation, much to the small girl's annoyance.

"I'll give you the cookie if you give me the brownie," he replied

"No," she shook her head, "make a better offer."

"Okay, okay," he groaned

"Hurry, I'm hungry," she yelled

"Okay, how about a danish for the brownie?" he asked hopeful that she would say yes

"No deal," she told him

"What do you want then?" he asked

"Hmm," she pursed her lips and then smirked, "You have to run in your boxers out in the ring tonight."

"No," he yelled feeling a bit

"Oh well," the tiny girl giggled, "I gotta' go."

"No, no," Derrick stopped her, "Please Marigold, can I have the brownie?"

"You know the deal," Marigold chuckled softly

"Fine," he groaned, "I'll do it."

"Alright," she smirked walking away

"The brownie?"

"After you do it," she chuckled, "and make sure it's when uncle Phil's out there."

Derrick sneered at the small girl as she walked away, she always knew how to make him look like a fool but that brownie was one of a kind. It came from a small fudge factory they had been invited to see but he had overslept and didn't get to go and now that Marigold had paraded around with the precious pastry he wanted it so badly.

"What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked

"Oh nothing," he replied, "just selling my soul to the devil, no biggy."

* * *

A.J and Punk arrived at the arena both parents really grumpy as each of them held a baby carrier. They had almost missed their flight and during the plane ride Alee would not settle, not even after she was fed. She kept fussing and making it difficult for the other people to enjoy a calm plane ride.

After they landed Phillip got grumpy so Punk carried him until the small infant threw up on his father. A.J had found it hilarious but Punk was not so excited about it.

"A.J! PUNK!"

They turned to see a very excited Layla approach them and A.J placed the baby carrier that contained Phillip down, "Lay."

"Omg, you brought them," the small woman bent down and picked Phillip up

She held the baby up and smiled, "oh my gosh, you're such a cute baby, yes you are."

A.J chuckled at her friend and then Cody was running trying to catch up, he held onto Punk's shoulder panting slightly as he lifted his finger up, "too...fast."

"Look at the baby," Layla cooed showing Cody

Cody nodded as he tried to regain his energy while Punk placed Alee's carrier down. After a while Cody stood up and looked at Phillip, "he's chubby."

"Most baby's are chubby," Layla rolled her eyes, "but he's so cute."

Cody nodded and smiled as he picked Alee up, she was a very fussy baby this afternoon because as soon as Cody picked her up she started to cry. Cody's eyes widened as he didn't know what to do with it.

"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF?" he yelled

Punk gave him a weird look and took the tiny girl from him, "there my darling, the mean man didn't mean to scare you with his ugly face."

"Ouch," Cody replied placing a hand over his heart

"Oh, Cody, I want one just like him," Layla replied starring at Phillip

"Put him down, Lay," Cody told her, his eyes widened at Layla's request, "we are done with this."

Layla pouted and gave Phillip back to A.J before departing with Cody. Punk placed Alee in her carrier and then slung his bag over his shoulder and A.J did the same. They walked to their locker room but once they got there Derrick was already waiting on the bench with Zack.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked

"Plain MW3," Derrick told him starring at the flat screen before them

"THIS IS SIIIICCCCCCK, BRO," Zack yelled

"OH, OH, I DIED," Derrick announced

"Cause you suck," Zack bit back

"I do not suck," Derrick defended, "I'm just not an advanced person."

"Yeah, meaning you suck," Zack told him

"I do not," Derrick replied

"Do too," Zack laughed

"NOT."

"DO."

"NO."

"DO."

"SHUT UP," A.J snapped

The boys paused the game and turned to the fuming woman who was standing next to Punk.

"Oh, Captain Cranky," Derrick muttered

"I HAVE BEEN ON A FLIGHT WITH A CHILD WHO WOULDN'T STOP CRYING, I'M VERY TIRED AND YOU GUYS ARE RUNNING WHATEVER SANITY I HAVE LEFT," she yelled

"Talk about mood swings," Zack muttered

"Tought those went away after she popped those things out of her stomach," Derrick whispered

"AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS ARGUE AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOU HUNG," she snapped

"Someone's bitchy this afternoon," Zack whispered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she snapped

"Nothing," they answered together

"Good," she smiled

"Thanks," Punk muttered as he went to get dressed for later tonight.

Once he came out he found Zack on the floor with a blanket under him, and Alee on his chest and Phillip next to me. He looked like quite the father, and it made Punk chuckle a bit.

"I got a feeling," Zack sang to Alee, "that tonight's-"

"Don't corrupt my child," Punk warned

"She would love my singing, right Alee?" he asked

"Alee rhymes with tally," Derrick announced

"Great," Punk replied

Punk sat next to A.J on the couch and they watched Raw together for a little while. Zack and Derrick played with the twins on the floor and after a while Zack fell asleep with Alee drooling on his face. Derrick smirked and took a picture for safe keeping cause he never knew when he would need to blackmail Zack. Derrick checked the time and his eyes widened, he had to go get ready.

"What time's your segment, Punk?" Derrick asked

"Around 9:30, why?" he asked

"You're welcome," Derrick replied seriously

"For what?" Punk asked looking at him

"The free show," Derrick smirked

"God help me."

* * *

_Thank you for all your reviews and alerts and favorites c: Keep on reviewing and don't stop! Raw was awesome last night, A.J as the GM and Punk once agian a heel? LOVE IT. _

_Maybe we'll have more AJ/Punk, who knows? Crossed fingers  
_

_Well review, alert -send in suggestions and such. Much love thanks guys! - Sammy. x  
_


	32. Old Enemies and a New Romance

**A/N: **We are starting to get behind on our updating, I apologize. I'm still in Cali and Sam is very distressed at the moment [She's having boy troubles and she just wants to be on her own right now.] Make sure to send her your love because if you saw her you'd have a broken heart too. Some people can be so heartless :c

Well, contest entry's are due Monday make sure that if you made an entry you let us know before that day! Okay!

And I know this is old but anyone seen that Comic Con video with Punk for this year? It's cute how when they mention A.J he's all smiling and looking down and he even complimented her. And he said that he was sure he could make her happy. Sam hasn't seen it but I'm sure once I show her she'll be mildly better! But if you haven't seen it go look it up on youtube!

Well lots of love, I would write a disclaimer but you know we don't own WWE because if we did A.J and Punk would have been a power couple by now. So yeah. - Eleanor x

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Punk watched the monitor as Daniel did his promo. It had been a few days since the call that he got at home from his boss telling him of the new storyline they had created which was back to where it all began with Daniel. However this time around instead of A.J being broken hearted by the guy she would be sort of emotional distressed at how Punk had sort of gone after Eve when he forgot her and then Daniel would come in try to pry her away from him and his title as well.

Punk wasn't very fond of the storyline idea as A.J would be sort of turning on him and messing with his head but A.J had insisted that it was only for the storyline that it wouldn't be that way out of it. He had finally given in and just let her accept the offer, it meant no more Eve and more A.J.

Tonight Daniel was speaking of how he might had come short a few months ago but that this time around he would be the WWE champion and that no one would stop not even the holder of the championship. Punk was okay with him running his mouth about that but then he began talking about A.J. He heard as he spoke about winning the woman he _loved _back and that CM Punk would be a distant memory to her. Punk wasn't too okay with his statements as he knew they would upset A.J as well. Then Daniel brought up Punk's memory loss up and that's when something snapped.

He listened to him saying that A.J was wasting her time with a man who obviously didn't remember her and had fallen for Eve while she went out to have her children. He then said that they weren't even his and that she was delusional if she thought there was any sort of resemblance between the twins and Punk. Punk however snorted in amusement, anyone who knew better would know that Alee had green eyes much like his and Daniel had blue ones, his hair was blonde and neither of the twins had blonde hair, Alee had dark black hair and Phillip had A.J's brown hair and brown eyes, there was no Daniel Bryan in any of his children.

He took his eyes off the monitor to see Marigold sitting on some equipment kicking her legs back and forth singing softly.

"Light it up, light it up, light it tonight," she sang softly

Punk walked up to her and she smiled upon seeing him, Punk noticed the small brownie on a pink paper plate as she held it for dear life. Ever since Randy had taken Alanna because of the show appearances he had to make for Smackdown and Aurora was banned from her father from being here she was more calm, sure she would run off but never did she play pranks.

"Hey there kiddo," he smiled

"Hey there uncle Phil," she smiled brightly, "whatcha doing?"

"Waiting to kick goat face's butt," he chuckled

"Oh cool," she told him

"You waiting for somebody?" he asked

"Uhum," she nodded

"Who?" he asked

"I can't say," she whispered, "it's a secret."

He gave her a weird look but then one of the stagehands announced he was on in a bit. Punk gave Marigold a kiss on the forehead and told her to keep out of trouble, she had agreed but he knew she wouldn't do so. He waited until he hear Daniel say:

_"CM Punk is nothing but a delusional man who believes that my children are his, but they aren't they are mine, just like the WWE championship, YES! YES! YE-"_

Punk's theme blasted through the arena and his fans went crazy, he walked out and smiled at everyone. He pulled the mic up to his lips and chuckled, "I'm so tired of you coming out here and running your mouth about me and A.J."

He then proceeded to walk towards the ring, "you are just seeking attention, the twins, I've seen them and they're cute, do you see where I'm getting at?" Daniel starred at him confused and Punk chuckled, "of course you don't, you see the twins look nothing like you, they look like A.J, hell the girl looks sort of like me -bless her little heart- so it clearly shows who they belong to."

Daniel rolled his eyes and brought the mic up to his lips, "No, no, no."

Punk starred in amusement, "No?"

"How could you come out here and claim they are yours? A few months ago you didn't even remember her name much less the fact that you had a relationship together." Daniel bit back

Punk shook his head and chuckled, "what's that got to do with anything? It doesn't change the fact that they are mine, now does it?"

"Stop kidding yourself," Daniel groaned, "I mean look at you Punk you're out here claiming that you want to take of these twins when just last week you were all over Eve Torres."

Punk raised his finger and cleared his throat, "the hoeski was all over me, so correct your statement."

"Doesn't matter, you let her, didn't you?" Daniel chuckled, "I bet A.J didn't like that one bit."

"She didn't, but see unlike you I didn't allow the woman to keep on making her advances on me," Punk told him sternly, "you on the other hand I can't really say much now can I?"

"You are just jealous because you know that the twins are mine, and that soon so will the WWE championship," Daniel spoke, "who knows maybe I'll have A.J as a prize as well."

Punk sneered down at him and shook his head, "I don't want you near her."

"I can be near her all I want," Daniel chuckled, "she is the mother of _my _child-"

Before he could finish his sentence Punk had hit him with the mic causing Daniel to fall on the floor. And then Punk began to punch him until Daniel retaliated and almost got him into the 'Yes lock'. Punk got up and kicked Daniel then placed him in the fireman's carry, the whole arena cheered and he nodded. He released Daniel and caused his head to collide with his knee, the whole arena cheering. He cheered and climbed on the turnbuckle and held his title.

He then heard singing and his music died, he watched in amusement as Derrick Bateman ran out singing along to A.J's theme skipping and smiling - a bit forceful but still smiling.

"LET'S LIGHT IT UP," he sang in the microphone

The whole arena laughed at the sight as he skipped around the ring much like A.J liked to do. He watched as Derrick went backstage the camera's following him until he came face to face with a small girl the world had never seen before but Punk knew very well, Marigold.

"The brownie," Derrick told her panting slightly

"You actually did it," she giggled

The crowd watched as she held the brownie up to him and just as he was reaching for it she tipped the plate over and it fell splatting on the ground and not really having the form of a brownie anymore. Derrick watched her with pure shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked looking at the brownie

"You're a moron," she giggled and skipped away humming to A.J's theme leaving behind a confused Derrick Bateman

Afterwards Punk's music played again and he walked out of the ring. He was cheered and soon he headed backstage feeling more pumped than ever.

* * *

A.J chuckled after seeing the promos ending, she knew Derrick would be either in so much trouble or congratulated. A.J was going to tease him however, Marigold always outsmarted him and she thought that by now he'd learn her tricks but he did not.

She picked up Alee and the small baby looked around as her mother began to speak gibberish to her not really knowing where the sound came from. A.J loved how Alee had her father's green eyes it sort of reminded her of home, which was wherever he was.

"Hello, hello!"

She turned to see Big Show walk in and she smiled, "hey."

"I came by to see them," he chuckled

A.J held Alee up and Big Show took her, A.J felt the urge to 'aww' as she saw how huge Big Show's arm and hand was compared to Alee. Big Show held the child and smiled down at her, "she's cute."

"I know," A.J smiled

"She looks just like her daddy," he commented

"Right?" A.J laughed, "shame."

"Well she does have a little of you in her," Big Show told her

"I don't really see it," she chuckled

Big Show then noticed Zack Ryder sleeping on the floor with Phillip sleeping on his chest, "what happened to them?"

"Knocked out before the show even started and they haven't woken up since," she chuckled

Big Show handed Alee to A.J and then bid his goodbye before walking out. Soon however someone else knocked on the door and A.J called "Open" thinking it was Punk. Her eyes widened as she saw Eve Torres standing there looking like she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Eve?" A.J squeaked

"I'm not here to fight," Eve sighed, "I feel like we both need this."

"Need what?" A.J asked softly

"I didn't mean for what happened to you to have happened, you just made me mad and I was being selfish," she cried softly

A.J noticed she wasn't her posture wasn't as perfect as it was normally and her hair was in a pony tail. She wasn't wearing her normal business outfit and she had on sweats and a sweater she looked wrecked. Eve sat next to her carefully and looked at the small baby in her hands.

"May I hold her?" Eve asked softly

A.J starred at her but nodded, "sure."

Eve took the child and smiled down at her, "she looks so much like Punk."

"She does," A.J smiled too

Eve looked back up at A.J and sighed, "I know we can't be friends but I need to know you forgive me for this, I can't sleep it just doesn't work."

A.J pursed her lips and smiled, "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Eve smiled,"I'm sorry I tried to take Punk from you, it was pretty stupid of me considering he loves you so much."

"It's fine, Eve," A.J smiled at her, "it's all in the past."

Eve nodded and starred down at the small child in her hands, she looked around until her eyes landed on her ex-lover on the floor with the boy. She smiled slightly, he looked so cute with the baby on his chest sleeping soundly as his glasses were sort of shifted off his face. Eve had spent a while regretting ever hurting him, but what did that matter now. She turned to Alee hoping A.J hadn't noticed anything but she did.

"Hello baby," she cooed, "you're such a cutie pie, yes you are."

"Hey babe?"

They both turned to see Punk standing there looking a bit shocked that Eve was in the same room and breathing space as A.J. He walked in slowly and held his finger out to Eve and looked at A.J with a baffled expression.

"She apologized," A.J chuckled, "it's all okay now."

Punk nodded and went into the shower room to get dressed and such leaving the two women behind. Eve shrugged and turned back to the small baby, she smiled at the small child and held her tightly, "oh A.J you make me wanna have kids."

"I must warn you they are a handful," A.J chuckled

"Hm, I bet," Eve laughed

After a few minutes Eve and A.J had grown a bit more comfortable around each other and then Zack woke up. A.J's eyes widened as she noticed he was about to spring up.

"CAREFUL ZACK," she cried

And Zack looked down to see Phillip on his chest, he fixed his glasses then carefully took the child and stood up. He then noticed the beautiful brunette sitting on the couch looking at him nervously, he had to admit that even though she had done him wrong she was still someone he couldn't get rid of.

"Well, I gotta' go," Eve smiled nervously giving Alee a kiss on the cheek and heading out, "Bye A.J, BYE PUNK."

"BYEEEE," they heard from the shower and chuckled

She then turned to Zack and smiled, "bye Zack."

He waved goodbye and smiled slightly, "bye."

After she was gone A.J smirked, "you like her."

"DO NOT," he snorted

"DO TOO," A.J chuckled

"NO!"

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"NO?"

"YES."

"Okay," A.J smirked

"You tricked me," Zack cried

"Suck it up Goldie Locks," she smirked

"That's Dolph," Zack muttered

"Oh right," A.J frowned, "Apologies."

"Not accepted."

"Jerk."

"Buttface."

"You love me," A.J told him

"No I don't," Zack chuckled

"Yes you do."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO?"

"YES."

"Gotta' ya," she smirked

"I hate you," he groaned

"Love you too, babe," A.J laughed

"I'm going to tell Punk you're trying to seduce me," Zack warned

"You'd get in trouble for accepting my advances," she smirked

"UGHHH."

"That's right," she smirked, "YES. YES. YES"

"NOT HELPING," Punk yelled from the restroom

"Buah hahaha," Zack laughed

"I hate you," A.J pouted

"Aw, love you too, babe," Zack smirked

"What did you call my girlfriend?" Punk asked coming out of the restroom with only his workout shorts

"I hate you, A.J," he frowned

* * *

_Well that's it for today! Hope this was okay, next chapter should be up soon. Lots of love and make sure to turn in your one-shot or MV if you are in the contest. x _

_Um, REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE. etc  
_

_Kisses and until next time - Eleanor x  
_


	33. A Last Mistake

**A/N: **_Enjoy - Sam _

_Remember all contest entries are due Monday ! Kay kay bye._

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

A.J looked carefully at Punk and bit her lip, he was nervous today for some reason. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew it was tonight's segment on Raw. It had been two months since they started this storyline re-do and she had dreaded it. Tonight she would do the unthinkable and she knew Punk would be hurting a bit after it.

After they got to the arena they went to their locker room, she picked Alee up and placed her on the floor. The small child had grown just a tiny bit since being born, Phillip however did grow plenty, he was also getting pretty heavy.

"Hi there baby," she cooed

Alee had yet to smile at either her or Punk or anyone else for that matter. Phillip however had smiled for the first time a week ago when Zack was holding him and Derrick had been walking by them catching his attention as he was looking down at his phone and he ended up crashing into a pole leaving a huge bump of his forehead. Alee however was a though nut to crack, they had tried everything. Punk had deliberately pushed Derrick into some equipment to coax a smile from her but he got nothing, Phillip however did smiled widely showing off his toothless smile.

Alee just blinked at the man and then started to cry once he would approach her. Punk had banned Derrick from coming close to Alee because she would always get fussy or cry when she saw him too close to her. A.J found that quite amusing and everyone would tease Derrick about it but he was determined to get her to like him.

Her eyes caught sight of Punk pacing back and forth not even enjoying tonight's Raw. She had been hesistant to accept this part of the storyline but Vince had told them both that they couldn't do anything that was considered too clam as A.J was indeed loosing it. Tonight she would have a match with Sheamus and she was a bit nervous.

"Sit down," A.J told him

Punk starred at her and sighed deeeply, "I'm just nervous."

"I am too," she whispered, "I don't wanna do it."

"But we have to," he told her

She frowned and he took her hand in his, "I won't be mad at you, it's a storyline, it must be done."

A.J nodded slowly and Punk smiled at her grabbing Alee from her, A.J went to change and Punk starred at the small girl in his arms. For days they had tried everything to get the small girl to smile but she was just as bitter as his father had been not daring to laugh at anything. She did however have a short temper specially when it came to Bateman -who was banned from being more than two feet close to her.

"Come on, baby," he smiled at the small girl, "smile for daddy."

The small girl only brought her small hand up to her mouth and began to chew on it, Punk pried her tiny hand from her mouth and chuckled. The small girl however didn't find that funny as she started to fuss and get cranky. Punk groaned and placed her in the playpen they had the stagehands set up for the twins for every show they had to attend.

Alee laid content on the playpen starring up at the mobile that had butterflies on it, she was so amazed by how they would go round and Punk always found himself watching her quietly smiling at his daughter. He turned to see Phillip stirring in his carrier and he picked the small child up.

"Hey there champ," he smiled and the baby squealed

Punk chuckled and kissed the top of his forehead. Almost anything made Phillip laugh much like A.J's father. He found it amusing that they each inherited something from their grandparents, Alee a bitter sense of humor and Phillip and easy going and very light sense of humor.

A.J came out in her blue outfit and he smirked, "how do I look?"

"Hot," Punk replied

A.J chuckled and looked at Phillip, "hey there baby."

The small child squealed at the sight of his mother and began to move his small hands up and down in joy causing both parents to laugh.

"Yes baby, mommy's right here," she cooed

She took the baby from him and looked around confused for a second and Punk finally laughed, "she's in the playpen."

A.J shook her head and Punk knew she wanted him to pick the girl up. Punk walked up to the playpen and picked the small girl up. She fussed a bit but he managed to keep a grip on her and calm her down. She settled quietly when he placed her pacifier in her mouth.

"She's so cute," A.J smiled down at her little girl

"She's too fussy," he told her

"Just like daddy, right Alee?" A.J asked gripping her little toe and lightly moving it up and down causing Alee to frown,"oh no, never mind."

Phillip chuckled and placed the pacifier back in her mouth and Alee calmed down once more. After a few moments of peace he placed his jacket on and in walked Zack, Kofi and John Cena. The trio was to babysit the twins while Punk and A.J got their segments done, and John would leave too but he had insisted on babysitting as well.

"Be very careful with my babies," A.J warned

"No problem," John smiled as he took Phillip,"hey there champ."

The small baby squealed as he always did and ended up putting his small hands on John's face. Kofi took Alee much to her dismay and the small girl began to fuss, Kofi looked scared for a moment before Punk pushed the pacifier back in her mouth and she calmed down. Zack stood there and smiled, "no worries."

A.J walked out as Sheamus had arrived to leave with her for their match, and Punk would need to take his position for the segment he would be in with A.J afterwards. The boys watched them go and then they looked around the room that contained several baby things.

"I think we're going to do great," Kofi smirked

As soon as he said that Alee's pacifier fell on the floor and Kofi picked it up and told Zack to go wash it up but then as Kofi looked down he noticed the small girl's lip started to tremble and she was frowning at him, Kofi's eyes grew large and soon she started to wail. Kofi tried to hush her but nothing worked. John looked on and as after several minutes Phillip grew tired of the noise and started to cry as well. John panicked as Zack came back and placed the pacifier in her mouth but Alee spit it out and continued to cry.

"TURN THEM OFF, JOHN," Zack cried

"YOU'VE BEEN AROUND THEM MORE, HOW DOES SHE KEEP THEM QUIET," Kofi asked

"I DON'T KNOW, ALEE NEVER CRIES WHEN A.J IS AROUND!" Zack yelled at him over the crying

John figured Alee didn't want to be undone because she started crying even louder over their yelling and even Phillip was now screaming. They boys looked around and found nothing useful, they had denied the bottles and the pacifiers and they didn't even want a nap.

"PLEASE TURN THEM OFF," Zack yelled

"HOW DOES ONE TURN A CHILD OFF?" Kofi asked yelling at Zack

"Dear Lord, SAVE US," John cried

* * *

A.J smiled as she had just won her match, she didn't wait around to cheer with Sheamus as she slipped out of the ring and took the microphone from Justin before he could finish announcing the winners. She smiled at everyone and started doing the whole gimmick steal thing. She started skipping her way towards the ramp as she held the microphone and one arm was in the air as she chanted "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowd following her chanting the same thing back.

The camera showed Sheamus as she headed backstage and he looked quite confused but at the same time he was amused at the small girl. A.J soon ended backstage where she asked several stagehands if they had seen Punk.

"Punk?" she asked, "Anyone seen Punk? Punk?"

A.J kept pretending to look for him and then smiled upon seeing him with his back turned to her, "Punk! Hey, Punk."

He looked at her and gave her the "just a second" gesture something and she smiled looking at him, "hang on, hang on, I'm on the phone. Okay? Just hang on one second."

A.J smiled and swayed slightly as she asked in the sweetest tone ever, "who are you talking to?"

"Just hang on," he told her quietly as he pretended to keep listening to his conversation

She frowned and stopped bouncing as she looked at him with a serious expression, "I said who are you talk to?"

He looked at her obviously baffled, "It's personal, just hang on."

She smiled and then looked down waiting for him to finish his conversation when she heard him say,"you know what? I'm going to call you right back."

"What'd you think of my match?" she asked

He looked at her, "hang on, I was on the phone with my sister."

"Oh," she smiled and tried to continue dismissing what he had said, "My-my match, did you see it?"

"What matched?" he asked confused and her smile disappeared, "No, I was on the phone -I've been on the phone for like 15 minutes."

She looked down and then back up, "so you didn't see my match?"

"Look I-"

"You were on the phone the whole time?" she asked her voice laced with hurt and anger

"Um, Yeah I was on the phone I didn't know you had a match, I'm sorry," he told her

She looked down the whole time while he talked then looked back up at him her voice beginning to crack, "so you weren't paying attention to me?"

He shrugged at her and she looked at him with a sad expression as she stepped back slowly. And soon walked away much to Punk's dismay, he watched her go and then held his hands and shrugged and then pointed to his phone as the camera guy called cut.

A.J smiled at him as she returned and hugged him, "well done, you played that off real good."

"Thank you," she smirked, "I guess I deserve a prize."

"Well I guess you do," he smirked

"A.J, segment," she looked up to see Eve walking towards her and she waved goodbye to Punk

He watched her go and chuckled, after she had left the uneasy feeling had settled once more. What were they really doing?

* * *

Eve had been dreading to continue to play the bad person but she had to. After discussing it with A.J they had agreed that this wouldn't cause a drift that it was all part of the storyline they were all working hard on to make it as believable as possible.

First she would have a segment with Teddy Long then A.J, so she started off by pretending to kiss up to him and tell him that she was glad to see him. Teddy then went on to make fun of her by giving her a name tag much like she had given him while Johnny was in charge. She pretended to be offended by it as she started to rip it into pieces walking further down the hall after a few tears she threw it on the ground and continued to walk. She then spotted A.J and smirked, she was standing there on her own bitting her nails and crying softly.

She flicked her hair to the side and then chuckled softly as she approached her, "A.J!"

The smaller woman looked up at her and Eve almost applauded A.J at how well she played her part. She looked so distressed and dissapointed, as if Punk had really done her harm. She shook her head mentally and continued.

"Wel- well, you've been really busy lately, haven't you?" she told her placing her hands on her hips,"Taking a play out of my book, maybe? You know we should probably leave the mind games to grown ups and you should do what little girls do best. Go sit in a corner and cry."

Eve chuckled as she began to walk away, "You'll do anything to get attention, won't you Eve?" Eve turned to her and made her way back to her side, A.J smirked at her and then turned to face her, "What are you gonna do now? You tried to butter up John Laurinitus but he's gone."

Eve began to look annoyed as the smaller diva kept talking to her but didn't say anything back.

"So who is Eve going to brown-nose next?" A.J asked mocking her, "You wanna be in charge? You wanna be a movie star? You wanna be in reality shows?" Eve looked away in disgust and A.J smirked, "You will do _anything _to get attention."

Eve could smirk at how well A.J was doing at playing her part but she kept as sneer on her face not even looking down at A.J. Then once she did A.J looked away and and smiled as if she had an epiphany before looking up at her.

"You wanna see how to get attention? I'll show you," she smirked, "I'll show all of you."

With that the smaller diva walked away from Eve leaving her baffled and completely appalled at her words. A.J then waited backstage without seeing Punk for the main even. She watched them wrestle from the monitor behind the curtains each passing minute making her stomach clench in fear, she didn't want to botch the whole thing and cause Punk a serious injury.

The match went on with Chris dominating John Cena, just taunting him and Punk trying to cheer him on from the apron. They continued but after a while John started to retaliate and soon they both made a tag and Daniel and Punk were in. She watched them beat each other up and throw several moves here and there, but as Punk went for an obvious three count Jericho stopped it and John came in and threw him out. Then John kept punching him as they both made their way up the ramp and backstage.

"Good luck kid," John smirked as he walked off with Chris Jericho

She felt her stomach do summersaults as she watched Daniel and Punk square off for a few minutes before it was her turn to go on. They were going back and forth and it was really hard to tell who would win, but A.J knew who would win -no one. She then was given her cue and her music began to play. She took a deep breath before skipping down to the ring catching everyone's attention.

She skipped around and once she had circled the whole thing she noticed neither had paid attention as they were too busy trying to harm the other. She frowned and climbed up on the apron hoping to get a glance but nothing. She hoped down and thought shortly before lifting one of covers and looking under the ring, she pulled it back down and looked on the other side, nothing. She continued to make her way to where the announce table was located and she smirked upon seeing what she was looking for.

She took the very heavy table out and placed it on the floor, lifting both of the support legs up and making sure it would stand in place. She then placed the table next to the steps and looked at the top post then back at the table. She made her way up the steps and looked down at the table. She was nervous to continued but she knew she had to. She then placed her foot on the bottom rope and pretended to contemplate the situation, after a while she finally climbed all the way to the top and looked down at the table that was on the floor.

She waited for a bit before Daniel came rushing out, "NO! NO! DON'T JUMP."

She looked down at him in disgust but she was sure it came off as a confused expression. She watched as he stood in front of the table and continued to yell, "DON'T JUMP, A.J!" She kept sneering down at him as he continued to tell her don't jump. The whole crowd chanting she wasn't sure if they were saying "Yes" or "Jump" she was too dazed to figure it out. Daniel continued to tell her not to jump and soon she felt the ropes bounce a little and she held onto the top one in order to stay on it.

She noticed Punk desperately running up to stop her holding her wrist, she looked down at him as he muttered something she couldn't quite make out because of Daniel's constant screaming. She then noticed he began to climb the ropes up to her. She looked at him carefully as he explained to her that this was stupid and that she should jump. She then placed her hand on the back of his head and brought him closer to her face and then kissed him. She knew he was supposed to be shocked so he didn't kiss back.

After she pulled away from him he looked at her confused before a huge grin spread on her lips and she pushed him off. She watched her heart pounding as he fell on top of Daniel and the table broke. She however couldn't check on him as she stood on the top of the turnbuckle chanting "YES! YES! YES!"The crowd following along with her. She pretended to be pleased with her handy work but she was truly scared for Punk's safety. They did a reply on the tron and she continued to say the whole "Yes" chant and when the cameras where on her once more she looked down at the two men and laughed continuing her chant.

But out of the corner of her eye she noticed Punk gripping his head and she finally felt her heart stopped

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it, Sam tried her best as she wrote this. She hasn't really left bed and I should be on my way back home tomorrow. Then one more week and I get to see Sam for a whole week. Excited!_

_Don't forget to turn in your contest entries meaning please tell us when you uploaded a mv or if you made a one-shot that you made it! Please and thanks.  
_

_Review, alert, Favorite, etc. Lots of love - Eleanor. x  
_


	34. Can We Start Again?

**a/n: **_woooza. haaaazza. meep. moop . Enjoy! (: - Sammy x_

_Remember to turn your entries in, and lots of love . x __  
_

_Thanks to those who worried about me, I'm much better now but it still hurts a bit. Elle is on her way home and she sends her love as well! x Listen to Start Again - Red and tell me if that would make a good A.J/PUNK/DANIEL one-shot cause I did make a MV for it and I uploaded it on youtube c: __  
_

_I don't own this wonderful company that still fails at giving me my ships -always gotta sink my boat WWE? -.-  
_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

She bit her nail for what felt like the millionth time in that hour, she had been waiting outside of the paramedics office to know how Punk was doing after taking that fall. She had been thinking of all the possibilities of things that could of happened on top of having memory loss, what if she gave him a serious concussion? Or wrecked his neck or even his skull. She couldn't think of anything worse than being responsible for the harm that happened to someone you love.

Daniel had gotten out pretty okay, he didn't have a concussion or any broken bones and within minutes he was back to his bitchy and asshole-y self. She however didn't get a word about how Punk was doing, he had been getting checked up for the longest time that she was even faced to have a conversation with Daniel and all the while he tried to get her to leave the man who barely remembered her.

"Please be okay," she whispered to herself

She sat on the small chair the paramedic had given her and soon Kofi showed up wearing a smile on his face, "hey there."

"What are the twins?" she asked

"With Zack and his little _friend,_" Kofi smirked

A.J chuckled, she knew who he meant by that it was obvious, "well at least he has help."

"How's he doing?" Kofi asked

"I don't know," she whispered, "they haven't said anything."

"You did awesome out there by the way," Kofi chuckled, "I was convinced you were crazy."

"I was too," A.J told him, "which is weird."

"You had the whole locker room on edge," he chuckled

"Um, I bet," she smirked, "guess Vince owes me an apology."

"Why?" Kofi asked

"He thought I wouldn't make it work," A.J told him after that the silence grew and her worries increased once more

"I'm sure he's fine," Kofi assured her sensing how tense she was

"I just, I saw him gripping his head tightly, what if he broke something?" she whispered, "OR lost his memory again?"

"Shh, shh, shh," Kofi told her pulling her into a hug, "don't think of the negatives, if that happens don't break your babies need you."

She nodded slowly and sat back down on the chair, Kofi sitting on the floor next to her. She sat there humming softly and thinking of how wonderful it would be if Punk would propose to her, she didn't know what caused her to drift away from the problem that was at hand at the moment but she loved to day dream of being a real family with Punk and not the one with a memory loss, her real Punk.

"Hey guys," John ran up to them as he slid a new t-shirt on

"Johnathan," A.J smiled, "we were wondering when you'd join us."

"Yes, _Johnathan,"_ Kofi chuckled

"Oh very funny," John chuckled, "so how's he doing?"

"We don't kn-"

"I TOLD YOU TO HIDE THE BODY IN THE BASEMENT, ARE YOU CRAZY?"

They turned at the sound of the words and caught Johnny and Maxine at the end of the hallway. A.J's eyes were wide and so were John's, Kofi had gotten distracted with the strands of hair that were falling on his face. Maxine then caught sight of them and her eyes went wide. Johnny looked to and nodded his head at them, "SUP?"

"What did she just say?" A.J asked

"Oh hey, A.J," Johnny smirked, "you know if Punk gives up you're welcome to meet me in my van and we can..get weird."

John and Kofi looked at A.J who had a stunned expression on her face and they laughed. A.J smacked each of the superstars on the chest and frowned at them as Johnny smirked and winked at her repeatedly causing Maxine to look at him like if he was an idiot.

"OWWW," John cried out

"Man up, Johnathan,"Kofi laughed at him and A.J hit him again

"You hit me twice!" Kofi whined

"BA ," John pointed a finger at him

"Don't point," A.J slapped his hand down and looked at him sternly, "it's rude."

By the time they were finish arguing Maxine and Johnny were long gone, they stood there contemplating if they should tell someone what they had overheard then finally shrugged and sat down for the paramedics to come out.

"I wonder how Zack's doing," A.J mused

"I bet he's fine," Kofi smiled

* * *

"OH MY GOSH, PLEASE JUST TURN OFF," Zack cried at Alee

Eve had gone out with Phillip so the baby would relax, he however didn't have much luck with Alee who insisted on being difficult. He had tried everything, he checked her diaper and nothing. He also fixed her a bottle and tried to feed her but she didn't allow him to place it in her mouth. The pacifier was thrown into a corner and somehow it managed to dissappear.

"Please Alee," he begged

The baby only cried and Zack felt like throwing it out the nearest window. His eyes widened at the suggestion his mind had made to him, that was too cruel even for him. He took Alee and sat on the couch and sang softly to her.

"And I can't help it if you look like an angel," Zack sang, "can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, come see this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else, I can't help myself."

After singing some more of his cherished Taylor Swift the small girl began to drift to sleep in his arms. He smiled down as he kept singing and she snuggled on his chest. He placed the small pink blanket on her and continued to sing. After she was truly asleep he got quiet and just watched her.

"Finally," Zack smiled

They lasted about three more minutes before Derrick slammed the door open and Alee's eyes snapped open. Zack's eyes widened as Derrick charged up to the child and picked her up. She frowned and began to fuss as he held her.

"Bro, no." Zack told him trying to reach for her

"YOU WILL LIKE ME," Derrick screamed at the child causing Alee to get frigthened

"It took me forever to get her to be-"

"WHY WON'T YOU LIKE ME?" Derrick cried

And that's when Alee snapped and she began to wail loudly once more. Zack groaned and took the baby from Derrick as he looked at it frantically. Zack tried his best to get her to be quiet and she wouldn't settle.

"LET ME LOVE YOUUUU," Derrick screamed at her and she cried louder

"Stop."

"Oh screaming challenge?" Derrick smirked, "fine."

"No, Bateman, I'm warn-"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M A BABY, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Derrick yelled at Alee

And as if she knew what was happening she cried louder and much harder, Zack groaned and then snapped as he turned to face Derrick.

"You have wronged me and dishonored your family," Zack said seriously

"What, no father please," Derrick cried

And with that Zack kicked Derrick where it hurts and he sank to the floor, "YOU HAVE NO PRIDE LEFT."

He turned Alee and she watched as Derrick sank to the floor in pain, her crying slowly stopped and she smiled.

"It hurts," Derrick squeaked out, "they're gone."

"Isn't that funny, Alee?" Zack asked the small child

"you. don't. to. agreeee," Derrick sneered at the small child but Alee only squealed

Zack laughed and walked out the door leaving an injured Derrick behind, "that's how you ruin a man's pride Alee, remember that."

The baby only smiled at him and pressed her face against his cheek her mouth slightly open and Zack chuckled at Alee's form of a kiss after she pulled away from him he felt the saliva coating his cheek.

"And now Zack's gotta wash up," he told the small girl

* * *

A.J sighed deeply as John and Kofi played iSpy, they had been reading that dam book for about 20 minutes. Where they found it she had no idea, all she remembered was looking up and seeing John with the large book finding the small objects that were listed and soon Kofi began to help him. They had argued over several items but eventually got over it, A.J just wished they'd be quiet since she was begining to get really nervous at this point.

"No that's not the pin," Kofi told him, "it's a needle."

"We can say it's a pin," John told him, "who'll know."

"I will and I don't roll like that," Kofi replied to him

"Do you wanna win or finish last?" John asked

"I want to be honest," Kofi told him

"It's a pin, okay?"

"No it isn't," kofi replied sternly

"YES. IT IS."

"NO. IT ISN'T."

"YES IT IS."

"NO."

"IS TOO."

"IS NOT."

"IS TOO."

"IS NOT."

"IS TOO."

"IS NOT."

"IS TOO TOO TOO."

"IS NOT NOT NOT."

"IS TOO TIMES A MILLION."

"IS NOT TIMES A TRILLION."

"IS TOO TIMES INFINITY AND BEYOND. BAAAAAAM!"

"SHUT UP," A.J sneered at them

"Oh, captain cranky over there," Kofi muttered looking for the pin

"Time of the month or what?" John mumbled looking for the needle he had claimed was the pin

"A.J?"

She stood up at the sight of the paramedic and he gave a questioning look to Kofi and John who were quietly debating over the needled that was like a pin. She walked up to him and he gave her a small smile. She felt like she was going to get bad news. But somehow he wore a assuring smile, like he knew it would all be okay.

"Is he okay?" A.J asked

"He wants to see you," he replied

A.J sighed deeply, he remembered her. At least it wasn't that bad, she walked in and he had his back to her, she walked up to him quietly and tapped his shoulder. He smiled down at her and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're okay," she whispered

"It feels like it's been years since I've seen you, _princess,_" he smiled down at her

A.J's eyes widened at the nickname, he hadn't called her that since he forgot about her and everything was a loss to him.

"You remember," she whispered

"How could I forget?"

With that she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, he was back. After all that waiting he was finally back in her arms, and the Punk she loved not a replacement Punk who barely remembered he loved her. This was her Punk, no one else's.

"I love you," she whispered,"so much."

Punk only held her afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear like she had before, and to A.J that was okay because she felt the same way.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I was very **inspired **to write today for some reason. I did have a rough past couple of days but I guess that's life, you know? Can't have a rainbow without a little rain? c; Well please review and feel free to check out my MV? Thank you. x _

_Well that's it for today, lots of love. x Sammy  
_

_Alert. Favorite. Review. Share? __  
_


	35. Right Through Me

**a/n: **_Eating a sandwich __**my brother **__made me while I typed this. Buah hahaha. I am truly the eptidamy of evil. Anywho, all entries are due today after tomorrow I will NOT take them. _

_Alright thanks for all your reviews and to the people who just started reading: WELCOME. _

_Muah x - Sammy x_

_**Disclaimer: **__Not owning WWE means having to put up with crap storylines about A.J almost marrying a certain goat face and not having a certain pipebomb appear - so there._

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

"No, I'm serious she really smiled!"

Zack had been ranting about Alee's new found _talent _that he had brought upon while beating up Bateman. No one believed him though because Alee Brooks was the toughest nut to crack of the duo, she wouldn't smile even if her life depended on it.

"Man, come on get real," Cody laughed, "she's more serious than Kane over there."

"I HEARD THAT."

Cody ducked down and made sure the Big Red Monster wasn't behind him before looking back at Zack, "Alee doesn't smile -maybe you thought it was because of your _problem._"

"Problem?" Zack repeated looking offended

"You know, you can be a bit...delusional," Cody told him

"This is about the hobbit I saw in my room," Zack snapped

"No, man...yes, it is."

"Well, I will have you know that he was very much there and alive," Zack told him as a matter-of-fact

Cody placed a hand on his face and groaned, he then turned to Sheamus who was listening to them amused by the turn out. He took a bite out of his sandwich and laughed at Cody who was now banging his head on the wooden table causing Zack to stare at him like if he was possessed.

"I hate to take sides, lass," Sheamus started as he swallowed his food, "but Cody here is right."

"TOLD YA," Cody replied but it came out muffled since his face was on the table

"Alee smiled, wanna see?" he asked standing up

"If it gets you to shut up...yes," Cody replied standing up

"I'm wanna see this too," Sheamus declared standing up as well

The boys went to find Eve who was now in charge of the twins since Kofi, John, A.J and Punk were no where in sight. They went to the locker room and opened the door to find Eve sleeping on the couch with Alee and Phillip who was wide away. Zack groaned and Cody smirked.

"Well then," Cody chuckled

"This isn't over," Zack told him

"Oh but it is," Cody smirked as he walked away

Sheamus stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before he got a text, Zack watched as his eyes scanned the message his lips forming a wide smile. Zack chuckled and Sheamus looked at him strangely, "I'll see ya' around."

With that the Great White left in the direction Cody had gone, Zack turned back and went to pick Phillip up. As he reached down he caught smell of her perfume and it felt too familiar as he starred down at her, everything about her was just as it was before. He reached out and removed the small curl that had managed to settle itself on her face, as he did her lips formed a small smile. He picked Phillip up and walked out of the room before such proximities made him delusional, she wasn't here for him again -not that she had been there the first time.

* * *

A.J hadn't found it in her to let go of Phil yet, it seemed like a trap to her. Letting him go would mean the possibility of losing him once more and she couldn't cope with that again. Punk chuckled as he starred down at the top of her head.

"We gotta go," he chuckled, "you are pregnant and that is just-"

"I'm not pregnant," she told him backing away from him

"But when I left you, you were and what happened?" he asked softly fearing the worst

"Oh _they _are with Zack and Eve," she smiled brightly, "no big deal."

"They?" Punk asked feeling quite nervous

"Twins," she smiled

"Twins?"

"Yep," she chuckled, "Derrick guessed correctly."

"Remind me to beat him up," Punk groaned

"I shall," she smirked

"So what are they like?" he asked going back to the twins

"Lets go find out," she smiled sweetly

He nodded and hoped off the table, he grasped her hand and smiled. She was holding onto him for dear life, and when they stepped outside they caught sight of John and Kofi sleeping. She groaned and Punk chuckled, John was sleeping on the floor and Kofi was sleeping against the wall with a book firmly held against his chest.

"Johnathan, Kofi toffi," she smiled trying to wake them but when they didn't wake she frowned

"Lets leav-"

"WAKE UP, MAGGOTS."

John woke up startled as he starred up at A.J and Punk and Kofi only yawned and carefully woke up. She chuckled as they stood, Kofi still holding onto the book for dear life and they went to their separate locker rooms. Punk was growing nervous as they stepped into their locker room, he chuckled upon seeing Eve sleeping on the couch with a small baby in her arms, the baby had a pale pink blanket and she was holding onto Eve's hair pretty tightly.

"Eve?" A.J whispered

Almost instantly Eve woke up and chuckled, "Sorry, they wore me out."

"It's fine, they have that effect," she chuckled

Punk starred at the bundle in her hands and she smiled up at him, "how you doing champ?"

"Better," he chuckled, "I don't quite remember you two being friends though."

"Huh?" Eve asked looking at A.J

"He's back," she chuckled

"Oh my gosh," Eve smiled brightly, "about dam time."

"Gee thanks," Punk replied

Eve watched as Punk starred intently at the small girl in his hands, and soon the small baby began to fidget and fuss. Eve stood up and smiled at him, "want to hold her?"

Punk nodded his head quickly and reached his arms out, Eve handed the small girl over to him who was now starring up at him intently, he smiled down at her and she made a small noise. Punk couldn't believe he had made something this cute, she was truly beautiful.

"What's her name?" he asked

"That's Alee Raene," A.J smiled

Punk held the small girl carefully, afraid any sudden movement would break her into a million pieces. He sat down on the couch and kept starring down at her. A.J smiled down at how attached Punk looked all of the sudden.

"I'm your daddy," Punk told the baby

"I'll find Zack," Eve smiled heading out

"But that's silly cause you already knew that," Punk smiled as he placed his finger in her small hand

A.J chuckled at Punk and he smirked up at her before looking back down at the small girl, this just went to prove that everything was different now. It wasn't about making sure he got the biggest and most baddest feuds and promos in the company, now it was about keeping his family happy and safe.

* * *

Zack and Phillip had roamed the hallways for several minutes for some reason however he had no account for what he was doing he was just walking with a certain brunette clouding his mind. It was weird to think that after what happened he could find it in him to think of her and keep her near, but he knew better than that. Girls like that don't change, no one really changes in reality.

"Zack!"

He turned to see _her _run up to him, her heels clicking on the floor as she caught up to him. He smiled at her and she smiled before reaching for Phillip. He arched an eyebrow before handing the small boy over to her who in turn squealed upon seeing her.

"Hey there, baby," she cooed, "daddy wants to meet you."

"Meet him?" Zack asked confused

"He's back," Eve chuckled

"Finally," Zack replied

"Yeah," she smiled

There it was, the smile that lit up the whole room and just made everything disappear from sight. Zack couldn't believe how weak his resolve was when it came to her, she could break down any walls he had built up in mere seconds and he knew that couldn't only ensue more pain in the near future.

"Want me to go ..with you," he asked her

"Um..sure," she smiled sweetly

He walked behind her watching her carefully, he couldn't face her or be next to her. It was lethal, he knew with a simple look he'd be under that spell she had him in when this all began. It was funny to be so guarded when it came to her because the only moment he ever felt alive was when they were together and then she took it away like it meant nothing.

They reached the locker room and she knocked they waited for a few seconds then A.J opened the door and they walked in. He noticed the smirk playing A.J's lips and chuckled to himself, she was in on his feelings -she always had been since he could never really hide what he felt around A.J. To A.J he was an open book just spilling secrets and feelings about himself.

He watched Punk take the small boy in his hands as well, "and his name?"

"Phillip," she smirked

"Oh yeah, told you the boy was going to be named after me," Punk chuckled kissing the top of the boys head

"He is just like you," Eve smiled sweetly

"Yeah, bro," Zack added causing Eve to look at him and give him a small smile

After a while they headed out and left the small family to get everything sorted out. Eve looked at Zack carefully as they walked by each other she had a milliong things she wanted to tell him, a million kisses she'd been dying to give him but she knew better than to rush him into something he didn't want and the same time there was something pulling at her that kept saying that maybe this time around he would play her, as she'd been told plenty of times before: Payback's a bitch.

"So are you going back to the hotel?" Zack asked

She looked at him and nodded, "yeah, I'm sleepy."

"Oh cool," he chuckled nervously

"I guess," she replied shrugging, "are you going back?"

"Yeah, might as well," he replied scratching the back of his head

"Cool," she smiled at him

"I need to know what you feel for me," he finally blurted out

She looked at him and she sighed softly, "I don't know."

"How do you no-"

"I just don't know," she replied, "sometimes I feel like I want to be with you and-"

"That's all I needed to know," he cut her off

Before she could respond however he had her backed against the wall and his lips were on hers. She felt shocked for a minute and didn't kiss back but somehow relaxed and managed to kiss him back. That was it for Zack all the feelings he'd been putting off rushed back to him and he kissed her more roughly. He needed her, it was pathetic of him to think otherwise. She pulled him closer and he smirked against her lips, he knew she wanted him as much as he did her.

"WELL."

Eve gasped and they pulled apart, standing there very smug looking was Derrick Bateman and next to him eating a donut was Johnny Curtis. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eve place her small hand on her lips as if wondering if what happened a few minutes ago was real.

"Were you gonna get weird?" Johnny asked taking another bite out of his donut

"HELL YEAH THEY WERE," Derrick smirked

"I have to go, Zack," she whispered

Before he could reply she was already running down the hallways and Zack swore he heard faint sobs. He turned back to see Derrick and Johnny dancing and singing.

"SHAWTY GET LOOSE," Johnny sang doing 'the sprinkler'.

"BABY DO WHAT YOU DO LET ME SEE YOU LET DOWN YOUR HAIR!" Derrick replied doing Eve's booty pop

Zack groaned and went to find Eve, there was a reason that Derrick would disappear and perhaps be found dead tomorrow morning and he would be the cause. But for now he couldn't be bothered with the annoying duo -besides 'Zateman' was way better than 'Curteman'. He sighed deeply as he ran after a woman he so desperately needed with him at the moment.

"SHAWTY GET LOOSE."

"TAKE THE DANCE FLOOR AND ACT LIKE THERES NO ONE ELSE IN HURRR," Derrick continued as Sheamus walked by them

"SHAWTY GET LOOSE."

"CRUMP, CLOWN, BREAK IT ON DOWN, BABY DO YOUR THING," Derrick continued trying to pop and lock infront of Sheamus who starred at them like they were weird -which they were

"SHAWTY GET LOOSE."

"P-H-A-T, PHAT, BABY I AIN'T EVEN KNOW YOU COULD BRING IT DOWN LIKE THAT!" Derrick fist pumped and almost punched Sheamus who growled at him, "That, that, that, that, that, that, that, that."

"SHAWTY GET LOOSE," Johnny replied with his mouth full of donut

""That, that, that, that, that, that, that, that."

"SHAWTY GET LOOSE."

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now," Sheamus gritted his teeth as the duo continued to dance

* * *

A.J and Punk managed to make it back to the hotel without the twins crying their eyes out. Punk however wouldn't mind, this was exciting he had his little family complete now. All he needed however was that happily ever after -which could only mean the big question.

"I'm tired," A.J yawned

"My neck hurts," Punk replied

"Sorry," she mumbled

"Oh no worries, but just know every time we kiss I will forever live with the fear of being thrown into a table," he told her seriously

"All men should live with that fear," she told him, "I know Derrick does."

"Derrick has issues," he replied

"I know," she agreed

"You know I'm happy everything worked out," he replied taking her hand

"Me too," she smiled, "now we are really a family."

"That we are," he replied bringing her hand up to his lips and placing a small kiss on it

For the first time in a long time Punk finally felt like his life was complete and that nothing was missing. He had a beautiful girlfriend who he knew would be his wife shortly and two beautiful babies who were the reason he would try his hardest to be the perfect person and nothing could go wrong.

"You know I love you," Punk told her

"Of course I know," A.J smiled, "and I love you."

"More than anything," he whispered

* * *

_Hope you liked it, that's it for today. Again, all entries due today I'm not taking them tomorrow. Okay? _

_Oh someone PM'd me about the inspiration of 'Zateman' being the way they are so here is the 'answer'. 'Zateman' is basically the reincarnation of my brother and his bestfriend. They are always singing songs and the songs I usually use for 'Zateman' are some of the songs my brother and his bestfriend sing while playing Skyrim or MW3. It's amusing to watch -except for when you are trying to write a story. ^  
_

_Well please review, alert, favorite...etc. Elle sends her love, she's getting her brace thing-a-ma-bob off today and should be up and dancing super soon!  
_

_ Lots of love - Sammy x _


	36. The Singing Catastrophe named Derrick

**A/N: **_Thanks for all your reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing! Honest. We haven't picked the winners -lol, I said winners- yet but soon, maybe next chapter! Alrighty, enjoy - Elle x__  
_

_There's new buttons on this editor -lolol, wuuuuuuuuut.  
_

_Sam and I were skyping the other day and she was singing all these diva theme songs, enjoy [& thank Sam later if they get stuck in your head too.]  
_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Punk groaned loudly once more as he watched Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman dance in front of him, they had been looking up music and the song they came across was very jazzy and it was something the boys did not over look. Johnny had hated the song at first but it somehow managed to get stuck in that _brain _of his. Derrick loved the song, he thought it would be perfect for his new entrance theme. Punk didn't have a problem with them until they reached his locker room and Derrick and Johnny had managed to stick around, Derrick on his DS and Johnny playing with a paddle ball.

"Please," Punk begged as he starred at them

"Collect all the tears you cry," Derrick sang softly as he played on his DS, "Collect them all for me."

"What's a girl gotta do to get your attention?" Johnny sang back as he laid on the couch trying his best to hit the small ball with the paddle, "Well and nothings ever happened, no oh."

"What's a girl gotta do to -OH SHIT- have some fun with you?' Derrick asked as he was intently starring at the small screen

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PUT YOUR LIPS ON ME," Johnny sang in a high pitched voice

Punk sighed softly as he placed his WWE title around his waist, he hadn't seen A.J in a while since she wanted to be apart from him because of the segment. He wasn't too keen on the idea because she would have to have her mouth on Daniel's before his and that sucked. He would love to kiss A.J but the fact that Daniel would be kissed before him made him disgusted at the fact.

"I'm still here waiting for you to notice me," Derrick sang as Sheamus walked in with his title draped over his shoulder

"Hey lad-"

"SHOULD I WRITE ON MY FOREHEAD, DO YOU NEED IT ON TV?" Johnny asked Sheamus placing his paddle ball down

"Oh not this aga-"

"Can't you see I'm a freak for you as sweet as tea and lime," Derrick sang still playing on his DS, "And it so clear to me you are empty as can be."

"So you haven't shut them up?" Sheamus asked

"No," Punk replied, "they're draining me of my sanity."

"Slowly," Sheamus added, "painful and slow."

"Drinking wine to take away your pain, " Johnny sang as he got up and went into the restroom

"Collect all the tears you cry: collect them all for me," Derrick sang as he paused his game

"Oh no," Punk groaned

"WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO TO GET YOUR ATTENTION?" Johnny sang from the restroom

"WELL AND NOTHINGS EVER HAPPENED, NO OH," Derrick sang louder

"WHAT'S A GIRL GOTTA DO TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH YOU?" Johnny sang back as they heard a flush

"Okay, gros-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PUT YOUR LIPS ON ME," they both sang loudly

The duo became quiet as soon as Zack Ryder walked into the room, he looked very tired as if sleep hadn't been part of his schedule the past few days. Derrick started his game once more and hummed the tune, and Johnny bid them goodbye saying he had to meet this chick in his van and well you know the rest. Zack slumped on the couch and sighed deeply.

"What's up with you?" Sheamus asked

"His lady friend's been ignoring him for the past few days," Derrick told him his eyes still on his game

"Thanks a lot, buddy o' pal," Zack muttered bitterly

"No prob, bro," Derrick replied

"What exactly happened?" Punk asked as he drew an 'X' on the tape

"We kissed and this fool interrupted me," he groaned, "I guess she got scared or something."

"Have you tried to find her?" Sheamus asked

"No," he mumbled, "but I have called and texted her and nothing."

"Maybe you should find her," Punk suggested

"Not tonight," he sighed deeply, "I just need some time to think."

"Whatevs," Derrick replied snorting before getting up and leaving the locker room

"Thank you, Lord," Punk cheered

"What if she regrets that kiss?" Zack muttered

"I don't think she does," Punk chuckled

"What makes you say that?" Zack asked

"You forget someone recently became friends with my girlfriend," Punk told him

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Zack asked

"I'll tell you, _after _you go and find her," Punk smirked

"Ugh, JERKS."

With that Zack Ryder walked out of the locker room and what made them groan and wish death upon Derrick Bateman was the fact that Zack began singing the same song Curtis and Bateman were singing a while ago. They knew they would hear him sing that very soon and that instilled fear and promised misery for the two champions.

"We should just drown ourselves," Punk suggested

"I'm down," Sheamus shrugged

* * *

A.J waited in the divas locker room with the twins, she had been so nervous to go out there and continue this storyline, it was annoying. Tonight there was a big kiss scene and she didn't want that, neither did Punk. Punk had said he didn't want to see her do that because it would be weird but she knew he was scared A.J would go back to loving him.

"A.J?"

She looked up to see Beth standing before her giving her a small smile, "hey there."

"You alright, you look pale," Beth told her

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "this whole segment just has everyone on edge."

"If it helps I believe that this will work out," she smiled

"I just hope Vince finishes the storyline after this match with me as special ref," she sighed, "no more me getting invovled."

"I'm sure Vince wouldn't be that cruel," Beth told her as she walked away from the smaller diva

"Hmph, I hope," A.J sighed running a hand through her brown hair

She checked the time and sighed, it was time for her interview with Micheal Cole, someone who just needed a piece of tape in front of his mouth -she would need to Tout about this later tonight. She walked out and found Derrick sitting on a crate.

"Let's not kill the karma, let's not start a fight, It's not worth the drama," he sang softly while playing his game, "FOR A BEAUTIFUL LIAR."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him and as she did she bumped into someone she wanted no where near her. She sneered at him and he only smirked at her, that smirk was sicking she could wipe it off if management would let her with one slap.

"Well," he chuckled, "A.J, how lovely to see you before our segment."

"Whatever," A.J rolled her eyes, "please get out of my way."

"Just know that even though we're in a storyline, everything I say is true," he whispered to her

She looked at him as if he were crazy and then pushed past him as a stagehand signaled for her to hurry up. She walked past the curtain as her music hit and the crowd cheered, she watched Michael Cole stand in the ring looking quite smug, it annoyed her to be in the same ring as this slid under the ropes and managed to do her little 'crazy chick' smile, she had been working on it for the past weeks and everyone said that she had been really doing a wonderful job on this.

"Now, A.J," Michael started, "I want to know what possible explanation you have for what you did last week."

"Well, Co-"

"No," he cut her off abruptly, "I want to know why you did this."

With that he pointed at the tron and A.J smirked as the latest promo started, she watched her segment with Daniel, the one with Punk and Eve and then the segment she both regreted and loved at the same time. She loved it because it brought her boyfriend back but hated it because Punk was still suffering the effects of that fall. After it finished she turned to him a big smile on her lips as she looked at him thoughtfully.

"Why have you made it your business to make these men miserable?" Cole started, "Are you crazy?" She only laughed and he shook his head, "what am I saying? You have always been a whack job." She frowned at his statement and he rolled his eyes, "You're a whack job because your going after men who aren't worth the time, talentless men, why be with them when you could have _all of this_."

A.J then looked at him and smirked, how stupid was this man? She was going to answer when she heard the famous 'Flight Of The Valkyries' ring through the arena. Michael rolled his eyes at the former World Heavyweight champion, A.J only looked on amused, although she felt anything but that. She felt disgusted at his sight as he brought the mic up to his lips.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Daniel told Michael,"You are nothing but a snooping, good-for-nothing emotional bully."

A.J turned to Michael who looked insulted and he sneered down at the former champion, "what are you doing here this is -"

"I didn't come for you," Daniel cut him off and turned to A.J, she smiled at him and he stepped closer to her, "I came for you." She wished she could roll her eyes but for now she just smiled her eyes containing a hint of amusement in them as Daniel looked at her with a small smile, "I know you didn't mean what you did on Monday night, you obviously didn't realize that I was still in the way when you pushed Punk down and that's okay."

He then brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek lightly, it took everything in A.J's power not to flinch at his touch but only look at his hand and smile in slight amusement at the man before her. He then shook his head lightly and smiled.

"I know you didn't see me," he told her once more, "and for that _I forgive you." _She could have laughed in his face at that confession but she kept quiet, "I forgive you for not realiz-"

Before he could finish however there was a slight static noise and soon the famous CM Punk stepped onto the stage. He looked far more serious than he let on, she watched him rub his neck slightly and she frowned, but managed to mask it once more with an amused grin as he walked into the ring. Daniel sneered at him and Michael looked baffled that another person was here to interrupt his interview.

"What are yo-"

"This has nothing to do with you, Cole,"Punk starred not looking at A.J or Daniel, "get out."

"No!" the man snapped, "this is my interview."

"I SAID GET OUT COLE," Punk growled and the arena cheered as he stepped out of the ring

Punk then stood on the other side of A.J and frowned, "What you did last night has not only effected me but it has effected Daniel Bryan and as much as I love the action and I love the thrill of this, I can't just sweep it under the rug and pretend it didn't happen like Daniel has seem to have done."

A.J wished she could be wrapped in his arms as she zoned out from the men fighting, she wasn't aware of what they were saying much less what was going on, but soon she saw Punk drop his mic and stepped towards Daniel before pushing him back. She then acted on instinct and stepped between them, here she went.

She pushed them away but her hand remained on Daniel's, Punk looked at her carefully and she turned to Daniel who smiled down at her. She was going to hate herself for saying yes to this stupid storyline, but soon she was starring at Daniel and he was at her, they were face to face and before she could second guess this she pressed her lips against his. She felt nothing but pure rage and disgust as his lips moved with hers, how she wished it would end. She was supposed to keep it going for a while, but she decided she didn't want anymore of this and she pulled away from him. She looked at him to see him laugh at Punk she turned and just like it had been scripted he was leaving.

She almost wiped her lips off to get rid of the taste but decided against it as she slipped out of the ring. Daniel watched confused as she stepped of the apron and jumped onto the floor. A.J wasn't nervous in the slightest bit, this all came natural with Punk. She grabbed his wrist and caused him to turn, he looked at her with a hurt expression and she frowned, he muttered a 'what' before she got closer and pressed her lips against his.

She began kissing him like it would be the last time it would happen and soon she felt his arms wrap around his small waist, this all felt too real. With Daniel it was nothing but a sick feeling to the stomach something she hated so much, but with Punk it felt so right and perfect. Before she could really recall what was happening his tounge was in her mouth, she could smirk at him if they weren't live on tv but soon she managed to pull away from him.

She watched him carefully and he stared at her with a goofy grin, she then smiled showing off her teeth and skipped away, both men looked on in confusion and she smirked chanting "yes" over and over again, she knew she had done a good job and now that it was sort of over she would get to be free of this.

* * *

Eve had been avoiding the same man for the past few days, it wasn't a smart thing to do but she couldn't get her head straight on what she should real do. Sure the kiss with Zack was amazing and just something that she wished to do again but she had to keep her distance, what if he regreted it?

She had been in the divas locker room for the past hour or so just sitting there bitting her nails and thinking about how Zack had called her and texted her, she had ignored it all because she couldn't face him, not yet. She stood up and walked out of the locker room almost everyone had gone to the hotel since Smackdown ended 30 minutes ago. She walked for a few minutes not really thinking about anything but Zack.

"Eve!"

She shut her eyes tightly and mentally cursed herself for even stepping out of that locker room as she came face to face with Zack Ryder. He looked worn out, they almost looked the same in her eyes. She had purple circles forming under her eyes and so did he, his hair wasn't gelled up like it usually was and her hair was in a bun, he wasn't all dressed up and neither was she, she was wearing sweats and her make-up was very subtle.

"Zack," she managed to squeak out

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked

"I hav-" she bit her lip and sighed, "I don't know."

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked softly

"No you haven't," she told him, "I was just afraid of you regret-"

Before she could finish she found herself much like she had Raw, backed up against the wall and his lips desperately on hers. She kissed back with the same intensity but this time there was no interruption, when they pulled apart she smiled at him and he smiled down at her.

"HERE SHE COMES AGAIN LIKE GOOD MEDICINE, EVERY STEP SHE TAKES MY BLOOD IS FLOWING, HER LEGS GO ON AND ON FOR DAYS," they heard from down the hallway and saw Derrick walking around his eyes on his DS,"I'M A NASTY GIRL LOOKING FOR A NASTY BOY."

Eve raised an eyebrow and pointed at him weirdly, "he does know those are two different themes."

"Let him be," Zack sighed softly

Soon Derrick walked past them without saying anything to them, Eve watched him go with a confused expression and when she turned to look at Zack he had her against the wall once more kissing her more roughly, she only smiled and kissed him back.

"Well, well, well."

Zack groaned apart and starred at Punk and Sheamus standing there looking smug, "I HATE YOU BOTH."

"Oh we're sorry," Sheamus smirked, "I didn't know we were interrupting."

Zack groaned and Eve pursed her lips trying not to laugh, "Why would you do this to me?"

"Oh pardon me if you're sucking her face off in front _my _locker room," he smirked

"This isn't you-" Zack stopped as he read the small sign on the door

"I hate you all," he growled taking Eve's hand and walking off

"You guys be good," Punk called for them, "use protection!"

They heard a faint "shut up" before they burst into laughter. He then turned to see A.J running towards him she looked exhausted but somehow managed to keep a smile and cheery attitude as she reached them.

"Where are the twins?"

"With John and Kofi," she shrugged

"Should I be worried?"

"For them yes," she told him

"Crying?"

"I walked past the locker room and I heard a 'I'M GOING TO DIE, KOFI," she shrugged, "so probably."

"Should we go pick them up?" Punk asked

"I wouldn't," A.J shrugged

"Then I hope John and Kofi can handle a few more hours," he smirked

"Oh god no," A.J chuckled running away from Punk and soon he chased after her leaving Sheamus behind sighing deeply

"I have got to get my love life back on track," he muttered, "awkward third-wheel my arse."

* * *

_Make sure to review, alert and favorite. Sam wanted me to say, Yes she does have to put up with a real life 'Zateman' and there is also a real Johnny Curtis in her life as well and that's her cousin -just know Sam has a difficult life. _

_Thanks again, winner should be announced soon. Lots of love - Eleanor . x  
_


	37. You, Me and the Rest of Our Lives

**a/n: **_Elle is being lazy and she hasn't read your entries and such so be patient with her -like I'm trying to be- she'll come around once I hit her upside the head with a shovel. Sound like a good idea, guys? _

_Well thanks for your reviews and such c: _

_& I am under emotional distress, for anyone who reads End of Heartache you will know what I am talking about. I'm literally a dead person just trying to type this up for you guys cause I don't want to be dug up at my grave and messed with because I left you guys on chapter -I'm so off on my chapters, which one am I at?- 36, my bad. Well enjoy chapter 37 -I'll try to not cause emotional distress but no promises cause I love to see you all give me "crys" for this pairing. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't know, man. If I owned WWE I wouldn't be sitting here writing for you guys -I'd be making the creative team put A.J/Punk together. Enjoy. _

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

A.J rolled over on her side and her eyes snapped open, she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings, she was at the hotel room she and Punk had gotten for their stay here. She was tired of being on the road but she didn't really have a choice anymore, she looked towards the spot Punk occupied and found it empty -except for the twins who slept soundlessly. Her brow arched up in confusion as she slipped out of the covers and got off the comfortable bed. She went and took a quick shower keeping an eye on the twins from the restroom and then changed into a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve since it was only October.

She placed her red converse on and added her little bracelets and such. She fixed her hair in curls and did her make-up subtly as she went to check on the twins. She found them both awake doing that weird thing she had discovered a few weeks ago, they would lay there and babble with no real words and somehow they understood each perfectly. She smiled and picked Alee up, the small girl now smiled a lot and she had Zack to thank for that.

"Hey there precious," she cooed, "lets get you ready to go out."

She gave Alee a quick and short shower before doing the same to Phillip. She placed a pair of baby jeans and a small t-shirt on Alee and since it was cold she placed a jacket on the baby, on her small head she placed a headband with a small pick bow. Alee hated shoes so A.J only placed her small socks on and kept the small little converse in her diaper bag. After that she changed Phillip into a white onesie and she then placed his light blue pants on and the jacket that went with it.

After that she placed a small little hat on his head and his little gloves, she had loved seeing Alee in gloves but Alee never liked them. She always fussed and managed to get them off on her own. She then placed her jacket on and picked each twin up. It was difficult but she managed as she took the diaper bag as well and headed out. She made sure she had her keys, phone, key card and wallet. She stepped onto the elevator where an old lady took a liking to Alee.

Afterwards she stepped off and went towards the cafeteria in hopes of finding someone. She was about to step in when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned and smiled at the sight. She hadn't seen this person in a few months because of what happened with him but he was here now.

"Justin," she smiled, "you're back."

"Yes I am," he chuckled, "my they're cute and so big."

He took the small boy from her hands and the small baby smiled at him. Justin laughed a bit and then ran his hand over the small baby's hair causing the baby to squeal.

"That's Phillip," A.J told him

"Oh named after Punk," he chuckled, "which I heard is back to normal."

"Yes he is," she chuckled

"And who is she?" Justin asked as he took Alee's small hand in his

"This is Alee," she smiled

The small baby moved her hands up and down as she smiled at Justin and he chuckled, "they're quite adorable."

"Indeed," she smiled

"Well I have to get going, big meeting, see you soon A.J," he smiled giving Phillip back to her

"Bye Justin," she tried to wave and he was off

She shook her head and went into the small cafeteria where she spotted most of the superstars eating and chatting away. She suddenly lost interest in speaking to anyone so she sat at a table by herself, she was confused as to where Punk was. He never went off without telling her where he was going to be, she suddenly felt that insecurity hit her, what if he didn't find her interesting anymore? What if he found someone without kids who would keep him on edge, she couldn't really do that anymore now could she?

She then watched Alee grab a napkin and start whacking Phillip with it, A.J laughed slightly and pried the material from her tiny hands. The small baby smiled as her mother shook her head and Phillip frowned, "aww my two babies, no matter what mommy will always love you."

* * *

"You guys, I don't know why you won't let me chose this one," Punk muttered

"Because that one says, oh well I'm CM Punk and I'm boring," Derrick told him trying his best to sound like him'

"It does not say that," Punk groaned, "it's nice and pretty."

"_Nice and Pretty?"_ Cody snorted with laughter, "is that all she's worth? Nice and Pretty?"

"No, she's worth the whole world," Punk told them

"How about this one, lad?" Sheamus spoke up from the other side of the store

Punk, Derrick, Cody, John, Kofi, Zack and Johnny followed him -he had invited Sheamus, Cody and Kofi, and John the other three invited themselves- they looked through the glass to see the small band that was in the case. It looked stunning in Punk's eyes, the diamond was not too big and not too small and in a way it looked like a small heart. Punk smiled at the small silver band and signaled for the guy to come over. The man walked over and Punk asked the man that he wanted to see it.

The man took it out of the case and handed it to Punk and he smiled, "If I were a girl and if you gave me that I'd say yes and then we'd get weird."

They all turned to Johnny who was starring at them casually and they shook their heads in disapproval. He only shrugged and went over to the other side of the store to occupy his time. The men continued to stare at the small sliver band Punk held in his hand and they smiled.

"Buy it," John told him, "it's lovely and looks like it's perfect."

"You think she'll like it though?" Punk asked

"She'll love it," Kofi smiled, "it looks just right for her finger."

"I know it's awfully small," Sheamus chuckled

"I just want it to show her how much I love her," Punk told them awkwardly

"But you do, day in and day out," Derrick pointed out, "and even though we had a few angry moments at each other I know you'll continue to make her happy."

"Thanks," Punk chuckled, "I'm just freaking out."

"Come on, man," Kofi laughed, "you've taken on the likes of Big Show and now you chose to freak out?"

"What if she says no?" Punk asked them

"Be serious," Johnny called out from where he was

"What the weirdo said," John chuckled, "go on, buy it."

With that Punk told the man he wanted this one and the small man smiled placing it in a little black box. He gave the man his credit card and took the small box and placed it in his pocket. The man handed the card back to him and they began to make their way out before Sheamus turned back to Derrick and Johnny.

"Come boy, come on," he told them patting his thigh

The trio followed without questioning and they left the store. Punk was a nervous wreck and John drove to the hotel, and not to mention he was starving, hopefully A.J would be up for breakfast. Once they got to the hotel they went into the cafeteria where he spotted A.J and the twins, she looked hungry as well so he walked up to them patting his pants pocket to make sure the item was secure.

"Hey there," he greeted and she smiled slightly

"Punk," she sighed, "where were you?"

"Out with the guys getting some stuff for Johnny," he lied to her

He watched how she looked so tense at his answer but she manged to smile and nod, "okay."

Punk took Alee from his hand and smiled at her, "my you look beautiful today."

Alee only smiled at him and he chuckled, "are you hungry?"

He nodded towards A.J and she smiled before getting up and settling Phillip in his lap and walking off to get them food. Punk starred at his children and smiled, they were both so much like himself. Phillip however was a male version of A.J with those brown eyes and brown hair. But he felt the twins had his character and so on, something he liked very much. His children would be leaders, much like he was. A.J soon came back with a stack of pancakes for him and she had French toast and a glass of orange juice for him and a glass of apple juice for herself.

"So I've been thinking," he spoke up getting her attention, "we should go out to dinner tonight."

He watched her lips form a small smile, "really? Just us?"

"Yes, baby," he chuckled, "you up for it?"

"Of course I am," she smiled

"Okay good," he chuckled

"But the twins?" she sighed, "I don't want anyone to be bo-"

"I don't mind babysitting!"

She turned to see Layla sitting in the table next to them, and Cody groaned, "no they always try to rip my hair out."

"Oh you won't even be there, you'll be out with the guys," she chuckled, "please A.J?"

"Oh right, go ahead then," Cody then sent Punk a secretive smile and he chuckled

"Alright sure," A.J smiled, "that would be lovely."

"Yay," Layla cheered

"We'll drop them off at 7," Punk told her

Punk the gave Cody a nod and he smirked, he knew that meant they would also need their own time afterwards so he'd make sure to fill Layla in with the details later on. A.J ate her French toast in silence, she was having a date with her boyfriend and everything would be perfect, maybe he wasn't getting tired of her after all.

* * *

"I'm the kind of chick that knocks you off your feet," Derrick sang as he took a drink

"Please stop singing," Sheamus groaned

"TWENTY FIRST CENTURY GIRL AND I'M GONNA LIVE IT UP!" Derrick sang louder

"You think She'll say yes to Punk?" Cody asked as he took a drink too

"She better," Derrick told them, "we spent a looong time fixing that dam room of his."

"It looked girly, you think he'll make fun of us for it?" Kofi asked

"If it gets him laid," Johnny began before taking a drink, "then nah."

"I just don't want him to take our credit either," Kofi added, "she deserves to know we were in charge of her magical night."

"That is weird," Sheamus told him, "and I mean Johnny Curtis weird."

"Oh hot chicks," Johnny smirked

"Oh no, not this again," Kofi groaned, "we almost got kicked out last-"

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"OHHHHH LORD, IT'S MY JAM!" Derrick yelled as he stood up and began to dance_  
_

"Please let no one pass by us," Sheamus groaned as he buried his head in his hands

"LETS PLAY A LOVE GAME, PLAY A LOVE GAME, DO YOU WANT LOVE OR YOU WANT FAME -ARE YOU IN THE GAME?" Derrick yelled along with the music

"Sometimes I feel like we should hit him with a shovel and bury his body somewhere in headquarters," Kofi told Sheamus

"I would love to help you," Sheamus told him

After a while the song ended and the boys finally had a moment of 'peace' and then another one of Derrick's beloved songs came on and ruined it all. They watched as he stood up on another person's table and started dancing causing the woman who were there to stare at him as if he was weird. Johnny went to get him several embarrassing minutes afterwards and they decided to head out because of Derrick being such a lighthead.

Cody chuckled as Sheamus, Kofi and Johnny helped Derrick to his room and he went towards his room. Once he entered it was silent except for the sound of Channing Tatum speaking about his love for the certain woman he was supposed to be in love with. He chuckled at how Layla was so easily carried away by chick flicks.

And then he found her on the couch a bowl of chocolate chip cookies on the arm rest, ice cream and other sweets on the table and Alee was on her right side and Phillip was sleeping soundly on her chest. He smiled at the sight and decided he'd take them all to bed.

"Baby?"

He watched her eyes slowly open and she smiled at the sight of him, "you're back."

"Yeah," he chuckled

"I missed you," she whispered as she yawned

"I did too," he replied, "lets go to bed."

She nodded and he took Phillip and she picked Alee up carefully and they headed for the large bed. They placed the twins in the middle and soon they drifted to sleep. All the while Cody dreamed of having a family much like Punk and A.J's but only time would tell.

* * *

Punk fixed his tie and sighed, he wasn't the type of man to be wearing these stupid things all the time but tonight was different. He groaned as he fidgeted with the stupid tie once again then A.J came and fixed it for him. He didn't notice until she backed away how breath taking she looked.

She was wearing a black dress that was not like any of her usual dresses and she had on some black heels. She looked stunning. Her hair was slightly curled and her make-up was light and he liked it that way. She picked up Alee's carrier and he picked up Phillips and she took the pink diaper bag and he took the blue one. She then grabbed her clutch and headed out, Punk made sure he had his keys, the room key, his phone and the speacial little black box.

Once he checked they headed out and went towards Layla's and Cody's room, they knocked and she came out wearing sweats and boots and a tank top, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her eyes looked puffy. A.J frowned as Layla looked at them.

"Lay are you okay?" A.J asked

"It's just so sad," Layla cried softly

"What is?" Punk asked

"Ryan Gosling just loves her so much," she cried and blew on her tissue

"Oh my God," Punk groaned and A.J frowned

"It will get better," A.J assured and Layla nodded

They went inside and placed the carriers on the floor and Layla smiled upon seeing the children, she didn't ask for help because she was sort of trying to show Cody that she wanted kids of her own but he always avoided that talk and it bothered her to no end.

"Alright well thanks again, Lay," A.J smiled kissing each of her babies on the forehead and heading out

Layla gripped Punk's jacket and he turned to her she smirked at him and chuckled, "best of luck."

"Thanks," he chuckled and walked out of the room with her waving goodbye

Punk and A.J got in his rental and headed for a restaurant in the downtown area, Punk only picked it because Mike had said it was a very nice spot for them, very fancy. They both stepped off and the ballet took their keys and went to park their car, they entered and got attended to quickly.

A.J was very nervous for some reason that night and she noticed Punk was too. He kept running his hands over his left thigh for some reason and she could only assume it was because of a match or something, maybe Daniel kicked him there. They ordered and waited patiently, Punk's nerves growing with every look she gave him and every smile she sent his way.

"You okay?" she asked softly as the waiter brought their drinks

"Yeah, just fine," he told her taking a sip out of his drink

She chuckled and they brought their food shortly, they ate while talking about the twins and things that happened when he was gone. They teased each other and he even told her the kiss made him want to take her right there causing her cheeks to turn bright red and for her to throw a bread stick at him.

After eating they paid the tab and they headed out, the man brought their car and they stepped out. She noticed however he was very shaky on their way home, what was up his pants? They arrived to the hotel and she told him they should pick the twins up but he stopped her as they headed to their room.

He opened the door and she walked in first, she noticed the small rose petals on the floor and gasped at the candles. Punk found himself smirking, the boys did a nice job for 'boys', A.J then whirled around and chuckled. He smirked and she shook her head slightly.

"What's this about, Punk?" she asked softly

"I just feel like this is right," he told her

"But we can't just leave the twins with Layla tonight," she whispered

"I talked to her and she said it was fine," he told her

"Punk," she chuckled

"I also need to sort of ask you something," he told her

"Ask me what?" she looked at him carefully as he slowly bent down on one knee and her hands flew up to her mouth

"Punk," she gasped as her eyes began to stain with tears as he opened a tiny black box that contained a silver ring with a beautiful heart shaped diamond

"I can't imagine my life with anyone but you," he started, "will you marry me, A.J?"

She looked at him carefully then the ring, she was overwhelmed with his words. She wanted to speak but she couldn't really let the words slip out like she wanted. She looked at him and she saw his smile turn into a nervous one. She then felt her eyes sting with tears and soon they were rushing down her cheeks.

"Yes."

* * *

_Well that's a wrap and please review! I love you guys and I love updating but I need feedback as well cause it takes a while to write these so please! Well, contest winners will be up as soon as Elle finishes her business. Dam her -.- _

_I already have my picks but Elle needs her, so we can rule two out and so on. c: Only two people will win, okay? Well thanks again guys!  
_

_Review, alert, favorite, etc. Lots of love - Sammy x  
_


	38. A Breakfast Catastrophe

_**a/n: **__You guys we're almost at 500, ahhhh! You guys have no idea how much that means to me, when we first started this story we never imagined it would be as it is today. Like honestly thank you so much, to all of you! SO when we reach 500 we sort of want to give you a gift, does free requests on a fanfic sound good? Or should Sam and I be more 'original'? Let us know please. _

_Okay, well everyone seems to be coping now that I gave you a happy ending, but remember what Sam said "you can't have a rainbow without a little rain". So beware of heart failures later on in the story, and such. I know you want to know the winners of the contest but I'm not done yet so please bare with me, Sam has beaten me up with a shovel and I learned my lesson, by the next fic you will know our winners. Okay? Thanks. _

_Um I feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh, Sam wanted me to tell you since I am visiting next week on Tuesday through Thursday there will be no updating, but she will make sure to post on Friday afternoon if she can cause that is the day I catch my plane back home. Well enough chit chat, let's begin. - Eleanor x [Putting my whole name has become a habbit -I apologize dearly.]_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

Cody woke up to a loud wail, he had pressed the 'button' in hopes of it turning off but it continued even louder than before. He opened his eyes and Layla looked at him as if he was insane, he sat up and noticed Phillip by his side stirring and crying very loudly.

"He isn't an alarm, Cody," she chuckled as Alee stirred a bit and soon opened her eyes

"Right," Cody replied picking Phillip up and heading to the kitchen

Layla followed with Alee in her arms, once they got there he watched Layla prepare the small child's formula and feed it to her placing her carefully in the playpen she had set up last night. Cody tried his best to follow her lead as Phillip cried in his arms. He tried placing the formula in the water but the baby cried louder causing him to spill the formula on the floor. Layla laughed slightly as she picked up the mess and soon fixed Phillip a bottle like it was the easiest thing in the world.

He watched as she grabbed the small baby from his arms carefully and began to feed him. The small baby grew quiet and drank the formula, he noticed Alee had finished and she 'spit out' the bottle causing it to go over the pillow that had held it in place so she could be fed while Layla helped him up. Cody went over and picked her up, and Layla chuckled.

"Careful," Layla chuckled, "pat her back until she burps or you'll have quite the mess on your hands."

"Throw up?" he asked

"Indeed," she smiled, "her little wipe is in the pink diaper bag."

Cody went over and took the small wipe out of the bag and placed it over his shoulder and did the same with Alee as he patted her back. Layla watched on and a small smile spread on her lips, she had never noticed how perfect Cody would be as a father, even if he looked totally awkward while trying to burp the small girl and not get throw up on himself.

Soon the small girl burped and Cody figuring his job was done he removed the small wipe,"there."

"Cody don-"

Before she could stop him Alee had managed to throw up on his shoulder and Cody groaned, "Oh Alee."

Layla laughed slightly as she took Phillip and grabbed his wipe as she did the same to Phillip, but keeping Cody's mistake in mind. Once that was done Layla changed them because A.J had texted her that she was going to pick them up in a few minutes. She had picked a small dress and a long sleeved undershirt with tights for Alee, and she placed socks on the tights and also added a headband with a large pink flower on it. She guessed this was all Kelly's shopping.

Cody had to dress Phillip and he knew this would piss off Punk so he had gone by the arena a few days ago and picked up a onesie that contained his logo on it. He and he placed jeans on the small bay as well as his black converse -obviously A.J's purchase.

Layla chuckled at the sight, "awww, Punk's going to be mad that his kid is wearing Cody Rhodes gear."

"He'll thank me for it later," Cody smirked, "lady killer."

"It's like that time John dressed him in his romper," Layla laughed

"But better," Cody added

They heard a knock at the door and Layla handed Alee over to him and went over to the door where she found A.J but Punk was no where in sight. She noticed A.J was very happy and peppy this morning and she knew the cause very well.

"Aren't you happy this morning," Layla chuckled

"Look," she squealed

Layla starred at the ring on her finger and smiled brightly, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She then pulled A.J into a tight hug and A.J hugged back.

"I'm so happy for you, A.J," Layla chuckled

"Thank you," she smiled

"CODDDDDYYYY!" Layla yelled and soon Cody appeared with both carriers

A.J smiled and kneeled down to see the twins, she had missed them so much even though she had spent an amazing night. She chuckled at Phillip's shirt and looked up at Cody who only gave her a small nod and a smirk.

"Oh Punk will love that shirt," A.J chuckled sarcastically

"Told you," Cody told Layla jokingly

"Whatever," Layla laughed

Layla went back inside and got the two bags and handed them to A.J who slung them over her shoulder and then she picked up each carrier. One in each hand, as she looked up she laughed at how Cody starred at her as if she were strange.

"What?" she asked

"Superman over here," Cody replied as he went inside

"Sorry about him," Layla smiled, "but honestly A.J, I'm super happy for you, and I will see you soon."

"Yes," A.J smiled, "and thanks for everything."

"No problem," Layla smiled

"Well bye," she smiled and began to walk away

"Bye!" Layla called out before shutting the door

* * *

Punk woke up feeling super tired and just not wanting to see the light of today. But as he reached over to his beautiful fiancé he found nothing but an empty space. His eyes flew open as he starred at the spot she once occupied and he looked around. The room was now clean and nothing from last night was there. He rolled out of bed and got into the shower quickly.

Afterwards he got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a black jacket. He fixed his hair, slicking it back like he always did. After that he placed his cap on and put his wallet in his jeans as he headed for the door.

"Oh shit," he mumbled running back to the counter and grabbing his keys, room key and phone

He headed out in search for A.J, maybe she went out to breakfast with Kaitlyn to talk about last night's events. He was still shocked that he would soon call her his wife, it was amazing how far they'd come. He still hadn't told Colt and he knew if A.J told him he'd be super mad at him -not that he was scared of him to begin with.

He walked for a bit before he spotted what he was looking for. She looked so tiny holding both carriers as she waited patiently for the elevator. He smirked and quietly walked towards her and as she placed the carriers down he wrapped his arms around her causing her to gasp.

He thought this would go well but soon her leg kicked him right where it hurts and as he cried out in pain and sank to the floor her eyes widened, "Punk?"

"It hurts," he replied

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," she whispered as he sank to the floor

People passed by them minutes after and Punk was on the floor in pain, she stood there awkwardly Alee was playing with a rattle while baby talking to Phillip who was not even responding as he normally would, he was too busy playing with the stuffed giraffe Sheamus had gotten him not long ago. After what felt like an hour Punk was up and he took Phillip's carrier and A.J took Alee's.

"I'm sorry," she replied once they were in the elevator

"It's fine," he told her as he placed Phillip down

"No it isn't," she mumbled

"Baby it's fine," he chuckled

"It's your fault," she told him, "who sneaks up on someone like that?"

"Apparently I do," he laughed

"Whatever, you're lucky I didn't kill you," she mumbled

They picked up the carriers as they arrived to the lobby and they headed for Punk's rental where they found Derrick and Zack sitting on the trunk of his rental. Punk arched an eyebrow up at them and A.J only got Punk to open the car not even question the boys as she knew this was something usual. She placed each carrier in it's slot and made sure to secure it with the seat belt. Then she placed the bags on the floor.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Derrick asked sitting in between the carriers

Zack followed as he climbed to the back hitting Derrick in the face as he did so. Punk only starred at them as if they each sprouted a third head and shook his head, "why are you here?"

"We were promised food," Derrick told him

"By who?" Punk asked

"Sheamus said if we left him alone you'd take us out to breakfast this morning," Zack told him

"Shouldn't you be with Eve?" A.J asked as she got buckled into the car

"No," Zack mumbled, "she went home for a small break."

"Cool," A.J replied as she got a piece of gum out of the drawer

Punk groaned and pointed his finger to get out before he saw Cody and Layla heading his way,"oh, where are we going for breakfast?"

He watched Layla climbed to the back and Cody following her lead both hitting Derrick in the head as they settled in the back. A.J wasn't even helping him as she flipped through a magazine that containued a holographic poster of Channing Tatum shirtless.

"Hey Lay, check this out," A.J called out as she lifted the magazine to show her

"Oh my," Layla gushed, "that is one attractive poster."

"You're okay with this?" Punk asked looking at her

"I'm hungry," she told him, "so yeah."

Punk slipped into the car and turned the engine on, he felt so much more grumpier now. He had intended on a nice breakfast with his family, not his family and crowd of freaks and Layla. He began driving to the nearest iHop and once he pulled into it the guys all cheered.

"OH YEAH, YEAH YEAH!" Derrick sang, "WE'RE EATING HERE TODAY.."

"OH," Zack sang

"EATING HERE TODAY."

"YEAH YEAH YEAH."

"EATING HERE TODAY."

"NOT ON A DIET."

Cody starred at them and his eye twitched, "Dory would be disappointed."

"Okay, out of my car," Punk told them taking Phillip's carrier out

"Technically it's the rental place's car so bayum," Derrick smirked

"Derrick?" Punk looked at him

"Yeah man?"

"If I could bury you alive and it wouldn't be a crime, I would."

"I love you too, bro."

* * *

After ordering and getting their food the guys finally settled down and ate in silence, much to Punk's enjoyment. He held Phillip tightly as the baby made his usual baby talk, Alee replying as he did. He watched how serious Derrick looked and he knew it was going to be ripped away from him so easily.

"Have you noticed that pancakes are like clouds," Derrick told them

Punk and Cody starred at him as if he were completely mental and A.J only cocked her head to the side, Layla was too busy eating to notice them and Zack went to get some more whip cream.

"How in the world are they like clouds?" Cody asked taking a bite out of his bacon

"They're soft, and fluffy," Derrick said in a eerie tone

"You're weird," Punk told him taking a sip out of his orange juice

Zack came back with a can of whip cream and A.J laughed as he sprayed as much as he could on his pancakes. Cody only starred and Punk had his head in his hands, why was it always him being put in these situations? Why not Sheamus? He's been a good guy, only lying when necassary.

"Remember that time we got kicked out of the iHop in L.A?" Zack chuckled

"Oh man, legendary," Derrick laughed along

"How did you get kicked o-"

"Cody n-"

Before Punk could stop him Derrick was now up and he had gotten on top of another family's table, Layla finally looked up from her food and her mouth opened slightly. A.J gasped and Cody groaned loudly along with Punk, Zack however laughed and clapped.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU," he sang to the old lady that was sitting there now scarred of the man above her, "AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME, MAYBE."

* * *

_**10 minutes later**_

* * *

"AND DID YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY FOR YOU TO STAND UP ON THAT TABLE AND SING TO THAT OLD LADY?"

"No mom," Derrick replied looking down

Punk starred in amusement as he called A.J mom and actually listened to her like she was the boss of him. Cody was eating the food he managed to sneak out after being kicked out and Layla was now starring at A.J's magazine poster, Zack was next to Derrick but A.J had yet to yell at him.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" she yelled

"He told me too," Derrick pointed to Cody who had a mouthful of pancakes

"Did not," he mumbled as he ate his food

"SO IF CODY SAYS JUMP OFF A CLIFF YOU'D DO IT?" A.J asked

"If it amuses him and makes him love me...yes," Derrick told her

"GET IN THE CAR YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH KAITLYN WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE HOTEL," she told him

"Okay, mom," he muttered stepping into the car

"AND YOU."

Zack stopped short and turned to her, "yes?"

"YOU BETTER ASK EVE OUT SOON," she yelled

"Yes, mom," he replied heading to the back with Derrick

After that Cody stepped in and Layla sat in between the carriers after they were placed inside. A.J and Punk sat at the front and after they drove out of the place he took her hands in his and she smiled brightly at him. Maybe it wasn't so bad of a morning after all.

* * *

_Alright guys that's it for today. I gotta' get going if I want to help Sam pick out a winner before tomorrow! Well please, our goal before we finish this story is to get at least 1,000 reviews, can you make that happen -perhaps? c: _

_Well toole-loooo. Lots of love - Elle x _


	39. Punk's Newest Enemy

**a/n: **_Had an amazing week as I met Elle for the first time ever and we just had a blast together. Sorry for not updating on Monday I just got so caught up in getting things ready and such that I totaly forgot but Chapters 39-44 have been ready for the longest time, but they won't all be uploaded at the moment. _

_I swear I have winners but I'm in a rush this afternoon so I'll announce next chapter and we'll include our two winners very soon. Promise. _

_UM..I don't think I have much else to say so enjoy. x_

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

A.J looked at Punk and he gave her a slight nod as they pushed the door open, and sure enough sitting down at the large table was Vince, Paul and Stephanie. They had been called in for a meeting this morning and A.J was very reluctant about attending as she knew it would be about the dam storyline. As they entered A.J overlooked the certain goat face sitting in the corner checking his nails like it was the only important thing to do, but Punk didn't fail to miss him. He sat down across from Vince and A.J sat next to him.

"So is this ending or not?" Punk asked

Vince smirked and shook his head, "it's only begun."

"With all due respect, Vince," Punk started, "my _fiancé_ doesn't want to be in this anymore, she wants nothing to do with Daniel and neither do I."

"Fiancé?" Daniel asked obviously baffled at the fact that she had actually chosen Punk

"Yes," Punk smirked, "fiancé."

"Okay," Vince started trying to prevent any fighting, "I want to begin the planning."

"Planning? What more can you put us through?" Punk asked eying them down

"Well you've just given us ideas," Vince smirked

"A.J, how would you like to be in charge?" Vince asked her

"In charge how?" Punk asked

"I mean, being in charge of Raw, you know our general manager," Vince smiled

"In charge?" she asked softly, "me?"

"Of course, we think you'd be great for the job," Vince smirked handing her the packet

"And adding Punk to all this madness only makes it more better," Stephanie told her, "but Punk won't be your typical _everyone loves me kind of guy_ anymore."

"You mean going back to a heel?" Punk asked turning to see A.J's mouth slightly open as if to contemplate if this was a good idea or not

"Excatly, all this if A.J accepts," Paul told her, "and Daniel, you won't be a heel anymore."

"I won't?" Daniel asked chuckling

"No, you will however be screwed over by our general manager, thus making you into a mentally unstable -"

"No, no no," Daniel spat, "I will not be made fun of like that."

"Either that or you're out of this storyline Mr. Daniel Bryan, simple as that," Stephanie told him

"Do you accept A.J?" Vince asked

She looked at Punk her gave her a slight nod then turned to her three bosses and smiled brightly, "I'd love to."

"Then it's settled," Vince smirked passing each one of them an envelope, "and A.J, Punk."

They both turned to him and Punk knew this man had something up his sleeve, he didn't like it once bit. Either Daniel would be romatically invovled or their engagement would be used big time to give the storyline some "spark."

"I have come to the conclusion, that this engagement-"

"Here we go," mumbled an annoyed Punk

"Will be used for a boost in this storyline," Vince told them, "you understand."

"Yes sir," A.J whispered taking Punk's hand in hers

"Well that is all, I will see you three tomorrow out there and ready to give us one hell of a storyline," Paul smirked

A.J nodded and Punk growled, they headed out and didn't even check to see if Daniel was behind them or not. Punk just wanted to get to the hotel, relax with his fiancé and children and not have to worry about other things that didn't really matter at the moment. He brought A.J's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it as they walked towards his rental. They had survived a lot, a simple storyline wouldn't break them apart, right?

* * *

"OH MY GOD, GIVE IT BACK," Derrick yelled

"Ah ah ah," Kaitlyn teased as she tossed the object to Layla who in turn laughed

"Aww, Derrick's too little for this," Layla teased

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" Derrick whined

Layla laughed and threw the object once more and Derrick groaned going to the other side to retrieve it from the Kaitlyn only to have it thrown back to Layla. They had been doing this for about 30 minutes and Derrick was beginning to get real cranky and very dizzy.

The girls had taken away his iPod because he was singing once again while they were out eating causing them to get kicked out and begged to not come back to the restaurant as he only made the place loose customers, to which Derrick replied with a "you're lucky to be graced in my presence, you sack of baloney." So the girls had found it not only fair but necessary to punish the man for his actions -something Derrick was not pleased with.

"So you're going to be like our boss?" Kaitlyn asked as she threw Derrick's iPod to Layla

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I don't know if this is worth it."

"Why?" Layla asked, "being GM is a great opportunity."

"I know, but Punk has to be a heel now," she sighed, "I don't like that."

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Layla told her throwing it to Kaitlyn

"Yeah," Kaitlyn smiled throwing it back to Layla as Derrick chased them

They continued to throw the iPod until Eve walked into the locker room looking glum. The girls and even Derrick stopped what they were doing at the moment and watched the brunette sit on the couch and groan out loud as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"You okay there, sweet thang?" Layla asked

"Ugh, it's just Zack," Eve groaned placing her hands in her hair once more

"What happened?" Layla asked throwing the iPod to Kaitlyn once again

"We went out on a date-"

"YES!" A.J cheered causing them all to turn to her and stare at her for a few seconds before she lowered her head and muttered, "continue."

"And well he got super nervous and it was a disaster," she squeaked out

"What did he do?" Kaitlyn asked throwing the iPod to A.J who had decided to play as well

"He hit a waiter who was carrying hot soup, he spilled something all over his pants, he made a cake fly into the air crashing on some guy's head, and then he accidentally spilled whine on my new dress," she sighed

"Who knew he was such a klutz," A.J chuckled throwing it to Layla

"Stop it," Derrick whined

"I just can't believe that happened," Layla chuckled, "forever holding this against him."

"Give it," Derrick muttered running over to Kaitlyn who had just been thrown the iPod

"So is another date in store for you two?" Kaitlyn asked placing the item in her pocket

"Give it," Derrick muttered trying to reach for her pocket

"I don't know," Eve replied as she laid on the couch, "maybe this isn't for us."

"Give it,"

"Derrick I'm talking, stop."

"Give me my iPod."

"Stop."

"NOOOOOOW."

"Derrick I said no," Kaitlyn replied, "go away."

"Fine," he muttered leaving the locker room

"Anyways, Eve go on," Layla told her as she pulled out her beddazled laptop

"Should I allow more humiliation?" Eve sighed

"Don't give up on the boy," A.J smiled, "he's good for you."

"And you're good for him," Kaitlyn smiled

"Guys, how would you feel about seeing Magic Mike this upcoming saturday?" Layla asked her eyes fixed on the screen of her laptop

"Why the random question?" Eve asked lifting her head to see Layla over the couch

"Oh, I've been meaning to see that movie, but I'm sure Cody wouldn't join me," she told them

"I'd love to," Kaitlyn chuckled, "a night away from Derrick does me good."

"It does _everyone _good," A.J told her sternly

"I'm down," Eve chuckled, "besides Channing Tatum is to die for."

"He is delish," Layla smirked as she kept starring at her screen

A.J stood and walked over to her bag and pulled out her laptop and glasses, the girls watched her intently as she opened the sticker plastered item and began typing real quickly.

"What are you doing?" Layla asked

"Looking for a movie to watch while you guys watch that," she explained

"Come on, A.J," Eve laughed, "go on and live a little."

"No thank you," A.J laughed, "besides Punk wouldn't like that."

"Neither would Cody or Derrick," Eve teased

"YEAH NEITHER WOULD DERRICK!" they heard Derrick yell from the outside of the locker room

The girls laughed and A.J returned to her movie search, besides she had the twins to worry about. She couldn't leave them alone with Punk, he probably couldn't handle it, she grabbed her phone and checked it, she hadn't seen Punk and the twins since returning to the arena from the meeting as Punk and John took off to buy food.

She smiled at the message from Punk with a photo attachement. It was a picture of Alee and Phillip, Alee was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt and over it was a dark black skirt. She had tights on and no shoes since she hated them, and she had on a beret as apposed to her usual headbands. Phillip was wearing a small cap, much like Punk's, he had on jeans his black converse and a long sleeved short with black and white stripes. Each twin was holding something, Alee had a stuffed giraffe Marigold had given her -which she named Harold- and Phillip was holding Punk's title belt, she thought he looked so cute as the title was much bigger than him.

"My babies are too cute," she chuckled

"I KNOW I'M CUTE YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME, A.J." Derrick yelled from outside

"Shut up," A.J told him

"Okay."

"Moron."

* * *

"Okay, I will not sit here and be blamed," John told him as he kept his eyes on the road

"And why the hell not?" Punk asked, "you had me embarrassed."

"It's your fault for bringing the twins along," John told him

"My children will not sit back there and be blamed," Punk told him

"All I know is that, that girl is stupid," John muttered

"_You two are too cute to be gay,_" Punk mocked her in a high pitched voice

"All because we decided to both head out with you holding Alee and I holding Phillip," John groaned, "forever ruined."

"I don't know, what if she posts about it?" Punk told him, "I don't need this right now, John."

"I know," John replied, "me neither, but what do we do?"

"We pretend it never happened," Punk told him looking back to the twins who were doing their usual baby talk

"So they storyline," John drawled out looking at him and then back at the road

"I don't know, I would love to be heel once more but I don't need to have A.J involved," Punk told him as he checked his twitter

"She's a big girl," John reminded him, "is she okay with this?"

"I don't know," he replied, "she seems okay with it."

"You two need to talk it out," John told him

"I know, but I just don't want her to feel like she has to accept this," Punk told him, "I mean as far as I know she did but I feel like she was forced, you know?"

"Yeah I get you," he replied "I heard Justin was back."

"When did you hear that?" Punk asked

"Days ago, Derrick was talking to A.J about him," John told him watching Punk's hand clench his phone tighter

"What did he tell her?" Punk asked

"He was just saying if she had talked to him yet, or seen him," John told him eying him carefully and keeping his eye on the road as well

"And she replied?"

"She said they talked for a few seconds and he held Alee and they talked for a bit," John replied

"I bet that bastard was all over her when I was...yeah," Punk muttered

"I don't think so, I mean they did live together for a bit bu-"

"Wait, what?" Punk asked looking at him with anger seeping into his eyes

"Yeah, he took care of her -if you will- and they lived in Union City," John told him as they parked the car

"That pathetic weasel," Punk growled

At that moment John parked the car and Punk didn't wait one second as he unbuckled his belt and opened the door and with one swift movement he was out shutting the door as he stepped out. John did the same but watched Punk walk off without the twins.

"Wait, no, Punk," John groaned looking at the twins, "okay lets see how I manage to not squish you both."

Punk walked off to the men's locker room, maybe part of him was insane for thinking bad of the situation, perhaps Justin was just helping out A.J because he couldn't do so for the simple fact that he hardly remembered but then there was the part of him that acted on impulse and that part took over the other one in mere seconds. He walked in there and watched Heath laying on the floor on his phone, he needed to speak to Justin -then again his meaning of speak was probably not everyone else's definition as well.

He walked further in and saw Justin in the corner on his laptop, Punk felt anger build up in him more as he walked straight up to him. Justin looked up and frowned at the sight of the Chicago native, he was the last person he needed to see right now.

"Yes?" Justin asked placing his laptop down and standing up

"You are pathetic," Punk sneered

"Excuse me?" Justin asked looking at him carefully

"Trying to take my future wife from me," Punk growled, "it's stupid that you would think that she would leave me."

"Whoa," Justin held his hands up, "what in the world are you talking about?"

"You trying to take her away while I was-"

"Memory ridden?" Justin chuckled, "no no no, I was only helping her get back on her feet, nothing more."

"I don't believe you," Punk snapped, "I know you like her."

"No," Justin shook his head, "I love her, but I haven't take her from you now have I?"

"And you won't," Punk sneered

Justin placed his laptop away then looked at Punk once more a smirk slowly slipping on his lips, "you'll screw up, Punk."

"I wo-"

"And when you do, just know I won't be like Daniel and let the moment slip away so quickly," Justin chuckled, "I'm tired of playing nice guy when I obviously deserve her more than you ever will."

Punk watched him intently and Justin slipped past him pushing him slightly causing Punk to fall back slightly, Punk watched him before Justin turned back and smirked. Punk sneered at the man as he chuckled to himself before tapping his finger on his chin gently.

"From now on, Daniel should be the least of your worries, he's old news," Justin smirked, "and once A.J is mine, I won't let her go."

Punk and Justin sneered at each other from the distance and Punk knew war had been issued. The two men were fighting for something that meant everything to Punk, and he wasn't going to be intimidated. He wouldn't lose his beloved A.J, not to Daniel and special not to someone as pathetic as Justin.

"Just you wait," Punk smirked, "when she doesn't go to you, I'll be saying I told you so."

* * *

_That's it for today, if you need me you can catch me [or Elle] on twitter ilovejohncenaxx . I think we shall change that username soon, though so look out. Um, what else? Oh yeah, please review, alert, favorite all that jazz and I will update soon -I hope. Lots of love. x Sammy _


	40. Lost

**a/n: **_I know we're becoming super lazy on our updating but I have a ton of AP homework to do and school starts in two weeks and Elle has her dancing to worry about as well. We'll try our best to not fall behind but please keep reviewing_

_Okay so our two winners are: For One-shot, Redheaded Bandgeek and our MV winner, UnbelievinglyRandom. Congrats you guys and thank you to everyone who entered the contest we shall have a new one up soon and so on. Our winners need to PM us within the next two days to discuss certain things and if you fail to do so we will have to go with out runner up. Okay?  
_

_Alright, enjoy. x _

* * *

_**Fix You**_**  
**

* * *

To say he was angry was the biggest understatement ever for CM Punk he was beyond furious, yes at Justin but mostly at A.J. How could she keep something like this from him? She knew how much Justin's presence bothered him and yet she went out and talked to him and let him hold _his _daughter like she didn't care about his feelings. He was so furious at how differently things were when it was about Justin, how he could make her smile so easily without trying.

He knocked on the door to his locker room and received no answer, was she gone? She was probably with Justin was the initial thought his mind had brought in, but his heart kept competing with his mind saying she wouldn't betray her like that. Then it was his mind who brought up the fact that she was still talking to Justin, and that was a winner in his books.

"A.J, OPEN THE DOOR," he yelled knocking once more, he pushed it but it wouldn't move, it was locked

He felt something hit him like a ton of bricks, maybe she was with him at the moment. The thought infuriated him, she should be here with him not with someone like Justin. He walked towards John's locker room in hopes to find her, then he was reminded of something: His kids.

He ran towards John's locker room and knocked on the door withing minutes John walked out wearing a huge smile, "well."

"Are they here?"

"The twins? Obviously," he chuckled, "you did run off without em, where did you go?"

"Places," he growled

"Let me guess, someone was too short tempered with a certain South African," John smirked, "jealousy is a bitch, man."

"I'm not jealous," he snapped

John raised his hands and his mouth opened slightly, "ohhh, captain sassy over here."

"I just don't know," he groaned, "she's so easil-"

"Manipulated?" he tried helping and Punk frowned

"I don't want her to leave me," Punk told him, "she's all I've got."

"She won't leave," John told him, "not for him."

Punk sighed deeply and John stepped out of the way and he entered. He found Alee on the floor with Phillip, she was playing with a toy her baret had fallen off her head and Phillip was sleeping. He smiled at his two kids, they were his pride and joy, if something happened and A.J took them he would be devastated.

"Hey there sweetie," he smiled picking up the baby who started to fuss,"daddy's got you."

"So are you going to look for her?" John asked placing his wristbands on

"I should," he told him, "but I won't."

"Alright, it's up to you," John told him going into the restroom

Punk watched the door shut behind him and then turned to the small girl in his hands, the spitting image of her mother but with his characteristics. He pulled her tightly to him and she began to quiet down, as if she knew she was safe with the man who held her at the moment, her father. She pulled back and made a small noise and he smiled.

"I look weird, don't I?" he chuckled causing her to smile, "would you give me some sugar?"

Alee looked at him and blinked, he had seen Zack say that to her and she would instantly give him what she considered a kiss on the cheek, but now she looked at him blankly as if he she didn't know what it meant. He sighed, maybe he needed to say it how Zack said it, but it was so weird and just not CM Punk like, he took a deep breath and smile at the small girl.

"AYE YO, ALEE, GIVE ME SOME SUGGA'," he told her

Alee giggled and pressed her head against the side of his head opening her mouth and placing it on his cheek after she pulled back Punk chuckled at the saliva that was falling out of her mouth, she was one sloppy kisser. He just hoped she'd grow out of that, she didn't need her to be dating boys and for the boy to always be reminding her of that. Alee clapped her hands and he chuckled, she was truly cute.

"Daddy loves you," he whispered softly

She only smiled at him showing him a toothless smile before pressing her mouth against his cheek once more and then pulling back giving him another huge smile. He chuckled and held the small girl tightly, she was his world, as was Phillip but he was more protective of his little princess.

* * *

A.J sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair, she had left the locker room a few minutes ago and she had decided she'd go out and find some people to talk to, since Layla, Kaitlyn and Eve had matches that night, she had nothing but a storyline promo. She would be in the same ring with Daniel and she didn't like that one bit, he was vile.

"A.J?"

She turned at the sound of her name and smiled upon seeing her long time friend walking towards her. He looked like he was ready for a match, so she was happy he finally had a chance to be out there as he loved to do this.

"Justin, how are you?" she asked

"Good," he chuckled, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go on," she smiled

"Punk took something out of proportion," he told her awkwardly, "he confronted me about us living together when you were pregnant and he threatened me, I don't know what you-"

"He threatened you?" A.J squeaked out, "why? You and I were only there together cause you were helping."

"I told him that but he said he didn't trust me...or you," he watched her frown at his words and almost smirked, she was too gullible

Sure he was making Punk seem like the bad guy in the situation but it had to be done in order to make this relationship crash, thus making her go to him for the comfort he could provide. Perhaps even shortly after they would date and Punk would finally see who she really belonged with.

"He doesn't trust me?" she looked up at him her eyes began to water

"I'm sorry if it sounds blunt but it is what he said," he sighed, "his exact words."

"I'm his fiancé, how does he not trust me?" she asked softly running a hand through her hair once again

Fiancé? So he was dealing with a soon-to-be married woman, he liked the idea, it sounded quite fun. The women who were taken were always his favorite to chase after, they were so vulnerable to convincing lies. He had her right where he wanted her, this would surely spike the relationship they had, he just hoped she would leave him soon.

"He said he can't trust someone who has kept something like our past relationship a secret," Justin lied once more, "he said it was completely stupid to trust you."

"He said that?" she whispered

"I'm sorry, A.J," he sighed opening his arms for her

She felt tears slip down her tears and wiped them with her hand she looked at him carefully and then finally buried her head in his chest, he loved the feeling of her. She was small and it was something he thrived on as she was the perfect fit for his arms. He pulled her closer and placed a small kiss on the top of her head muttering soft words of consolation. She finally pulled away and wiped the fallen tears with the back of her hand once more before looking up at him.

"Did he say anything else?" she whispered bitting her lips softly fearing the worst

"He said that you and I are obviously still going at it," he continued his lies hoping she bought each one, "and that he didn't want me near you."

She began crying once more but before Justin could hold her she was off, she needed to be away from this. How could Punk betray her like that? Make her feel like a horrible person, he wasn't Daniel, then why was he acting like it? She went to her locker room and grabbed her things, she knew the twins where off with John as she had gotten a text from him a few minutes ago. She went in that direction, missing Punk by a split second as he went out to do his storyline promo.

She walked in and with John's help she packed everything in the car and placed the carriers in the car, she told John to sit for a few minutes while she handled her business with the two men in the ring and he nodded still confused. She got her cue after the two men began to fight over who was the true 'bad guy', she noticed Punk's stare was harsh and she knew the reason -he lacked trust in her. She slipped into the ring and looked at them both.

"Stop it, please," she told them looking at each one

"A.J, please don't get involved," Punk told her, "I don't need you hurt, I care about you and you aren't well."

"WHAT A LOAD OF GARBAGE," Daniel yelled looking at them both, "HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU."

Punk sneered up at the man and then back down at A.J who looked torn between the two as she finally stood in the middle of them both. She looked between them and Daniel smirked once her stare stopped on him and stayed there, like it was planned.

"Daniel," she spoke into the mic, "maybe I was stupid at first."

"No you weren't," he replied running a hand down her cheek

"I just need to say something to you, something important," she told him

"What is it sweetie?" he asked

She finally turned to him and she smiled brightly, Punk watched on confused as it was scripted but he knew what was really coming from this. A.J looked at him with hopeful eyes and he starred down at her with lust filled eyes, gross was her first thought.

"I just want you to know that-" and before he could react she had slapped him across the face

Everyone in the arena cheered her on and she chuckled looking at him as his eyes were wide and his hand was on his cheek, what a stupid man. She then turned to Punk and he laughed at her handy work, she smirked and walked towards him. He looked at her carefully and she cocked her head to the side, she could slap him too, you know if it was scripted.

"Punk," she smiled

"A.J?" he mocked her laughing slightly

She frowned and inched closer to him and once they were very close to each other she smiled brightly, "I can't believe you care about me."

"Um, I do," he chuckled

"I knew I made the right choice," she told him

"Right choice?" he asked

"Yes," she giggled as she dropped to one knee

The whole arena erupted and she almost died of laughter, she remembered going over this with Punk and it was quite the intense practice. She then looked up at him and smiled brightly, he however -as was scripted- looked scared at her sudden movements, he watched her as she brought the mic up to her lips.

"CM Punk, will you marry me?"

He then ran a hand over his face and groaned looking desperately around for some escape, then it happened.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO."

They both turned to Daniel who lunged forward and began to punch Punk, A.J gasped but slipped out of the ring as the two men began to fight. She smirked as she watched them both collide together and land on the mat with a thud. She laughed as she skipped to the top of the ramp chanting, "yes yes yes."

Now she needed to go, be away from these men. The one who hurt her and the one who didn't trust her, she wished she would have been able to slap both not just one, it was truly agonizing.

* * *

Punk headed to the back after the promo in search of A.J but found nothing, he was growing frustrated with the small girl. He walked all around in hopes to find her but no one had seen her since she walked away from them after her promo. He went to the locker room and entered, it was finally unlocked, but something was off, everything was gone.

He noticed her bags where no longer in the corner where she had propped them up when they arrived, he raised and eyebrow and then went to find Layla, or someone who would be able to tell him where she went. He took his phone out and sent her a quick text but didn't receive an answer from her.

He knocked on the divas locker room door loudly and found Layla, she was wearing a small smile as she looked at him carefully. She didn't seem like she knew however, but he might as well try.

"Where is she?" he asked

"Who?" she asked

"A.J," he told her

"She isn't with you?" she asked

"Obviosuly not," he muttered

"Then I don't know, Punk, try asking John, he did have the twins," Layla suggested

Punk nodded and bid Layla goodbye as he headed to John's locker room, the man opened shortly after several knocks and Punk walked in. His eyes widened at the now empty floor, where were the twins? He looked at John and John looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head.

"You alright?" he asked

"Where are my kids?" he asked

"A.J took them," he told him

"A.J?" he asked, "where is she?"

"She said she had already talked to you about going back to Union City so I helped her put her bags in the car to be driven to the airport," he said casually

"WHAT?" Punk yelled

"I'm guessing she lied," he sighed deeply, "I knew there was a reason for her tears."

"She was crying?" he asked, "why?"

"I don't know, she said she just got hurt while slapping Daniel but that was it," John shrugged

"I can't fucking believe her," he sneered, "how dare she?"

"Punk?"

"Pathetic," he sneered running out of the locker room

Punk went to his locker room and placed all his belongings in his bag and then took his title and slipped it on his waist, he headed out but as he did he bumped into his new found enemy, who looked quite content to see the misery splattered on Punk's face.

"Well," Justin smirked, "where is A.J?"

"She left," he told him bitterly

"Awe, shame really," Justin smirked, "you know why she left?"

"No," then it hit him, "you didn't."

"I didn't what?" Justin asked innocently

"What did you tell her?" Punk sneered

"The truth," he smirked, "something you couldn't provide."

"You bastard," Punk growled

"Hey, I'm not the filthy liar here," he chuckled, "good luck with A.J, you'll need it."

"Luck's for losers," he sneered, "like you."

"I think this time around you'll make an exception," Justin chuckled, "and remember when you can't do anything and you finally give up I'll be there to catch her."

Punk watched him go and his blood began to boil, how could he have blamed A.J? Justin was the true enemy here, not his sweet A.J. And now she was on her way home probably regretting their engagement all because of Justin, because the stupid man couldn't learn that what belonged to Punk was his and no one else's, but Justin would soon learn that lesson. Punk would make sure that he would drill that lesson into Justin's head, what was his was solely his and he certainly would not be sharing with the likes of him or anyone else.

* * *

_So Elle finally helped me pick out our winners and they are announced at the top. Anywho, I was almost to the point of feeding her some sleeping pills and then dipping her unconscious body in a pool filled with acid. I mean -what? Just kidding__, but seriously guys. The suspense must have killed half of our contestants.  
_

_Anyways, Is it just me or is Jealous/Possessive Punk hot? c; __And Alee is just too cute for her own good, she's going to get kidnapped -by me.  
_

_Well please review and alert/favorite/etc. I will love you a ton, and follow us on twittah! - Sammy x  
_


	41. Meant to be Broken

**a/n: **_Thanks for all your reviews, each one means the world. I'm hoping to be at 600 soon? Our contest winners will be messaged shortly, so no worries. Alright, Elle and I might only do about 60 chapters? If we do more it is because we just can, she has started the sequel and we are super excited. If you want to know more about said sequel keep reading and it should be at the bottom. _

_Guys I'm excited for Taylor Swift's new album 'Red', if you haven't heard the first single go and look for it, it's amazing! Anyone into Dramoine fanfiction? Perhaps you'd like to share with me some fics as I have read plenty and am looking for a few new ones. _

_Alright, you know the deal, if I were owner of the WWE. Heath Slater would be banned from saying "I'M THE ONEEEEEEE MAAAAAAAAAAN BAND BAYYBAY."_

_Enjoy. x _

- Sammy x

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

Derrick starred cautiously at the computer, he was on a jewelery store's page. Kaitlyn's birthday was soon and he wanted to give her a huge surprise, perhaps be the boyfriend no one ever expects him to be. He hated to admit that sometimes things like that got to him. He loved Kaitlyn so much, he wouldn't never disappoint her purposely and to think people thought he would was baffling.

He had been searching high and low for the perfect necklace but found nothing in Kaitlyn's taste, it was hard to find something so simple. He continued scrolling through the endless pages when he noticed he received a skype request. He smiled upon seeing Kaitlyn's username and accepted it.

"Hey there!" she smiled at the camera

"I miss you," he chuckled

"Aw, I do too, but just a few more days, okay?" she smiled brightly

"I'll try my best to handle it, but I make no promises," he chuckled

"You can survive," she smiled softly

"I don't know, last night was pretty emotional," he told her, "I cried myself to sleep while listening to Taylor Swift."

Kaitlyn starred at him long and hard before bursting out into laughter to which he stayed perfectly still and unmoved, he didn't know what he said was humorous. He looked at her with a serious expression as she laughed and then it died down as she wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"You were serious?" she asked frowning, "Derrick."

"Yes," he chuckled, "geez, didn't know my pain was that humorous."

"It isn't," she assured him

"Is it because Cody said I have a Kim Kardashian crying face?" he asked getting closer to the webcam, "IS IT?"

"No, darling, not in the slightest bit," she smiled

"Okay good," he chuckled pulling back, "so your birthday."

She smiled brightly at him, "I'm excited!"

"Any idea on what you want to do?" he asked hoping she'd spend sometime with him

She pursed her lips in deep thought and then shrugged, "surprise me."

"Oh, I'll surprise you alright," he smirked

"Stop," she giggled, "not now."

"I need you here, It's soooo lonely," he sighed deeply

"Derrick, stop," she frowned, "no negativity."

"I just..don't like this," he shook his head

"I know, I don't either but I have to be here for right now," she whispered, "you know that."

"I know," he replied trying his best to smile at her," how's your mother doing?"

"Doctor said much better, I can only hope for the best at this point," she sighed running a hand through her hair

"It'll get better, promise baby," he smiled

"Derrick, don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered

"I'm not," he replied

He watched her with an intense look she looked so hurt and he knew it was because of her mother. She had a small heart attack and although it was nothing all too serious the doctor requested she stay in bed and he knew that killed Kaitlyn. If there was anything he remembered from their midnight talks was that she always said living without her mother -or him- sounded impossible. She was beyond scared that perhaps one day she would wake up with news that her mother was no longer going to cheer her on from home and that scared Derrick too, because he knew how much all this meant to his lovely girlfriend and if something like that were to happen only God knows how depressed she would become and right now he didn't think she needed that.

"You alright?" she asked

He snapped out of his trance and nodded his head, "perfect -well almost."

"What's missing?" she asked biting her lip softly -he knew what she wanted to hear

"You," he replied

"You're sweet," she smiled

"I've been told," he smirked and she laughed

They talked for a few more hours about Kaitlyn, himself, her future, his future. They even discussed their future with each other, he loved seeing her eyes light up when that sort of topic came up. It felt nice that someone wanted to be with him at all costs, they talked about A.J, the twins, Punk and even Sheamus' love life -which was really weird even for Derrick. Finally around 3 a.m, Kaitlyn yawned and then looked at him with loving eyes.

"Well, I gotta' go darling, be good, okay?" she smiled at him,"and get some sleep."

"I'll try," he told her with a small smile

"I love you," she smiled, "tons of kisses."

He smiled as she pressed the palm of her hand against her lips and then brought it in front of her and blew him a kiss. He followed her gestures and she giggled softly covering up her mouth as she smiled at him. Derrick loved her laughter, it was quite possibly his favorite sound in the whole world, as cliché and annoying as that sounded.

"I love you too, and tons of kisses to you too," he smiled

Soon she waved goodbye and he did the same as she ended the session, he frowned once she was gone and placed his head in his hand before running it through his hair. He was frustrated, perhaps at himself or with her. He wasn't sure, all he knew was that he could use a real kiss and perhaps a hug as well from Kaitlyn. He missed her like crazy even though they had only been separate for a few days, to him that was years and it sucked.

He continued his scrolling and finally found the perfect necklace, it was simple. It had a heart and he noticed you could inscribe something on it, that's when the idea blossomed. He just hoped she'd like it as much as he kept imagining she would. He placed the order to arrive the day after tomorrow and then placed in his information for it to be delivered. All he had to do now was wait, not only for the necklace but for her, he had to wait for her to come and tell him she was back for him and only him.

He sighed deeply as he fell asleep on the couch, his thoughts swarming with Kaitlyn and how perfect life would be if he would just suck up the courage to get the real deal, a ring. A ring that would close this whole thing up for both of them, something that would show her, he was hers and only hers, forever.

But that was still some time away, he knew better than that.

* * *

The few hours the small -incomplete- family spent on the plane were hell to the trio, first she had to go and hand in the rented car and then she had to catch a cab to her plane Alee was sleeping but Phillip wouldn't stop fussing because of the lady that sat next to them. She guessed it was because Phillip was starting to sense people he didn't know, he wasn't three months yet, almost two. She couldn't understand it however, Phillip couldn't see the woman so why was he so fussy?

She had tried everything to calm the small child down but nothing worked he eventually ended up crying himself to sleep. She was thankful once that happened as she didn't need to worry about him anymore, Alee woke up and she wasn't fussy but she was very giggling and fidgety causing some of the rude people to ask her as 'polite' as they could if she could shut her baby up. She however didn't take it too lightly and responded with a: You shut yourself up and sit down.

Sure she got yelled at a couple of times but Alee was being a happy baby, if it were Phillip she would have understood that his loud wails were a bit annoying but Alee was only giggling and not as loudly as Phillip's crying and the man had the nerve to ask her to shut the small child up. Once arriving to the airport she took her phone off airplane mode and ended up getting messages and a few calls from Punk, all of which she ignored completely.

She did read the messages, they said:

_A.J, please stop avoiding me. - Punk_

_Where are you? Please answer your phone -Punk _

_Stop ignoring me, A.J, please I'm begging you. - Punk_

She felt the urge to reply but she knew better than that so she ignored him and continued to collect her bags, a tall man helped her get into a cab and go home, and she was thankful for that cause the twins were quite a handful without Punk there, she did miss him but she wouldn't admit it before he would. After all he was the one who didn't trust her, right?

A.J had arrived by at her apartment in Union City, by the looks of it Justin was long gone. She would have to sell this place soon, she hoped. She set her bags down and watched the twins quietly, they were having their usual baby talk. She hadn't spoken to Punk or seen him since the promo, sure he had tried to contact her but she wouldn't have any of it. She picked Phillip up and he smiled at her.

"You're so cute," she chuckled, "just like...daddy."

_Light it up_

She turned to her phone and sighed softly going over to it, she had been avoiding him all night long, maybe she should answer it. She pursed her lips together and thought as it rang in her hands, she knew Punk wanted to speak with her and whatever it was, was super urgent. But how could he betray her like that? Then again, believing Justin without speaking to Punk was sort of betraying him as well.

She shook her head and placed the phone down and went over to get a baby blanket and spread it on the floor, she placed Phillip on it and gave him his toy. He only giggled and kicked, she looked at Alee who was holding onto the giraffe she had for dear life, she smiled down at her and unbuckled her from the carrier, she took her out and placed her on the blanket next to Phillip who only smiled at the sight of his smaller sister. Her phone rang once more and she sighed softly, sure she missed him but what could she do?

"I can't let my guard down that easy," she whispered to herself, "I made that mistake months ago, it can't happen again."

She quickly got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed some gram crackers and some chocolate -along with chips and some soda- from the cabinet and then headed for the living room with her twins, she smiled down at them as they kicked and played with the toys in their hands, Alee seemed a bit fussy but A.J knew it was because of Punk not currently being there. Alee had a strong pull when it came to her father and she knew that being separated from Punk was really a killer for the small child.

"Baby no, don't cry," she whispered as Alee pouted, "stay quiet for mommy."

She watched Alee began to kick and fuss more, Phillip seemed unaffected by her and then soon she started crying real loudly, A.J sighed softly and picked the small girl up. She patted her back and whispered soothing words, but the small baby would not comply with her.

"Please, Alee," A.J pleaded as she did so Alee cried louder -if it were possible.

Then all of the sudden as if by stroke of luck or not Punk called, maybe if Alee heard his voice she'd calm down. Maybe, she had to try, right? There was no sense in not even considering the chance, tonight wasn't a night to have the twins up, she needed to think and sort this situation out.

She clicked the green button hesitantly and sighed deeply before hearing her name, "A.J?"

She took in a deep breath and replied, "Punk.."

* * *

Punk hung his head low as he threw the phone across the floor, that was about the 37th time he'd tried that night and nothing. Why was she avoiding him? What had Justin said that made her not want to see him, did he say he cheated, perhaps got some old pictures of him and an old girlfriend.

He ran a hand through his black hair and got up slowly, he was tired, frustrated, angry, lonely, and perhaps even a bit remorseful. He shouldn't have angered Justin, it was his fault A.J was now gone, he had no one else to blame. He looked at his phone screen saver, a picture of A.J and the twins she looked so happy and that made him all the more better.

He slide the unlock button and entered the pass code he tried his _luck _once more and pressed the green button and placed the phone on his ear. It rang and those seconds were agonizing, knowing she might just ignore it once more, but soon he heard a small wail and his heart fluttered.

"A.J?"

"Punk.."

He frowned at how his voice was said, with so much hurt, he hated that so much. He cleared his throat and tried to make his words come out but nothing would.

"I miss you," he finally blurted out, he frowned -he didn't want to say that, it was more like word vomit than anything else.

"Punk, can you please talk to Alee?" A.J whispered ignoring his previous word vomit, "she's fu-"

"Put her on the phone," he replied feeling hurt that she would ignore him like that

"Okay," she whispered

Soon his ears were filled with a loud cry and he frowned, his little princess missed him as much as he missed her. He cleared his throat and he noticed he crying got louder.

"Baby?" he cooed, "why is my little Alee crying?"

He noticed her cried begin to die down and he heard A.J say "it's working" in the background. He continued to speak to her and soothe her with words and soon he heard nothing but A.J loud sigh and Phillip's giggle. He then hoped she'd talk to him for a bit, even if it wasn't about the whole Justin thing, he just needed her.

"A.J?"

"She fell asleep," A.J told him, "I'll leave you al-"

"No," he cut her off desperately, "stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she whispered softly

"Please, I need you here, even if you don't need me," he told her giving into his weakness

"I do need you," she whispered, "but I can't right now."

"What did he say?"

"He said you didn't trust me," she whispered

"And you believed him?" Punk asked with hurt filling his tone

"Yes," she whispered, "and I'm starting to feel bad for not talking to you first but I just don't know, he's been my best friend for years, he couldn't lie."

"Well he did," he replied sharply

"Did he?" she asked

"Yes," he replied, "I trust you with my own life."

"I'm sorry," she replied

Shortly he heard her sob through the phone and then she began crying, she was speaking to him but the words were all muffled. He wish he could be there to hold her but John had stopped him from going out and renting a car only to go back to what happened short months ago.

"Don't cry," he whispered

"I'm just, I don't know," she whispered, "Punk what if this isn't for us?"

"What isn't for us?"

"Being together?" she asked softly, "what if-"

"Don't say that," he replied, "there has to be a reason why we're still running back to each other, right?"

"I think so," she whispered

"No, you should know so," he smiled slowly

"Okay," she responded, "get some sleep, okay?"

"Are you coming home tomorrow?" he asked thinking he had nothing to lose by asking

"I don't know," she replied, "the twins are a handfu-"

"Can I come to Union City?" he blurted out, dam his word vomit

"Please," she whispered

"I'll see you there," he replied, "I'll call for the earliest flight right now."

"Okay," she chuckled a bit, "I'll be waiting."

"I love you," he told her quietly, feeling a bit of regret as he did so

"I do too," she replied

"You do what?" he asked

"I love you too," she smiled softly, "oh Punk, you bastard."

"Don't hate," he smirked, "get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, "see you soon."

And like that she hung up, he placed his phone on the bedside table and sighed deeply. He had to prevent this from happening again and the only way to do that was eliminating the odd man out of this equation, Justin would have to be gone even if A.J was against it and she considered him a close friend. Punk had to stop taking risks, he needed her to be his and only his.

"She is mine," he mumbled bitterly, "and Justin -or Daniel- will _never _change that, I'll make sure of it."

He pursed his lips and his brows furrowed in deep thought, he needed to kill these birds off, and it needed to be with one stone. They couldn't take what was his, even if that sounded utterly possessive, he had lost her once back when he remembered nothing of her and twice wasn't going to be in their future. He rolled his head and looked up carefully thinking of the possibilities, his thoughts getting darker as each possibilities passed, he knew she would hate him after this but he needed to be sure he was the only one for her.

"She's mine," he muttered once more, "only mine."

* * *

_We got bad ass Punk yesterday trying impersonate Sam's favorite wrestler and she fangirled big time -we were skyping at the time- but it was the funniest thing ever, I recorded it but I'm not allowed to post it. Well a lot of people love possessive Punk and I do too -Sam does as well. She says it's like reading her Dramoine fics were Draco's all like "back off bitch, she's mine" and she squeals and dies. [Those are her words.]_

_Currently thinking of dipping Sam in acid cause she wrote this and wrote the top note but refused to upload it cause she didn't want to wake up, you guys care to join me? Since she said she'd do that to me, which I'd love to see her try. _

_Anyways, I shall shortly message our winners -Congrats by the way. Make sure to follow us on twitter! Please review, alert, favorite, etc. Don't let us down! Love you guys - Elle x_


	42. Hey Stephen,Why's Derrick always singing

**a/n: **_Elle is forgetful and I will beat her with a hammer soon, I promise to message who I told I would after this. Sorry for the way but you only have Eleanor Marie to blame -yes that's her name, she only likes Marie and hates Eleanor but she's been using it lately, what a freak. _

_I don't know, every time I listen to Taylor Swift I can silently hear Derrick 'singing' the words and I crack up causing those around to stare at me like I've sprouted a third head, it's ridiculous, the people who ship Dramoine, you guys are my kind of people, the ones I share pineapple slices with (; _

_**OMG. Guys We want to make a role playing account on Tumblr, but we need people to join, anyone interested?Let me know c: **_

_Okay, blah blah blah, if I owned the company -which I don't- Punk and A.J would be kissing all the time, just a heads up there._

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

Despite being exhausted and worn out from today's events A.J couldn't shut her eyes and fall asleep her mind was circling with thoughts. She sighed softly and got up from the large bed as she looked back to see the twins sleeping soundlessly, she smiled and then walked out of the room. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she picked up her laptop and logged into her skype, maybe she was wishing he missed her too.

She scrolled through the names and frowned once his didn't appear, she hated that. She left the window open as she clicked on her itunes and just sat back and relaxed while playing 'Draw me' online with random people who criticized her art skills. Soon however she got a pop up message from Mari_and_Henry and frowned, that sounded familiar, but why two people? She let her curiosity get the best of her and clicked 'accept' once she did a small girl's face popped up and her stuffed giraffe in two next to her.

"Marigold?" A.J chuckled

"Auntie A.J," she squealed, "HI."

"Where's Amy and Adam?" she asked looking at her curiously

"Oh, mommy is sleeping and daddy...I don't know," she replied

"How did you make one of these?" A.J asked her

"Oh, mommy made it, but I didn't like the name so I changed it," she smiled brightly at A.J

"You're so weird, Marigold," A.J laughed

"Nah uh, coo coo Curtis is weird," she told her smiling and holding Henry tighter

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked

"Going home," Marigold smiled, "we're at grandma's."

"Oh that's nice," she smiled

"I want to go to Raw with you and Uncle Phil," she giggled

"I don't know if we a flight over there," A.J told her

"PLEASEEEEE?" The girl pleaded with her as she did her usual puppy dog face

A.J cursed inwardly, Punk was so much better at handling that puppy dog face, he had found the solution to avoid it or even be stern when she put it to use. She however had a hard time looking away when Marigold made the face, it was so hard to do so and to not feel bad about it. She would always end up giving in and just letting Marigold do whatever it was that she wanted at the moment, she bit her lip as the girl kept giving her the stare and soon she got another pop up, and she sighed.

"We're gonna chat to Uncle Phil," she smirked

"Oh," Marigold looked at her confused

A.J accepted and Punk smiled upon seeing her then groaned upon seeing Marigold. A.J laughed at how Marigold put on her puppy dog face before A.J even asked, she was smart for a 6 year old. Punk only tried his best to not look at that screen as he smiled at A.J, his eyes drifting to Marigold at times.

"Someone wants you to go and pick her up," A.J chuckled

"Oh please, please, pleaaaaase," Marigold whined, "I'll be good."

"Marigold, mommy won't like that," Punk told her trying to get her to stop asking

"She won't," Marigold assured, "PLEASE."

Punk sighed giving into her request, after all it had been months since he'd spent time with the small girl. He looked at A.J who gave him a questioning look but then laughed softly her lips curving into a small smirk.

"No so tough, are we Punk?" she chuckled

"Shut up," he muttered

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY."

Their eyes widened as the small girl called out to her mother, A.J knew what kind of temper the great Amy Copeland possessed when mad, and Punk knew from experience that a cranky Amy was only caused when she lacked sleep or when she was woken up from a nap or from her night's rest. A.J bit her lip and Punk buried his face in his hands, this was going to get bad before it could get good. Soon a woman walked into the room and gasped upon seeing Marigold.

"What are you doing, Marigold?" she asked

"Talking to auntie A.J and uncle Phil," she said as a matter-of-fact

"You two will be the death of me along with this one," Amy hissed

"Sorry," A.J muttered

"She's the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut," Punk defended pointing his best towards Marigold."

"Mommy, can uncle Phil come to pick me up so I can go with them?" Marigold asked

"Oh my gosh, really?" she frowned, "Marigold this couldn't wait until the morning?"

"No," Marigold told her

"You can go, but for how long?" Amy asked looking at the couple

"Well after the PPV we're going home to Chicago and that's about it," he sighed, "I'm leaving to Raw alone however since A.J doesn't have an appearance that day."

"Okay seems fine with me," Amy shrugged,"goodnight, and Marigold, stop using mommy's skype account."

"Bye mommy," Marigold waved as she watched her mother go

"Temper on that one," Punk muttered

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled a sleepy Amy from the hallway and Marigold giggled

"You're going to get put in time out," she teased

"Oh I highly doubt that, sweetie," Punk smirked, "mommy is very weak."

"THAT'S IT, WATCH YOUR BACK TOMORROW, PUNK," they heard Amy yell before a door slammed closed

"I wouldn't go if I were you," A.J muttered

"You're going to die," Marigold added, "and I can't help you."

"Dying? It's for the weak," he told them smirking

"Then I guess you're going to be super duper weak," Marigold told him seriously

And truth be told that at that moment he frowned, now he was scared. Was it too late to back out of this whole deal? Maybe he could bribe the small girl out of wanting to come so he would let the time bomb simmer down before he even dared to approach it, Lord knows last time he did that he ended up with an injured arm and that was just so hard to keep from other people.

* * *

"BUT I MISS SCREAMING AND FIGHTING AND KISSING IN THE RAIN AND IT'S TWO A.M AND I'M CURSING YOUR NAME," Derrick sang as he walked down the hotel lobby -all eyes of course on him

He was on his way to pick up breakfast for himself and Zack, they were hanging out again after some time since Eve had gone home much like Kaitlyn had. So they took it upon them to make a day were they would grieve about their loves.

"HE CAN SEE THE SMILE I'M FAKING, AND MY HEART'S NOT BREAKING CAUSE I'M NOT FEELING ANYTHING AT ALL," Derrick sang as he entered the shop,"AND YOU WERE WILD AND CRAZY, JUST SO FRUSTRATING, INTOXICATING, COMPLICATED, GOT AWAY BY SOME MISTAKE AND NOW..."

By that time the whole staff was starring at him and the ones in the back were peeking their heads to see the man who had just stepped in wrecking their chances at peace and quiet, and even the people sitting down eating, Derrick was oblivious as his voiced died down and he continued.

"I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name," he sang softl looking at the menu," I'm so in love that I acted insane And that's the way I loved you."

"What would you like?" a small girl asked him as she starred at him carefully

"AND I NEVER KNEW I COULD FEEL THAT MUCH," Derrick shut his eyes as he poured his heart into the song, "AND THAT'S THE WAY I LOVED YOU, OH, OH."

"Mom?" the girl was terrified, "I think he's possessed."

After the song ended Derrick took his headphones off and laid them over his shoulder as he starred at the lady who looked at him like he was some sort of physco. He smiled brightly and told her everything he wanted and the lady nodded as she quickly got the things he needed, he was surprised at how quick they were to get his order done as he paid for it and placed his headphones in before grabbing the two bags filled with food and departing from the place.

He swore he could hear some sighs of relief as he started his iPod once more, but he shrugged it off. He walked through the streets carefully as he got to the hotel, he was lucky this shop was mere blocks away and he didn't have to be bothered with driving anywhere. His music had been playing for a bit as a random dude walked past him and he cleared his throat.

"I'M REALLY GONNA MISS YOU PICKING FIGHTS AND ME, FALLING FOR IT SCREAMING THAT I'M RIGHT," he sang to him

"Something is horribly wrong with you, sir," the man said as he fixed his tie and continued to walk

"We are never ever ever getting back together, We are never ever ever getting back together," he sang as he walked into the lobby once again everything starring at him

He couldn't hear the people chuckling and some admiring his courage as he walked through the lobby. He headed to the elevator and pressed the up button as he stepped in, an old lady also getting inside as she stood far from him. Derrick only smiled as he pressed the button to the floor he needed and waited, the lady began to relax as he was quiet, but then Derrick's favorite part came up.

"CAUSE I CAN'T HELP IT IF YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL, CAN'T HELP IT IF I WANNA KISS YOU IN THE RAIN SO COME FEEL THIS MAGIC I'VE BEEN FEELING SINCE I MET YOU," he sang to her as the woman shrieked

"You're crazy," she yelled at him

"CAN'T HELP IT IF THERE'S NO ONE ELSE, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF," he sang to her

"Be quiet," she told him waving her cane in the air frantically

"Hey Stephen I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose," he sang softly

"My name is Martha not Stephen," she yelled at him

"All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you?" he continued

"YOU'RE NOT A GIRL," the older woman stressed

The elevator doors opened and Derrick stepped out but as he did the old lady had begun to wack him with her cane. Derrick groaned as she hit his back and told him he was a bad person who was surely possesed by Satan himself. Derrick didn't understand however, he thought she liked her singing, he couldn't hear her but she was waving her cane around, he surely thought she was dancing along with his singing, but that didn't seem to be true.

After a couple of hits here and there and many 'colorful' words the woman left and Derrick sighed as he headed for Zack's hotel room. He slid the key Zack gave him in the slot trying carefully not to spill the food -if it wasn't already from that old lady's attack on him- and he opened the door. He found Zack playing WWE'12 and he smirked.

He sat on the couch next to him and took the second control placing the food on the table infront of him. They began playing and eating, each cheering each other on and sometimes singing along to the music Derrick had put on, of course his beloved -Taylor Swift.

After they got bored they sat on the couch just listening to her as they sighed deeply. Derrick looked at Zack and Zack looked at Derrick both turning their lips into a frown.

"I MISS HER," Derrick cried

"ME TOO," Zack yelled, "but...Eve, not Kaitlyn."

"I know, man," Derrick replied patting his back softly, "I know."

"I hate my lfie," Zack muttered on Zack's shoulder

"ME TOO, MAN," Derrick told him, "but ..my life, not yours."

"I know, bro," Zack told him, "I know."

They both sat there hugging each other and patting each other's back comfortingly as they told each other it would all be okay and they would get through this dilemma together. They however failed to notice the two women standing at the door starring at them oddly and taking pictures. One had two toned hair and the other one had golden brunette hair.

"Should we disrupt them?" Eve asked

"Nope," Kaitlyn laughed

* * *

_**Three days later**_

* * *

Marigold was super excited to be going with her auntie A.J and uncle Phil, she was looking forward to being on a new show, Smackdown. She would meet lots of new people and have lots of fun. She walked towards her the locker room they would be in for the night. She watched her auntie place the twins on a small blanket on the floor and she squealed going over to them, being very careful with her dress.

"Hey there, Alee," Marigold smiled placing her finger in Alee's tiny hand

"She likes you," A.J commented

"Yay," Marigold smiled brightly

"And hello handsome Phillip," she smiled kissing the top of the small baby's head,"does he like me, auntie A.J?"

"Of course," A.J replied

Marigold cheered and played with them for several minutes before grabbing her things and very calmly and quietly exciting the locker room as it was the usual for her. Today she was on new grounds so she didn't know many people around here. She walked for a bit before seeing a tall pretty woman with long black hair with a man who wasn't as pretty as she was. Marigold walked up to them casually and smiled brightly once they noticed her.

"Oh, vell hello there," the woman smiled down at her

"You have a funny voice," Marigold told her, "you're very pretty."

"Leave us alone," the man snapped, "we're busy."

"That's very rude," Marigold stomped her foot, "if my daddy heard you he'd beat you up."

"Aw, who is your daddy?" the man teased, "a pathetic trainer or let me guess one of those pathetic mean wearing all black and doing what I say?"

"No my daddy wrestles," she snarled

"Antonio, stop she's just a little girl," the woman told her

"Antonio?" Marigold giggled, "that's a stupid name."

At that the man turned back to her and frowned, causing the woman to sigh softly. Marigold didn't back down as she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at the man. He only sneered down at her and looked around for signs of her father but he found nothing.

"Tell me, who is your father _little girl_," he sneered as he kneeled to her height

"His name is Adam," she smiled brightly

"Adam?" he chuckled, "he's probably from the amature leagues."

"Oh, but they don't call him that when he beats people up," Marigold told him

"What do they call him?" the man asked her

"Umm, Ed-," she paused pursing her lips in deep thought, "oh yeah, Edge."

At that the man stood up quickly and frowned slightly, "did you know about this, Aksana?"

"Aksana?" Marigold gushed, "I like your name."

"Thank you," the dark hair woman kneeled down to her height, "and what's your name?"

"Marigold," she smiled brightly

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl," Aksana smiled fluffing Marigold's dress more

"Indeed," the man tried his best to smile at her but Marigold knew well enough what he was doing

"Being nice doesn't mean I won't tell daddy," she smirked, "goodbye Asana."

"Aksana," the woman corrected

"Aksana," Marigold repeated giving her a hug and then leaving with a small wave

Marigold skipped for a bit but came across a shiny and pretty black car, she smiled gasping at the sight and carefully made her way towards it. It looked so pretty, like one of the cars her daddy owned that she wasn't allowed to touch, but maybe she was allowed to touch this one.

"EY, Que hases?"

She gasped and turned to a man wearing a scar around his neck in only his wrestling boots, knee pads and trunks. He seemed very angry at Marigold and she frowned, she hoped she hadn't upset him, after all he could possibly be her next friend.

"Sorry, it's just it was so pretty," she explained

His facial features softened and he chuckled at the small girl, "claro que si, of course little girl."

"What did you say before that?" Marigold asked in confusion

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mexican, there for I speak Spanish," he informed

"Spanish?" she asked

"Si, Español," he smirked

"HEY YOU'RE THE GUY WITH THE JUSTIN BIEBER T-SHIRT," Marigold yelled as a shorter man came into her line of vision and stood next to the tall man

"Shut up," he sneered down at her

The taller man chuckled at the shorter man's expense and then pushed him aside, "tell me, que es tu nombre, what is your name?"

"I'm not an hombre," Marigold gasped remembering that word from a tv show, "I'm a girl, but my name is Marigold."

She did her usual small curtsy and the short man awww'd at her, "you're so dainty and cute."

"Thank you," she smiled brightly, "who are you?"

"Me?" the tall man asked laughing, "I'm Alberto Del Rio."

"And it is my destiny to become champion," Marigold finished his sentence from hearing her dad talk about it a lot

"You're very smart," he smirked, "but we must go, goodbye Marigold."

"Bye bye," she waved as she headed the other way

Marigold continued on her journey and smiled at the people who walked past her, some wrestlers and some divas and some even producers and such. She however wasn't sure that she wanted to speak to them, she made her way towards a man who was wearing a funny bathroom robe with a very large scarf, she giggled loudly at the sight and he turned to her and frowned.

"You are?" he starred down at her

"Marigold," she smiled doing her little curtsy, "you?"

"I am, Damien Sandow," he told her

Marigold noticed how this man had a lot of manners and his voice sounded so fancy, she didn't like it because he seemed too snobby and her daddy always said snobby people were a couple of b-words. She watched him carefully as he frowned.

"Starring is rude, little gril," he informed her

"I don't like you," she stated

"You have no right to be speaking to your elders in that tone," he told her

"Stupid doody head," she frowned as she walked away from him

She went back to the locker room on her own this time and once she sat with her auntie A.J she sighed deeply hoping to catch attention. A.J starred down at her in amusement the way her shoulders were slumped and the way she seemed like she had a million troubles in her life. The small girl getting no question sighed deeply again causing A.J to chuckled to herself.

"Something wrong, Marigold?" she asked

"I hate Smackdown," the small girl told her as she turned her attention to the tv screen

* * *

_Alright, that's it for today. Well hope you guys liked it, or loved I don't know? Perhaps you didn't like it at all, sorry . Anyways, Elle is at dance classes and this is only being updated cause I have two weeks to finish AP assignments and it's so stressful so later guys _

_Please, review, alert, favorite and so on - Sammy x _

_**And if you have any Dramione suggestions, please let me know!**_


	43. Tell Me Why

**a/n: **_So someone said this story is starting to 'drag on' and that really got to Sam so she's contemplating an abrupt ending :p I don't want to end the story all that quickly cause I love where Sam is going with this, because she is as you know the one who comes up with the outlines behind every chapter, she has a journal with a summary, if you will, of how each chapter should go so yeah. Sure I'm co-author but my writing is all because of Sam, if anything she's the sole author and I don't want this story to really end on a bad note so we shall see. _

_Alright, happy Elle, happy Elle. Someone wanted a Marigold, Alanna and Aurora reunion and Sam is contemplating the idea, crossed fingers for you 'disaster trio' lovers. _

_Sam starts school next next week and she's more than nervous because she is only half way done with her AP assignments which is why I offered to update for her so she could get some work done because if you've noticed she usually ends up procrastinating. & Yes, we know we have our paper view months all jacked up, but whatevs we do what we want. YOLO. -oh Gosh, I said 'yolo', kill me please. I beg you._

_& As A.J was in the ring, John said "I know you two have something going on." It was like "hell yeah they do, but they don't wanna tell us". I mean let's face it they tweet each other all the time and when they do it's nothing but casual flirting. Sam loves it, I love it, Punklee shippers love it. _

_Alright, enjoy. I don't own wwe, blah blah blah. - Eleanor x_

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

**Money in the Bank **

A.J looked carefully at the screen, today could either go really good or really bad. She hoped the first one, the writers had let this match be a 'freebee', Punk still had to win but what happened in it was completely up to them. A.J was informed of the small change, like the fact that the match was now a no disqualification match.

"You seem fidgeting," Derrick told her sitting next to her

"I am," she sighed deeply, "I just don't know how this will end up."

"Are you scared for yourself or Punk?" he asked, "since this is a freebee to the writers."

"Punk," she muttered, "Daniel wouldn't hurt me."

"So you say," Derrick starred at her, "he did it before, what stops him now? A simple match?"

She stood up and looked at Derrick with a questioning look, since when was he so observant? As far as she was concerned Derrick had always showed to have the attention span of a dog. She bit her lip and looked at the time, "see you soon."

"Luck, A.J," his lips formed a straight line

"Luck's for losers," she muttered taking a page out of Punk's book, "oh hold this."

Derrick watched her take off the beautiful silver gold band and hand it to him, he gasped upon seeing it and nodded his head as she stepped out blowing kisses to the twins and hearing Derrick complain about not getting an air kiss as she left. She shortly regretted leaving the ring and the twins in his hands but it was too late to go back now, she hurried to the gorilla and waited patiently, she was too nervous to deal with this, but there was no turning back now.

Soon she heard Justin announce her and she walked out, she smiled brightly at everyone putting on her 'crazy chick' facade and hurried into the ring, she was trying her best to hide the nerves that where eating away at her stomach as her music came to a stop and Daniel's theme played, he waltzed down the ring chanting 'yes' and she watched on pretending to be intrigued with the man.

He gave her one quick look and she shot him an innocent stare, as if she didn't know why he was so worked up. He finished and stood by her as Punk's theme blasted through the arena, she had refused to be with him until the night was over because she wanted this to be as believable as it possibly could. The two men starred at each other as Punk slipped his title off and handed it to A.J, she took it and almost groaned at how heavy it is before hosting up in the ari and smirking as the bell rung. She gave the title to the time keeper and watched the two men square off, she pretended to be unamused by either of them as they through punches and kicks here and there.

She smirked and slipped out of the ring as the two men continued to punch each other and brought out a kendo stick, she smirked as she watched Daniel get the upper hand and she hoped back in handing it to him, he picked it up and began beating Punk with it.

"This is for you," he told her

She only watched with an amused grin as he hit Punk over and over again, she inwardly felt horrible however but she had to make this believable. She quickly watched Daniel drop the stick as Punk retaliated and she smirked as Punk picked it up and then did the same to Daniel, this match was intense. After a while the broken stick laid on the floor as the two men fought vigorously in the ring, she turned to Justin and told him to hand her a chair, he starred confused and held the chair up to her as she watched the two men with little interest, she hoped Vince was enjoying this.

She watched them on all fours trying to throw another punch or something but they were tired, she smirked and placed the chair in between them causing them both to start fighting for it. Soon however Punk got it and began to hit Daniel with it before placing it in one of the corners and prepairing Daniel, A.J frowned and as soon as Punk started charging she got in the way. He stopped and hissed at her.

"Get out of the way," he told her waving his hand

She stayed in her spot as Punk walked up to her and then like that Daniel got back on track and started to beat Punk up before they both crashed into the chair, he went for the pin and for a moment everyone finally believed A.J was on Daniel's side despite the small slap he had received. She however counted slowly and Punk kicked out, they began fighting once more as she backed up against the ropes and that soon became a horrible mistake as Punk was shoved into her roughly and with pain shooting up her body she fell over the middle rope and onto the mat, neither noticed until Punk had gotten Daniel down and found that no one began to count. He stood up and frowned upon not seeing her, did she ditch him?

He then walked towards the ropes and his eyes almost widened at the small woman laying by the ring in pain. He got out of the ring and walked over to her carefully as she held her back and the doctors came out to help her, she was hurt because of him. He ran a hand through his messy and sweaty hair as they took her backstage and was replaced by another went back to beating each other up for what felt like forever, his body slowly becoming too tired to continue but as he looked up from the mat he watched the ref's black shoes turn into small converse and as his eyes traveled up he saw well defined tan legs and almost smirked, stubborn this one.

"Go, I got this," she yelled at him shooing him away

With that he left and Daniel and Punk soon began to fight once more, punches and kicks being thrown everywhere, soon Punk was down and she watched Daniel get out and grab a table and set it up in the corner, she pursed her lips as he did that but Punk had gotten him and then put him into a GTS, A.J almost cheered as she want over to count.

"One, two.." and she was about to speak three and end this when Daniel kicked out of the pin

Punk starred at her and she looked up at him, he looked at her with worried eyes and she carefully moved a piece of hair behind her ear as she watched him carefully. No doubt they had both forgotten about the match as Punk broke the stare and fixed the table up so it was up. She watched him kick Daniel then hoist him up into a fireman's carry before climbing to the top rope, she frowned slightly as he sent them both through the table, she watched them lay in the shattered remains of the table and soon she saw Punk move as he covered Daniel.

"One, two, three," she counted and like that the bell rung and Punk's music began to play

She walked over and took the title from the people and handed it over to him, he snatched it and she frowned as she was suppose to look sort of upset at his win, her fun ending so abruptly. However, Punk's eyes remained on her as he celebrated his win, she stood there just starring at him her eyes never drifting to Daniel. As she watched Punk step out of the ring and leave, she followed shortly never looking back to Daniel. Once she got backstage she sighed and everyone smirked.

"Yes?" she asked the staff

"You are just too much," one of them chuckled, "perfect way to make a match come to life."

She thanked them and continued to catering where she got claps form the people there. Even Alberto Del Rio seemed impressed with her acting skills, she shook her head and searched for Punk, was he mad at her? She figured he was sort of pissed off for the way she set things up and how she made Daniel beat him several times, but she was only doing what she was asked to do, confuse everyone. She bit her lip lightly as she walked towards her locker room. Opening the door she saw Derrick and two sleeping twins but no Punk.

"DERRICK."

He woke up startled and looked at her carefully, "ugh, I hate you."

"Have you seen Punk?" she asked

"No, but here," he tossed her the silver band and she caught it slipping it back on her small finger

She sighed and ran out before Derrick could get up and leave, was Punk avoiding her and if he was, why? She ran quickly through the half way empty hallways in search of him, he had to be around here somewhere.

* * *

"I just wanted to have some fun," the small girl whined

"Marigold, I know but it's not polite to write 'doody head' on people's stuff," he informed her

"You're no fun, Uncle Zack," she pouted

"Come on, before he wakes up," he chuckled starring down at the man he had accidentally hit with the door

"Okay," she sighed leaving with him

Zack took her to catering then went off to find Eve, she sat at a large table and waited patiently for her uncle Zack to return from talking to his girlfriend -or she thought that's what she was- and just hummed softly. She looked around and spotted a familiar white scarf around a tall man, with a shorter, stubby guy following him. She got up and walked over to him, he starred down at her and chuckled.

"Miss Marigold," he smiled, "how lovely."

"Hello," she did her usual curtsy and followed him as he walked towards his car

She watched the vehicle in awe, it was different then the last one he had and she liked it. It was very shiny and it had what she presumed was his name on the nameplate. She watched him as he yelled at his assistant to not mess things up tonight and she chuckled to herself, but loud enough for Alberto to hear.

"You find that funny?" he asked his lips forming a small smirk

"Yes," she giggled, "you're yelling at him like he was a baby."

Alberto turned back to his assistant who was starring daggers into the small girl and then turn back to her with a small smirk on his face. He knew she was Edge's daughter, anyone with eyes could see the facial features she continued and her eyes, as weird as this sounded they were as blue and as vivid as Edge's. And like Edge he knew she was tenacious, daring and had quite the cunning little mind. He knew she would shortly be up and in those ropes and he knew she would be one of the few who would evoke emotion into people, another Lita perhaps. He knew all that wouldn't come as a surprise, Edge and Lita had wrestling inscribed in their blood and he saw that as a trait Marigold would inherit very soon.

"Si es un bebe, a baby," he chuckled harshly leaving his thoughts behind

"He called you a baby you baby," Marigold teased

"You're little," the man snapped at her

"So are you, see," she giggled pointing to how much taller Alberto was, "and only baby's listen to Justin Bieber."

"DON'T MESS WITH HIM," he defended but shortly covered his mouth

"Told you," she giggled helplessly

"Now Now, Ricardo, we mustn't be too rude," he told him sternly, "after all her father could snap you in half with one simple move."

"YEAH," she smirked, "my daddy will break you in half."

"And her mom will pummel you," Alberto chuckled

"You wouldn't let that happen now would you, Alberto?" he asked worriedly looking between them

"If princessa wants me to allow it to happen then I have no qualms about letting it happen," he smirked

"Ha ha," Marigold teased, "he doesn't like you."

"Quiet before I beat you up," Ricardo threatened

"Oh, I'm soooo scared," Marigold mocked sticking her tongue out at him

"Why you little," Ricardo stepped forward

Alberto however caught him and pushed him back as he sneered at the short man. Marigold watched intrigued, was he going to beat him up? She hoped so, it would be very funny to watch.

"Don't threaten a lady," he told him sternly, "vamonos."

"Okay," he muttered walking away

Alberto turned to Marigold and kneeled to her height, "be careful, most people aren't as nice as I've been."

She nodded and he smiled before standing up and walked off without another word. Marigold watched him go in awe, he was a her hero -or so she believed.

"Bye bye."

* * *

Punk sat outside for what felt like hours, he wasn't sure of what was going through his mind. He wasn't mad at her, no, but he was confused. The match wasn't scripted and she could have done whatever she pleased to do in order to take this a step further, but all she did was cause him a few injuries. He sighed deeply, he had been looking at this in different angles trying to think of what possible good could have come out of this, right now all he saw was a continuing A.J/Daniel storyline, he didn't need that right now.

He ran his hand threw his sweaty and messy hair and looked at the sky, it was cold and the fact that he was out here with only his wrestling trunks and boots wasn't helping that any bit. He placed his hands on the railing that was infront of him and just laid his head there.

He didn't really realize that the door opened and closed as someone sat next to him. He looked to the person and found none other than Kofi. He chuckled trying to put up that 'doesn't care about anything' appearance he knew it was a long shot but he didn't need everyone to know of his fears. He couldn't seem weak, that wasn't CM Punk.

"You alright there?" he asked him

"Perfect, just came out here for fresh air," he told him

"I saw you two out there, tell me Punk, how do you feel about it?" Kofi asked

"It's a storyline, I shouldn'-"

"Bull," Kofi cut him off, "this little facade your trying to put on while I'm here is stupid, maybe Derrick falls for it, maybe Zack does too but I don't, you know that."

"The perks of being my road wife, eh?" he chuckled

"Well not anymore, you seem to have found a replacement, that I happen to think is a wonderful replacement," he smirked, "now tell me what you really feel?"

"I don't know, what if she see's that Daniel was someone she hasn't let go of, you know?" he asked sighing

"Where is all this coming from Punk?" Kofi asked

"This storyline, what she did out there," he sighed, "she helped him more than once, she actually helped him."

"Punk," Kofi pursed his lips,"she's playing her part, she's doing what she can to make this love triangle seem more convincing."

"I just don't know," Punk scratched his head, "where is she?"

"Looking for you frantically around the building," Kofi told him

"I want to talk to her about this," Punk told him, "but Justin already drilled it in her head that I don't trust her, I'm scared she'll take it the wrong way."

"Punk," Kofi sighed, "would you really have her find on her own and be more furious?"

"No," he mumbled

"Then?" Kofi asked

"I'll talk to her," he sighed

"So what's with Justin?" he asked, "the guy seems harmless."

"Well to you, to me not quite," he groaned, "he's still _in love _with her."

Kofi watched the way Punk's eyes darkened at the subject and he flinched inwardly. He had never seen Punk like this before, not years ago when he was dating Amy never, now he seemed different. He looked at him carefully as he starred straight ahead his lips a straight line and his breathing was eerily calm.

"He'll get over it," Kofi assured breaking the silence

"Once I get rid of him, he will," Punk assured him

Kofi looked at him carefully trying to find what Punk was thinking, he needed hints to this plan of his. He had to be there to make sure it wasn't chaotic because as much as Punk hated to admit it A.J was Justin's close friend and if Punk hurt him severely then he knew that she would be scared to even go near him, hell she might even take the twins and move to New Jersey once more, she'd done it before. He looked away from Punk and tried his best to figure out the plan, but he couldn't quite figure out Punk's train of thought not even after years of friendship. He wasn't scared for Punk, he was more fearful for Justin and A.J, one because Punk always knew which buttons to press to make A.J upset or just completely frazzled and two because Punk came from Chicago, fighting seemed to be in his blood so it was truly a fight Justin should stay away from. He looked down and the back at Punk and he felt even more distressed at the thoughtful expression Punk wore.

Whatever he had in store for Justin was something no one would like to be around for.

* * *

_That's it for today, please review, alert, favorite, etc. I love you guys and Yes, Elle wrote this. I just happen to be online for the first time in a bit and I decided I'd upload for her. Any who, we made a role play account on tumblr, please join if you have one! It would mean the world for us, and if you join and go through with it we'll give you a shot out on here and on twitter if you want? c:  
_

_Do you guys think this fic is 'dragging on'? Please let me know :p  
_

_Thanks again, lots of love. - Sammy. x  
_


	44. New Ways of Thinking

**a/n: **_Sorry for the lack of updating, please just bare with me here. I'm trying my best to get all my summer assignments done, because as Elle has probably told you guys before, I love procrastinating. It is my personal hobby right after everything else I do. Anywho, enjoy. x _

_Almost done, I promise. _

_Follow me on tumblr, x-belleoftheboulevard or twitter (link on the profile page)  
_

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

Three weeks, three whole weeks and he still ignored her like she wasn't even in the room, it was starting to get to her. At first she understood where he came from, as she did help his enemies, the man whom she loved all those months ago, so she let it slide. She however, apologized and what bothered her was that he didn't even respond back to her, he just gave her a small nod and walked out of the room. Every time he was with the twins he was all happy and nonchalant but when they were sleeping and it was just the two of them he would only make minimal eye contact and he would only ever speak at least one sentence to her, it was driving her nuts.

She had gone to Houston with him for Kaitlyn's party last Wednesday and he seemed like quite the actor infront of everyone. He would hug her and kiss her, even give her a small smile but once they got back to the hotel they were staying at his smile turned into a frown and he no longer wished to kiss her, much less touch her. It was driving her to a point of insanity, not that she wasn't already pretty messed up, up there.

Today they were in a new town, and November was coming in pretty close, the weather was changing slowly around them, but A.J noticed as she had to dress her small baby's up tighter. She was the general manager of Raw and nothing seemed more empowering, she had promised to not get too carried away with such power but the Punk on screen was making it so hard for her to comply. He was bitter, always putting her down because of the backstabbing she did to him at Money in the Bank. They're engagement was found out shortly -all thanks to Vince- and he had already made storylines involving the engagement, this time around Punk didn't object, he just sat there and took it all in.

A.J didn't like getting the silent treatment for three weeks but she wasn't sure what else she had to do. After the what happened at Money in the Bank he was always talking to Kofi like before they were dating and she felt left out, like he didn't trust her enough to share his concerns or problems. She felt discarded from Punk's life and she knew -Kaitlyn also found this to be true- that she would end up a frustrated mess and the only option would be to leave this, leave him.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly, she was wearing a red dress -in the mere end of October- and a white Blazer that stopped roughly around her waist. She looked professional, as she always tried to look now-a-days. The only thing that seemed odd about her outfit was her choosing of black converse, she hated heels. They were the devils themselves and she never wished to walk around them if she didn't have to, but sometimes her wardrobe manager would say the outfit looked best that way so A.J let it be.

"Well, look who we have here."

She didn't need to look to know who that voice belonged to, she knew it all to well. After all she spent months hearing it constantly tear her down and make her feel like she was nothing when in reality the person who held that voice was nothing. She watched him in the mirror as she smirked, she had control over everyone, including him and after humiliating him at Money in the Bank and the Raw before that she knew this man was suffering emotionally, just like she had not too long ago.

"I would ask if you could please get out of my office," she muttered

"I came to speak with you," he snapped, "about tonight."

"What about it?" she asked smirking slightly

"I want to be in that stupid number one contender's match," he growled

"No," she answered abruptly not even giving him a reason as to why she had denied him so quickly -not that he shouldn't already know that

"I know that you're _moody _because everyone knows you and Punk aren't the same lovey dovey couple anymore," Daniel chuckled at her causing her smirk to form a sneer

"I would advice you to leave my personal relationship out of this, what happens between Punk and I is none of your business," she told him spitefully

"But it is," he smirked gently running his hand down her cheek, "the sooner he's out of the picture the sooner we can finish what we so desperately want to."

She pried his hand from her face and looked up at him in disgust, "we don't have anything to finish because I don't-"

"What are you doing here, _Daniel,_" she watched her fiance walking up to them wearing a slight sneer on his features, she didn't like it. It didn't suit him.

"Oh, don't mind me," Daniel smirked, "I was just having a word with _my _boss about a match she owes me."

"Why would she owe you a match?" Punk asked looking at A.J before looking back at Daniel

"Because, it's only fair after humiliating me," he answered, "not that she would deny me anything, after all she still _lov-_"

"Don't finish that sentence," Punk sneered down at him

"I won't," Daniel smirked, "but keep it in mind, keep in mind while you kiss her, while you hug her, she always loved me more."

With that Daniel blew A.J a kiss and all she did was sneer at him in utter disgust, her eyes then shifted to Punk who wasn't bothered by Daniel's departure as he starred at her carefully. Maybe today he was feeling 'nice', maybe today he would speak to her, perhaps she would get a hug, a kiss, anything to prove he loved her with everything and nothing changed. She was sadly mistake as he sat on the leather couch and starred at her carefully, he didn't say a word he only pointed to the couch next to the one he was seated in.

She sat there placing her laptop on her thighs and continuing her emailing, she had to ask Vince about a few matches she had thought of, perhaps he would let her make the choices herself without going over it with the board of directors. He only sat there, he didn't move, didn't speak, he didn't even bothered looking at her. His breathing was normal and not as frantic and frenzied as it was after having a confrontation with Daniel, that worried her.

"I spoke to Vince," he spoke up

She looked at him and took her glasses off, "about?"

"A match," he told her bitterly

"A match?" she asked arching an eyebrow up, she wasn't told that Punk would be in a match tonight, "with who?"

"Your little friend," Punk smirked

"Daniel isn't my friend," she assured him

"Not Daniel," he chuckled bitterly, "that pathetic excuse for a man, Justin Gabriel."

At this her mouth slightly opened as she starred at him carefully, she knew Punk's capability when he was pushed past his limits. She knew Justin had betrayed her in lying about Punk but she had managed to forgive and forget. She had spoken to Justin once since the incident when he asked for a match that she had given him because she felt he deserved, why was Punk trying to bring him back into their lives like that once again? Had he learned nothing, she watched his lips form a straight line as he starred at her carefully, trying to figure out her thoughts.

"I thought he was long forgotten," A.J told him closing her laptop

"Far from it," he sneered, "just remember this is for _us,_ for our family."

"Punk what kind of match is this?" she asked softly

"Paper view event," he chuckled, "Justin Gabriel one on one with the WWE Champion CM Punk in a Chicago street fight."

A.J's eyes widened slightly at Punk's words, that was his match. A match she knew would be Punk's element, coming from the very city himself he knew what those matches were like and how to fight in one. She knew Justin didn't stand a chance and she wasn't sure why Punk had gone and made this match without consulting her about it.

"I don't know what this is about, but it has to stop," she told him frowning

"You will be there ringside," he told her, no he commanded her

"I don't wish to partake in this match," she whispered harshly, "you're going to beat down another man because he has-"

"feelings for someone who is _mine,_" he snapped, "he messed with what we had, this whole thing is out of control, I'm putting an end to this."

"Does everyone know why we're having this match?" she asked softly

"Vince did a promo for it, Justin and I will be fighting for you," he smirked, "perhaps we'll make every A.J and Punk shipper out there happy."

"Punk don't do this," she whispered, "this is insane."

"I have to end this, I have to get rid of this feeling," he snapped, "I have to get rid of him before I can get rid of Daniel."

She frowned, did she make him this way? Was he really this monster that was before her demanding he go out and witness the beating of Justin's life? She didn't want to be there watching helpless as Punk did what he could to punish Justin. She didn't believe in punishment, if that person truly deserved punishment then Karma would do it's work for her. She watched Punk run a hand across his face before sneering once again, where was her Punk?

"When is this match?" she asked

"Next month," he told her

"Will there be a storyline?" she asked

"Yes," he whispered harshly, "this is where everyone finds out what you will be in short months, a Brooks."

"Punk I don't want to flaunt our proposal around," she whispered hoping he'd understand

"All this is for _us,_" he repeated ignoring her request, "I'm hoping you will see what this is about, not about jealousy this is about our family staying together and not being ripped apart by some _boy._"

With that he placed a kiss on her forehead and mumbled 'I love you' before heading out of her office, she sat there not knowing how to respond. In a month everyone would be aware of their personal problems. They would know what was really going on in their life and A.J couldn't be more uncomfortable. She began sobbing slightly, not knowing what to do as she sat there wondering how badly this would end, what if in the end Punk didn't come victorious? What if he ended up getting hurt because of a botched move?

This was scaring her and she couldn't help but realize that it was _he _who was tearing them apart. His reckless actions were driving her away and she wasn't sure how long she could manage to stick around as she watched Punk become a possessive and ignorant man. Just a week ago he had kicked Jerry in the head because he refused to call him 'the best in the world', A.J didn't think he had it in him to do such a thing but he did, slowly her Punk was disappearing and in his place came an arrogant and demanding man who rarely stayed by her when she needed him.

* * *

Kaitlyn starred at Derrick carefully as the man shook the dice in his hands, her birthday was one of her favorite days now. Derrick had showered her with gifts and there was one gift she found she loved more than anything. It was a necklace with a heart form, it had rhinestones along one of the edges of it and on the back it said in small letters, 'I love you more than anything in this world.' It was something she wished to keep for ever with her.

"Just hurry up, my patience is wearing thin," Cody snapped

Layla smirked as she watched Cody in amusement, he was only mad because he had gone to jail in the Monopoly game they were playing and he had yet to do what it took to get out of there. Who had sent him there? Layla. Cody had told her to roll the dice and that she did but when he came back with a water bottle he noticed his piece in the jail section causing him to grown and tell Layla about this being all her noticed they were more at ease with each other and always smiling and giggling. They were inseparable now-a-days and she wanted to know why that was. Layla would be taking a break from wrestling soon but no one knew why, Cody knew. But they had only smirked and refused to tell a single soul the reason of her departure. Kaitlyn was the number one contender of the divas championship, much to Layla's pleasure. She said that she wanted a real woman to take the title from her and Kaitlyn fit that quite perfectly.

So they would have a small rivalry, Kaitlyn would tell her to put her career on the line and she would put hers, winner keeps her job and the divas championship. This would all happen in a course of one month, as Layla said they could not wait too long to have this match, she still wasn't comprehending Layla's sudden need to be careful in the ring, as far as Kaitlyn knew Layla was just as reckless as Punk and A.J when it came to wrestling, she put everything she had into it. Cody was just a weirdo who loved to make a scene since he was of course a heel.

"Fine," Derrick blew on the dice and watched them roll on the board,

He had landed on Layla's property for what seemed like the millionth time. Derrick payed her the money with the little he had left after landing on so many properties, he had landed on empty ones but had refused to buy any of them as he was a saver not a spender. Cody had the second least properties only owning about two, then came Kaitlyn and the one who owned almost everything, Layla. Queen was the British beauty, as Derrick pointed out. He had said that just because the queen on England had taken over almost everything didn't mean she had to get a sense of entitlement and do the same.

"That's right, I've got enough money to buy your world," Layla smirked at Derrick

"Well good luck with that cause my world ain't for sale," Derrick sassed her snapping his fingers

"Idiot," she rolled her eyes as it was finally Cody's turn to roll the dice

He finally got what he was looking the dice landing on two 6's. He finally moved, he was over the moon that he still had a chance to be in this game and beat his beloved Layla. She however laughed at him as he was doing his little happy dance.

"I'm going to take over this Popsicle stand," he smirked

"This is obviously a coffee table," Derrick told him as a matter-of-fact

"You're stupid," Cody told him

"Well, you're stupidest," Derrick told him

"Don't you dare use your fake vocabulary on me," Cody snapped

They watched the locker room door open and a stage hand peered in, "Cody you're up next."

"That's right take that flat ass out of my room," Derrick yelled as Cody kissed Layla and gave Kaitlyn a fist pump before leaving the room but not before turning back and flicking Derrick off

"Ouch," Layla laughed as she rearranged everything to start a new game since Cody had left

"Ugh, some people need to really learn to respect Doctor Love," Derrick rolled his eyes, "idiot."

"What exactly makes you 'Doctor Love'?" Kaitlyn asked helping Layla

"I don't need a reason," he said smirking, "I am Derrick Bateman, I can do as I please and call myself what I want because...YOLO."

"Yolo?" Layla arched an eyebrow, "you've gone mad."

"Hush," he told Layla, "it's better when you don't speak."

"I'm going to murder him, Kait," Layla gritted her teeth

"Knock yourself out," Kaitlyn shrugged

"I am lord of all that is sexy," Derrick announced causing Layla and Kaitlyn to stop doing what they were doing and stare at him

Derrick only smirked and waved at the crowd of people on the television screen. Layla and Kaitlyn still starred, Layla swore that if she wasn't pregnant right now she'd bend his leg up to his head and tie him up for wolves to eat. But she knew better than that, he didn't know and he would actually fight back and that would cause her great danger, right now her biggest concern was the small life growing inside of her.

* * *

"You can do this," she told herself

She took a deep breath before looking at the name tag on the locker room door, CM PUNK. She knocked quickly and he answered giving her a questioning look but allowing her inside, neither noticing the camera from afar who wished to get this for further use in a segment. The start of this confusing storyline that was to take place next week, the start of the side of Punk, A.J had detested but fans praised and loved. That cruel dark side that only wished harm for others. This would be the catalyst for the future great main even that would take place in the middle of November.

Punk starred at her and she sighed going over to the baby carriers, "hey there."

The small children giggled and clapped their hands at the sight of their mother, they had finally been able to see and she was glad for that. They were growing, Phillip was a very chubby baby with huge cheeks that A.J just loved pinching, Alee was chubby but not too much and she was still very tiny, right then and there she knew that Alee would be the spitting image of Punk in the form of her height.

"You needed something?" he asked

She nodded and stood up, "this storyline, it's insane and that's coming from me."

"I'm not backing out," he told her

"This is a risky match," she told him

"I love taking risks," he smirked, "remember?"

"Punk, please," she whispered

"You know this is for the best, this is for you, for me, for Alee and Phillip," he told her

She looked at the two twins babbling to each other and giggling, her small babies. The reason she loved Punk even more than she used to, these two. He had blessed her with two beautiful children, she could never find it in her to thank him for staying and fixing her.

"Punk you could get hurt," she frowned

"It'll be worth it once he's gone," he whispered harshly, "come here."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his around her back. He had missed the feeling of her against him, he had missed the soft kisses she showered on him every morning but he had to make this match happen without regretting it, and if he had her kissing him and hugging him he would have felt guilty. Now that the match had been made he was able to hold her, kiss her but somehow he hadn't found the courage to do so.

Now here he was holding her as he so desperately wished to do so for three weeks. She was his and making this match was going to prove that to everyone, he would show everyone that type of person he was when he came to A.J, he was protective of her but because he loved her so much and he would rather be dead than let her come to harm.

"I miss this," she whispered against his chest

He sat on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap. She tried her best to smile and be okay with his decision but she couldn't be okay with this, not now not ever. Punk was just be irrational, he wasn't thinking straight, she knew this. She however didn't want him to think she was on Justin side, because she was starting to believe he was a bad guy, he caused her Punk to turn into a bitter man and she hated that. Maybe this was best for them both. She knew she had said moments ago that this wasn't something she supported but she found Punk's words echoing in her head.

_all this is for us  
_

She nodded her head slightly as she thought about, without anyone in the way Punk would turn back to her Punk. The man she fell in love with, the easy-going asshole who always knew how to make her smile and keep her sane. She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, she had missed his lips most of all and it appeared he missed hers as well. After pulling apart she placed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes, she found nothing but love in them.

"I'll be in your corner," she assured him

Punk was now smiling up at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, she only smiled back and then placed another kiss on his lips, which he deepened. He had her approval, now he would start this whole thing, Justin Gabriel would rue the day he crossed CM Punk's path.

* * *

**_Alert, favorite, and review please. Much love from us both - Sammy + Elle _**


	45. Constant Fear and an Unbreakable Ego

**a/n: **_School straight up sucked. I hate everything. Life. School. Life...school. I only go for the food -sike. Even that sucked too - Sam x_

_Sorry for the lack of updates everything just seems to get in the way and I can't really be on twenty four seven like during the summer. I'll try my best to update quickly and have everything done for you guys so just have patience, new characters are coming soon and soon we shall be done. We are re-thinking the sequel but we might just write a new story, don't know yet so stay tuned.  
_

_Follow me on tumblr? x-belleoftheboulevard! Lots of love.  
_

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

A.J watched the screen intently, Punk was at his most dangerous tonight. He had gone too far with this whole 'heel' persona. He had managed to kick Jerry at the back of his neck, A.J had flinched when he did that. She knew the storyline was a bit botched due to John Cena flaking out halfway through the promo, she couldn't blame him. John was still dealing with problems, mostly his recent divorce with Elizabeth. She felt bad for him, but she didn't dare to get involved, she didn't need Punk thinking John was trying to make the moves on her because he was single.

She bit her lip lightly as Punk crouched in front of King, he looked menacing, cunning. Like she had seen Punk when she first came to the WWE. She stood up and began pacing around the small office as the promo ended and the show was over with. She wished Punk would channel his anger in other ways, but she knew any try at that would end in more fights. She didn't need that right now, specially with their huge storyline coming up. Justin had tried talking to her over the issue but she dismissed him, saying that it was Vince's choice, not hers.

"A.J? WHERE ARE YOU?"

She flinched at the sound of that voice, she knew who it was. She turned to the door and in walked Daniel Bryan, he looked angry. She tried her best to seem like she was okay and into what was going on, but right now she just wanted to comfort Punk, even if this was his fault. Punk had interfered with the match that was made by her John Cena vs Big Show, but she knew there would need to be a rematch, because a triple threat would anger him and just push him away.

"Yes, Daniel?" she smiled brightly

"ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES?" he sneered, "what pathetic joke is this?"

She looked down at his phone and saw the tweet she had sent out, she only laughed and then shook her head. He looked at her curiously and wished he had just chosen to let it be, maybe he could have skipped it without her knowing, but no, he had to be a loud moth and come in and complain.

"This is no joke, I assure you," she sneered, "now go."

"NO," he snapped

A.J placed her hands on her hips and smirked, "you have no choice, I'm your boss, you _have _to listen to me."

"A.J!?"

She looked towards the door to see Punk there looking more livid then she'd ever seen him. Daniel slowly went to her side as Punk stood before them, he could admit he was a bit fearful of the tattooed superstar but he had too much pride for that. Punk sneered down at Daniel and his eyes signaled to the door.

"No," Daniel snapped, "Wait your dam turn, I need to talk to A.J about next week."

"I told you," she hissed, "there is nothing to talk about, you are going to attend and that's final."

"No," he repeated, "I'm not going to show up, this is ridiculous."

"Tell you what," she smirked looking back at Punk who starred at her curiously, "if you go I'll _perhaps _owe you one."

At this Punk sneered, "NO."

"Alright," he smirked looking at Punk, "a match."

"Deal," she smirked, "now go."

With that Daniel pushed his way past Punk and then left the couple on their own. A.J lowered her dress as it was slowly rising up her thighs, he watched her amused before shaking his head. He needed to speak to her about making a match, something that had nothing to do with Justin but with a man who simply refused to show him respect. A man who wouldn't even dare to say the truth about him, he was the best in the world.

"I wanted to ask for a match," he told her

"With who?" she asked sitting on the leader couch

"Jerry," he said simply before sitting down on the couch next to hers

"No," she replied looking at her laptop screen

"Why not?" he asked

"Punk, be realistic, he's retired from wrestling," she frowned

"He needs to show me some respect," Punk sneered

"Punk this has to stop now," she told him sternly

He frowned at her and shook his head, "You said you'd be in my corner, right?"

"Yes, but Pun-"

"No, then be my perfect fiancé and stay there," he told her sternly, "don't let me down."

With that he pressed his lips against her forehead to which she closed her eyes. Her eyes stayed on him as he ran out of her office, she wasn't sure where this was going much less why he was acting this way off screen, sure he could request matches but the manner in which he had asked was just getting to her too quickly.

She ran her small hand through her straight long hair and then pursed her lips tightly before grabbing her laptop and packing it in her bag, she was confused on which side she should be on. The rational side, which was to not hand Punk this match or Punk's side, the irrational side that was just screaming at her to over look the fact that Punk was her soon-to-be husband and just deny him a match that could putt Jerry at a vulnerable state and just cause him to get hurt badly, she knew Jerry was no longer of age to be wrestling and here Punk was still young and with much more strength and will power than Jerry.

She had to make a choice, either she'd do what's right for them both or do what was right only for Punk.

* * *

"I don't understand why we're babysitting today," Derrick grumbled, "it's like we gave birth to these kids."

Zack chuckled and placed Alee on his lap, the small girl was much more bigger than a few weeks ago and she was all the more adorable. She was beginning to look like the spitting image of A.J, but with Punk's hair color and eye color. He then looked at Phillip, he was the spitting image of Punk -as he had seen baby pictures- but with A.J's hair color and eye color. To Derrick it was weird that the twins looked nothing alike which Zack knew they would be thankful for along the way. I mean if Alee was told she looked like Phillip she'd have a fuss same for Phillip.

"I'm starting to believe we did give birth to them," Zack told him seriously

"Quick question, can men get pregnant?" Derrick asked gently patting Phillips head

"I think so, I mean it had to happen somewhere along the way, right?" Zack asked looking at him

"That would suck," Derrick shook his head, "think of how emasculating that would be."

"So like does a guy have to like...you know for the other guy to get the baby inside of him?" Zack asked

"Don't be rediculo-"

They sat in silence for a bit as they each contemplated the question Zack had asked, they weren't sure how they got to talking about such things but they were slowly and painfully realizing that the subject was too sensitive, and too wrong to be discussed. Neither knew what to say so they continued to stay quiet, the awkwardness of the situation was too extreme to even temper with it so they sat in silence for various minutes as the twins babbled amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!"

The duo jumped slightly as Kaitlyn walked in wearing a huge smile on her face as she sat on the floor in front of the boys. They however didn't say a single word to her as they mumbled incoherent words and looked awkwardly at their laps.

"Are you guys okay?" Kaitlyn asked looking between them

"Fine," they both answered quickly

"Okay?" Kaitlyn laughed, "A.J wants the twins back, she said to meet her in Punk's locker room."

They continued to mumble their words and Kaitlyn frowned as she took each twin and placed them in their carriers, the boys never looked up at her. She shook her head and grabbed the diaper bags before going into the hallway and shortly coming back with Sheamus and John who carried the babies for her. They left the two awkward 'boys' in peace and as they left they heard Zack say:

"I don't feel like a man right now."

Kaitlyn looked between the two men in front of her who looked quite weird as well, they looked confused and a bit angered but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. She then shook her head and decided she'd just ask, she had nothing to lose.

"You guys alright?"

"Fine," Sheamus responded

"That's not getting by me, what's up with you two?" Kaitlyn asked

"Punk," John sighed, "he's changing."

"And the thing with King really has all of us on edge," Sheamus explained

"Maybe it's stress, it has to be," Kaitlyn suggested

"I don't know whether we can trust him or not," John spoke

Kaitlyn's head snapped towards him and she frowned, "John, don't throw years of friendship away because of some _mistake._"

"I'm not throwing anything away," John told her, "I'm just being careful, with Punk you never know."

"He can change his mind rather quick, lass," Sheamus explained, "and that could be fatal to all of us."

"I think you guys are taking this too far, so he kicked King, I'm sure there's a reason," Kaitlyn defended

"There isn't one," John sighed, "and just because your best friend is engaged to him doesn't mean you should go on and believe he's a good guy."

"A.J trusts him, how can I not?" Kaitlyn told them

"Because A.J is blinded by love, she can't see what's truly underneath his calm and collective exterior," John explained, "she's not going to see truth because she's blinded by lies."

"John stop it," Kaitlyn snapped, "Punk is the same guy, he's just-"

"Hey guys!"

They all looked towards the end of the hallway where A.J was standing, she looked worn out, stressed and just a total mess. John frowned as did Sheamus, they knew the cause of this -or they believed. Kaitlyn however smiled at her best friend to let her know everything was fine, because she noticed how bummed out A.J was. She didn't need lectures from John and Sheamus at the moment.

"Hey A.J," Kaitlyn smiled and noticed John and Sheamus suddenly looked awkward

"Well I gotta' go call me mother," Sheamus announced, "here ya go lass."

A.J took Phillips carrier and smiled brightly as she waved goodbye, Kaitlyn was reluctant to leave but a text from Derrick saying Zack had killed his goldfish had changed that and she gave the diaper bags to John and they went off. A.J was a bit unsure about being so close with John, if no one knew them they'd think the children were theirs and that John and A.J were married, and that would be a very stupid stupid situation. John helped A.J load the babies in the backseat and then buckle them up, she placed the diaper bags in there as well and shut the doors.

"Thanks John," she smiled

"No problem, kiddo," he chuckled, "so where is Punk?"

"He is," she paused and pursed her lips for a second John thought he saw a hint of fear in her eyes, "with Kofi, I think."

"Oh," John nodded his head

Truth was before coming to get the twins with Kaitlyn and Sheamus, John had seen Punk and Maxine talking by some equipment. It was truly none of his business until he noticed her small hand rest up on his arms, and he didn't object he only chuckled at whatever she said and he noticed the smaller woman was smirking at him. Punk had always claimed to hate Maxine but as of late he seemed to be intrigued with some points that she made, like when Punk told John that Maxine had said that he should totally go for Sheamus' title as well, right then and there John knew what she was one of those women who feed a man's ego and then cut him off. They take everything away from you and then once you have nothing but her she leaves you and she never comes back.

"Well, goodbye hug cause I have a few things to settle back home," he sighed deeply

A.J nodded and gave him a big hug, it was a tight hug. It was weird, this was the first time a hug from John felt different, it felt comforting. And his scent was something she'd never quite inhaled before, it was almost intoxicating.

"Hey there."

A.J slightly jumped and backed away at the sight of Punk, he was wearing his basketball shorts over his tights and he had a jacket on that was almost zipped up. John starred at him carefully, he swore that for a second he saw what he felt was _jealousy _flash through the man's eyes. It was something he'd never seen before. He watched as Punk raised his hand and then signal for A.J to come to him, she muttered a sorry before walking over to him, she looked like a puppy who was in trouble and was going to be punished for her actions.

"Let's get you home, baby," he whispered and pressed his lips roughly against her forehead

She nodded and he walked her over to the black car and opened the passenger door for her, once she slipped in she didn't even look at them. He watched her get her seat belt and then continue to look forward, Punk however had his eyes on John.

"How are you?" he growled, "after that little-"

"After your little stunt, I'm doing fine, but please inform me why you think fighting King is resonable."

"It's more than reasonable, Johnny boy," he chuckled

"Weren't you the one who always said, you don't ask for respect you earn it?" John sighed

"I have earned it, each and every night I go out there, but I never get it," he sneered, "and I'm tired of it, I'm tired of taking a backseat to you, and to anyone else."

"Listen to yourself," John chuckled, "you're delusional."

"This is for the best," Punk snapped

"For them?" Punk asked hinting towards the small family in the car, "do you think they'll be proud of you for doing this? Do you think she'll be proud of you?"

"She has to be," Punk whispered, "she's everything I have."

"Don't hurt her," John demanded

Punk was taken back by the sudden protective front John put on, but he noticed John wasn't playing games tonight, he looked like he knew something Punk didn't and that made all of this just confusing, why would he ever hurt his princess?

"I can never hurt my princess," he told him,"and for the record, I can take care of her, I don't need your help."

With that Punk got into the car and then John watched as he kissed A.J's small hand and she gave him a reassuring smile. He knew Punk was conflicted but if the man continued all this he would end up hurting the woman he was trying so desperately to protect. He knew this storyline with Justin Gabriel was a mistake, it could hurt her deeply. After all, all was fair in love and war.

* * *

A.J and Punk held hands until they reached the hotel, he parked the car and quickly got out placing the keys in his pocket and heading over to her door and opening it. He was usually always doing these things and she loved it, but today he seemed urgent, almost scared.

"Don't you ever leave me," he whispered as he pulled her out and held her in his arms

"Phil, what's wrong?" she asked

He stepped back at the sound of his name, she only ever called him that when she was truly scared or angered and right now she didn't look angry. Her big brown doe eyes were slightly watered and she was looking at him desperately, maybe all this was hurting her.

"Nothing, baby," he replied pressing his forehead against hers

"You're weird," she giggled slightly holding onto him

He didn't respond and just closed his eyes tightly listening to her laughter, the most calming thing in the world. He suddenly understood John meant the thing with Maxine, which in his eyes was harmless talk but he knew John was a man who knew his way with words and if he so much as told A.J something of the sort she'd take it wrong, he couldn't lose her.

That would ruin him, that's why he was fighting for her. Once Justin was out of the way everything would be fine, he knew this. But if John kept meddling in his life he'd have to learn how to kill two birds with one stone, or he could end up losing what mattered most. For the first time in forever, Punk saw John as competition not a friend, for the first time he saw him as a road block and he had to get rid of it before it cost him A.J's love.

* * *

_Short, I know. Sorry I had to just get it done. Can't stay for long, but please kept reviewing, favoring, alerting and such. Thanks guys, honestly. I love you all mucho. x Elle sends her love as well, she's currently in a crisis with her homework, wish her luck - Sammy_


	46. All We Know is Falling

**a/n: **_Lack of updates, sorry. Hope this makes up for it, keep on reading + reviewing. Also check out my new fic "Change your Mind", fic of course, and it's a lot different from Fix You. Well thanks, love you tons! - Sammy x_

* * *

**Fix You**

* * *

A.J tapped her fingernails on her phone gently as she looked on at Punk's entrance, he looked like he was a million bucks, and she knew very well that's how he felt. She watched him climb into the ropes, tonight was their promo with Justin and this Sunday was their main event match. The tension off stage had been unbearable when having to talk to both men and creative writing.

She stood and headed for the stage, she'd go on after Justin. She was nervous to finally be doing this promo, she had done separate promos with each man and they all felt normal to her but this one made her nervous. Once she had gotten in between two men and it cost her a neck injury. She could never let herself forget that.

She stood in front of the monitor and watched carefully as Punk took a mic and laughed at all the people who were booing him, he looked more smug than he did offscreen. She hated that about him, how smug he could look and how he would think it was natural, something that every man possessed.

"Now, I'm not here to whine like a child," he chuckled, "perhaps my fiancé knew that I needed my rest and not a match with a worthless ring announcer."

A.J frowned as the camera man zoomed in on Jerry, she had denied Punk the match something he didn't take lightly at first but eventually he forgot it after being reminded of the upcoming promos with Justin and so on.

"Now, I have my sights set on someone _new,_" he smirked, "someone who simply doesn't understand that if something _belongs _to CM Punk it will never belong to someone else."

Soon she heard the familiar tune and Justin walked down the ramp wearing a sneer on his features, the events of last Monday still in his head, A.J had hated the way Punk improvised the storyline last week by surprise attacking Justin Gabriel. She had felt hopeless as she watched from her office. Last week they had a promo together, one where Justin told her of the consequences in getting married to Punk, it seemed everyone forgot they had kids. He told her that he could be a wonderful man in her life, in her children's life. Something that according to the storyline left A.J confused as to what she wanted to do. As the night progressed Justin had a match until someone interfered and began to beat him up, and that was where she stepped in as she ran down to the ring and practically saved him.

"You must be really stupid to enter a ring after that stunt you pulled last week," Punk sneered

"I don't see her complaining, maybe you should take into consideration that the better offer for her has arrived," Justin bit back]

A.J felt a small tap on her shoulder and the stagehand told her she should go towards the curtain, she nodded and walked there slowly, she feared going out there more than anything. Last week the Punk had improvised because Justin had as well, she was mad at both of them, yes, but she couldn't do anything about it. A.J remembered slapping Justin after the promo was cut, yelling at him for being an idiot but instead he got praised for the added tension.

She couldn't get out of her head the feel of his rough lips on hers, it was a disgusting taste. She remembered it, but not like that, the taste she was used to was sweet this was an awful taste, nothing like Justin's old one. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for even thinking of the kiss that way.

"You're on," she heard and she gasped slightly as her theme starting to blast through the arena

She came out with mic in hand slowly, she had the same crazy expression on her face as she slowly came down the ramp, both men watching her intently ,she looked at them carefully as she climbed the steps, Punk racing to pull the ropes apart so she could get in.

"St-stop it," she muttered at them

"Baby, what are you doing here, you should be backstage with Alee and Phillip," Punk told her

"I came to address this," she told him sternly

"A.J, why don't you explain to your..fiancé," Justin laughed at the word, "that the kiss we shared was somethin-"

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Punk sneered

"Stop it, now." A.J whispered

"Baby, don't listen to this pathetic excuse for a man, let's go backstage and just forget about him," Punk told her as he placed his hand on her lower back

"Have you told her about _her_?" Justin suddenly spoke

A.J pretended to look nervous as she starred at Punk and he only shook his head muttering things like 'don't believe him' and 'he's full of it'.

"Go on and tell her," Justin demanded

"A.J, this man is insane, please lets get out of here," Punk told her calmly, "I can explain the misinterpretation of this man's claims."

She nodded slowly as he began to lead her out, but then she felt Punk let go of her and turn back around and as he did she turned and saw him hit Justin with his mic. A.J gasped as she placed her hands on her mouth, just as instructed. She slowly stayed there slipping down to her knees as she watched the scene.

Punk finished his assault shortly and starred at the man on the ground, A.J mere feet away from him watching in horror as Justin lay unconscious before him, she could also see a the tiniest gash on his forehead where a small stream of blood trickled down his face.

Punk turned to her with a malicious grin plastered on his face as he licked his lips and dropped his mic. A.J gripped the bottom rope as she watched Punk walk towards her before kneeling down before her.

"Lets go, princess," he whispered as he helped her up and they slipped out of the ring

A.J walked away with Punk before turning her head to see Justin still laying in the ring. She felt horrible all of the sudden, this was starting to get out of hand, and now she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"Okay this is the deal, if you can do this properly you can have my coupon to Sonic," Derrick spoke

"You two are supposed to be watching the twins," Kofi reminded them as he continued to scroll on his laptop

"Yeah yeah, shut it," Johnny hushed him

"Okay, this is simple, Curtis," Derrick told him, "one..two.."

"THREE," Johnny shouted as he began to twerk

"Booty up," Derrick shouted

"I'm trying," Johnny replied exasperated

"Don't make it one single movement, come on Curti-"

Before he could finish their was a loud wail coming from the corner and the two stopped what they were doing. Johnny slapped his forehead and Derrick cursed as they rushed over there.

"I hate baby duty," Johnny told him

"Well all do, but it's almost like we all made the babies so we all chip in," Kofi announced

"That'd be really weird," Johnny commented

"Yeah," Derrick replied

"Just imagine a little bit of us in the-"

"Stop yourself right now," Kofi told him looking up from his computer, "no more."

"Just jealous cause I'd be the good looking part of the babies," Johnny scoffed

Derrick picked up Phillip and went and got his bottle before sitting down, Johnny following his lead with Alee. The two children where getting much bigger and so much more adorable, Alee's eyes were slowly becoming a bright green, not like Punk's deep green eyes. Phillip's eyes slowly becoming a lighter shade of brown, almost hazel, unlike his mother's. Alee's hair was growing a bit longer as was Phillip's.

The boys got quiet but it was soon ruin when Kaitlyn burst through the door, she was panting and gasping for air, causing Alee to spit out her bottle and stare at her, Phillip was indifferent as he continued to drink his formula. Kaitlyn ran a hand through her two toned hair that always caught Alee's attention when she was holding her as she paced.

"What's up your pants?" Derrick asked

"Did you see that promo?" she asked

"What promo?" Johnny asked, "Punk's?"

"Yeah, things got too personal," Kaitlyn sighed, "it's like he ha-"

"He does hate Justin," Kofi sighed, "and all this is personal."

"I thought this was just a scheme Vince made for bigger plans," Derrick told him

"Not at all, Punk requested this, this is all his doing," Kofi replied placing his laptop in the case and standing up

"And A.J?" Johnny asked

"Caught between Punk's rage and jealousy," Kofi sighed as he went towards the door and left

* * *

A.J looked carefully through the hallways as she made her way to the doctor's office without being caught, she didn't need more scandal in her life. She quietly walked through the deserted hallway and pushed the door open, her eyes scanned the man before her who hadn't noticed she was there as he held his head.

"You alright?" she whispered

The man looked up and nodded, "yeah, just fine."

"I'm sorry," A.J muttered

"I honestly shouldn't of messed with Punk," Justin sighed

"He had no right to do that, however," A.J defended, "Punk is being selfish now, he's taking this out of proportion."

"A.J, after this is over I'm moving shows, I don't need a jealous boyfriend up my ass," Justin chuckled, "but I need you to promise me you'll be okay."

"I'm a big girl, I can promise you I'll be completely fine."

"He's changing," Justin sighed, "between this rage of his and the arrogance the old Punk is slowly slipping away."

"I can see it," she whispered, "but it's this promo."

"It's not," Justin sighed, "I can see what you're to blind to notice."

"And what's that?" she asked

"I can see the shattered remains of a man who cares for everyone and doesn't put you below him, now it's only a man who pushes people around to get to the top." Justin told her

"Justin I-"

"A man who sees himself before anyone else, before you, before Alee, before Phillip," he continued, "he's an asshole, it won't change."

She starred at him a million thoughts running through her mind, she couldn't be this blind right? He surely wasn't turning into the old Punk, she hated that Punk. A man who solely believed his way was right and that whatever he wanted was to be obtained on his terms and no one else's. A man who didn't follow rules and only lived for himself, ignoring those who care about him, she didn't want that, on screen it was different but off-screen she couldn't handle it.

"I have to go," she whispered

"Okay," Justin gave her a small nod

"Bye," she whispered

She opened the door but before stepping out Justin spoke again, "he'll betray you, like he betrayed John."

A.J stopped shortly before leaving without another word, as the door closed behind her she buried her face in her hands and finally let the tears she'd been holding in for a long time escape. She felt alone now, Justin would leave in a week, she would have herself to blame for how horrible things got.

Or maybe that wasn't why she was upset, maybe she was even indifferent about Justin's departure. Maybe it was the simple fact that Justin was a man who brought her back to reality, a man who warned her of something that is slowly happening. Maybe it was the fact that she was starting to believe that Punk would betray her just like he betrayed John

* * *

_Short, I know. I just really need to finish up my other's story's chapter, well hope you enjoyed. Don't stop reviewing or reading, I'm not quiting this one, and it's almost done, a few characters to add and we'll be on our way to a happy ending. Alright remember to check out my other fic, and review! Lots of love -Sammy x _


End file.
